Rage Against Time
by Siggy
Summary: Sequel to Rage of Angels. Tragic events threaten to tear Gene and Alex apart forever as one shock follows another and they find themselves in a race against time to try and stop history repeating itself. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Rage of Angels that I promised and I really hope you enjoy - although the first few chapters will be challenging for various reasons. For new readers I will put a brief summary of events but suffice to say that this doesn't really follow the events of Series 2 or even what I expect to see in Series 3.**

**Acknowledgements: I do not own any of the characters from Ashes but ideas portrayed in this story are all my own. All chapter headings come from the works of Lewis Carroll.**

Summary: In Rage of Angels Gene and Alex finally got together but not until dramatic events, including Alex being blown up and Gene being shot and then almost hanged, nearly tore them apart for good. SuperMac was as corrupt as ever and was determined to bring Gene down - luckily he failed and was murdered in a dramatic shoot out at the Met long service and bravery awards. Gene was promoted to Detective Superintendent and has taken over at the station. In my story Chris was not corrupt more importantly Gene did not shoot Alex. Gene and Alex were finally married in an impossibly fluffy and romantic pre-Christmas ceremony. Happy ever after? Possibly.

**Now read on. . . . .**

* * *

"_One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others."  
__(Lewis Carroll)_

****

Chapter 1

_March 1983_

Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt frowned as he put the telephone receiver back into its cradle. The phone call hadn't been long - but long enough to disturb Gene's carefully won sense of equilibrium. Since being promoted to Superintendent, Gene had passed on most of his faithful snouts to his successor in CID, DCI Reeves but there were still one or two he kept in reserve - and it was a phone call from one of these men that now had Gene thinking.

"_You 'avn't got them all."_

_Gene recognised the voice immediately "Turpin? That you?"_

"_Yeah, but I've gotta make this quick. "Mackintosh's mates –you ain't got 'em all and someone's not very happy with you."_

_Gene nodded thoughtfully but wasn't exactly surprised by the news. "What 'ave you heard?"_

"_Nothing concrete yet Mr Hunt –just whispers. But they're getting louder so I thought I'd better tip you the wink. You should watch your back."_

The conversation had ended with Turpin promising to update him on any new developments. He was a good snout and Gene had every confidence that Turpin would be back if he had anything to say – for the proper compensation of course. In the meantime, Gene grabbed a small bunch of keys and opened up a filing cabinet, extracting one thick file before settling back at his desk. He'd always known it would be virtually impossible to track down every single one of SuperMac's accomplices and contacts but he thought that the Met's internal investigation department had done a pretty good job.

He studied the file in detail once more, looking for clues, missing details, anomalies or anything that might give him a clue to the identify of the mystery bent coppers. He scribbled a couple of comments in the margins as thoughts occurred to him and made a mental note to follow these up tomorrow when he had more time. He glanced at the small clock on his desk and then at the small picture of his wife that stood next to it. _His wife_. Even now, three months after their wedding day, he still couldn't help a small, satisfied smile from creeping onto his face when he thought about Alex.

He gently touched the photograph with his finger. Taken on their wedding day, it showed Alex staring directly at the camera, smiling directly at him as though she knew exactly who was looking at her. It made Gene's heart just a little bit faster just looking at it, and that was without the knowledge that he got to see her every day, kiss her at every opportunity and wake up with her every morning. He'd never thought that Alex would eventually come to love him, let alone marry him and so he had no illusions at all – he was a very lucky bastard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and I'm just sayin' that he's a lucky bastard, that's all."

Sitting at the bar in Luigi's, Alex turned her attention back to Ray, who seemed to be having an animated conversation with Chris. "Who's a lucky bastard?"

"That Viv," Ray said. "He's just won three hundred quid on a five horse accumulator."

"Really! I didn't know he played the horses?"

"He doesn't," Chris said with a smile, "think that's why Ray might be a bit upset."

"Bastard," Ray muttered.

Alex watched with amusement as Ray went back to his table and commiserated with other members of the team, and Chris found his way back to his wife . She smiled as Chris nuzzled Shaz's neck and held her hand – they were so obviously still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage that it really was rather sweet. The wedding itself had been a somewhat riotous affair held in Shaz's hometown of Billericay last month. No expense had been spared by Mr and Mrs Granger in order to give their eldest daughter the wedding she deserved and so the whole team had found themselves engulfed in the warmest of Essex welcomes, starting with the beautiful Catholic ceremony in Church of The Most Holy Redeemer and then in the boisterous reception held at a nearby golf and country club.

Alex smiled she sipped on her fizzy water and thought about the events of that weekend. Of course she had enjoyed the wedding on its own merits - Shaz and Chris finally happy together, the rest of the team throwing themselves into the festivities – and Gene. Gene had been his typically brash and forthright self, moaning about the expense and the time spent away from their new home but eventually coming around to appreciate the benefits of the occasion which included lots of food, lots of drink and subsequently, lots of sex. They had certainly made the most of the large four-poster bed in their cosy hotel room and now Alex had even more reason to feel sentimental about that particular wedding – she was pregnant…or at least she suspected that she was

She placed her hand discreetly over her stomach and smiled knowingly. Even if she was definitely pregnant, she had only missed one period and there as yet there was no obvious outer sign of her condition. She could afford to wait a while longer before telling Gene. In many ways, she hoped that he would guess before she actually had to announce the fact. Given his past history with his first wife Maggie and her abortion, she wasn't really sure what his reaction would be. Yes, he had wanted a child then - but did he want a child now? As for herself, Alex was becoming accustomed to the idea, weird and wonderful as it was. A boy would be nice, she had decided, although not necessarily for Gene's sake. She thought she could cope better with a boy, convince herself that she wasn't really trying to replace Molly – which she wasn't but….

"Deep in thought Bollinger Knickers?" a gruff voice whispered in her ear, "Anyone I know?"

She laughed as his breath tickled her neck. "I was thinking about our Super actually – he's quite a handsome rogue you know?"

"Heard he's a bit of a bastard an' all."

"Oh yes," Alex turned around on her stool to face him, "He has a reputation as a bit of a hard man."

Gene's lips twitched with amusement as he lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Well you keep up with fluttering those eyelashes love and you might find out exactly how hard he is."

"Talk is cheap," she said, her eyes flicking over his body before returning to his face. "Actions speak louder than words."

"You want actions? I can give you actions." He trailed on finger along her arm and up to her shoulder before finally leaning in to give her a fleeting but meaningful kiss. "Missed you Bols – it's been a bastard day."

"I missed you too - and I'm sorry I couldn't get away for lunch."

"Hmmf," Gene grumbled, "Jim keepin' you busy then?" He indicated a jovial looking middle-aged man with a receding hairline who was currently chatting to Viv.

"If you mean DCI Reeves then yes. Although I still don't understand why everyone calls him Jim when his name's Graham?"

Gene looked at her in astonishment. "Jim Reeves? Doesn't sound familiar at all?"

"Vaguely? Should it?"

"Distant Drums? Welcome to my World?"

Alex shook her head. "Sorry."

"Jim Reeves was only one of the greatest county and western singers ever known to man! Honestly Bols, I don't know where you've been hiding sometimes."

"In another century," she muttered. "Anyway I get it now – Jim Reeves."

"Is he settling down?"

"Why don't you ask him – you're his boss after all?"

"I will – but I'm asking you."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, he's only been here a few weeks but I think the team like him."

"I don't care if they like him," he said sharply, "I wanna know if they respect him."

"Alright keep your hair on. They respect his authority of course, but real respect takes time to earn Gene – you should know that."

"Yeah." He grimaced and pressed one hand to his brow. "Just need to know the team's in safe hands that's all."

"They are Gene, trust me. And besides," she placed one hand on his arm, "you're still in overall command." Alex looked at him with concern. "Headache?"

Gene shook his head. "Just tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

"Pity," Alex teased, "I was thinking of a much more interesting remedy."

"Now you're talking. Get your coat love – you've pulled."

Alex laughed. "Well I was thinking of getting some food here but…"

Gene grabbed her hand and headed towards the door. "Food can wait – I've got other appetites that need feeding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sex, Gene mused thoughtfully as he watched Alex begin to undress, could be very like food; sometimes a quick snack hit the spot just fine and yet there were other times when something more substantial was required – a feast or a banquet perhaps? As she smiled over her shoulder at him, Gene had the feeling that burger and chips wouldn't be enough to appease his hunger tonight - nothing less than a slap-up meal with all the trimmings would be enough.

"Enjoying the view?" Alex teased as she struggled with the buttons at the back of her neck.

Wearing only boxers and speaking from his prime position stretched out on the bed, Gene growled. "Not yet – need a hand?

"That would be nice."

Not one to shirk a clear invitation, Gene got up and walked slowly across the bedroom floor until he was positioned directly behind her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and feeling the heat of her body as she leaned back against him. After untucking her blouse from her skirt, his fingers moved to the small pearl buttons at the back of her neck.

"Dunno why you 'ave to wear things with fiddly buttons," he complained.

"Because they look nice? And besides, I know you enjoy a challenge sometimes."

"Enough of a challenge keeping you happy without 'aving to do battle with yer clothes an' all." With an expression of triumph he defeated the final button and eased the silky material over her head.

Alex smiled as she turned in his arms to face him. "You do – keep me happy. Very much so."

"Good." His eyes darkened as he let his fingers wander over her neck and shoulders and then lightly touched the swell of her breasts encased in a white lacy bra.

Alex shivered under his touch even as she felt the spread of a familiar warmth throughout the rest of her body. It never ceased to amaze her that with just one touch, or one heated look he could set her body aflame like this. She let her own fingers start to wander in return, tracing patterns on his chest, flicking over nipples and skimming over his belly; he might not have the body of a young man but this was the body she wanted – confident and experienced.

She watched their reflection in the full-length mirror as he deftly turned her around unclasped the fastening of her skirt, making short work of the zip and then sliding the material down her thighs. She leaned on him for balance as she stepped out of the skirt but then gasped as he expertly flicked the catch on her bra. Slowly he slid each bra strap over her shoulder before flinging the offending item to one side.

"Nice undies love, but you know I prefer what's hidden underneath." His eyes roamed appreciatively over her body, now only concealed by knickers and stockings. He was overcome with a fierce welling of desire mingled with protectiveness. Standing behind her, he moved closer still, his hands firmly tracing her shapely hips and waist until he cupped her breasts, thumbs circling the nipple until they peaked under his touch.

Alex moaned softly as she brazenly thrust herself into his hands, needing to feel more of his touch against her tender flesh. She bit her lip as Gene's mouth latched onto the side of her neck, alternately nipping and kissing his way down to her collarbone, even as his fingers still kept up their wicked assault on her breasts. The sight of them together in the mirror, half naked and entwined, was enough to send another rush of warmth through her body, resolving in a liquid heat between her thighs. "Gene," she sighed breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I need to lie down for the next bit." She turned in his arms, taking the opportunity to relish the sensation of skin against skin, before pushing him down on the bed and straddling him.

"You modern women – always needing to be on top."

"I thought you liked me being on top?"

"Oh I do." _Who wouldn't,_ he thought as he stroked her stocking covered thighs, mesmerised by the erotic sight before him. Moving quickly he pulled her towards him and then flipped her over until their positions were reversed. "Just that I think it's my turn – don't you?"

Alex licked her lips. "On one condition." She smiled wickedly as she cupped her breasts, moaning as she teased her nipples.

"Anything," he gasped.

"Lose the underwear…now."

He didn't need telling twice and in a matter of seconds he was stark bollock naked and lying next to her, moaning encouragement as she took him in hand.

"Yes…oh…Christ yes." He closed his eyes as Alex's hand worked its magic, grasping his cock firmly as she teased and tortured him to the brink. Their mouths met as she continued her ministrations, tongues circling and tangling in a heated mating ritual. They broke apart gasping for air as Gene rolled her onto her back. He stilled her protests with his mouth as once more his lips wandered downwards over her body, seeking out the most sensitive spots and giving them his full attention.

The only sounds in the room were her soft sighs of delight as he proceeded to worship her body in earnest. He tried to show her by his actions all the things he couldn't put into words; how much he loved the feel of her skin against his lips as he kissed her body, the smell of hair as he nuzzled her neck and the touch of her hands as she held onto his body. He never knew that love could feel this way – both the physical and the emotional. It was scary, overwhelming and sometimes downright frightening how he felt about her – that she felt the same way about him was an out-and-out miracle.

Slowly and with painstaking attention, he removed her suspenders and rolled each stocking delicately down each long leg, letting his fingers skim her flesh as he did so, kissing her thighs, her knee, her ankles and finally each toe before returning to settle himself between her legs.

She opened herself fully to him, wrapping her legs around him as he entered her body and they seamlessly joined together, her body accommodating his like no other he had known before or wished to know again. He held her hips firmly and began to rock forward, watching as her mouth formed into a perfect 'O ' of delight and pleasure, her breasts shaking with the force of each thrust he made.

"Yes…yes..." Alex writhed with pleasure under his touch. She could feel her quickening heartbeat, the slow build of tension and the ecstasy that lay just tantalisingly out of reach. She watched him from under heavy lidded eyes – her lover…her husband. She loved the touch of his hands, hands that could be used to such devastating effect in his work, and yet used so gently with her, coaxing her body to heights of pleasure she simply hadn't realised existed before. As the tension resolved into a tingle, she called his name, throwing her head back with abandon, her body convulsing under the waves of incredible rapture.

"Alex…" Gene finally gave into the demands of his own body as he felt her clench around him. There was a flash of brilliant white light as he threw his head back, his hips slamming forward erratically now as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body, finally leaving him dizzy and spent as he collapsed into her arms.

"Love you Mrs Hunt," he murmured drowsily, as he tried to resist the post-coital lure of sleep, still loving the novelty of her having his name.

Alex pulled him closer, drawing up the duvet to protect them both from the chill. "And I love you Mr Hunt." Nothing could change that now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's the Guv?" Alex said, as she finally made to her desk, coffee in one hand and files in the other.

"Well you should know that shouldn't you ma'am?" Ray smirked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I mean the new Guv – Reeves?"

"He's on a training course today ma'am," Shaz supplied helpfully, "don't you remember?"

Ah yes, 'Managing Diversity'. Alex had known about it but for some reason it had slipped her mind. That seemed to happen a lot lately. She sat down behind her desk and quickly became engrossed in paperwork. She was hopeful that with DCI Reeves absent, the day would be a quiet one – not that you could rely on the local villains taking a day off of course. Although CID's current workload wasn't onerous by any means - a couple of robberies, an assault case outstanding and a potential new drug ring they were investigating, nothing was so urgent that she couldn't afford to spend some time on her new project.

As part of Gene's shake up of CID and the station, he had persuaded the new Chief Super that Alex's particular brand of psychological profiling was a useful new tool in the arsenal against the scum of London. Incredibly Chief Superintendent Lovat had agreed and has asked Alex to draw up a plan to introduce profiling across the five stations in his command. He reiterated that this would be an initial trial only but if successful he would certainly be recommending profiling to his fellow borough commanders.

Alex sipped on her rapidly cooling coffee and had to admit that her feet hadn't really touched the ground since her marriage to Gene; new responsibilities at work, moving into a new home – even if it was a stone's throw from Gene's old place and now the possibility of a baby. She also had the slight nagging worry over the occasional nightmares that Gene suffered. Physically there was no cause – she had persuaded an extremely reluctant Gene to undergo a thorough medical – which only left one other course of action and he had already told her in no uncertain terms that he would not be talking to any 'namby-pamby, psycho-whatsit witchdoctor'. So that was that. Didn't stop her worrying though.

"Right you lot" Gene burst through the door as if on cue, "Tasty tip-off. Drugs shipment down at Shadwell. Lovely." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Alex frowned. "But we've been waiting for news for days now – why did you get the tip off?"

"I dunno – must be me aftershave?" He looked around the unmoving room." Come on then you lazy layabouts. Mush!"

With a shuffling of chairs and a chorus of 'Yes Guv's' CID sprang into life. Alex smiled. The Guv was back.

"You comin' then DI Mrs Hunt?" Gene said.

She grabbed her oversized cardigan and prepared to follow. "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure they weren't pulling your leg Guv?"

Gene turned around and scowled at Ray in the backseat of the Quattro. "Do you know what happened to the last person who pulled my leg?"

"No Guv?" Chris said innocently.

"Well let's just say he now sings treble in the choir."

Chris sniggered. "_I'm walking on the air_…" he trilled in falsetto.

Alex shook her head and continued to survey the area through the window. It was a pretty depressing picture to be quite honest; although the area had now been taken over the by development company and plans had been made, it still looked much the same as before – empty abandoned warehouses and run down housing stock with areas of bare wasteland to complete the scene of desolation.

She looked up at the forbidding and greying skies just in time to see the first drops of rain. "Great."

"Oh stop whinging woman," Gene chivvied, "You'd only be stuck behind yer desk."

She could think of worse places to be right now. She shivered and wrapped the bulky cardigan she wore tighter around her body. There was something unsettling about this place, something strange and unnerving that she couldn't put her finger on.

The radio sprang to live. "Guv?"

"Yes Viv?" Gene didn't correct him – today he was the Guv.

"Two vehicles approaching."

"Uniform in position?"

"Yes Guv."

"No one moves until I say so. Chris, Ray – take your teams and cover off the exits. Me and Bolly 'ere are up front." Gene waited until Chris and Ray had left the vehicle before turning to Alex. "You okay?" He said as he double-checked his gun.

"Me? Oh…fine. Just cold."

Gene smirked. "Talk to me nicely an' I might consider warming you up later."

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr Hunt."

They were silent as they approached the derelict warehouse, ears keenly attuned to the low murmur of voices as they approached. Nervous anticipation flared making her stomach do a back flip as she checked her weapon and took a deep breath. She felt a pressure on her right arm as Gene gave her a quick squeeze of reassurance. She flashed him a brief smile through the murky drizzle; she knew the drill. Let them do the exchange and catch the bastard's red handed.

Gene could feel his heart pounding loudly as he listened intently to the drug dealers inside the warehouse, but he wasn't nervous. This was where he belonged. This was his kingdom and he was the master of it, not the thieving scum who came to town peddling their crap along with promises and lies. He glanced quickly at Alex as he waited for the moment he knew would come. Had he told he loved her today? He couldn't remember off hand. He turned his head slightly as the conversation inside seemed to shift. No time. Have to tell her later. He nodded at Alex.

She clicked the radio. "Go. Go. Go."

For the next few minutes, absolute chaos reigned as both uniform and plain-clothes police officers moved into place, Alex and Gene at the forefront of the assault.

"Stop and put your hands in the air. You are surrounded by armed bastards."

Alex raised her eyebrows but kept her weapon pointed at one of the drug dealers, as Ray and Chris moved in to disarm them. They were soon backed up by uniform who started to bundle the men in to the waiting Black Maria. There was a brief scuffle but Ray soon had the man back under control with a swift kidney punch. "Scum."

Gene smiled as he leaned towards her. "I love it when a plan comes together." She watched him closely as he went over to talk to Viv. He was right – he really was in his element out here. Seeing that everything was under control she edged closer to the perimeter of the building to get some fresh air – or at least what fresh air could be got without actually getting wet. One day, this would all be redeveloped, she mused. Quite a trendy place to live from all accounts and….

"Arhhhh!" she shrieked, as a strong arm grabbed her around the neck and dragged her backwards, out into the rain.

"Bolly!" Gene turned at the sound of her voice, just in time to see her boots dragging in the dirt as she was pulled forcibly back out of the warehouse. Where the fuck did that bastard come from? Without pausing to think he drew his gun once more and ran towards the exit.

"Stay back or she gets it copper." The voice was young but he couldn't see who it belonged to, effectively masked as he was.

"Let her go." Gene cocked his weapon and pointed it at the man who was now holding Gene's whole life in his grubby hands. "I will shoot."

The man cocked the weapon he was holding close to Alex's head. "No you won't. Now put the gun down and walk towards me nicely and you can 'ave 'er back."

Shit. Gene lowered his weapon and threw it to the ground.

"And tell yer mates to stay back."

Gene took a deep breath and gestured for the rest of CID to stay back. He would have to sort this one out himself – if he could. He could feel the rain soaking his hair and trickling down the back of his neck. He was going to kill this bastard once he got out of this.

"Hiding behind a woman?" Gene said. "Not very manly is it?"

"Good try Hunt but…."

The unexpected sound of a van backfiring startled them all and Alex knew this would be her only opportunity. She brought her heeled boot down heavily onto her assailant's foot, simultaneously bringing her elbow back into his stomach and ran towards Gene.

"No Alex…get down."

Gene watched with horror as the man recovered quickly and aimed his gun at Alex. Without thinking he ran forward and launched himself towards her, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground as the sound of two shots, one after the other, split the air.

For a few moments there was an unearthly silence and then just as suddenly normal sound resumed.

"Ooof." Alex lay on her back, winded as nearly sixteen stone of Manc Lion threatened to suffocate her. She lay gasping and waited for Gene to move. And waited. She gently pushed at him. "Gene?" She could feel something wet and sticky on her skin, the familiar metallic smell of blood now reaching her nostrils. "Gene!"

Using all of her strength she finally managed to roll him over onto his back, only to be confronted by the sight of a red stain rapidly spreading over his chest. "Oh my god…no…no." She applied pressure to the wound but it was useless, blood pouring through her fingers. She became aware of the welcome sound of footsteps running towards her. "Ray! Get an ambulance. He's been shot."

"Alex…" Gene murmured and opened his eyes. He was starting to feel cold and he tried to reach for her hand.

"Shhh my love. Try not to speak. Ambulance will soon be here." She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead as Ray attempted to stem the flow of blood that seeped from his body with every beat of his heart. "You'll be fine."

Gene smiled wanly and looked into her eyes. "Liar." He paused and took a shuddering breath. "I'm not afraid."

"I know," Alex said, tears now flowing down her face and mingling with the rain.

"Just don't wanna leave you…not like this." He gasped as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. "Alex…you there?"

"I'm here." She dragged his body closer until he was resting on her lap. "Don't go Gene…please…" She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I'm pregnant Gene. A baby…our baby."

He smiled and look of sheer joy briefly transformed his face. With Herculean effort he reached and touched her face. "Sorry…love you…so much…so…"

Alex held her breath as she waited for his next words. But they never came and as she stared down onto the rugged face she loved so well, she realised that they never would. She would never hear him speak again. She turned her face to the leaden sky as the rain continued to pour down in sympathy.

"Noooooooooooooooooo."

**To be continued. . . .**

**

* * *

**

**I promise I will try to update quickly but you know I wouldn't leave Gene there right?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different.  
But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?'  
(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)  
_

**Chapter 2**

Gene Hunt wasn't afraid of death. Even as he floated serenely along the pathways of oblivion, that still held true. He would face death in much the same way as he had faced life – head on and full of bravado. At least it didn't hurt any more. Probably something to do with the fact that he couldn't actually feel his body at all. He wondered idly when he would stop thinking completely, when all conscious thought would stop and he would simply cease to be. He hoped it would be soon to be quite honest. He didn't much like this hanging about, not feeling or hearing or indeed seeing anything – just floating about surrounded by an all-pervasive white light.

And he didn't much like leaving Alex behind. He felt a twinge of something – not pain exactly but something not pleasant when he thought of leaving his precious girl behind. Funny - he'd never called her that when he was alive. Too soppy. And now it was too late and he wished he'd had the guts to call her every soppy name under the sun. Still, he'd saved her life – that was the main thing. He was needed and he'd been there.

He shivered as he felt something touch his arm. Hold on – he had _felt_ something touch his arm. He could feel?

"Gene?"

He frowned – or at least it felt like he frowned. He didn't recognise the very faint voice in the distance and decided to keep on floating. His nose twitched as the familiar and welcome aroma of strong coffee permeated his senses. Maybe he wasn't quite dead after all.

"Can you hear me Gene?" the voice asked quietly.

Yes, he could bloody well hear them. Only trouble is that he couldn't seem to make his lips move and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. He jumped in surprise as a loud whistle went off to the right of his head.

"Gene? Wake up Gene. Janet, go and fetch Dr Hickson – or Mr Gerrard if he's not in surgery. Tell them he's starting to respond to the arousal therapy."

It was a woman's voice, he could tell that now. He couldn't make out all the words but it was definitely a woman. Was it Alex?

"Gene. I need you to concentrate on my voice. Now I want you to try and squeeze my finger."

Finger? He couldn't bloody feel anything let alone a finger. But then he did feel something, something small and cool in the palm of his hand. He squeezed with all his strength.

"Might be too much to ask Marie – too early for that," he heard another female voice say.

"No. I think he's coming around – I'm sure of it."

_Too bloody right I'm coming around_. Gene concentrated harder, picturing his hand in his mind's eye, watching as his fingers slowly curled up.

"There! See – he did it. I felt it. Well done Gene. We'll soon have you back in the land of the living."

He was alive? Thank Christ – thank Christ for that. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow but for some reason he couldn't seem to. He began to panic as he realised there was something actually down his throat.

"He's definitely awake – he's starting to fight the vent. Gene, you're connected to a ventilator to help you breath. Now I promise we'll remove it as soon as we can but don't fight it – let it breath for you."

Gene forced himself to relax. He could do this. He was alive and he was obviously in hospital, which meant that he would soon see Alex again – and then everything would be fine. He felt a cool hand on his forehead – and the very fact that he could feel that he had a forehead was suddenly a great relief.

"Right. Let's see if you can open your eyes. Can you try for me?"

Well, that should be simple enough shouldn't it? Except that it wasn't – in fact it felt like the hardest thing he'd ever attempted.

"That's good – I can see your eyelashes flickering. I'm just going to shine some light in your eyes."

There was a pause and Gene felt someone touch his face and then lift his eyelids and shine a light into his eyes.

"Equal and reactive, that's good, very good."

"Our patient's waking I see?" Another voice, a male voice this time.

_Right I've had enough of this – it's getting like a flaming freak show._ With what seemed like a superhuman effort Gene concentrated on opening one eye very, very slowly. Grey images danced and blurred in front of his eyes but at least he could see something. He blinked slowly and this time managed to open both eyes simultaneously. Two women wearing what looked like blue pyjamas and a grey haired man wearing a doctor's white coat were gathered around his bed.

"Welcome back Mr Hunt," the man said. "We'd almost given up hope."

Gene was so relived he almost felt like crying but instead he gestured at the tube down his throat. The nurses fussed around while the doctor poked and prodded and finally detached the ventilator.

"Normal blood gases and he's maintaining his own airway," the doctor said, "let's get rid of the tube."

After the tube was removed Gene was finally able to take a few shaky breaths, much to the delight of his audience.

"Alive…" Gene croaked. God, it felt like his throat was made of sandpaper.

"Yes, and very lucky to be alive too." The nurse raised the bed slightly so that he could sit and then gave him a sip of water. "Not too much, your body needs to get used to you being awake."

"Wife?" Gene managed to spit out. He couldn't seem to think straight – it was like his head was full of cotton wool. But he knew he wanted Alex – she must be here somewhere right? Probably popped out for a cuppa.

The nurses looked at each other and then at the doctor who then came and stood next to him.

"You'll need to rest now Mr Hunt. Oh yes, I know you think you've probably rested enough but we'll need to do some tests and then ask some questions when you're up to it. You've been in a coma for some time."

Coma? His mind immediately went back to all those times he'd visited various hospitals and seen those poor sods lying there – some of them never waking up. His eyes darted around the room in panic. Everything looked strange and new – the nurses weren't wearing starched uniforms and caps although the doctor looked much the same. But the equipment look space age and the television on the wall was nothing he'd ever seen before. How long had he been lying here? Months? Years?

"How…long?"

"Nearly five weeks," the doctor said cheerily, "almost lost you a couple of times but you're quite the fighter."

Five weeks? Well, five weeks wasn't so bad really. Gene nodded and became aware of a dressing around his head. He tentatively reached up and touched it.

"That's where you had surgery. It's quite healed – just a small dressing there now."

Gene frowned. Head surgery? Had he hit his head when he was shot? He didn't remember that bit. Nothing made sense.

"Can we call someone for you Gene? You haven't got a next of kin listed but if there's someone…?"

"Wife," he repeated slowly, "want my wife…Alex."

The nurses looked at each other and then back to Gene, matching sympathetic expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Mr Hunt, Dr Hickson interrupted, "can you tell me what date it is today?"

Gene thought for a moment. "March…when I was shot…must be April or May now."

"I see. And what year is it?"

What year is it? Gene sighed heavily and decided to humour the man. "1983…why?"

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Amnesia is a normal response to brain trauma and coma. Although this is a little unusual."

"What is?" Gene shouted impatiently, with something approaching his old vigour.

"It's July Mr Hunt. July 2008."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"D'yer think he's gone back into a coma?"

"Shush baby, he'll hear you. I'm sure he's just asleep."

Gene's eyelids fluttered as he gradually became aware of voices muttering by his bedside. He wasn't actually sure he wanted to wake up – not knowing what he knew now. He heard the creak of the door and then another voice.

"Hey, I've just been talking to that nurse out there. Crackin' pair of puppies."

"Oy – ladies present," Shaz snapped.

"Will you lot shut it," Gene said slowly, "Can't a man get some rest."

"Guv," Ray said, "you're awake."

"Can see why they made you a detective," Gene sniped, but without real malice. He was absurdly pleased that there were at least some familiar faces in the strange new world he found himself in. He struggled to sit upright as three pairs of eyes stared at him in open-eyed wonder.

"You alright Guv?" Shaz enquired, "Shall I get the nurse for you?"

"No. Fine thanks Shaz – it is Shaz isn't it?"

Shaz looked at Chris and Ray before turning back to Gene. "Yeah, Shaz Granger Guv. The nurses said you were having a few problems remembering things."

Gene reached over and retrieved a glass of water before replying. "Slight understatement there Shaz. It appears that I've lost huge chunks of me memory. Well, all of me memory apparently – I can't remember anything that 'appened to me before I got hit over the head."

"Blimey," Chris said.

"Bummer," Ray agreed. "Mind you, that could come in quiet handy in the future. Plausible deniability."

"You been watching too many episodes of '24' Ray," Shaz snarked.

Gene smiled wistfully as he watched them bicker – some things never changed. It was late in the evening now and hours had passed since he had woken up from his coma – only to be told that the life he had believed he had been living, the life that included Alex – had all been a lie. He had tried to explain to the nurses what he believed, what he had experienced but it had been hard. How do you explain a whole lifetime spent in different decades? The sixties, the seventies and the eighties. He'd only been in a coma for five weeks and yet seemingly he had lived a whole other lifetime in his imagination.

And the worse of it was - the worst thing by far - was that Alex wasn't real. She was a product of his overheated imagination, a result of a badly fractured skull that had sent him into his coma world. They told him that he wasn't married, he had no family to speak of and certainly no wife called Alex. He had to try and forget her now - but how could he? And yet, if he closed his eyes now he knew he would see her, smiling and teasing him about something, or eyes flashing in anger as she stood her corner. They had been married for fucks sake! How was he supposed to forget about that? She had been the most real thing in that supposedly fake life.

"You alright Guv?" Shaz enquired quietly, as Ray and Chris continued to squabble. "We should probably go now and let you get some rest."

"No stay," he patted her hand. "Nice to see familiar faces. You and the dynamic duo – Carling and Skelton over there."

Shaz looked at him with a puzzled expressed.

"What?"

"Its Carter and Shelton Guv." She smiled reassuringly. "But I wouldn't worry about it. Nurses said you might get things wrong and stuff."

Gene nodded and smiled wanly. "Yeah. You seem to know a lot about what the nurses say?"

"Oh, we've been coming every day Guv – well, me mostly. Taking turns sitting here, playing music and reading to you. Just keeping you company mostly."

Gene felt an absurd well of emotion and he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. "Thanks. All of yer. Means a lot."

One of the nurses from earlier, Marie he thought her name was, entered his room. "I'm afraid your visitors will have to leave now Mr Hunt, it's getting quite late and you need to rest."

"You'll come back tomorrow?"

"Course we will," Chris said, "Really glad to see you awake Guv."

Chris and Shaz said their goodnights and then Ray came to the side of his bed. "Thought you'd 'ad it Guv," Ray said quietly, "I was gutted…gutted."

"Take more than a knock on the 'ead to keep me down Ray. Thanks." He took Ray's hand and shook it. He watched as Ray walked towards the door. "Ray?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Don't suppose you know anyone called Alex? She's not a DI in the station is she?"

Ray thought for a moment and shook his head. "Sorry Guv. Don't know anyone called Alex."

"Thanks." After Ray had gone, he watched the nurse as she pottered around his bedside, poking and prodding and making notes.

"Right, I think you could do with some sleep now Gene – it's been a long day for you."

He could feel his eyelids drooping and he had already had to stifle several yawns but he was reluctant to give into sleep. "I will wake up again?"

She smiled. "You've had a full examination and brain scan and the consultant Mr Gerrard is very pleased with your progress. You're just going to sleep I promise."

Gene frowned and looked around the room. "Well, at least the NHS must be doing alright in 2008. I didn't expect a private room and big colour telly. Really is another world."

She laughed and tucked in his bedcovers. "That's because you've got BUPA."

"Oh." He paused and thought for a minute. "Is it catching?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did wake up the next day, and while he was glad of it, a small part of him also wished he could just go back and be with Alex – she might not have been real but she had made him feel alive. He had dreamt about her last night – only broken images and fleeting glimpses but what he had seen broke his heart; in the dreams she had been crying. He had reached out to touch her but of course had had woken up with a start, his hand desperately clutching the sheets on his bed.

In the meantime, there was another day of poking, prodding and tests to be endured. The doctors seemed pleased with his physical progress and had decided to allow him out of bed today – only in a wheelchair of course but it was better than nothing. He'd spoken to Mr Gerrard, the surgeon who had operated on him and slowly he'd begun to understand what had happened. Gerrard explained that he'd been attacked with a baseball bat and as a result he'd suffered a skull fracture, which in turn had caused an acute epidural haematoma in the temporal lobe. Gene didn't know what that was exactly - sounded like a load of posh bollocks. However, Mr Gerrard seemed quite pleased with himself and his ability to fix Gene so he didn't ask too many questions.

He had also endured a short visit from a psychiatrist who had come to assess his mental health. Gene had answered the incessant questions in the only way he knew how, but the young lady had taken no offence. Instead she pronounced him mentally competent but she had also referred him to a psychotherapist who would be better placed to help him with his coma experiences. Gene was painfully aware that Alex would probably have found his encounters with the members of the mental health profession amusing.

There was a tap on the door and a familiar head poked around the door. "Skiving again Hunt?"

"Truman? Freddie Truman?" While the figure now looming over his bed was in full uniform it was unquestionably the man Gene had known in 1982 as Chief Superintendent Truman of Special Branch.

"Good to see you Gene," Truman shook his hand firmly and then sat in the visitors chair. "I was here to see another officer when I heard you were back with us."

Gene couldn't begin to describe how relieved he was to see yet another familiar face. "Sir I…."

"No need for the formalities in here Gene. How are you feeling?"

"Difficult to say Freddie. I mean I feel okay physically – or I will once they start feeding me some proper grub and let me out of this sodding bed."

"One step at a time eh? You've only just woken up from a coma – can't expect to be tripping the light fantastic down the hallway. They say you've lost your memory – is that right?"

"Everything up to and including me getting bashed on the 'ead. All I remember is what happened while I was in the coma."

"Some sort of dream?" Freddie asked.

Gene shook his head. It was too difficult to explain. "Didn't feel like a dream at all. I could feel everything – taste, touch, smell, experience – it all felt real to me. I never realised I was in a coma until I wasn't."

"Yet you seem to remember me?"

He nodded. "You were there – in the dream. Although you were only a Chief Super then, not a Commander," Gene said as he indicated Truman's rank badge on his epaulette.

"Cheeky bugger – and here's me coming to give you some good news."

"Not sure if I'd recognise good news if it bit me on the arse frankly."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. You passed your promotion board Gene – you are now officially Detective Superintendent Hunt. Well done."

At first Gene could only stare in dumbstruck silence, but then a smile crept across his face and finally he burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" Truman said.

Gene shook his head. "Not really. Just that I'd been promoted in me dream an' all – but I can't even remember sitting the promotion board here." He suddenly sobered and turned to Truman. "I can't remember anything – not just faces and people. I can't remember who I am or what I am."

"It'll come back Gene – you seem much the same person as you were before to me. Listen, I'm heading back to the Yard but I'll pop into the station before I go and get Granger to bring over your personnel file. That'll help fill you in about your career anyway and then I can come back tonight and have a chat. You should talk to Carter and Shelton – they've known you longer than anyone else down here.

"Yeah course. I will. Thanks Freddie."

Truman stood and placed his uniform cap back on his head. "Take it easy Gene – don't try to rush it. Anything else you need?"

"Summat to read. Bloody nurses haven't let me watch the telly or read anything but I'm going crazy 'ere."

"I'll see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truman was as good as his word and a few hours later Shaz arrived laden with packages, which she proceeded to pass to Gene for his inspection.

"Good of yer to come Shaz. Not in uniform today?" he said indicating her clothes.

"Uniform? I haven't been in uniform for ages Guv. You got me into CID last year as a DC."

"Did I? Well, you deserve it."

"I'm sure it'll all come back Guv – your memory."

"That's what they all keep saying Shaz," he said despondently. "Not sure if I believe 'em. What you got there anyway?"

"Grapes – of course," she smiled.

"Oh goody," he said with mock enthusiasm. He could have done with a flask of whisky to be honest.

"Ray and Chris are coming over after work and they've found some old photographs – might help jog your memory."

Gene nodded. "Good idea. Did Truman manage to get that personnel file?"

"Yep, got it here." She passed him a thick manila folder. "It's got your records from GMP in there as well. Oh and I've brought you some books to read. Ray said he remembered you liked westerns so I picked some up from WH Smith – I hope you like them."

"Excellent Shaz."

"Oh and Chris made me bring some DVD's for you to watch."

"DVD's?"

"You know - films on a disc – like video tapes but better quality."

Gene examined the thin boxes that she handed over. 'Guns of Navarone', 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly' and 'Carry on Nursing'. Gene chuckled despite himself and Shaz looked over and then sighed.

"I told him not to get that one but he said it would cheer you up."

"He's a good lad."

"Yeah, I think so. Oh and I got you some newspapers – nothing in them but rubbish these days mind. And the Racing Post."

"Thanks Shaz. I'll read 'em later." He threw the papers to one side and resolved to read them throroughly once Shaz had gone.

Shaz settled herself in the visitors' chair and discreetly gave Gene the once over. He was certainly looking a lot better today although he wasn't back to his normal self by any means. Shaz also knew that it might a long while before that happened; she'd Googled and done some research and she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as Ray and Chris liked to think.

"You've lost a lot of weight Guv," she blurted.

"Have I?" Gene patted his stomach experimentally – there certainly didn't seem to be as much flesh there as there had been previously. Probably something to do with being unconscious for five weeks. "Well, its one way to lose weight Shaz but I wouldn't recommend it."

"No." She looked around the room, desperately casting around for topics of conversation. "You been out of bed then Guv? I know how you hate being kept in one place for too long."

"Yeah, they let me out earlier. Well, when I say 'let me out', I mean some moaning Minnie, manhandled me into a wheelchair and took me for a spin down the corridor. Better than nothing."

They sat in silence for a few moments and Gene let his mind wander. He still couldn't really accept the idea that Alex hadn't been real – she seemed more real than even Ray, Chris and even Shaz here – how could he have imagined her?

"Guv..."

"Shaz I…"

Shaz smiled. "You go first Guv."

"I was just wondering if you could do something for me – at work like."

"Course Guv."

"I need you to check on a couple of names for me. I think they're police officers but I want you to run a full check and see what you come up with."

Shaz extracted a notebook from her handbag. "Course Guv."

"First one is DI Sam Tyler. Early thirties, probably based in Manchester but widen the search if you have to."

Shaz scribbled intently. "And the other name."

"Alex Hunt…or Alex Drake. Alexandra." He closed his eyes and summoned up her image. "Mid thirties, brown hair, hazel….

"Alex Drake?"

Gene's eyes shot open. "Yeah. She's a police psychologist and…"

"I know – I mean I know the name. Hold on a minute." She reached for one of the newspapers that Gene had thrown to the side.

Gene held his breath as he watched her quickly flick over the pages. Shaz knew her name! That had to mean something didn't it – it had to mean she was real?

"Ha! Here it is – I knew I remembered the name." She quickly scanned the article and then looked up at Gene. "Oh Guv…I dunno…"

"What? What is it?"

With mounting impatience Gene grabbed the newspaper and blinked as the newspaper print blurred in front of his eyes. But then he saw it…a small picture in the bottom corner of the page. He squinted as he examined the photo – it wasn't the best one he'd ever seen of her that was for certain; she looked a little pale, wearing a dark suit and her hair tied back from her face, but he would know those eyes anyway.

"That's her," he whispered, "My Alex." He turned to Shaz, "I have to talk to her Shaz, contact her, see if she knows me." _She must know me._

"Read the article Guv," she said sadly.

Gene skimmed over the article. _DI Alex Drake…shot in the head…fighting for her life_. He closed his eyes and the room began to spin. No – it wasn't possible. She couldn't die. Not now.

"Guv? Guv?" Shaz shook his arm. "I'm going to get the nurse."

His eyes shot open. "No! I'm alright."

"Do you know her then Guv?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…think so. Dunno if she knows me though." He ran his hands through his hair. "Where is she Shaz? I've gotta find her."

She picked up the abandoned newspaper, her eyes quickly scanning the relevant article. She looked up and beamed at him. "She's here Guv – she's in the Royal London."

**. . . . . . to be continued**

Note: I've used July 2008 as the date when Alex was shot and the date when Gene wakes up - mainly due to 2008 being the date most frequently mentioned in interviews as Alex's 'present'. No specific month is mentioned but as Alex woke up in July I've kept it the same for simplicity.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_The Queen: "Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place.  
If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that!"  
(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 3**

_April 1983_

'Alex…Alex…wake up Alex.'

Alex groaned and burrowed further under the quilt. "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

'Come on Bols!'

Alex sat bolt upright in the early morning darkness. "Gene?" Instinctively she put out her hand and touched the pillow where he used to lie, knowing even as she did so that he wasn't there. She took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes again, reaching for his pillow and curling herself around it. She took a deep breath and inhaled the precious scent of him that still lingered on the pillowcase.

Even after three weeks waking up alone in their bed didn't get any easier – she had a feeling it never would. She couldn't ever imagine washing the bedcovers now – every last trace of him was dear to her. In fact she sometimes wondered if she shouldn't just stay in bed, curled up with his scent all around her, wrapped in one of his favourite shirts as she now was. She was still on indefinite compassion leave from the Met but it couldn't go on – she would have to return at some point.

But what _was_ the point exactly? This was the question that repeatedly nagged at her. Without Gene what on earth was the point of being here? She had no answer – none at all. All she knew was that she had never felt such all-encompassing emotional pain before – not when she had lost her parents and not even when she had been shot and been separated from Molly. Nothing could touch the acute sense of loss and pain she now felt at being separated from Gene. She relived the events leading up to his death over and over again, wondering if she could have done anything differently, said something that would have affected the eventual outcome. But there was nothing.

She knew the psychological stages of grief all too well of course - denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. Well she reckoned she could probably skip denial and bargaining altogether; there was no denying that Gene was dead and no bargaining to be done either. She was probably deep in the middle of the depression stage so that only left anger and acceptance to look forward to. She couldn't possibly see how she could accept the death of the man who had come to mean everything to her.

As for anger – well she could probably manage that. Why had he been taken from her? Hadn't she suffered enough loss in her life already? And if she thought about it long enough she could be angry with Gene too. Why had thrown himself in front of that bullet and left her alone in this place? It wasn't as if she had the consolation of drowning her sorrows to help ease the pain. She placed her hand over her slightly rounded stomach as if to protect the burgeoning life there. She was undeniably pregnant and although she had been sorely tempted, she had so far managed to resist the lure of alcohol to help her through this.

In fact, she knew that the baby was the only thing keeping her alive and keeping her in this world. More than once she had considered killing herself and more than once she had resented the growing life in her womb that stopped her from taking action. But in the past few days she had come to a sort of acceptance. In the end, this was Gene's baby too and she knew that she couldn't do anything that would harm his child – or break the last possible link that she had to him.

As she lay there contemplating the vast emptiness of her life, she slowly became aware of the sound of knocking at the front door.

"Just go away," she mumbled to herself. Probably Shaz or someone from the station and she just couldn't bring herself to face them at the moment.

The knocking became more insistent and it became obvious that whoever it was battering at the door was not going to take no for an answer. Cursing colourfully, she rolled out of bed and flung Gene's bathrobe around her body, tramping down the stairs without even pausing to brush her hair. She didn't care what she looked like anyway and with a bit of luck she might frighten off whoever was intruding on her grief.

She yanked open the door. "What?"

"Inspector Hunt, nice of you to answer the door at least," Chief Inspector Truman barked. "Can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer but barged past her and made his way into the comfortable but untidy sitting room.

Alex sighed with resignation and followed him through. "I am on compassionate leave sir."

"I know. I was at the funeral," he said, not unkindly. He cast an eye around the place, and noted the general air of neglect – not only in the surroundings but also in Alex herself. "How are you Alex?"

Alex laughed mirthlessly and gestured around the room. "As you can see sir."

"I'm not here as on police business Alex. I'm here as a friend I hope."

Alex nodded. "Gene respected you so much. He…" Suddenly the tears came out of nowhere and she found herself engulfed in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry…"

"Shush, daft lass. You've every right to cry and I won't be the one to tell you not to." He held her without embarrassment as Alex gave in to her pain, torrents of tears soaking into Freddie's heavy overcoat until she finally reigned herself in, wiping her eyes as she shuddered and gulped away the tears.

"Sorry. I haven't seen anyone for days – now I know why."

"Listen," he said as he removed his coat, "Why don't you pop upstairs and get freshened up, have a shower, get ready, whatever you like. And in the meantime I'll make us some breakfast."

"Oh...I'm not sure…"

"You have to eat Alex, keep your strength up. How about some toast?"

She nodded gratefully. "Yes. Toast would be nice." She could probably just about manage that.

By the time Alex had showered, dressed and wandered back down stairs, Truman had been busy in the kitchen and there was a plate full of hot buttered toast and a huge mug of steaming tea. Her stomach growled in response as the delicious aromas assaulted her nostrils.

"Sit yourself down lass, you look like a strong breeze would carry you off."

She smiled wanly at sat down opposite Truman at the kitchen table. "Thanks. I do appreciate this."

He nodded and took a welcoming sip of tea, watching intently as Alex nibbled half-heartedly on a piece of toast. "It will get better you know."

Alex swallowed a mouthful of toast before speaking. "Sorry?"

"I'll get better in time. I know it sounds like a pointless platitude and I know how you must be feeling…"

She shook her head. "How could you possibly know? How could anyone know what I'm going through?"

Freddie simply inclined his head as though she had a point. "I never told you about Hazel did I?"

"Hazel?"

"My first wife."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought Alice…I mean, you seem so," she paused as she struggled for the appropriate word, "together…established."

He chuckled and reached out to pat Alex's hand. "That's one way of putting it. Well, Alice and me, we've been together nearly fifteen years one way or another. But she's my second wife – the one I thought I'd never have."

Alex ate more toast and took a sip of tea. "So…Hazel?"

"Hazel was my first wife – and my childhood sweetheart. We met at the fifth formers end-of-term dance – I knew she was the girl for me. We got wed when she was eighteen and I never looked back."

Alex smiled and tried to imagine this imposing man before her as a young man winning and wedding his sweetheart. "What happened?"

Freddie took a deep breath and continued. "Car accident. Well, hit and run actually. Happened a couple of years after we'd moved to London. She was out shopping…never saw it coming thank God. Witnesses said the car came out of nowhere and just ploughed into her sending her flying."

"Oh God Freddie," she touched his hand, "how awful."

He patted her hand absentmindedly. "Could have been worse I suppose. Doctors said she died instantly – cracked her head when she landed and that was that."

"But still…for her to die so unexpectedly like that – it must have been shocking for you."

"Looking back I suppose it was. I mean as a police officer you become aware of what could happen – but you never think it's going to happen to those closest to you. Anyway, I suppose what I'm trying to say in my typical cack-handed fashion is that, terrible as it seems now, it will get better. You'll never forget him naturally, but minute-by-minute, day-by-day the pain will start to fade and you will learn how to cope."

Alex briefly closed her eyes. It seemed impossible to imagine learning to cope with Gene's loss. She opened her eyes to find Truman watching her with concern. "How did you do it? Learn to cope?"

"Me? Typical bloke fashion I suppose. First I tried to deny anything had happened – which was pretty stupid I admit. Then I spent a lot of time lost in the bottom of a beer glass – and that was pretty stupid as well. All I had then was a hangover as well as feeling sorry for meself. But then I did something which did help a lot."

"Oh?"

"I eventually tracked down the person driving the car that killed my wife. Took a bit of time but I eventually got the bastard. He'd tried to cover his tracks by selling the car on and moving house but I just wouldn't let it go. You see Alex I had to do it for Hazel – the only thing I could do. Anyway, I managed to get him sent down on a manslaughter charge. Didn't make her death any less painful but at least I felt like I'd done something to put it right."

"Thank you – for telling me all of this."

"I miss Gene too you know. I respected him as a good copper of course but I'd come to know him as a friend too. So if you ever need anything Alex – anything at all – I'm here."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. "That means a lot."

"Now, I know I said I wasn't here on police business but there is something I need to talk to you about. I can come back though if you're not up to it?"

"No I'm fine." It was the least she could do after what she had heard this morning.

"Well, there are two things really – possibly interconnected so I want you to hear me out before you give me your answer."

"Of course."

"You must think about the day that Gene died a lot I suppose?"

"Yes, but…"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he said. "Well, I think about it a lot. I've read the statements and gone over things but there's something not quite right about it all – and I need you to help me figure it all out."

Alex shook her head with resignation. He had no idea of the number of times she had relived those awful events in her head – although granted she tended to focus on the final few seconds when Gene had died in her arms. "I'm not sure how I can help."

"I think that Gene was targeted deliberately…no, let me finish." He put out a hand as Alex opened her mouth to speak. "Why did Gene get the tip off and not someone else in CID? Why didn't they just shoot you instead of trying to lure Gene out into the open? And why was Gene's killer found dead in his cell a few days ago – before he could come to court?"

"Dead? He's dead?"

Truman nodded. "They reckon he had a dickey ticker but I have me doubts. There is something else."

"Go on."

"Gene and I were still working on tracking down Mac's associates. We thought we'd got most of them but now I'm not so sure." He produced a thick manila file and placed it in front of Alex. "I found this in Gene's office – I've got something similar meself but what's interesting is that he made some notes on the day he was killed, intending to follow them up."

"You think this is something to do with police corruption?"

"Possibly. Or maybe someone was out for revenge. Gene was fairly instrumental in sorting out Mackintosh's den of vipers – maybe we missed someone and that someone wanted to settle the score?"

Alex thought for a moment. Was it possible that Truman was right? That Gene's murder was not just some haphazard drugs bust gone wrong but a carefully planned trap? The idea did have its merits.

"How can I help?" she said.

He smiled. "A couple of ways. I want you to come and work for me…"

"Special Branch?"

Freddie laughed. "No not Branch. The Commissioner has asked me to take on a new role and I've decided to say yes. I'll be heading up the Criminal Intelligence Branch and you're just the sort of officer I'll be needing Alex."

Alex hadn't even begun to think about CID and what her life would be like without Gene – but she could imagine it all too well. Every time she walked into that office she would see him, hear him, feel him – his presence would be overwhelming. If she had to live here in this world without him, maybe a change of direction wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"It sounds interesting," she said guardedly.

"It will be for an officer of your intelligence – and it's just the sort of place that would benefit from advanced criminal profiling. I won't push you of course but I think it would be good for you – and for the Met."

"I'll do it – but on one condition."

"You will? Name your price."

"I want to find Gene's killer – or at least the man behind the killer, the one who organised it all. I want to put that bastard away."

Truman nodded slowly and then smiled. "I had a feeling that you might say that and to be honest, I was hoping you'd want to get involved. It'll mean going back to Fenchurch East CID for a while – until we get our man."

"You think he's at the station?"

"There's a middling to good chance that whoever we're looking for is there – but even if he's not I still think it's the best place to start looking for information."

"Agreed."

"Is there anyone you can trust in CID – implicitly?"

Alex didn't even have to think. "Yes, there are a couple of officers who Gene trusted – and who I trust too."

"Good. Then work with them as far as you can. You'll report to me on a daily basis and keep me informed of any developments. After we knobble the bastards then you'll be transferred to CIB on a permanent basis. Oh, and I think it best if we leave DCI Reeves out of the loop on this one – unless you disagree?"

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't know him Alex – and neither do you. He's probably on the up and up but until we know for sure then probably best to play our cards close to the chest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so Alex returned to Fenchurch East CID - much to the relief of all concerned. Although she was initially confined to desk duty – at her own request – walking back into CID was probably the most difficult thing she had ever done. She was grateful for the smiles and encouragement from familiar faces, all bending over backwards to make sure she wasn't upset in any way and all desperately trying to avoid mentioning Gene, although she could see how difficult it was for them. In the end she had been the one to speak his name, telling them how proud he was of them – even though he didn't say it very often. After that the floodgates opened and it seemed that every single officer wanted to talk to her, tell her how sorry they were and even recount a personal story about Gene.

Chris and Ray of course were the most deeply affected – especially Ray. He was quite obviously still depressed and dejected, his morose mood casting a gloom over the whole office. Strangely, seeing other people affected by Gene's death made Alex feel better. Well, not better exactly but less…alone. They were all grieving for Gene in their own way but she had been too wrapped up in her own personal bubble of sorrow to notice – or to care.

After that first difficult day the whole team had headed for Luigi's where Alex had not only insisted on having a delayed wake and celebration of Gene's life but also on picking up the tab – much to the delight of all assembled. It was a memorable, emotional and uproarious evening and she couldn't help thinking how much Gene would have enjoyed it. Only Shaz seemed to notice that Alex herself wasn't drinking very much – she had allowed herself a glass of champagne but had quickly reverted to fizzy water. She had made some feeble excuse, saying that the doctor had prescribed medication, but she knew Shaz had her suspicions.

Now, weeks after that riotous evening, things seemed to be getting better – although they could hardly have been worse. Yes, she still had days when she wanted to curl up in a tight ball and sob her heart out, but somehow she battled through, focusing all of her attention on the job that Truman had tasked her with – find the man or men who were ultimately responsible for killing Gene.

She looked up from the file she was reading to glance around the deserted office. It was too early for anyone else to have made an appearance but she cherished the solitude – and the smoke free atmosphere – while it lasted. She had also dropped off the Quattro to be serviced; Gene's pride and joy had now become another place where she felt the closest to him and she was determined that the vehicle would be kept in tip top shape.

She sipped at a cup of ginger tea and nibbled on dry toast – the only thing that helped with her bouts of morning sickness. She'd already had to buy some larger sized jeans but it was only a matter of time before someone noticed her delicate condition. Shaz still hadn't mentioned it but simply cast knowing looks her way. Alex knew that she needed to find Gene's murderer before her pregnancy became common knowledge and she was once more stranded behind a desk.

She was just about to take another sip of tea when Shaz bounded into the office.

"Oh! Morning ma'am. Didn't expect to see you in so early."

"Couldn't sleep," Alex replied, not untruthfully.

Shaz smiled sympathetically. "Well, that's only to be expected I dare say." She paused and looked around the empty office before speaking, "Well, that and being pregnant."

Alex spluttered into her tea but from the look on Shaz's face, she knew there was no point in denying it. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Oh ma'am!" Shaz rushed over to Alex's desk and engulfed her in a huge hug, which Alex returned.

"But you mustn't say anything to the others Shaz – not yet."

"But why? I'm sure they'll all be over the moon."

"I know but…I still have a job to do. _We_ still have a job to do. We have to find who was behind the Guv's murder and I can't do that from behind a desk."

Shaz nodded understandingly; she was one of the select few whom Alex had taken into her confidence – the others being Chris and Ray. "Of course ma'am. Is there any more news?"

Alex shook her head. "Ray and I managed to track down one of Gene's snouts. Turpin."

"Anything useful?"

"Not much, although at least he confirmed that he had spoken to Gene on the day he was killed," she stopped suddenly as her voice cracked. Taking a deep breath she resumed. "But other than that he wasn't able to throw much light on who is actually behind it all. Apart from one thing – something about a Mad Hatter and a Red King?"

"Mad Hatter? Isn't that Alice in Wonderland?"

Alex nodded. "Code names I presume. Do a bit of digging Shaz and see if anything comes up – recent statements, papers, interviews – anything at all really."

"Course ma'am."

Alex had no real expectation that Shaz would find anything but it was best to cover all the angles. She watched as one by one the rest of CID drifted into the office and the familiar banter once more surrounded her. She felt a slight tug at her heartstrings – she would be sad to leave when the day finally came, but she knew that she couldn't stay here indefinitely. Even now, she still expected Gene to come bursting through the door and her heart ached with the loss of him – she suspected it always would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long and frustrating day, Alex wearily made her way out of CID and towards the reception desk where Viv was master of all he surveyed. Viv had been especially kind and thoughtful in recent weeks, a calm and reliable presence amidst the current shipwreck of her life. She smiled as she approached the desk.

"You done for the day then ma'am?"

"I think so Viv. All I can think of is a nice hot bath with a glass of something cold."

Viv raised a knowing eyebrow. "I hear sparking water is very nice ma'am."

Alex stood open mouthed. "Oh please don't say that everyone knows?"

Viv smiled and shook his head. "I've got three kids ma'am – think I know a pregnant woman when I see one. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Viv – I appreciate it," she said with a deep sense of relief. "Anything else before I go?"

"The garage dropped off the keys to the Quattro," he said, dangling the keys before her. "Oh and there was a phone call for you about ten minutes ago. You were on the phone so I took a message."

Alex took the note from Viv and then frowned. "Is that it?"

"Yes ma'am. Just left his initials and the telephone number."

"MH?" Suddenly her eyes widened, as she understood the implications. MH – the Mad Hatter! Surely it couldn't be a coincidence? She grabbed the phone from behind the desk and dialled the number.

"'ello Alex…or is it Alice?"

A shiver of recognition shot through Alex. "Layton?"

"I could be…although some friends like to call me the Mad Hatter these days. That would make you Alice in Wonderland…or maybe Blunderland?"

"What do you want Layton?"

"I want you Alex."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"I mean," Layton said, with more than a hint of menace, "that I'm feeling a bit neglected by you. "'Course, now that the Red King's gone you should 'ave more time for me."

Alex shook her head in confusion. "The Red King?"

"Oh your mates in the Met like their codenames – Red King…White Queen…the Mad Hatter. Only your Red King's gone now hasn't he Alex?"

Alex closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. "Gene."

Layton chuckled. "You catch on quick."

Alex's eyes flashed open, now filled with a world of hate. "You bastard."

"Now, now. Better be nice Alex, or I won't tell you who's behind it all."

"Its not just you?"

"Nah. I'm just the tool. DCI Hunt upset a lot of people – they didn't like that."

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Not over the phone. Meet me at the Blackwall Yard in 15 minutes – don't be late."

The phone line went dead.

"Layton? Layton?" Alex slammed down the phone in frustration.

"Everything alright ma'am?" Viv enquired with concern.

"Yes…I mean no, not really. Is Ray still around?"

"Think he left ten minutes ago ma'am."

Alex grabbed her things and headed toward the door. "See if you can get hold of him – tell him to meet me at Blackwall Yard as soon as he can get there."

"You're not going to wait for him?"

Alex shook her head. "No time Viv. Just tell him I've found the Mad Hatter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex hit the steering wheel in frustration as she headed east towards the Isle of Dogs. Layton? It had been Layton all along. He had been playing her for a fool and now Gene was dead. Her mind raced as she headed towards the scene of her confrontation with Layton – always presuming that he wasn't stringing her along once again. She could almost hear Gene's voice in her head. _Be careful Alex._

She smiled. "I will – but I've got to do this."

At least today she wouldn't be alone – she would have Ray and Chris for back up and this time she wouldn't let Layton slip away so easily. She grimaced slightly as she changed gear and the Quattro protested. Probably just the way she was driving – maybe she'd get the garage to check it over again tomorrow just to be on the safe side. Her mind was still buzzing as she finally began to clear the rush hour traffic and headed along the West India Dock Road. If Layton wasn't the mastermind behind Gene's murder then who was? No obvious candidate had come to light despite Gene and Truman's extensive investigations but Alex had no doubt that it was an inside job. Now all she had to do was figure out who it was.

"947 to Bravo 1." Ray's voice crackled over the police radio.

"Bravo 1. Where are you Ray?"

"We're just behind you ma'am, coming up on Aspen Way now."

"I'll explain everything when we get there but it seems that Arthur Layton is the Mad Hatter that Turpin told us about."

"Layton? But…"

"No time to explain now. I'll meet you there in five minutes. Bravo 1 out."

This time there would be no escape for Arthur Layton and she would find out his connection – not only with Gene's murder – but also with everything that had happened since he had shot her one fatal July day in 2008. She put her foot down as a gap in the traffic appeared, quickly accelerating up to a speed that even Gene would have approved of. And then, out of nowhere, a huge yellow articulated lorry blocked the road in front of her. Alex cursed and stamped on the brake pedal. Nothing. She could feel her heart rate accelerate as she frantically pumped the brake repeatedly to no avail. She had a moment of comprehension as she headed at breakneck speed towards the unmoving colossus blocking her path; someone had sabotaged the brake line and now she was going to pay the price. As she wrestled with the steering wheel her last conscious thoughts were of Gene.

"I'm sorry…I love you."

She closed her eyes as she finally lost control and the Quattro slammed into the side of the massive lorry, bursting into flames as the hazardous cargo it carried ignited on impact. There was a brief moment of horrendous pain and then nothing, as Alex's world faded from red to black and then to complete nothingness. She willingly embraced the darkness that engulfed her, her last word whispered gently into the void. "Gene."

**. . . . . . . to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the great reviews for this story. I really appreciate all the feedback for what has been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster so far. _

* * *

**_`Speak English!' said the Eaglet. `I don't know the meaning of half those long words, and, what's more, I don't believe you do either!'  
__(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_**

**Chapter 4**

_July 2008_

'_She's here Guv – she's in the Royal London.'_

Gene sat impatiently in his wheelchair as Shaz peered along the corridor and waited for the agreed signal. Ever since Shaz had confirmed that Alex was indeed in the same hospital, he had been on tenterhooks. If it had been up to him, he would have thrown caution to the wind and gone racing down there. Luckily, cooler heads had prevailed and he had been persuaded that a plan was needed; you couldn't just go barging in and expect everyone else to be happy about it after all.

"Anything?" Gene snapped.

Shaz turned away from the corridor to face him. "Shouldn't be long now Guv. Chris will give the signal when the coast's clear."

Gene grunted his disapproval but there was nothing else to do but wait. Of course, Shaz had been right – you couldn't just go barging in. What the hell was he going to say? _Oh, don't mind me but I was just wondering if this is the same Alex Drake I was in a coma with – the one who I was married to in 1983? _They'd lock him up and throw away the key. So with Shaz's help a plan had been devised. Ray would distract any nurses with his best chat up lines and then Chris would give the signal for the all clear. Once Gene had been granted access to the private room, Chris and Shaz would then position themselves outside the door as lookouts, using the excuse that they were here on protection duties just in case Layton showed up. Simple.

Gene's ears pricked as the sound of a faint whistle echoed down the corridor. Shaz turned and smiled encouragingly.

"Wagons roll Guv?"

Gene simply nodded his agreement as his mouth dried up. Shaz cautiously manoeuvred the wheelchair out into the corridor and towards the room where a certain DI Alex Drake was lying.

"You alright Guv?"

He nodded again. "Just need to do this Shaz. I need to know." _I just need to see my wife. _Of course even if it was his Alex lying there – and he had no reason to doubt it – she wouldn't be his wife now, at least not legally. And there were other complications that he hadn't even begun to contemplate – mainly the fact that she was in a coma and might never wake up. Gene grimaced and brushed that unpalatable thought away. Alex would wake up – or he would spend the rest of his life mourning her loss. One thing he already knew for certain – if Alex wasn't alive in this world, then he was damn sure that he didn't want to be either.

"Guv," Chris said, as they finally arrived at the appointed door.

"What's 'appening?" Gene asked.

"Dunno how long we've got before someone comes back. Ray's chatting up the nurses and DI Drake's visitors have gone but they'll be back later."

"Visitors?"

"Yeah. A little girl…"

"That'll be Molly – her daughter," Gene said.

"...and some other bloke – dunno who he is though," Chris finished.

A bloke? Could it be her estranged husband? Gene knew all about Alex's unsuccessful and unhappy first marriage – maybe he'd turned up when he heard about the shooting? Or maybe she's got a boyfriend here – maybe she's still married? Gene's imagination ran riot as a host of previously unimagined obstacles presented themselves.

"Shall I come in with you Guv?" Shaz enquired gently.

Gene shook his head. "No…no…I can manage."

Shaz opened the door for him and he slowly manoeuvred himself through the doorway and into the room. As the door closed quietly behind him, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. On opening his eyes again, he briefly took in his surroundings but his eyes soon settled on the silent figure lying in the bed. He couldn't see her face from this angle and so he took another deep breath and wheeled himself forward. Every second seemed to stretch out into eternity and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous – not even on their wedding day and that was saying something. Finally he arrived at her bedside, his heart thumping so loud he could hardly hear himself think. And then he saw her.

"Alex," he whispered. His heart soared as he recognised her pale but still beautiful face. Gently he took hold of her hand and kissed it gently before returning it to lie on the bed. "Oh love, what's happened to you?" He felt a tear fall from his lashes and he quickly brushed it away. Apparently he was a sentimental bastard here in the year 2008 but at this precise moment he couldn't give a toss. There wasn't actually very much Alex to see but it was enough to banish all doubt from his mind. He had no doubt that this was _his_ Alex, his love and his wife.

Her body was hidden under pristine white hospital sheets and her head swathed in bandages – the only thing visible was her face. He studied her intently but there was no movement, no hint that she had heard his voice or perhaps recognised it. He almost laughed at himself. What had he expected – that she would instantly wake up and throw herself into his arms? Even if she woke up, there was still no guarantee that she would remember him or even admit to knowing him. Gene shook his head slightly and pursed his lips in determination. No. That wasn't an option. He still wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up in a coma together – if that was in fact what had happened, but he was convinced they had been in that strange collective coma for a reason – they belonged together.

"So," he cleared his throat and started to speak quietly to her, "this is a bit strange." He took her hand and squeezed it as he spoke. This was what you were supposed to do wasn't it? Try and talk to them as though they were awake. He desperately wanted to know what exactly was happening with Alex – what her condition was. He glanced around the room but there was nothing much to help him here and he began to wish that one of the nurses would come back and maybe explain what had happened – what her chances were. Then again – why would they tell him? A man who was, to all intents and purposes, a stranger?

He stroked her fingers as he began to talk. "Here's the thing love. Seems we were both in a coma – together. Funny but now that I think about it, some of those strange things you used to say are starting to make sense. Maybe you're not such a fruitcake after all." _Mrs Fruitcake_. He smiled as he remembered one of his many nicknames for her. What he wouldn't give to hear her yammering on now.

"Anyway," he continued, "you need to wake up now love. I need you to wake up." He cast his mind back to the last painful moments of his life in 1983. He could still remember the events of his 'death' quite vividly. He could remember hearing the panic in Alex's voice as she realised he was slipping away. He could remember the warmth of her fingers as she stroked his face and her soft breath as she whispered against his ear and told him about their baby.

"Oh God – the baby," he whispered. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling – always presuming that she was still locked into her 1980's coma world. He knew she was strong, but even if she had loved him only half the amount that he had loved her, then she would be feeling like her world had ended. And on top of that she was pregnant. Was that the reason she hadn't woken up yet? Maybe the fact that she was pregnant was holding her back somehow?

"Alex sweetheart." He reached over and touched her cheek. "I dunno if you can hear me, but you have to wake up now – you have to come back to me. I know it's tough – what with the baby an' all – but you can't stay there. It's not safe for you Alex – not without me." When he remembered the unfinished business he had left behind, the warnings that Turpin had given him, it made his blood run cold to think of Alex left to their tender mercies. "Alex…"

Chris stuck his head around the door. "Guv? We have to go. Nurses are coming back."

"Yeah alright. Two more minutes. Try and hold 'em off." Gene watched as Chris reluctantly closed the door before turning back to the silent Alex.

"I might 'ave to go now love – not sure if I'll be able to persuade 'em to let me stay, suave and silver-tongued as I am," he said with a wry smile. He turned his head as he heard voices outside the door; undoubtedly Chris trying to delay the returning nurses for as long as possible.

"I love you Alex," he said, "not sure I ever told you enough when we were together but it's true." He got to his feet, a trifle unsteadily, and leaned over her sleeping form, brushing her cheek tenderly before kissing her lips. "Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, as he watched for any flicker of movement. "I'm no Prince Charmin' though am I? Worth a try though, eh love?" He wearily sat back down in the wheelchair, just as the door burst open and Chris fell through.

"Sorry Guv."

"You're alright Christopher – you and Shaz get yourself off home now." Gene eyes turned towards the nurse who had by now walked over to Alex's bedside. A male nurse. No wonder Ray hadn't had any luck in delaying this one.

"Can I ask who you are and what you're doing here? You're a patient I take it?"

Gene nodded. "DCI…sod it…I mean Superintendent Hunt." Might as well use the rank if he had it. "These other officers are under my orders. I take full responsibility for their actions."

"I see. Still doesn't explain what you were doing in here Mr Hunt and …."

"Ah, there you are Gene."

He turned as yet another nurse entered the room – but this one Gene recognised as one of those who had been dancing attendance on him until recently. He turned to her and smiled what he hoped was one of his most charming smiles.

"Marie, I was just…"

"Hold on a minute," the male nurse interrupted, "what did you say his name was?"

"Sorry Tony. This is Gene Hunt. He's a recovering coma patient from the next ward over."

"Oi" Gene raised his voice slightly, as the nurses conversed over his head. "I am here you know."

"We'd better be getting you back to bed Gene," Marie said, "You're not nearly strong enough to be gadding about."

"Hold on Marie," Tony said, "this is a bit strange."

"What?"

"Well, Alex hasn't said much since she was brought in – understandably. But she did say one word just as she was taken down to theatre for her operation."

"What?" Gene demanded.

Tony looked directly at him. "She said your name – she said 'Gene'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex…Alex…wake up Alex." Gene sat next to her bed, intently watching her face for any reaction. He thought he saw a slight twitch of her lips but he couldn't be sure.

"Come on Bols!"

Nothing. He was kidding himself wasn't he? The nurses had decided to let him stay by her bedside for another hour – just to see if he could prompt a response where others had failed. And he had been so sure that he could – especially when he had found out that she had said his name. Of course, for Gene this was only confirmation of what he already knew; this was his Alex, the very same Alex who had been beside him in the 1980's. Still, it was something to work with and it certainly made the nurses more amenable to his presence at her bedside and to filling in the missing details that he so desperately needed to know.

Naturally they had wanted to know how he knew Alex and even more naturally Gene had told them what they wanted to hear – and if that involved some stretching of the truth – or even downright lies – then he wasn't going to feel too guilty about it. He told them they were work colleagues and also managed to hint that they were good friends. Very good friends indeed. Marie had smiled indulgently but there was also a hint of sorrow in her eyes when she looked at Alex. When he had asked exactly what had happened and when Alex would wake, both nurses had turned to him with matching sympathetic expressions.

To Gene's mounting horror, they then told him all about Alex's ordeal – how she had been shot in the head by Arthur Layton and not discovered until many hours later. Miraculously she was still alive when found by the paramedics – it was only their prompt action which had saved her life and enabled Mr Gerrard to operate to remove the bullet which had lodged in her frontal lobe.

Gene's eyes flickered towards Tony, the male nurse who looked after Alex, who was now monitoring the drip attached to Alex's arm and making scribbled notes on her chart.

"Any change?" Gene asked hopefully.

Tony shook his head. "Still the same – but that's good. I think she's stabilised a little since you came on the scene."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me again what the consultant said – about the brain damage."

"Well, as a police officer you must have seen your fair share of head injuries caused by bullets?"

"Me fair share."

"Then you'll know that a high percentage end in death…"

"She's not going to die," Gene interrupted.

"We hope not, but you have to be realistic. Even if she recovers consciousness she may well have sustained some brain damage."

"You're a cheerful bastard. Go on."

"On the plus side, the bullet didn't penetrate any further than the frontal lobe and it stayed intact – that lessened the chance of any further injury. Mr Gerrard performed a craniotomy and supraorbital osteotomy…

"Speak bloody English!"

"He removed the bullet and repaired the damaged brain tissue as far as he could. Now all we can do is wait for Alex to wake up. Still early days yet," he glanced at the clock, "she's been in hospital less than 48 hours."

"And the minus side…the brain damage?"

"I should get Mr Gerrard to explain…"

"No. You explain," Gene insisted.

"Well, it could be something relatively minor like loss of strength in the arms and hands, some difficulty in language, using the right words that sort of thing. But there could also be some changes to her personality, mood swings for example."

Gene thought for a moment. "But I woke up and I seem to be alright?"

"Yes, but your injury was quite different and your long-term memory loss is a major symptom. That could be permanent – or it might not be. You haven't got away scot free Mr Hunt – you almost died."

"Yeah, suppose you're right."

"Now, I can let you sit here for another half an hour but I think you should probably disappear before Alex's visitors come back – unless you know them of course?"

"Err no…not really. We were keeping it quiet...our friendship that is."

"Enough said."

Gene watched thoughtfully as Tony made one last check before leaving him alone with Alex. He took her hand again and squeezed it – he wasn't really sure if it was for Alex's benefit or for his own.

"I don't care what they say love – you are coming back to me. I don't care if you've got a few mental problems – you always were a fruitcake."

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, holding her hand, talking about the cases they cracked and the villains they put away. But mostly he talked about their lives together; how he had loved her almost from the start, how he had tried to resist her and finally given in and how the best days of his life had been spent with her. He tried his best but he hadn't felt this hopeless since the last time she was in hospital - the time when the IRA had almost blown her to kingdom come.

"Hello."

Gene turned around at the sound of a young girls voice, but he knew who it would be without even asking.

"Hello," he replied.

She put her head to one side and observed him with an intense scrutiny that instantly reminded him of Alex.

"Are you a friend of my Mum?"

Gene nodded. "Yes I am. Are you Molly?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"She talks a lot about you…all the time."

"Is your name Gene?"

Gene's eyes widened with shock. "Yeah but how…I mean when…"

"I heard the nurses talking," Molly said calmly. "And I know Mum said that name when they brought her into hospital. They asked me if I knew anyone called Gene but I thought it was a girl's name."

He tried not to smile – she was so like her mother. "Well, it's not just a girls name – it's short for Eugene." He stuck one hand towards her. "Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt at your service."

Molly shook his hand firmly. "I'm Molly Drake."

"Pleased to meet you Molly."

Molly gave him another appraising stare. "Are you ill too? Is that why you're in hospital?"

He nodded. "I was in a bit of an accident. Well, some bas… I mean somebody hit me over the 'ead. I was in a coma."

"Oh. But you're alright now?"

"Seems so." Gene decided not to explain about his memory loss for the moment.

"So that means that Mum could wake up too – just like you did?"

"I hope so Molly." He glanced towards the door as Molly sat on the bed next to Alex. "You 'ere on your own then?"

"Nah. Evan's busy talking to someone on his mobile – he'll be here in a few minutes."

Evan? Evan White? Gene's mind raced with the implications. Although Evan had more or less disappeared from their lives once little Alex Price was left orphaned, he had always retained an illogical distrust of the man where his Alex was concerned. And now it appeared that Evan White wasn't just another imaginary figure from his coma – he was real.

"Maybe I'd better go." He reluctantly let go of Alex's hand and started to manoeuvre his way towards the door.

"Do you have to? It's just…" she glanced nervously towards Alex and then back to Gene, "…it's just I'm not really sure what to say to her."

Gene smiled. "Just tell her you love her and that you want her to come home. That'll do the trick." He winked at her reassuringly and he was rewarded with a bright smile. He had just about managed to make it to the door when it opened, crashing into his legs with some force.

"Buggering 'ell," Gene glanced at Molly, "Sorry Molls."

"God, I'm so sorry," Evan said, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be behind the door." He frowned slightly. "Do I know you?"

Gene quickly recovered both from the pain of his encounter with the door and from the shock of seeing a much older Evan White – he must have been 60 if he was a day!

"No I don't think so," Gene said quickly. While he was reluctant to leave Alex to the likes of Evan, he wasn't really sure he wanted to stick around and try and explain himself. And besides, it was all starting to get a bit weird around here and it was making his head hurt just thinking about it. "I was just going…"

"Not so fast Mr…?"

"Hunt…Superintendent Gene Hunt."

Evan's eyes widened a little, but he otherwise gave nothing away. "Can I ask what you were doing in Alex's room?"

"He was only talking to her Evan," Molly piped up, "He's a friend of Mum's."

"Really?" he said dryly. "So, you're the mysterious Gene?"

"Nothing mysterious about me mate," Gene said, attempting to keep a lid on his temper. If this was the same Evan White that he had known previously, then he had nothing but contempt for the bastard. It was probably down to him that Tim Price had killed himself and his wife in a car bomb – with the help of Layton of course.

"I think you should leave now," Evan said.

"Do you now? And why's that? Afraid I know too much about you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr Hunt. What I do know is that Alex is very seriously ill and her only visitors should be her family."

"Family!" Gene exploded. Jesus Christ on a bike. "I'm more bloody family to that woman than you are. Who the hell are you to her anyway?"

"I'm her godfather – but if you knew her as well as you claim to, then you would know that."

"Evan," Molly interrupted, "I think…"

"Not now Molly."

Godfather? Gene rapidly tried to process this new piece of information but nothing was making sense. "And what about little Alex Price – what happened to her?"

Evan looked bemused and then gestured towards the bed. "This is Alex Price."

"Eh?"

"Price is Alex's maiden name. Now I really want you to leave this room Hunt."

"Evan," Molly said more insistently, "I really think you…."

"Later Molly."

Gene stared for a long moment but suddenly it all clicked into place. In 1981 Layton had helped to blow up Alex's parents and White here had unwittingly supplied the vehicle that Tim had used – and helped to spring Layton from prison. And then in 2008 Layton had shot Alex. There had to be a connection – but as far as Gene was concerned the only reason he needed was standing right in front of him.

"You bastard," Gene hissed as he struggled to his feet. "You're the reason Layton shot Alex!"

"No…that is I don't…."

"Don't give me that crap." He grabbed White by the arm not really knowing what he intended to do next, but luckily he was saved from making that decision.

"Evan – Mummy's waking up!"

"What?"

They all moved towards the bed, Evan reaching her side first as Gene slumped into his wheelchair and then quickly wheeled to her side. At first Gene could see nothing – her face was serene and unmoving, her arms still by her side. "You sure Molly?" he queried.

"Yes – I saw her lips move."

"Go and get a doctor," Gene barked at Evan.

"I really think I should stay and…"

"Trust me on this one. Alex is more likely to respond to my voice than yours. Now do something bloody useful for a change and get some help."

Evan hesitated for a moment but then moved quickly, almost sprinting out of the room in his quest for assistance.

Gene turned his attention back to Alex. "I know you can hear me love, so I want you to pay attention. You have to wake up now – can you do that for me?" He took her hand again and smiled encouragement at Molly. "Molly's here Alex – she needs you to come back. Can you squeeze my finger?" He stared hard at Alex's hand, willing it to move. He closed his eyes and prayed.

And then he felt it. A tiny almost imperceptible movement – but a movement it was.

"Well done love. You can do it."

"Is she waking up Gene?" Molly said anxiously.

"I think she is love. You talk to her as well."

"I'm here Mummy. I love you so much."

"Come on Alex you can do it."

He watched her face for any slight movement, any indication that she could hear them and was trying to wake. He knew from recent experience how difficult it was; it felt like you were making huge movements when in reality you were hardly moving at all.

"Look," Molly said. "Her eyelids."

Sure enough when Gene looked closely, there was a faint tremor as she attempted to open her eyes.

"You're doing great love. Now open those eyes Bols – that's an order."

Gene felt his stomach lurch and his heart pound, as slowly but surely her eyelids flickered open, blinking furiously as she tried to clear away the fog she had been mired in.

"She's awake!" Molly said excitedly, as Evan rushed back into the room, quickly followed by the nurse and a doctor whom Gene didn't recognise.

"Yes she is Molly," Evan said, "Thank God."

Alex was focused on her daughters face, squeezing her hand with increasing strength as she gradually surfaced towards full consciousness. Gene could only look on, rendered speechless by the huge well of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

"And guess what Mum? Gene's here too."

Gene held his breath as Alex slowly turned her head towards him and the rest of the world melted away. Her eyes grew large with shock and disbelief as she finally focused on his face.

"Gene?"

_**to be continued. . . . . .**_


	5. Chapter 5

___Alice: "Now, Kitty, let's consider who it was that dreamed it all…. You see, Kitty, it must have been either me or the Red King.  
__He was part of my dream, of course -- but then I was part of his dream, too! Was it the Red King, Kitty?"  
__(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 5**

"Gene?"

Alex closed her eyes and slowly reopened them. He was still there. It couldn't be…it just couldn't…could it?

"No…it's not possible…no."

"Alex?" Gene watched in despair as she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes again. He wanted to reach out and touch her, reassure her that everything was going to be okay now – but he couldn't. Somehow the fear he saw in her eyes paralysed him.

"Mummy – are you alright?"

"Your Mum's just a bit disorientated Molly. We'll need to do some tests now she's awake."

"And you are?" Gene demanded.

"Doctor Dutta."

"Really Mr Hunt, I do think you've overstayed your welcome here," Evan said.

"Listen to me you snotty-nosed, two-faced, lying…."

"Stop!"

They all turned towards the unexpected sound of Alex's voice. She was still lying with her head turned away but her voice was clear if a little hesitant.

"Please go away – all of you."

"But Alex…"

"Bolly?"

Doctor Dutta coughed politely. "I think you should do as she says. She needs to rest and we need to do some more checks anyway.

Gene and Evan stared at each other, both unwilling to be the first to move. Eventually Gene turned back towards the now silent figure in the bed.

"I'll be 'ere when you want to talk Alex. Up to you." He wheeled out of Alex's room without a backward glance.

Alex opened her eyes a little and watched his progress as he wheeled past the window and along the corridor. With a heavy heart she turned towards Molly and summoned up the best smile she could manage. There was a discreet cough as Alex embraced her daughter.

"Shall I go?" Evan enquired sheepishly.

Alex tried to nod her head but winced with pain. "I'm sorry Evan – I just need some time to adjust."

"I understand. I'll be just outside." He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Do you want me to go as well Mummy?

"Oh no my darling. I've waited so long for this moment – you can't imagine how long." Tears welled uncontrollably and she kissed and hugged her daughter, relishing the smell of her skin and the simple touch of her arms around her. "I love you so much Molls."

"I love you too Mum. You came back to me – Gene said you would."

"Did he?"

Molly nodded. "He seems very nice – not like your normal sort."

Alex cocked an eyebrow and smiled despite her current misgivings. "Oh he's definitely not normal."

"But you never told me about him before," Molly scolded, "Who is he? Do you work with him? Is he single? Will you…."

"Questions, questions," Alex said.

"I think your Mum should rest now Molly," Doctor Dutta said.

"Oh but…"

"And I bet its way past your bedtime young lady," Alex teased.

"But Mum!"

"Come here and give me a big hug." She closed her eyes as Molly flew into her arms again, taking the chance to inhale the clean fresh smell of her little girl's hair. "Now," she said once she had recovered, "you go home with Evan and have a good night's sleep and come back and see me first thing tomorrow. I promise I'll answer some of your questions then – if that's alright with the doctor?"

Doctor Dutta smiled and nodded his assent.

Alex watched as Molly skipped out of the room, taking a deep breath as she tried desperately to make sense of the last ten minutes. She was awake – or was she? Everything seemed normal - except for the presence of Gene. Her heart ached when she remembered the look of hurt on his face as she sent him away. But she had just had to get him out of the room, she couldn't deal with the implications of his being here – not yet anyway. She certainly didn't want to think about the fact that she might still be in a coma – that this was all another strange delusion. How could Gene – and Molly – be here together in the same universe? Impossible.

"Right Alex," Doctor Dutta said with an air of reassurance, "It is rather late so this is what's going to happen. Your vital signs are good and your reactions normal – which is extraordinary given the circumstances. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was shot," she said simply. _And then I ended up in the eighties and met and then fell in love with an extraordinary man._

"That's it. You're very lucky to be alive and we won't know the full extent of any side effects from the brain trauma for a while. You seem have recovered from surgery well but we'll run some more tests tomorrow and then you'll be examined by various specialists. We'll also arrange for a counsellor to come and speak to you."

"Counsellor?"

He nodded. "Standard procedure in this hospital. We have one of the best coma therapy and recovery programmes in the country Alex – we'll be able to sort you out."

She smiled wryly. "I can hardly wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep and initially that was true – her mind was whirling with thoughts of Gene. Scenes from their volatile relationship played out in her head – some painful, but mostly she remembered the good times. And then she must have fallen into a deep sleep, dreamless for the most part, but she awoke with a start when she dreamed about her final conversation with Layton – and her 'death' as the Quattro crashed and burst into flames. She jumped in her skin but opened her eyes to find a male nurse opening the blinds in her room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump but it's a lovely morning."

"Is it?"

"It's gorgeous." Tony came to her bedside and immediately started to check the various monitors and drips that she was attached too. "We weren't introduced properly – my name's Tony and I'll be looking after you while you're here."

Alex smiled weakly as she attempted to sit up.

"How's the pain this morning?"

She gently touched her heavily bandaged head but couldn't actually feel anything to speak of.

"Not sure – feel a bit strange."

"That's quite normal – you've been through the wars a bit. I'll just adjust the morphine and then…"

Alex immediately snapped to full awareness. "Morphine! No, that's not good for the baby…"

Tony frowned slightly and grabbed her chart. "Baby? You're pregnant?"

Alex blushed furiously. What was she thinking? Of course she couldn't still be pregnant – could she? "I thought I might be…before the shooting," she finished lamely.

Tony studied the chart intently and when he was satisfied, placed it back carefully on the hook before sitting on the bed next to Alex. He took her hand and squeezed it sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Alex, you're not pregnant – not according to the initial blood tests that were carried out. Even if you were pregnant before the shooting, your body's been through so much…"

Alex brushed away a tear and shook her head. "Just forget it – I'm being silly. I just thought I might be." _Stupid, stupid woman – it wasn't real._ But she couldn't forget how it felt to carry Gene's baby even for those few precious weeks. A lead weight seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach and more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Here." Tony retrieved a box of tissues from the cabinet beside her bed. "Have a good weep – do you the world of good."

"It's stupid," she sniffed.

He shook his head. "Course its not. You've been shot in the head, been in a coma and now you've woken up – and to top it all you're not pregnant. Reckon if you want to have a little cry you deserve it."

She blew her nose and attempted to stifle her tears. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, I'll get some breakfast for you when you're ready shall I?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "although I'm not sure how hungry I am."

"Just some tea and toast then?"

Alex smiled. "'Tea and toast' – the cure for everything. Even a hole in the head."

"That's the spirit."

"Tony?"

"Yes Alex?"

"The man who was here last night – the man in the wheelchair?"

"He says he's a friend of yours – do you remember him?" he encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "His name's Gene…Gene Hunt."

Tony smiled broadly. "That's right. He was so worried about you, talked to you for hours yesterday trying to get you to wake up - which was pretty good going considering…

"Considering what?"

"Well, considering he'd been in a coma himself until only a couple of days ago."

Alex could only gawp as Tony prattled on.

"Its been a good few days around here. All the nurses and doctors are really pleased that we've had two patients recover. Of course, Mr Hunt – your Gene – well, he was in a pretty bad way for a while. In a coma for nearly five weeks…"

"He was in a coma?" Alex finally managed to stammer.

Tony nodded. "Yes – for five weeks. Funny – you and him knowing each other and then being in a coma."

"Yes. Funny." Only she didn't know whether it was funny 'hilarious' or funny 'peculiar'. Guess there was only one way to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, and Gene could be found staring morosely out of the window in his room. His mood hadn't been improved by a restless night's sleep and then had been further aggravated by an orderly who had insisted on serving him breakfast when he didn't really want it. The innocent breakfast tray had subsequently found itself hurled against the nearest wall – much to the displeasure of the nurse who had come to see what the fuss was all about. And then he found himself apologising! The Gene Genie apologising – it was unheard of…unprecedented…and very unsettling.

Luckily the nurses had been very understanding and said that unpredictable behaviour was simply one of the possible after-effects from his head injury and subsequent coma. Gene smiled half-heartedly – they didn't know him very well did they? Mind you, he didn't know himself very well these days. And it turns out that he didn't know Alex as well as he thought either. He thought he'd been prepared for anything but the look of shock and horror on Alex's face when she had laid eyes on him…well, he hadn't been prepared for that. She'd looked scared…scared of him! He'd stepped in front of a bullet for her and now she was scared of him? Well, bugger that.

His first instinct on waking had been to rush around to her bedside and try and talk some sense into her - beg her to see him if he had too. But then his stubbornness kicked in and he talked himself out of it. Why should he go running around after her? She had told him to leave and he had – if she wanted to talk to him now she'd have to ask.

He shifted uneasily in the small armchair he was sitting in. Was he being a bastard again? Maybe he was being too harsh? After all, she had only just woken up from a coma – hardly thinking straight. Gene's eyelids started to droop as exhaustion overcame him and the warm sunlight shining through the window eased his body into a state of relaxation. Perhaps he'd better go round there and see if she was alright – try and find out why she was so upset. Definitely. He would go. Just as soon as he opened his eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't be doing this you know," Tony muttered, as he pushed Alex along the corridor in her wheelchair. "I'll get shot."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," Alex said with a wry smile.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Don't apologise – just take me to see Gene."

"Alright – but not for too long. And remember, if you need more pain relief just press the button here on the PCA pump."

Alex nodded and took a deep breath as they arrived outside what she presumed was the door to Gene's room.

"Shall I come in with you?" Tony said with concern.

"No. Just open the door for me – I think I can manage from there."

"Good luck then." He opened the door and Alex grabbed wheelchair rims and eased forward.

She spotted him instantly – not in the bed where she had expected to find him, but asleep in the chair facing the window. Her heart skipped a beat as she brought her chair alongside his, his sleeping face so instantly familiar to her that she smiled, longing to reach out and ease the slight frown that had developed on his forehead.

"Oh Gene," she whispered to herself, "What really happened to us?"

She hadn't really expected an answer to her question and she was content just to sit and watch him sleep, drinking in the sight of him, her eyes flickering over his face, his neck – even his long legs sticking out of the dressing gown he wore. She examined him for any discernable change – but apart from the small sterile dressing that covered his head injury he looked exactly the same. A little thinner perhaps, although that could have more to do with being in a coma than anything else – and the hair seemed a little shorter and spikier on top. But in essence he was still Gene – the man who she had mourned and who she had never thought to see alive again.

"Seen enough?"

Alex jumped as Gene's voice rumbled around the quiet room, his eyes still closed against the sun.

She shook her head. "How do you do that? How could you possibly know I was looking at you?"

He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I know when you're within ten feet of me Bolls – I can feel it."

Alex smiled wistfully. "You always could."

"So," he lowered his eyes slightly as he spoke, "Do I check out then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were checking me out Alex. Figuring out if I am who I say I am. Well – am I?"

"You tell me," she said defiantly. "Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I? Jesus Christ we're not going to…." He took a deep breath and tried to control his rising irritation. Why couldn't she just accept who he was?

"My name is Gene Hunt," he said, ignoring Alex's raised eyebrows, "I was hit over the head with a baseball bat and I ended up in a coma and living on Planet Fruitcake with you!"

"No need for sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic Alex – that's what happened." This wasn't going exactly the way he had planned.

She shifted uneasily in the wheelchair. "But why didn't you say anything to me? Back 'there' I mean."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I didn't tell anyone – how could I? 'Oh, guess what Gene. I'm from the future.' I'm sure you would have believed that – you probably would have called the men in white coats yourself – or worse."

"You didn't trust me?"

"I was scared…in the beginning. Terrified actually. And then time moved on and I began to wonder what was real and what wasn't. I began to forget things and then I couldn't see Molly any more and…and…"

"Oh Alex," Gene said. He longed to reach out and touch her but he could see that she wasn't quite ready for that. But she looked so fragile and helpless that he just wanted to take her in his arms and keep her safe.

She gulped down the tears that threatened to overcome the steadily building anger she felt. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why didn't _you_ say something?"

They were sitting face to face now and he leaned forward in his chair. "Because I didn't know."

"What?"

"You said yourself – that you were starting to forget things."

"Yes but…"

"Well, I've started to figure things out a bit. I reckon time must move differently back there – stands to reason. Now, if you were starting to forget things after two days in a coma, imagine what it would have been like after five weeks."

"So what – you forgot everything about your life here?"

"I didn't know I had another life here – I can't remember a bloody thing. Nothing."

She frowned as she tried to take it all in. It all sounded plausible enough – retrograde amnesia was a common symptom of head injury, although total memory loss was unusual. But maybe it was her own subconscious wanting to believe what was happening – she still couldn't be sure.

"Alex?" Gene reached out and touched her hand.

"No," she started to pull away.

"Why can't you believe me Alex? What is your problem?"

"My problem!" Suddenly she was overwhelmed by so many conflicting emotions that she exploded. "You left me," she sobbed. She took a deep breath and tried, but failed, to hold back the torrent as weeks of pain and grief burst through her façade of fragile calm. "You died and left me alone." She shrugged off his hands as he tried to comfort her. "I held you in my arms and watched you die - and then I had to go to your funeral and watch as they buried you under the ground."

"Alex…don't."

"No. You don't know how I felt – you can never know how mind-numbingly and utterly appalling it was." There was a note of hysteria in her voice as she continued. "I used to walk down the road and I thought I saw you every day - but I knew it couldn't be you because you were dead. And I was pregnant Gene – with your baby. And I missed you so much…and you weren't there and I was so angry and…"

Gene moved closer, leaning forward until there was hardly any room between them, resting his arms on either side of her chair until she was almost enclosed within the shelter of his arms.

"…and you left me," Alex sobbed. She pushed against his chest with her hands but he wouldn't budge. He watched with his own heart in pieces, as she began to slowly disintegrate, balling her hands into fists and beating against his chest as she talked. "…and I missed you…I miss you...I miss you...I miss…"

"Hush love. I'm here now…I'm here."

Wordlessly they came together, Alex stumbling from her wheelchair into the comfort of his arms, settling into his lap with only a token protest. She continued to sob, her head buried in his shoulder as hot, salty tears ran down her face. Gene simply held her closer, murmuring familiar words of comfort as he ran his hands over her back and shoulders as her body heaved with the effort of her weeping. It sort of made sense now – her anger and rejection of him. He hadn't seen what she had gone through when he left. God only knows how he would have reacted if Alex had been taken from him.

There was a soft click and Gene turned his head towards the door, prepared to bawl out whoever disturbed them. He scowled ferociously as Tony popped his head around the door – and then just as quickly retreated. Couldn't a bloke get five minutes alone with his wife? And she was his wife – at least in his heart if not in actual fact. All he had to do was to persuade Alex that was the case and put the matter to rights as soon as humanly possible.

He slowly became aware that she wasn't crying quite as hard as she had been – just an occasional sniffle, although she was still holding onto him for dear life.

"You okay?" he ventured.

Alex raised her eyes and looked at him sheepishly. "God, what must you think of me?" She sat up a little and rubbed at her eyes. "I must look awful."

Gene attempted a smile and brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "You look beautiful to me love."

"Thank you." She inched slowly forwards and kissed his cheek.

"What for?"

"For being alive – for being here."

"I didn't want to leave you Alex. You know I would never…"

"Shush." She put her fingers on his lips and nodded. "I understand." She stroked his face and looked deeply into his eyes, losing herself in their comforting depths as she moved closer and closer, their lips finally meeting in a gentle yet intense kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away to look once more into his eyes, cupping his face with her hands. "I love you."

He gulped away the lump in his throat that had appeared from nowhere and pulled her towards him, reclaiming her mouth with slightly more fervour and yet still managed to convey gentle devotion. " I love you."

Gene didn't protest when Alex rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her body begin to relax against him and he knew it wouldn't be too long before she fell asleep. She could stay there forever and he wouldn't utter a single word of complaint – he might pay for it later when he couldn't feel his legs but for the moment he didn't care.

Alex was awake and alive and she still loved him - that was all that mattered.

**. . . . . .to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the fantastic comments and reviews, and to everyone who has read and favourited – it really makes a difference.  
**

* * *

_The Queen: Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast  
__(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 6 **

Alex woke slowly and reluctantly from the cocoon of warmth and security that enveloped her. It was only as full consciousness imposed itself on her that she panicked, her eyelids crashing open as she furiously blinked away the remnants of sleep. The last thing she remembered she was in Gene's arms and on his lap but now she appeared to be back in her own bed.

"Gene?" Her voice was hesitant and there was moment of renewed fear that she had simply been dreaming his existence

"I'm 'ere love." He stood unsteadily by her bedside and kissed her brow, before flopping back down into the bedside chair.

She let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled at him. "Sorry. I just thought…."

"Thought I'd gone away again?"

"Something like that," she admitted sheepishly.

"Told you before – I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I made a vow didn't I?"

"A vow?"

"Yeah. Long time ago – over twenty-five years ago but I still intend to keep it."

Alex continued to look at him quizzically.

He closed his eyes and concentrated as he tried to recall the exact words. "I promised to protect you with 'utmost care' Bolls." He opened his eyes again and frowned. "Look at you - didn't do very well did I?"

Alex reached for hand and smiled as she remembered their wedding vows. "Oh I don't know – you got yourself killed for me! Took a bullet for me. I think that counts as protecting me."

"Just instinct," he muttered, but reluctantly accepted her reasoning nonetheless.

"Doesn't mean I approve of you getting yourself killed though" she said seriously, "I'd quite like to have you around to fulfil the rest of your vows."

"Oh?"

"Something about honouring and cherishing – in sickness and health?"

Gene grinned wickedly and leaned in closer. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna 'cherish' you so much your ears will pop." He touched her lips gently with his own, lingering for a moment before sitting back in his chair.

"Wishful thinking at the moment I imagine," she said, gingerly touching the dressings on her head, "as much as the spirit is willing, the body is definitely not up to it."

"I can wait. Not as it if I'm about to run the marathon meself is it?" He stared curiously at the bandages that swathed her head. "Does it hurt much?"

"Little bit – although they've kept me hooked up to painkillers since I woke up. Feel weird more than anything."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Any hair left under them bandages you reckon?"

"Gene!" she said with mock indignation.

"What? Just curious. Never said anything in the vows about loving the baldy."

She sighed. "You're incorrigible. And I think you'll find the correct term is 'hirsutely challenged' not bald," she laughed.

"Yeah – but I'd love you in any case. Anyway, reckon we might have matching bald patches." He gently explored the area on his own head that was still covered with a small dressing.

"Battle scars," Alex said gently.

They sat for a few moments in companionable silence, Gene holding onto her hand tightly as if he was afraid that she would fly away. After a while he broke the silence.

"Alex…about the baby?"

"You knew?" "Her eyes filled with tears which immediately threatened to spill over.

"Oh Christ, I didn't mean to upset you again." He cursed himself for being so insensitive but he just needed to know. "I knew about the baby – probably the last thing I do remember before I blacked out and ended up here. But you couldn't still…"

"No," she interrupted, "I'm not pregnant now. I asked them to check." She laid her hand over her stomach. "Funny thing is I can still remember how it felt and even though I was devastated over your death, being pregnant made me feel that I hadn't quite lost you."

"I'm sorry love – about everything. I'll make it better somehow."

She brushed away the tears and squeezed his hand. "You've already made it better my darling – you're here. Everything else we'll figure out as we go along."

Gene nodded agreement although he didn't feel quite as confident as she did. There was so much to talk about, so much to discover about each other that his brain was frazzled with the effort of thinking about it all. What did they really know about each other now? He'd thought he'd known her back then but what if everything here was different? What if he was different? What if she discovered things about the new Gene that she didn't like?

"Gene?" Alex watched as he appeared to wrestle with unanswerable questions in his head – probably the very same questions she was asking herself.

"Hmmm? Sorry – just thinking."

"Me too. Hold me?"

He didn't need asking twice. He sat beside her on the bed and took her into his arms, closing his eyes as she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Although he knew Alex had been reaching out for comfort, it surprised him to realise that he was deriving just as much reassurance – if not more – from her warm embrace. For the first time since he had awoken from his coma he felt like he was home.

Their fleeting moment of peace was rudely shattered by the sudden and forceful opening of the door.

"Mummy?"

"Alex?"

Evan White stood transfixed at the sight of Alex in this stranger's arms, although Molly seemed quite undisturbed and ran quickly to her mother's side.

"I hate hospitals," Gene muttered under his breath, "never get five minutes peace." However he showed no signs of releasing Alex and she in her turn only jumped slightly at the sound of her visitors, smiling broadly as Molly reached her.

"Evan said you might be asleep," Molly said, "but I knew you wouldn't be."

Gene winked at her. "Clever girl – just like her mother."

"I didn't expect to find you here Mr Hunt," Evan said icily.

"Yeah? Well life's full of surprises."

"Gene," Alex warned quietly, as she tried to nip any argument in the bud. There was a lot to explain to Evan – about Gene, about everything really, but she couldn't do it while Gene here too. There was too much potential for disagreement between the two most important men in her life.

"I'm hungry," Molly announced suddenly, dissolving the undercurrent of tension slightly.

"Are you darling? Didn't you have any lunch?"

Molly nodded. "But that was ages ago and then…"

"…and then she wanted to come straight here," Evan finished.

"I see," Alex said.

Alex turned to Gene, who still had his arm around her possessively. "You couldn't do me a big favour could you?"

"Name it."

"You couldn't take Molly and find something to eat – only if it's no trouble…if you feel up to it." Alex looked pointedly at Evan and then back to Gene and hoped he would get the message.

He did.

Gene smiled at Alex and then at Molly. "Think there's a tea place along the corridor – shall we see if they've got any sticky buns? I'm a bit peckish meself."

Molly frowned. "But I wanted to stay with you Mum – I wanted to tell you everything that's happened."

"It's not for long sweetheart – I just need to have a chat with Evan about something."

"'Grown up stuff'," she said waggling her fingers.

Gene burst out laughing. "Christ, she is like you!"

Alex glared disapprovingly at Gene before turning back to Molly. "Yes, 'grown up stuff'. Just give us half an hour and then I promise I'll listen to everything you have to tell me."

Molly looked from Alex to Evan and then to Gene who gave her another wink. On the other hand, Molly thought, it might not be a bad idea. She could grill the man her mother was obviously smitten with and find out the gory details. And then she could come back and do the same to her mother. Result!

"Okay then."

"Good," Alex said with relief, "that's sorted then." Turning to face Gene again, she stroked his rough cheek with her hand before quickly kissing his lips, completely oblivious to her attentive audience. "Be good," she whispered.

"I'm always good," he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as he reluctantly disentangled himself from her arms.

Alex turned to her daughter and reached out to her, kissing her on the cheek. "And you be good too – look after Gene."

"I will Mum."

"Are you sure this…" Evan said.

"Yes I'm sure," Alex interrupted. "They'll both be fine. Besides, I think we need to catch up – don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene's instincts were correct and he and Molly soon found themselves seated in a small coffee lounge that also doubled as a visitors lounge. It was relatively quiet at this time of day and they were served without fuss – the staff jumping to the obvious, if incorrect, conclusion that they were father and daughter.

"Err…she's not…that is she's…"Gene stammered to the woman behind the counter.

Molly smiled broadly and piped up. "He's my mum's boyfriend actually."

Gene watched gob smacked as she neatly turned on her heel and took the tray holding their drinks to a table in the corner. "Women," he muttered. By the time he joined Molly at the table she was already tucking into a huge chocolate muffin. He understood why Alex had wanted them both out of the room, although he didn't know exactly what she was planning to say to White. And anyway, it would give him some time to get to know Molly – because if he was planning a future with Alex, then that future also included her daughter. It was a daunting prospect.

"So," Molly said as Gene took his first gulp of strong tea, "you are mum's boyfriend right?"

"Right," he said, after he had swallowed the scalding liquid. She certainly didn't hang about.

"And you're a policeman – a detective of course?"

"Course."

"Mmmm." Molly paused thoughtfully as she contemplated the man in front of her. He certainly didn't seem like her mum's usual type. This one seemed relatively normal. "How did you meet mum then?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? Do you give all your mam's boyfriends the third degree?" Gene winced slightly at the sharpness he heard in his tone of voice but suddenly the thought of Alex having a parade of boyfriends disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

Molly however was unfazed. "Not of all them – only the one's I like. Besides, she hasn't had a boyfriend recently – too busy she says. So how long have you known mum?"

Gene relaxed slightly and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "Seems like a lifetime."

"Yeah, she can be a bit like that – but she gets better. Honest."

"Maybe I'll stick around then – if you don't mind of course?"

Molly considered this proposition as she demolished the final few crumbs of muffin. "When you both get out of hospital you mean?"

"Yeah, when we both get out of hospital."

"I think that would be good – she needs someone to make her laugh at herself sometimes. She hasn't got a very good sense of humour." She paused before focusing on Gene with huge wide eyes. "Do you love her?"

"Just between you and me Mols – I really think I do."

She beamed in delight and Gene thought that if he wasn't very careful, he would come to love this little girl just as much as her mother.

"Good," she said, "In that case I approve."

"Glad to 'ear it."

"Gene?"

"Yes love?"

"What do you suppose Mum and Evan are talking it about? Is it about me?"

"You? What makes you think that? You 'avn't been bunking off school now 'ave you?" he teased.

Molly giggled. "No, nothing like that. I just wondered why they wanted us both out of the room."

While Gene thought he had a rough idea of what Alex and Evan would be talking about, he still wouldn't have minded being a fly on the wall.

"Well, I reckon it's fair to say that my name will probably crop up in the conversation," he mused.

Molly nodded agreement. "Definitely. He can be a little over-protective of mum – Evan that is."

"Now there's a surprise," he muttered.

"Something to do with how her parent's died and all that."

Gene still hadn't had time to get his head around the fact that 'his' Alex and little Alex Price were in fact one and the same. Had that actually happened? Had Alex really seen her parent's blown to kingdom come? It was a strange feeling to think he'd briefly crossed paths with Alex as a young girl – even if he had been in a coma. But it certainly didn't make him any more sympathetic towards Evan White.

"Do you like Evan?" he asked.

Molly thought for a moment before replying. "I suppose so. He's nice and kind – and he buys me great presents."

"So he should an' all."

Molly grinned and put her head to one side as she studied Gene. "There is one other question?

"What's that?"

"How did you know Sam Tyler?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get the file I asked for?" Alex forced herself to smile as she watched Evan extract the file from his briefcase and place it on her lap. She discreetly clicked the PCA pump that would automatically dispense a shot of blessed pain relief through her system; pain was only natural after major brain surgery she knew, but she was already impatient with the whole recovery process – she just wanted to be well again.

"I'm not sure what the hurry is Alex – you shouldn't be thinking about work so soon. What's so important about this Sam Tyler anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said sharply. She was immediately contrite. "Sorry…sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't apologise. Perfectly understandable after what you've been through – and the nurses explained that your moods might be a bit variable for a while."

"You talked to the nurses?"

"I was worried about you Alex – and I am still your next-of-kin."

Alex bit back another retort and contented herself with a raised eyebrow in his direction. One part of her wanted to scream and shout at him, ask him what he thought he was playing at when he had an affair with her mother and started the dreadful chain of events that eventually led to her being shot a few days ago. And yet another part of her could sympathise with him - he had been foolish in the extreme but he had taken on the responsibility of looking after her and bringing her up – effectively giving up any thoughts of his own private life until she was fully grown.

Still, something had to be said.

"I know," she said, so quietly that it was a mere whisper.

"Know what?"

"About you and mum…and about dad."

Evan looked at her unblinkingly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please don't do this Evan. Please don't lie…don't keep on lying. You had an affair with mum - and then dad found out."

Evan's shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of her accusations and he suddenly looked twice as old. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter now," she said, biting back the tears. "Head injuries can do funny things apparently – unearth long forgotten memories. I remember seeing you and mum once – she was in your arms."

"Oh God…I'm so sorry." He covered his face with his hands for a moment as he battled with the demons of the past. "It was stupid…so stupid."

"Yes it was. But you weren't to know what Tim…what my father would do next."

He looked up, wild-eyed with grief. "I swear I had no idea Alex. I tried to stop him – but I was just too late."

"And Layton?"

"I didn't know exactly what he was capable of until it was too late. I never thought he'd hurt you…shoot you."

A wave of anguish washed over Alex as she was finally confronted with the truth that she had known all along. It was Evan who Layton had phoned while holding her at gunpoint. The man who had protected her all of her life had, in the end, let her down.

"You should go." She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"No…please…let me explain!"

Her eyes flashed open, anger burning white hot. "I was almost killed because of you Evan," she shouted, "I almost died and Molly left motherless – history repeating itself?"

"I didn't realise Alex. You have to believe me when I say I didn't know that you were in such danger. Hell, I didn't even believe him when he said he had you. How could he?"

"Tell me," she said coldly.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened – the day I was shot."

Evan took a deep breath. "After I dropped Molly at school, the phone rang – it was Layton."

Alex didn't even have to close her eyes to remember the conversation.

"I don't know how he knew my number – I hadn't heard from him since the day your parents died. Anyway, he said he had a piece of my past – he said he had you and that he was going to tell you everything…tell you how Tim had arranged for you all to die in that car bomb." He lowered his head into his hands and began to sob.

"Oh Evan. Why didn't you just tell me all those years ago?"

"I don't know. I wanted to. I promised myself that I would do it – but how could I? You worshipped your father Alex – how could I be the one to tell you he had tried to kill you?"

Alex brushed away a stray tear – she couldn't afford to be sentimental until she had found out the whole truth.

"So why didn't you agree to meet Layton? You could have told me then and we could have tackled him together?"

"I panicked I suppose. Years of hiding the truth from you…just habit. I swear Alex, I never dreamed he would shoot you. As soon as he put the phone down on me, I contacted your office. Superintendent Garvey said you hadn't reported back from the incident on the South Bank and they couldn't contact you. I told them what had happened then – with Layton. That's when they started searching for you. I tried to save you Alex."

She opened her mouth to speak but found that the words wouldn't come – she just didn't know what to say. Probably just as well in the circumstances. She looked at Evan, her expression a strange mixture of love and contempt. He looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was old, she suddenly realised. Old and worn out with the burden of guilt he had been carrying for all these years.

She felt emotionally drained and exhausted now that the past had been put to bed and the simple effort of keeping her eyes open was almost too much.

"Can you find Molly for me Evan? I want to see her before I fall asleep again."

"Of course. Alex?"

"Yes," she said sleepily.

"This Gene Hunt. Do you really think that…"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Evan, I don't really think you're in any position to comment on my private life – do you?"

"No…I suppose not."

"I'm sorry Evan," she took pity on him and smiled wearily. "It's complicated. But all you need to know is that underneath that gruff exterior, Gene Hunt is a good, kind, decent man. And I love him."

Evan nodded and made his way towards the door as Alex struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Evan?"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you."

She smiled wearily and watched as he carefully closed the door behind him. She did forgive him that was true. After all, if Evan hadn't done - or not done - exactly what he did, then maybe she would never have met Gene - and that really didn't bear thinking about.

**. . . . . to be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_  
__The Queen:__ "It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards."  
__(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 7  
**  
"I've decided," Gene announced.

"Oh yeah? Decided what then Guv?" Ray yawned and then took a drag on his cigarette as he leaned against the wall outside the hospital.

"I've decided I don't give a fuck about anything!"

Ray risked a sideways glance at Gene and noticed the familiar grim expression and pout in place. "What? Nothing at all?"

Gene puffed on his cigarette, inhaling deeply and relishing the now seemingly rare taste of nicotine and smoke. "Let me clarify for you Raymondo. I don't give a toss about who I'm supposed to be now, who I thought I was in 'la-la land' or any of that weird shit. I've tried me best Ray but if I don't stop thinking about it they'll 'ave to lock me up for good."

Ray nodded sympathetically but given that he had no point of comparison, he refrained from intellectual argument and simply agreed. "Probably a good idea – all that thinking…it's not good for a man."

Gene knew that Ray was only humouring him but he didn't mind. Ray wasn't so different here than he had been in the past – not that he was going to think about that any more, he reminded himself. He meant it though, when he said he said he didn't care any more. He had resolved this morning to give up the fight and just accept what had happened to him – before the whole situation drove him crazy. For a split second he wondered what had triggered this epic decision but in his heart he already knew. Sam.

It was over a week ago that Molly had asked him how he knew Sam. He had been dumbfounded to say the least and had immediately asked her the same question. _Oh mum's got a file on him – I think she's writing a book too._ He had managed to mumble something about Sam being an old friend and Molly had seemed satisfied with that. He remembered that Alex had known Sam and he resolved to ask her about the whole thing as soon as he could. However, he hadn't had the chance to jump in with both feet and get it wrong (again) as Alex beat him to the punch. With Sam's file on her lap she had gently broken the news that there was no Sam in this life – or at least, there had been, but he had committed suicide - jumped off a roof when he had decided that life in the modern world held no charms for him. She had let him read Sam's personnel file and allowed him to read the truth – Sam was dead, both in this world and in the past.

Afterwards he had brooded about it for a good few days. Why? Why did Sam kill himself? Stupid little bastard! If only he had hung on, maybe just maybe they would have met somehow, bumped into each other. Why didn't Sam look for him? But then Alex had gently reminded him that he wasn't the only thing in 1973 that had drawn Sam back. He had fallen in love with Annie and ultimately that was enough for him. He had made the decision to live and love in an unreal world, which had seemed more real to him than anything else. Gene could understand that at least. If he hadn't found Alex here, if she hadn't been real then who knows – maybe he would have decided he couldn't live without her and found a way to get back.

But enough was enough. He wasn't going to worry and fret and spin his head around in circles any more trying to get things to make sense. He just wanted to get on with the life he had – whatever year it was. He had Alex here – that's all he needed. He took a final drag on his cigarette and then crushed it underfoot with his slipper. Of course, things like not being able to smoke where the hell he liked didn't help either.

And there were other irritations.

He scowled as he looked down Whitechapel Road. "And what the fuck's that thing?"

"What?"

"There," Gene pointed, "that bloody great black and white monstrosity."

Ray chucked. "That's the Gherkin – well, that's what everyone calls it anyway."

"Bloody Gherkin. Sticks out like a sore bloody thumb."

"I dunno – I quite like it. It's powerful…thrusting…"

"Exactly. It's like a bloody big dick standing there."

Ray frowned and squinted at the huge monochrome building in the distance. He turned his head to one side – and then to the other. "Hey – you're right yer know. Mind you, if my dick was that big and had black and white squares on I'd be down to the doctor before you could blink."

Gene sighed dramatically. "Shut up Ray."

"Yes Guv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex peered critically at her reflection in the mirror as she applied some lipstick and then pressed her lips together. She playfully pouted into the mirror and then burst out laughing – she was hardly glamour girl material these days, but with a little artfully applied makeup she was happy that at least she looked presentable. She knew that Gene didn't care one way or the other but she wanted to show him that she could still scrub up well especially now that she was out of the standard hospital attire of dressing gown and slippers.

She slipped the lipstick into her make up purse and then turned her attention to the rest of her appearance. The lighting in the ladies loos wasn't really ideal but it was the only place with a decent sized mirror. She viewed her reflection dispassionately; Molly had brought in some casual clothes for her to wear and she had to admit that her daughter had chosen very well indeed. A simple white vest was partnered with dark grey Capri pants, a grey long-line silk cardigan and flat white ballet pumps. Simple and elegant although Alex couldn't help wondering if she looked a little…well…bland. Maybe she would go shopping when she was well again – a little retail therapy never went amiss. She left the most colourful part of her outfit until last, using a multi-coloured scarf as a head band to tie around her head so that it covered the bald patch and the scars from her recent surgery.

"Not bad," she muttered. It would have to do for now.

She left the sanctuary of the ladies, and walked slowly and carefully down the corridor to the hospital room she had called home for the past ten days, the room she would finally be leaving today. She moved around the room, picking up the final bits and pieces and placing them carefully in her holdall and bending over to retrieve a dropped hairbrush from the floor.

"You always did have a nice arse Bolly."

She smiled at the familiar voice and looked over her shoulder at him. "Shouldn't you be doing something useful?

Gene returned her smile and walked further into the room until he stood directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he whispered into her ear. "This is useful – for me anyway." He hugged her tight allowing her warm subtle scent to overwhelm his senses. Gorgeous.

A delicious shiver ran the full length of Alex's spine. She might not be fully fit but at least her reactions seemed to be spot on. She leaned back against his chest as his arms enveloped her, his lips nuzzling at her neck. "I meant useful as in physiotherapy…counselling…or…mmmm." She suddenly lost the capacity for words.

"Yeah – think I definitely prefer the 'mmmm'."

They stayed that way for a few endless moments, blissfully unaware and uncaring of the world outside and all of the potential problems that lay ahead. Alex was the first to move, twisting to face him, running her fingers down his cheek.

"You haven't shaved today?"

"Nope. Any complaints."

"Not at all." She kissed his stubbled chin before nipping at it playfully with her teeth. "I quite like it."

"Cheeky mare," he grinned, "you are feeling better."

"Maybe it's just the thought of getting out of this place today." She paused and then stroked his cheek. "I do feel guilty about leaving you behind though."

"Not for long. I'll be out of here meself tomorrow."

"I know but…"

"No buts. We discussed this Alex – it's not a problem. You go home with Molly and get settled in and then tomorrow I'll be going home." Although he hadn't the faintest idea of where 'home' was at the moment. He noticed the expression of concern on her face and knew that something was still playing on her mind. "What time's Evan coming to pick you up?"

She looked at her watch. "Not for a while. Why?"

"Come and walk with me."

"Where?"

"There's a bit of a garden on the ground floor where we can sit."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Gene said, as they sat together a small bench in the garden just off the main entrance of the hospital, "what's up then?" He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Nothing. Not really."

"Alex." He shook his head in exasperation. "You know there's no point in 'iding anything – I'll get it out of you eventually."

"It just feels a bit strange – me going back to my place…you going back to yours. I don't want you to feel…well…neglected for want of a better word. We were married for Christ's sake – at least in our respective heads."

"Listen love, I don't expect to move in with you straight away." He kissed the side of her head as he searched for what he hoped were the right words. "I mean, I would move in with you obviously – but I know there's Molly to consider and…"

Alex snorted. "I don't think you have to worry about Molly too much – I think she's quite taken with you."

"Really? Think it's the other way around meself. She's a smart kid – just like her mother. And anyway – I'd quite like to take it slow, at least to start with. See how we get on in this world…"

She squeezed his hand. "We'll be fine – I know we will."

"Yeah but now we've got the time…well," he looked at her quite shyly, avoiding eye contact as he spoke, "well I'd quite like to court you properly – take you out and do things right."

A broad smile crept over Alex's face. "Really?"

"Really."

"That's so sweet. I do love you Gene Hunt and yes – I'd like that…very much."

"Good. It's settled then."

"Maybe you can come around for dinner on Friday. I'll be all settled back home by then."

"Love to – so it's a date then?"

"Yes it's a date. I'm still going to miss having you around all the time."

"Me too but we can talk whenever we want – they do still have phones in 2008?"

"Of course. You've got my number in your mobile right?

Gene reached into his dressing gown pocket and produced a small silver phone. "Got it right 'ere." Molly had been re-introducing him to modern technology and it had been going very well so far – although he had drawn a line at something called a Blackberry. _If I want a Blackberry it'll be in a bloody fruit pie_. Besides, if having a mobile phone meant being able to talk to Alex whenever and wherever he wanted, then that could only be a good thing.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head on Gene's shoulder. It was peaceful here – or as peaceful as it could be in a busy hospital, and it was bliss being alone with him. No nurses or doctors, no family or friends, no Evan and no Molly - although that last thought was accompanied by a pang of guilt. She would spend the rest of her life feeling guilty about leaving Molly she was sure; for Molly the separation had only been for days but for Alex it had felt like a lifetime. But for now, her worries were focused on the man next to her.

"It wasn't your fault you know?" she said quietly.

"I know." Gene didn't even have to ask what she was referring to.

"Sam was a grown man. He knew what he was doing."

Gene shifted uneasily on the bench. "I know. Sort of. Just seems odd that he never tried to find me."

"I did."

"What?"

"I tried to find you – after Sam died." She stroked his arm reassuringly as she talked. "I felt so sure that you must have existed, the way he described you…you were so…so real."

"I see." He thought for a moment, he brow creased in concentration. "Where did you look?"

"Police database of course. I looked for everyone – you, Ray and Chris. Nothing."

"That's odd. I must be on there. Hold up."

"What?"

"Tell me exactly what name you looked for."

Alex couldn't imagine what he was getting at but humoured him anyway. "Gene Hunt?"

"Well, that's it you dozy tart!"

"I still don't…."

"Honestly woman, do I…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Remember our wedding vows?"

"Of course, but I don't see…ohhh."

"And the penny finally drops."

"'I _Stanley_ Eugene Hunt take you Alexandra…'" Alex recited. "You're not listed as Gene Hunt on the police data base are you?"

"Nope. DCI S E Hunt at your service – well, Superintendent now though I don't suppose it's been changed yet."

"Bugger. I just looked for Gene Hunt. What about Ray and Chris?"

"Surnames are different. Carter not Carling, Shelton not Skelton. Can't figure out why I'd get that wrong in me own coma."

"Well, I suppose that's the point," Alex said, "it might have felt utterly real to us but in the end it was just our brains going into some sort of overdrive. Lots of things might have been mixed up and misinterpreted – names, places, events…"

"And that's why I told Ray what I did this morning."

Alex pulled away slightly so that she could look at his face. "What?"

"I can't keep going around in circles wondering what was real and what wasn't. I've just got to concentrate on what's happening now."

"I think you're right."

"You do?" he said, with more than a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Absolutely. In fact, I think it's a good idea for both of us - concentrate on the here and now."

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Except…"

"Except what?"

"Except I can't help wondering who I used to be – here I mean. What was this Gene Hunt like – the one who lived in 2008? Was he like me? Did he like the same things as me? I don't know who the hell I am anymore."

Alex's heart ached as she watched the man she loved wrestle with one of life's most basic and fundamental questions – who am I? She felt helpless and unable to provide the answer he was looking for – all she could tell him was the truth.

"I know who you are."

Gene looked at her with hope and longing. "You do?"

"Of course I do. You're the man I love. You're kind and decent, loyal in the extreme and a protector of the weak and vulnerable. You don't always do the right thing but you always do things with the right motive. You're brave, intelligent and you have the heart of a lion…"

"Steady on love," he said with an embarrassed chuckle, "might not be able to get me head out of the doorway."

"It's all true. Those things haven't changed my love, even though your life as you thought you knew it has changed out of all recognition." Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his chest, sliding under the dressing gown he was wearing until her palm rested over his heart. "Even if your memory never comes back, I know who you are – here – where it counts."

As they stared into each other's eyes, the years fell away and they were in another time, another place.

"Now then Bollinger Knickers," he said, his voice gruff with emotion, "you gonna kiss me or punch me?"

A smile played around her lips as she pretended to consider the options. "You don't really need to ask do you?"

"Good."

He moved forward until their lips were barely touching, savouring every detail, every sensation, as if this were the first time they'd ever kissed – although in a sense he supposed it was. Did kisses in a coma count? Before he could let that train of thought run away with him, Alex had grown impatient, the tip of her tongue darting out to touch his lips. With a stifled groan his lips brushed hers, sparks of sensation passing between them as he kissed her lips, tenderly at first, slowly, and then with increasing passion as they forgot their surroundings and surrendered to the sheer pleasure of taste and touch and emotion.

An embarrassed cough finally alerted them to the presence of others.

Gene opened one eye and glanced towards the intruder. "Think we've got company love."

"Sorry Guv," Shaz said. "I said we shouldn't interrupt," she hissed at Ray.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as she disentangled herself from Gene and looked at the three people in front of her.

"Ray…Ray Carling?"

"Carter," Ray corrected.

"Yes of course – Gene did tell me." She turned towards Chris. "Chris…"

"Shelton ma'am."

Finally she turned towards the young woman standing next to Chris. "And Shaz."

"DC Sharon Granger ma'am"

"You're all so…so real."

To everyone's amazement she stood up and enveloped Shaz in a tight hug. "Oh Shaz. I was so convinced you were my construct but of course you must be Gene's because you're real…and you're here."

"Blimey," Chris said under his breath.

"Don't worry, she's like this all the time," Gene said with amusement, "she's a psychologist."

"Ah," Ray said, knowingly, "I went to when of them when I did me knee in playing footie."

"No mate, that were a physiotherapist," Chris countered.

Alex laughed wholeheartedly and threw her arms around Chris. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you all so much." She moved to Ray and hugged him. "Yes, even you Ray."

Ray enthusiastically returned the hug, making the most of the opportunity to check out this Alex Drake. "Nice." His hands began to wander over Alex's hips.

"Oi! I swear to God if you don't take your hands off her arse I'll…"

"Sorry Guv," Ray muttered. "Natural reaction."

Gene stood next to Alex and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. "Well, just in case you didn't know, this is Alex Drake…Detective Inspector Alex Drake," he added for emphasis.

"Nice to meet you at last ma'am," Shaz said with a huge smile. She looked from the Guv and then to Alex and smiled. Oh yes, they were together all right.

Alex finally recovered from the shock of finally seeing Ray, Shaz and Chris in the flesh. Naturally, Gene had already made her aware of their existence in 2008 – but it was one thing to be told they actually existed and quite another to actually see them in person at last.

"Drag some chairs up, "Alex invited.

"They can't stay long," Gene hinted heavily, glaring at the trio as they found chairs and sat down.

"No," Shaz said, "we've got to get back to the station. We just came to bring some bits and pieces for the Guv for when he leaves. I left a holdall in your room Guv – I went to your place and got some clothes and stuff."

"Thanks Shaz."

Chris was staring at Alex's head and Shaz kicked him on the shin. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Shouldn't stare baby – its rude."

"That's alright," Alex said. She would have to get used to people staring – it seemed to be a natural reaction once they knew you'd been shot in the head. "Can I help you Chris?"

"I was just wondering how they got the bullet out."

"Well, first they cut into your scalp, peel the skin back and then cut out a piece of your skull so they can access the brain and…."

"Ewww," came a chorus of disgust.

"Too much information love," Gene said. He was less squeamish than the others, having had more or less the same procedure carried out himself, although he didn't like to think of Alex undergoing such an ordeal.

Chris however persisted despite the squeamishness. "And when they're finished poking around like, do they put the bits of bone back."

Alex nodded, delighting in making them squirm. "Oh yes. They put the bone flap back in place and either screw it down or use clips to keep it in place."

"Ewwww!"

"That must have hurt such a lot ma'am?" Shaz said sympathetically.

"Well, yes and no. Obviously I was under anaesthetic when they actually did the operation and then I had plenty of morphine when I woke up." She didn't mention the subsequent headaches she had experienced but she was slowly learning how to deal with them. "And don't forget," she looked towards Gene, "the Guv has been through something very similar I imagine."

"Yeah but he's a bloke," Ray pointed out, "stands to reason he's better at dealing with that sort of stuff.

Alex shook her head. "Ah Ray. Nice to know that sexism is alive and well in the 21st century."

"Yeah Ray." Shaz glared at him.

"And for your information, women have a considerably higher pain threshold then men – which I'm prepared to demonstrate if you don't believe me?" Alex made a move towards Ray.

Gene placed a heavy hand on Alex's thigh to restrain her. "Alright kiddies, playtime's over. No fighting in the school yard now."

"She started it," Ray said with a sulky expression.

"Did not," Alex countered.

"Enough! I reckon it's time you lot were back at the station anyway."

"Yes Guv."

He glanced at Alex and then towards Ray. "Any news of Layton?"

"Nah. Nothing yet. Limehouse are dealing with it as the shooting happened on their patch but he could be anywhere by now."

Gene grunted. "Let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do Guv."

"Right, we'll be off then. It was lovely to meet you ma'am," Shaz said.

"You too Shaz." She watched thoughtfully as the three officers made their way through the garden and out towards the exit, still bickering as they went. Quite reassuring really.

"You okay?" Gene asked, the concern in his voice evident, "Not too much for you were they?"

"No, I'm fine. It was good to see them again." She paused before turning to Gene. "Layton? Are you really worried about him?"

"Too bloody right I am! He nearly killed you Alex." Which wouldn't be anything compared to what he would do with the little scrote once he got he hands on him.

"But he didn't." Strangely, Arthur Layton had been the least of her concerns since she had woken up. "He's long gone Gene – I doubt whether we'll see him again."

"He's wanted for the abduction and attempted murder of an officer in the Met and I'm gonna make sure our paths cross – again. I just want to keep you safe."

"I am safe," she said as she brushed his cheek with her fingers, "But I'm convinced he won't be back – why would he?"

"Finish the job?"

"I don't think he's got that motivation." She hadn't told Gene the full story about Evan's involvement with Layton and she didn't intend to if she could possibly help it.

"Well I'm not gonna take the chance Alex. I can't risk losing you again."

"You didn't lose me – I'm here." She kissed his cheek, rubbing her nose against his.

"Yeah…well…I'm still not gonna give him the chance."

Alex sighed and sensing that she wasn't going to change his mind on this topic, changed the subject. "I should be getting back to my room. My lift home will be here soon."

Gene stood slowly and reluctantly, and held out his hand to her. She smiled into his eyes and allowed herself to be pulled up from the seat.

"This is just the start Gene – I promise you."

"The start?"

"The start of our new lives together."

He nodded and then pulled her closer, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her once again, gently but thoroughly. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the garden.

"Come on then Bolls. Don't wanna be late for your ride home."

**. . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone whose been reading, reviewing and favouriting. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, I own nothing and no one.  
**  


* * *

_She generally gave herself very good advice, though she very seldom followed it  
__(Alice in Wonderland)  
_

**Chapter 8**

_Alex inhaled a deep lungful of air and then stretched her tired limbs as she lay across the bed. She smiled as one hand came into contact with warm skin - someone else's skin. She sighed with contentment. Even without opening her eyes she could feel Gene next to her, sense him stirring into life as the sun began to rise beyond the curtained bedroom._

"_More? Already?" His lips brushed her skin as he whispered into her ear. _

_She could feel the smile upon his lips as he kissed her neck, not pausing to wait for the answer. She nodded anyway as he kissed his way down the smooth column of her neck, across her collar bone, not stopping until he reached the curve of her breasts. She shivered as he blew gently across her nipples, causing them to peak in response._

"_Gorgeous," he whispered. _

_Alex opened her eyes, just in time to see the tip of his tongue peek out and circle one taut nipple. "Mmmm…so good," she sighed._

_Her senses went spinning as his hands began to wander over her body, tracing the curves of her waist and hips, exploring every inch of skin with long sensitive fingers. This is what she missed. It seemed a lifetime ago since they had last made love but now…now he was here and it was so much better then she remembered._

_She watched from under heavy-lidded eyes as he continued to worship her body, mouth and hands gently gliding over her without rest as he moved down her torso. A small groan of ecstasy escaped her lips as he found the most sensitive pleasure spot of all, his tongue flicking lightly over her as she writhed under his touch._

"_Good?"_

"_Ohh…god yes."_

_She felt almost liquid with desire, melting under his expert touch as his insistent tongue drove her onwards towards their shared goal. All of the pains and trials of the past were long gone now and all she wanted was to be close to him, as close as one human being can possibly be with another._

"_Please Gene," she begged. _

_He looked up at her from under long lashes, silver-blue eyes boring into her with such intensity that she thought she would burst into flames. He knelt between her thighs, his hands stroking the curve of her bottom appreciatively as he lifted her slightly upwards. _

_Alex held her breath in anticipation and gasped, her voice catching in her throat as he entered her. Her body welcomed his without question, yielding and moulding herself around him as he pressed deeper and deeper until there was nowhere left to go. He moved closer until he was leaning over her, gazing into her eyes as he began to move within her. She could feel the inexorable tension building throughout her body as he continued to fill her again and again, taking her towards the peak of rapture, loving her the only way he knew how – deeply and honestly. She ran her hands over his shoulders and back, her nails digging in as she pressed him closer._

"_Love…you," he gasped._

"_Yes…yes….arghhhhhh." Cries of bliss were torn from her lips and her whole body tingled and shuddered with exquisite orgasmic sensations._

"Mummy? Are you alright in there?"

Alex jumped in shock, her eyes wide open now and darting around the bedroom. The sun was high in the sky and so she had no trouble at all seeing the empty space in the bed beside her.

"Mummy?" Molly tentatively poked her head around the bedroom door.

"Oh…err…morning darling. Is everything alright?

"Fine. I just heard some noise so I came to see if you were okay."

"Yes, I just…um…" she quickly glanced at the rumpled bed covers and felt her cheeks flush even redder than they already were. "I think I was having a dream."

Molly smiled innocently. "Is that why you're hugging the pillow then?"

"What? Oh this?" Alex suddenly realised she was holding onto a pillow for dear life and quickly tossed it to one side.

"Must have been a strange sort of dream mum."

"Yes it was." Alex smiled to herself and ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "But as dreams go it wasn't one of the bad sort." _Slight understatement there Alex._

"That's good. I've made some breakfast for you downstairs."

"That's lovely. I'll be right down." Alex watched as Molly turned towards the door, an unexpected lump forming in her throat.

"Molly?"

Molly turned and Alex opened her arms towards her daughter who rushed forward to be enclosed in a deep hug. She kissed the top of her head as she hugged her closer. "Love you Molls."

"I love you too mum. Now get ready and come downstairs before the toast gets cold."

After Molly had retreated downstairs Alex flopped back onto the bed and smiled. What a dream! It had felt so real, so lifelike – she could still feel the after-effects of her dream orgasm and it was hard to believe that the whole thing hadn't actually happened. She curled up in a ball, clutching the pillow to her chest and smiling uncontrollably. Her body was most definitely starting to recover from the ordeal of being shot it would seem. Although she saw Gene most days and talked for hours on the phone she still missed him, missed that warm comforting presence in bed – and not just for the sex. Although that would be good too. And while Gene had dreams of courting her properly, Alex had dreams of them sharing the same bed as soon as humanly possible.

"Still, no reason we can't do both," she muttered to herself.

"Mum!" Molly's insistent voice reached her ears from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she flung back the covers and eased slowly out of bed and headed down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Alex said, munching on scrambled eggs and toast, "you any plans for today?"

Molly screwed up her face. "Not really. I thought I might just hang around the house."

"I'm not going anywhere you know?" Alex said gently.

"I know that."

"I just mean that, as much as I appreciate your company, you should get out with your friends – make the most of the school holidays."

"But while you're ill…."

"I'm not ill Molly – not in the way you mean at least. My recovery will probably take months rather than weeks. It'll be slow going but that doesn't mean you have to hang around waiting. We should try and live life as normally as possibly – both of us."

Molly considered this for a few seconds. "Well, Shauna did ask if I wanted to go and see 'Prince Caspian' at the pictures later. A few of the others from school going too.

"Then I think you should go."

"If you're sure?"

"Of course. I've got plenty to keep me occupied here."

"Well," Molly grinned, "you could always ask Gene to keep you company."

"Could I now?" Alex returned her daughters grin. Who would have thought Molly would turn out to be quite the matchmaker?

"Yes. And then you can ask him out for his birthday."

For a moment Alex was speechless. She wasn't sure whether to laugh at her daughter's precociousness or wonder how on earth she had forgotten it was Gene's birthday. She decided on the latter.

"Birthday?"

Molly nodded. "August 15th. That makes him a Leo doesn't it?"

She nodded distractedly. "I can't believe I almost forgot his birthday."

"Well, you have had a lot to deal with recently." Molly said as she began to clear away the breakfast dishes. "I wheedled it out of him the other day."

"I see." Alex sipped on her mug of coffee and mulled things over. "Do you like Gene Molls?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "He can be funny sometimes – I mean in a good way. And he always listens to what I have to say - almost as if I were a grown up."

Alex smiled. It wasn't so hard to believe that Gene had already managed to charm Molly. He'd always been good with children – he had an easy empathy and understanding of the few children he came into contact with.

"You should go out," Molly continued, "for his birthday I mean."

"I think that's a splendid idea." She was feeling much better since leaving the hospital and thought that she could just about manage an evening at a restaurant. And it would be nice to celebrate with Gene – not just his birthday but also the fact that they were still alive and still together. That was worth celebrating surely? "I was just wondering about a babysitter. Shall I ask Evan to come over?"

"I don't need a 'babysitter'," Molly said, wiggling her fingers. "Besides, Gran and Granddad have invited me over for the weekend. Granddad Brian's showing me how to paint and we're going to National Gallery and then Gran's going to take me shopping."

"That's very nice of them." Alex made a mental note to phone Marjorie and thank her. She and Brian had been nothing but supportive since she had left the hospital – which more than made up for their son's lack of interest. Her ex-husband really could be a shit sometimes.

"So it's settled?" Molly asked.

"Certainly seems that way. Although I'll have to go shopping – I need to find a birthday present….

"And maybe something nice to wear?" hinted Molly. "We could go out after breakfast and I could help you?"

"I'm beginning to think you've got this all planned out Molly Drake," she laughed.

"Well, you can't leave anything to chance Mum. Honestly, if you don't get a move on you might lose this one."

"Alright, you win. I'll go and get dressed."

Molly watched with quiet satisfaction as she watched Alex go upstairs. Sometimes grown-ups just needed pushing in the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bastard!" Gene cursed roundly as he searched for the source of the ringing under the various mounds of paper and books scattered around the cluttered lounge area. Why didn't they make these sodding mobile phones any bigger? As a last resort he swept aside the newspaper he had been reading and delved behind the sofa cushion. "Ah ha! Gotcha." His expression softened as he recognised the name on the display.

He quickly pressed the appropriate button. "'Ello you."

"Hello yourself," Alex answered. "I didn't catch you at a bad moment?"

"Not really – why?"

"Just the phone was ringing for a long time."

"Couldn't find the bloody thing."

"Ah. How are you feeling?"

Gene considered the question before nodding and answering. "Pretty good considering love. Miss you though."

Alex smiled through the telephone lines. "I miss you too. Although actually that's why I'm phoning."

"Because you miss me?" he teased gently.

"Well yes – and because I thought we could meet up later for coffee or something."

"Think I prefer the 'or something.'

"Cheeky." Alex wondered if he could sense the fact that her cheeks had now turned a nice shade of pink. "So – coffee?"

"Yep. I'll pop over later – got a few things to do first."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"It's all go here Bols," he said, looking around at the landscape of untidiness around him. "Catching up on world events since 1983, learning 'ow to use modern technology – and that's without going over work files!"

"Work?"

Gene heard then note of concern in her voice and hurried to allay it. "Don't get them posh knickers in a twist – I'm only reading up on some recent cases. Truman thought it might be a good idea – try and prompt the old memory cells into working."

"Any luck?"

"Not yet although…"

"What?"

Gene hesitated as he tried to put his thoughts into word. "Well, problem is…I'm starting to forget things."

Alex frowned. "What kind of things?"

"Stuff from back there – coma land. Like what was the Skip's name – apart from Skip? I've been trying to remember and I can't."

"His name was Viv. It's probably nothing to worry about Gene. The events we both experienced will probably become less vivid over time – minor details will probably fade away all together. And who knows, it might all be part of getting your old memory back?"

"Suppose. I just don't want to forget the important bits – the you and me bits."

"Oh Gene – that's never going to happen. And if it does then I promise we'll be making new memories – all the time."

He nodded and then remembered she couldn't see him. "Good…I'd like that."

"And speaking of making new memories – that was the other reason I called."

"What's that then?"

"A little bird told me it's your birthday in a couple of days time?"

"Blimey, no secret safe around here is it?"

"Not where a certain inquisitive daughter is concerned. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Give us a chance Bols – I've only just remembered meself!"

"Well, be that as it may – I thought we could go out for a meal to celebrate – if you feel up to it of course?"

"I'm always up to it." He smiled as the familiar tinkling laughter echoed down the phone. "I've missed you laughing."

"Well, not much to laugh about recently – but that all changes now. Right?"

"Right."

"So, it's a date then?" she said softly.

"Looking forward to it already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene pulled up outside Alex's house and killed the engine. He was early and so he reached for a cigarette to calm the unexpected flutter of anticipation that he felt. Wasn't like he hadn't been out with her before. Wasn't even like he hadn't seen her many times since leaving hospital. But there was still a nervous edge to his demeanour that hadn't been there previously. He wasn't sure what tonight would hold – probably nothing more than a nice meal and a quick snog on the way home – but it felt like the start of something.

He closed his eyes and blew out a column of smoke while the music on the radio swirled around him. So many new radio stations that he'd never heard of – most of them bollocks mind you. But he'd found some good stuff, a nice jazz station for starters and some 'retro' stations playing stuff from the seventies and eighties – the music he'd dismissed as too modern even back then. This one was good – a soul classic. Gladys whatsername and her Pips? He remembered the tune but as he listened anew the words started to make more sense than they ever had done before. _I'd rather live in his world than live without him in mine. _She had a point there old Gladys.

He reached over and grabbed his jacket before leaving the car and walking up to the front door. Didn't really need the jacket but he wanted to look good for Alex tonight. He rang the doorbell and waited endless seconds in a fever of anticipation before the door finally opened.

"Hi Gene," Molly said. "You'd better come in - Mum's running a bit late."

"No change there then. You alright then Molls?"

"Oh yeah," Molly chattered on as she led Gene into the lounge, "I've been to the pictures today."

"Flicks eh? Anything good?"

"Prince Caspian."

"Who?"

"You know. He was the handsome prince in the Chronicles of Narnia."

"Must have missed that one." Gene smiled wryly as he sat down to wait for Alex. "You like handsome princes then Molls?"

Molly pulled a face. "He was okay. A bit wet really. I much preferred the lion."

"Course you did – stands to reason," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Well, you two are as thick as thieves," Alex said, as she appeared in the doorway.

Gene stood up quickly as Alex entered the room, totally lost for words as she walked towards him. God, he'd almost forgotten how beautiful she could be.

"I was telling Gene about Prince Caspian but that I preferred the lion."

"Really? Well, that's a coincidence, because I prefer lions too." She reached Gene's side and quickly kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "especially this one."

"You look lovely mum. Doesn't she look lovely Gene?"

"She does," Gene said as he finally found his voice. "You look gorgeous sweetheart." He took the opportunity to look her up and down again, noting how the navy silk of her sleeveless dress hugged every curve. He could already feel the blood pulsing around his veins and they hadn't even started the evening yet.

"You're not so bad yourself." Alex had already discreetly eyed him up as he was talking to Molly, but now that she was standing right next to him the effect was almost overwhelming. At first glance, he was just like the old Gene – smart dark suit, white shirt and sparkling blue eyes, but there were subtle differences. He'd obviously had a haircut since leaving hospital and it suited him, making the area where he'd had his head shaved a little less obvious. He'd lost a little bit of weight too – again, probably an after effect of his hospital stay. Perversely, she hoped he wouldn't lose too much weight – she rather liked his slightly rounded tum!

"Mum – you're staring." Molly said with a deep sigh.

"Am I?" Alex laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Come on then woman – let's get this show on the road."

Gene helped Alex on with her jacket as Molly shooed them out of the door.

"Remember what I said Molls – be good for Gran and Granddad."

"Will do. And you be good too."

Gene took her hand as the door closed behind them and they walked towards the car. "Gran and Granddad?"

"Oh, they're on babysitting duties – only don't let Molly hear you call it 'babysitting'. I think she calls it Granny-sitting."

"She's a good kid."

"I like to think so. Oh…is this yours?"

Gene unlocked the car as they approached. "Yep. Not as good as the Quattro but not bad."

Alex wasn't really a car buff – she tended to go for something functional and efficient – but she could appreciate good design. Especially the sleek black good looks of the BMW in front of her.

"Nice," she whispered as she ran her hands over the bonnet.

Gene looked on in amusement as she appreciated the glossy curves – reminded him of the first day he had met her. He opened the car door for her. "Never did ask you – whatever happened to the Quattro?"

"Ah…" Alex quickly jumped into the car and waited for Gene to join her. It was only a dream wasn't it? He wouldn't be upset about the eventual fate of the Quattro – would he?"

"Alex?" he said as he settled into the driver's seat.

"Errm….well…first just let me say – it wasn't my fault."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What wasn't your fault?"

"And we were in a coma – no matter however realistic that might have been."

"Alex," he growled warningly, "what happened to my car?"

"I crashed it. Not," she put up her hand to pre-empt any explosion, "that it was my fault in the slightest. In fact I actually died in the process."

The blood left Gene's face and he stared at her in shock. "You died? Back there?"

Alex nodded.

"You never told me," he said quietly, running a finger across her cheek.

"It didn't seem important – once we'd both woken up here. Once I got used to the fact that you were here…"

"Tell me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to remember the details of her demise. "I went back to work eventually – after you died in 1983. Freddie didn't think your death was a botched raid – he thought it was an inside job and I was trying to find out who it was. Anyway, I had a call from Layton and…."

"Layton! That bastard?"

"He said he had information and so I arranged to meet him."

"Not by yourself again?"

"No – not this time. I radioed Ray and Chris and arranged to rendezvous with them before I saw Layton – only I never got that far."

"What happened?"

Alex swallowed hard and she felt Gene squeeze her hand. "I was going pretty fast when, out of nowhere, this articulated lorry was blocking the road. I tried to brake but they didn't work. I kept trying but I couldn't slow down and then…and then…" She covered her face with her hands as she tried to block the suppressed memories, her body shaking with the effort.

"Oh Christ love. I'm so sorry." He reached over and folded her into his arms. "Selfish bastard – I never even thought to ask – I was just so happy you were 'ere."

"Doesn't matter," she sniffled, "Didn't hurt much…well, it hurt a bit. But then I woke up," she raised her eyes and looked into his face, "And then you were here – even if it was a bit of a shock at first."

"Christ – what a right pair we are."

"But think about it Gene – if it wasn't for you then I might not be here."

"Eh? How'd you reckon that?"

"Maybe I needed you to wake me up. I kept hearing your voice, back in '83, but I just thought I was going mad – grieving for the loss of you. But maybe you were getting through to me – the nurses said you sat by my bedside talking to me."

"Yeah. Proper Prince Charming me."

"Don't knock it – perhaps you're my prince and lion rolled into one."

Gene raised his eyebrows. "Well, we'd better get going then Sleeping Beauty – have to get you back before midnight."

"That's Cinderella," she sighed as they pulled away from the kerb.

"Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you," Alex said, as they walked hand in hand back to the car. The night was surprisingly clear and for once she could see the stars twinkle in the London night sky.

"What for?"

"For a lovely evening. For the meal – even though I wanted to treat you for your birthday."

"Listen, the last time a woman paid for my meal was…" he stopped walking and frowned.

"What?"

"I can't remember the last time I let a woman pay for a meal."

Alex laughed. "That's because you're an old dinosaur – but I love you anyway," she quickly added.

"Dinosaur eh? I think that remark is definitely insubordinate – I may have to think of a suitable punishment." He stopped suddenly and expertly backed her up until she was leaning against the car, placing one arm on either side of her.

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not even sure I come under your jurisdiction any more."

"Don't care," he growled, cutting off her laughter with his mouth. She tasted of wine, sweet and rich and heady, going straight to his head and making it spin.

Alex moaned softly as his body pressed ever closer, warm and responsive to her touch, his desire for her self-evident. She whimpered in frustration as he pulled back.

"Suppose we'd better be getting you 'ome."

"Why? The night's still young. Besides," she said seductively, "you still haven't shown me where you live yet." She placed her hand over his heart and felt the comforting thump-thump against her palm.

"Well, we could 'ave a nightcap – wouldn't do any harm."

"Exactly – and it is your birthday after all."

Her eyes twinkled in triumph as they got into the car, Alex barely having time to fasten her seatbelt before Gene had pulled away, heading away from the city lights and heading east towards…. where?

"Where is your place exactly?"

"Near Limehouse."

Alex quickly suppressed a gasp as he put his foot down along the relatively empty streets. "You're being very mysterious."

He glanced sideways at her and grinned. "Not really – just not sure if you'll like it or not. It's a bit…different."

"Okay, now I am intrigued."

It only seemed like minutes later before Gene was parking up just outside Limehouse Basin. Alex took his hand as he helped her out of the car and they began to stroll towards the marina.

"Oh here," she said looking around approvingly, "the views are fantastic and there are some really lovely apartments around here."

He looked around at the apartment buildings that surrounding the marina. "Yeah, suppose there are."

The continued to walk companionably around the marina, Gene's arm thrown protectively around her shoulders as he acknowledged a wave from a tanned and grey-haired man who then disappeared into one of the moored boats. "Night Charlie."

"Who's that?"

"That? That's Charlie – one of then neighbours around here. Retired – goes sailing off regularly but seems like a good sort."

Alex smiled and hugged Gene's waist as they continued to walk. "I'm glad you're settling in anyway."

"It's not a bad place."

"So which block do you live in?" she said, stopping to look up at the apartment blocks. "That one?" she pointed.

"Nope."

"That one then?" she selected another block.

"Don't live in a flat – I live here," he pointed behind her.

Alex spun around, her eyes widening in surprise. "A boat? You live on a boat?"

"Well, technically it's a houseboat but yeah – that's where I live."

For once Alex was speechless as she looked from Gene and then to the houseboat. Of all the places he could have chosen to live, she would never have imagined this one.

"Shocked?"

"Sort of."

"Me too." He stepped up behind her as she stared open mouthed, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "See the name?"

She followed the direction of his hand and could just make out the brightly painted name plate. "The Lady Alexa!" she said, a note of wonderment in her voice. She turned to face Gene. "Fate perhaps?"

"Or coincidence," he said matter-of-factly "Coming on board then?"

"Ay, ay Captain."

After bridging the small gap between the jetty and the boat, Gene held his hand out as Alex jumped aboard. She wobbled slightly in her high heels but he was there to steady her until she regained her balance.

"Okay?" he said with concern.

"Too much champagne probably."

"Not sure about that." He pulled her closer, his arms holding her tight against his body, his lips brushing her own. "I'm feeling a bit light headed meself."

"We'd best get indoors then – where it's safe."

Gene pointed the way and his eyes narrowed and darkened with need as he watched her descend the stairs into the main living quarters. He wasn't at all sure she _would_ be safe – at least not from him.

Alex took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the muted lighting, but her eyes widened with surprise as she began to look around. She'd never been on a converted houseboat before and she certainly never expected anything quite so grand as this; the floors were all solid oak, there was a very smart fitted kitchen with a decent size dining table and the living area had some very comfortable looking brown leather sofas. It was tasteful, masculine and modern. On closer inspection she could see some deft 'Gene' touches – a couple of framed classic western movie posters, a neatly stocked drinks cabinet and his favourite books and music taking pride of place.

"Like it?"

She turned around to find him looking at her with an expression of anxious expectation. "It's lovely Gene. I wasn't sure what to expect but this is…"

"Modern?"

"Well, yes – but discreetly so. Apart from that of course." She pointed to a huge widescreen television.

"There are things about this modern world I do like," he said with a grin. "Fancy a drink?"

"Mmmm – love one."

"Make yourself comfy then."

She settled herself on the sofa and was soon joined by Gene, bearing a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured, handing her the glass.

"What shall we drink to?" he asked.

"To you I think. Happy birthday my darling – and many many more."

"I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses and Gene leaned forward to steal a kiss, tasting the bubbles on her lips.

Alex giggled. "Do you think we should be drinking quite so much?"

"Eh?"

"Well, the doctors did say we should take it easy on the alcohol for a while – does funny things to the brain apparently."

"Bugger them." He refilled their glasses. "Another toast. You and me Bolly."

"You and me."

They chinked glasses and then drained the contents, laughing as some of the effervescent liquid dribbled down Alex's chin. Gene leaned forward and placed both of their glasses to one side, before kissing her mouth, lapping up stray drops of champagne as he did so.

Reluctantly breaking free, he stroked her face, looking into her eyes. "Suppose I should take you home – Molly might be getting worried."

"Molly's not there – she's staying with her grandparents. For the whole weekend."

"Oh." Gene wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her down on top of him as he reclined on the sofa. "So you could stay then – if you wanted to?"

"I suppose I could," she said teasingly as she traced the outline of his jaw with her fingers. "Not sure that the doctors would approve though."

"Why?"

"Well we've really been pushing the boat out tonight sweetheart. Fine dining, drinking and staying out late. Considering we're both still recovering from major surgery I'm not sure we're up to anything…physical. Something's got to give."

He carefully removed the sparkling headscarf she was wearing and tossed it to one side, threading his fingers through her hair as he dotted kisses over her face. "Only thing that's gonna give is the elastic in your knickers," he whispered.

Alex laughed. "You always were a smooth talker Mr Hunt. Still, when you put it like that…"

"Good girl." With a final kiss they rolled off the sofa into a giggling heap on the floor. Gene recovered first and picked Alex up and threw her over his shoulder. "Quicker this way."

"No…no – I need to go to the bathroom first," she squealed.

"Women!" He quickly deposited outside a smart oak door. "Bathroom there," he turned and pointed to the door opposite, "bedroom there - and if you're too long I'll come and find you."

"Don't start without me."

"Chance would be a fine thing," he mumbled.

Alex smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she freshened up. She felt giddy with excitement although that could have been the champagne she supposed. No – it was the thought of being with Gene – really being with him. She also felt surprisingly nervous. Would he be the same in the bedroom as he always had been? Would she be the same? Would they find each other just as attractive as before? It was almost like the first time again – which in a sense, she thought, it was.

When she finally considered herself ready, she tiptoed into the darkened bedroom, the bedside lamp casting the only light. She smiled as she approached the bed; he was lying there, dressed only in boxers, sprawled on his back with mouth open and eyes closed. Snoring gently.

"Oh Gene," she said softly as she sat down on the bed next to him. She glanced down at the newly purchased lacy black underwear she was wearing and sighed. Ah well, maybe not tonight then. The urge to yawn was irresistible and the bed did look very tempting. Without a second glance she stripped off her skimpy underwear and climbed onto the bed next to his sleeping body, carefully pulling the soft quilt over them both. She moulded her body around his, kissing the back of his neck as she put her arms around him. He stirred briefly and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Shhhh – go to sleep." With a deep contented sigh she closed her eyes and fell into a deep untroubled slumber.

**. . . . .to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

_Duchess: "…. and the moral of that is--'Oh, 'tis love,'tis love that makes the world go 'round!'"  
(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_

**Chapter 9**

Some time later Gene awoke with a start, his heartbeat racing as he frantically tried to remember where – or when – he was. The darkness was all consuming as he fumbled for the bedside lamp and he felt a sudden rush of relief as he began to recognise his surroundings. He was on the boat…with Alex. The events of the previous evening replayed in his head and silently cursed his inability to stay awake long enough to make love to the beautiful woman lying next to him.

He turned to face her now and smiled tenderly as he looked at her – oblivious to her surroundings and lost in sleep. His intentions had been to simply check she was okay and then turn out the light, but he found himself staring at her, fascinated by light and shadow playing across her body, wanting to reach out and touch and yet afraid that if he did, she would disappear in a puff of smoke – like some faerie princess or a figment of his imagination.

He could hear rain beating against the bedroom porthole but it was a strangely comforting sound. As outlandish as the idea of living on a houseboat had initially appeared to him, it now felt like he'd lived here for years. It felt right in a way that he couldn't really explain – not even to himself. Alex lying next to him only compounded the feeling of 'rightness'. He continued to watch as she slept, smiling as she snuffled and sighed in her sleep, holding his breath as she rolled over onto her back then unconsciously moistened her lips, her face relaxing once more as she drifted away. He was just about to turn off the light when her eyelashes flickered open and he found himself caught in her gaze.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly, as he reached to turn off the light.

"Don't." She placed a restraining hand on his arm. "I want to look at you."

Silently he turned back toward her and allowed her to look her fill. He couldn't really object seeing as he'd copped an eyeful as she lay sleeping. Alex sleepily reached out and lightly ran her fingers over his arms and then his chest, relearning the feel of his skin under her fingertips and his reactions to her touch.

"You fell asleep," she said simply, as her hand came to rest over his heart.

"Yeah." He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was hammering. Felt like the whole of bloody London could hear it. "You must think I'm a right pillock."

She smiled as she shook her head. "Of course not. I think we might have both been a little ambitious last night. You did miss the new underwear though."

"Undies?" Gene's eyebrows shot up.

"Black…lace…skimpy."

He growled in the back of his throat. "Nice. Mind you," he slowly reached over and allowed his fingers to gently touch her bare skin, "I always did prefer what's underneath."

"Gene I…"

"Shhhh," he touched his fingers to her lips, "let me look at you now."

Alex held her breath as he began as he began to rediscover her body for himself. She noticed the slight trembling of his hands as he reverently and tenderly traced the outline of her curves with his fingers, frowning a little as he touched her stomach and found no scar – unlike the first time they had made love all those years ago. They eyes met in understanding. That was a past life – she had not been blown up by the IRA – no matter how real it had felt at the time. For Alex, it only brought home the fact that they were making love for the very first time and she shivered as his fingers travelled upwards, brushing the curve of her breasts and skimming across her nipples.

"Still beautiful Alex…nothing's changed…not for me."

She almost sobbed with relief, as he seemed to understand what she was thinking and perhaps even thinking the same thing. She reached for him, cupping his face in her hands as she spoke. "Nothing's changed for me either. You're still the only man I want Gene."

His eyes darkened imperceptibly and then closed for a moment, but when he opened them again all hesitancy and doubt was gone. When their lips finally met, their kisses were passionate and yet teasing, Gene nipping playfully at her bottom lip, kissing and biting his way around her neck, nibbling at her ear lobe as she wriggled in his arms.

"I've missed this…you," he whispered. "Don't ever leave me again."

"You left me," she protested.

"Well I won't do that again. I promise."

"That's good bec….ahhhh" Whatever she had been going to say was swept away in a gasp as Gene took one nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and flicking as Alex groaned approval. "Oh god..."

He took his time in pleasuring her body and Alex writhed in frustration as he refused to be hurried. Finally, he began to kiss his way down her torso; light sweet kisses that made her want to scream but which felt like heaven at the same time. Slowly and languidly he scattered more kisses – over her stomach and hips and then eventually the very centre of her being as she opened her thighs to welcome him. She gripped the bed as his tongue began to work its magic, his tongue flicking and tasting, his fingers teasing and probing as she rocked backwards and forwards, searching for release. She shivered and moaned as the first waves of pleasure washed over her body.

With a self-satisfied grin Gene kissed his way back up her body, just in time to see her eyes open, still dazed with pleasure. "Better?" he enquired.

"More," she demanded, as she held him closer, running her hands over his body, tugging down his boxers over his hips. With Gene's help the obstructive garment was soon dispatched and he settled between her legs. "You always were a greedy tart. " He smiled as he smoothed her cheek and brushed away the hair from her face but soon his brow was creased in concentration as he reached under body and lifted her hips, entering her warm welcoming body with ease.

They both stilled for a moment, letting their bodies react and adjust – although in truth no adjustment was needed. They fit together perfectly just as they always had done – but possibly even more so. Gene took a deep breath as he began to move, almost crying out at the vivid sensations already wracking his body. It felt the same – and yet so different. The pleasure felt heightened in some way, the sensations more powerful; the touch of her hands, the feel of her skin against his own, her perfume filling his senses – the pleasure he felt throughout his body was simply overwhelming in its intensity.

Alex moaned as he began to increase the thrust and tempo of his movements, wrapping her legs around his hips as she sought to bring him even closer, to feel him deeper within her. All the pain and trauma of the past months melted away in his arms as she met his passion with her own. All the tears and sorrow seemed light years away, the memories and burdens lifted from her as she allowed stronger feelings, more intense emotions to drive them away. For the first time in months – perhaps even years – she felt alive and wanted and needed. "Love you…so much…"

Gene brought his mouth down on hers, their tongues twisting and mating, mimicking the rhythm of their bodies. Breaking the kiss on a gasp, he slowed his pace, desperately wanting this to last forever – or at least as long as he could make it. He teased her mercilessly, withdrawing almost completely and then surging forward, welcoming her feel of her body as it closed around him. No other woman came close to Alex and how she made him feel. He looked down on her beautiful body, small beads of sweat glistening, her soft full breasts under his fingers and her body welcoming his without hesitation or restraint. This was home.

"Alex…I can't hold…on."

She tightened her hold on him. "Then don't…don't hold back. I want everything Gene…everything."

He groaned as the effort of restraint began to take its toll. "Love you Alex…feels so good with you." He nipped at her earlobes, whispering words of want and need, letting her know exactly what she meant to him. He was so close to the edge now but he wanted to take her with him – couldn't go let go until she had too. His fingers found her slick core, her swollen clit warm and wet to the touch as he circled it. Her response was immediate as she bucked and thrust back against him, a cry of pleasure ripped from her throat as she stiffened in release. His own cry of release was just as loud and just as desperate, as the contractions of her body hastened his own orgasm, his erratic thrusts shuddering and finally halting as he collapsed into her arms.

Alex held him close, soothing and murmuring until he rolled away slightly, his body still heaving with the effort expended. She moved into his arms, unwilling to let him go just yet, needing the contact and warmth of his skin. "We are so lucky," she murmured.

"We are?"

She nodded as she raised herself on one elbow to look into his eyes. "Not everyone gets to have another 'first time' do they?"

He chuckled softly. "Suppose not. Mind you, from what I can remember, the first, first time wasn't too shabby either."

"No, it wasn't." She reached over and stroked his chin, loving the feel of day old stubble against her skin. The emotions she felt were almost too much as she contemplated what she might have lost, how unbearable her life would have been without him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she contemplated what could have been.

"Hey, hey!" he reached for her and she came willingly into his arms. "Don't normally have that affect on women," he said as he kissed the top of her hair.

"Sorry," she sniffled. "I just don't know what I would have done without you."

"Lucky you'll never have to find out then. 'Cos I'm not going anywhere without you – got that?"

She smiled tearily. "Got that."

"Good." He yawned expansively and wrapped his arms closer around her. "Better get some sleep."

"Why?"

"I was promised black skimpy underwear – might take you up on that later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke bleary eyed the next morning to the sound of the rain still pattering against the porthole window. From what she could see through the skylight it was morning – although it was grey and overcast and not an incentive to get out of bed in the slightest. She carefully rolled over onto her side and gazed at the other incentive to stay exactly where she was. His hair was tousled and his face rumpled with sleep but she still thought he was the most handsome man she had ever known. Of course, she admitted that she could be slightly biased.

As she continued to stare, the memories of last night flooded her body with remembered pleasure and a secret smile crept onto her face. Her body was aching but in a quite satisfying and enjoyable way and she had no regrets at all about renewing her bond with Gene. And that's exactly what she felt – a deep sense of reconnection, a bond that could only grow richer and deeper with the passing years. She was starting to get excited about the possibilities that this new future might hold. The enforced absence from work had starting her thinking about all sorts of things; what did she really want from life? From her career? What did she want to do now? She hadn't formulated the answers yet but she knew that both Gene and Molly would have a profound influence on whatever happened next.

As she laid thinking and dreaming, her body's early morning demands eventually caused her reluctant exit from the warm and comfortable bed. She carefully rolled out of bed in search of the bathroom, glancing back fondly at the sleeping colossus in the bed. She had fully intended to return as quickly as possible, but once up and around and more or less awake, she found curiosity and hunger got the better of her. Throwing Gene's abandoned shirt over her body, she wandered into the kitchen area of the houseboat and set about making coffee and toast. Somewhat revived and still clutching the reviving mug of coffee she began to wander around the lounge area.

She was still trying to get her head around the fact that Gene lived on a boat, but once you were actually inside it, you couldn't really tell. It had been superbly converted with lots of recessed lighting, stripped oak floors and an immaculate kitchen – although she couldn't really imagine Gene taking advantage of that. There was a stack of files and papers on the dining table, along with a laptop and a mobile phone. She shook her head in disbelief – she still couldn't quite imagine a world with Gene and a laptop in perfect harmony but she was reliably informed by Shaz – and by Molly – that he had picked up the essential know how in no time at all.

But who was 2008 Gene? Did he have different tastes and enthusiasms? Or was there really no difference at all? Until Gene's actual memories came back there was precious little evidence to go on. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books and DVD's collected on the shelves. Most of it was typical 'Gene' – classic westerns, old cop shows and war stories with books on boxing, real crime investigations and his still beloved Manchester City. Alex chuckled to herself – a good job he hadn't suddenly discovered that he was a United fan! There were a few surprises that she hadn't expected. For instance, he had what looked like the whole of the Genesis and Pink Floyd back catalogue on CD and she had discovered a collection of very decent red wines in the kitchen – very un-Gene like.

She slumped into the sofa and sipped on her coffee as her eyes darted around. All in all, she could imagine Gene living here very easily – but she wondered if anyone else had been aboard 'The Lady Alexa' recently. Did he invite friends around or was he the solitary man she had known in the eighties? More to the point, had he invited any other women on board? She hadn't thought about that before and the idea was more disturbing than she realised. Yes of course she shouldn't be jealous – it had nothing to do with her what he had done before they met, but as she continued to look around she came to the conclusion that this was the ideal bachelor pad – women would buzz around like bees to a honey pot!

"Mornin'."

Her head jerked around at the sound of his voice. "Morning. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope. 'bout time I was up." He flopped onto the sofa next to her and nuzzled her ear. "Thought I might 'ave worn you out last night though."

Alex caught the lapels of his bathrobe and dragged him closer for a kiss. "Mmmm. You could always try again later - I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, cos I 'avent got any plans either." He cheekily grabbed her mug and slurped some of the coffee, pulling a face as he did so. "Cold."

"There's some fresh in the pot."

She watched him thoughtfully as he wandered off towards the kitchen. This is what she had missed – not just the sex. She missed the cosy intimacy of early mornings spent together having breakfast – Gene complete with bed-head hair and wearing a well-worn bathrobe looking as sexy as the day was long.

"I was just thinking," she said, as he sat next to her with a mug of freshly brewed coffee and a pile of toast.

"Give us a minute Bols, I'm 'ardly awake. You know them words strike fear into the heart of any right thinking bloke."

"Very funny," she said, poking her tongue out. "I was just thinking about your past – your past here that is."

"What about it?"

"Well," she said hesitatingly, "what about women for example?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean you're an attractive man and this," she gestured expansively around the room, "this is a…shag magnet."

Gene spluttered into his coffee. "Bols, if you're gonna say words like 'shag' before breakfast can you gimme some warning."

"I mean it."

"So do I – you can give a bloke a very funny turn." He took another huge bite of toast and began to munch. "I dunno what you're getting at love – I've had no women beating down me door since I got back." Well, apart from that one message on his voicemail that he wasn't going to tell her about – no need to stir up trouble if it wasn't necessary. "You jealous then?"

"Of course not – how absurd!"

Gene couldn't resist grinning as he saw the determined set of her jaw and the slight pout forming on her lips. And it wasn't as if he hadn't been wondering about women himself – or at least wondering if he'd got himself tangled up in something he couldn't remember anymore. "Look at me Alex."

"What," she said sulkily.

"Well, I'm 'ardly Brad Pitt now am I? I don't really see me having hoards of women stashed away." He finished his toast and smacked his lips together with satisfaction, opening his arms for Alex.

She snuggled closer into his embrace, picking imaginary pieces of fluff from his bathrobe. "Well, I think you're very attractive and I'm sure other women would…." she paused mid sentence.

"Don't stop there – it was just getting interesting? Other women would what?"

"What did you say?" There was a strange gleam in her eye as she quizzed him.

"It was just getting interesting?"

"No, before that. You said you were hardly…."

"Brad Pitt? Well I'm not am I?"

"Doesn't matter," she said excitedly. "What matters is that you used a topical cultural reference."

"Pardon? Wanna run that one by me again."

"Brad Pitt is an actor you could only know in this life – not in your past life. You couldn't possible have referenced him from the 70's and 80's."

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at."

"It could mean that some of your memories are starting to come back. Do you know who Brad Pitt is?"

"He's that annoying prat…blond bloke…saw him at the pictures one time." Gene frowned as he tried to remember something specific but the harder he concentrated the more the picture in head proved elusive. "I can't bloody remember now."

"It's fine…just try to relax," she stroked his face as she talked. "The more you try to remember something specific, the more the memory tends to fall away. I know its frustrating but…."

"Too bloody right it's frustrating."

"But this is a breakthrough Gene, I promise you."

"Is it?"

"Yes. After a head injury it can take months, even years for connections in the brain to reassert themselves. You could wake up one morning and bam – your memory has come back. Or more likely, you'll remember things piecemeal – and some memories might never return."

"Fair enough," he said unconvinced.

"Tell you what might help."

"What?"

"Well, a fair part of your past life was spent in Manchester. Wouldn't do any harm to go up there – rediscover old stomping grounds."

Gene frowned. "Not sure about that."

"No pressure – I just think it might help."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Alex decided not to push him too hard at this stage – she knew only too well how stubborn he could be if backed into a corner. But it was already a revelation of sorts that he seemed reluctant to revisit Manchester – the place he had spent most of his childhood and adult life. Why would he be reluctant if he couldn't actually remember his past? Of course, he could still be identifying with the 'past' he knew from his coma world. But what if his real past wasn't what he thought it was?

"So," Gene said, rousing her from her daydream, "'ow long can you stay?"

"You mean here? I don't have to be back home until Sunday evening when Molly gets back. Why? Do you have plans?"

Gene grinned and stood up, holding his hand out as he helped her to her feet. "My plans involve you…me…and a bottle of baby oil." Taking her hand, he led her without resistance back to the comforting confines of the bedroom.

**To be continued. . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews  
**_

* * *

**_'But I don't want to go among mad people,' said Alice. 'Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.  
(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_**

_**Chapter 1**__**0**_

Gene looked nervously at his watch and then glanced around the small but tidy waiting room. It was over a week now since he and Alex had spent that blissful night on the boat but now reality and the demands of re-establishing a normal working life were beginning to kick in. Truth be told he'd rather be back on the boat with Alex and Molly, which is where they had spent most of the past week, rather than here. In fact he'd rather be just about anywhere else at all.

"Dr Deacon won't be too much longer now Mr Hunt." The receptionist smiled encouragingly at him from behind the desk.

"Thanks love."

The receptionist raised her eyebrows slightly and Gene wondered what he'd said wrong now. Not that he was too bothered as he had plenty of other stuff on his mind – including his imminent meeting with Dr Deacon, clinical psychologist. Alex had tried to allay his concerns, saying that it was all part of the rehabilitation process but if they all thought he was going to spill his guts like some bloody big girl's blouse, then they had another thing coming. It might be part of the Met's grand scheme to get him back to work but a man still had his dignity.

"Mr Hunt?"

Gene looked up as a smartly dressed blonde woman with glasses perched on the end of her nose called his name.

"That would be me."

"Come with me please."

He followed her into the deceptively spacious consulting room and watched as she sat behind her desk and began to tap into her computer. Gene looked around the room and fidgeted uneasily as he waited. The room was lined with books and small pieces of artwork and there were a couple of Chesterfield armchairs as well a pot of coffee bubbling in the corner. Not really what he had expected.

"You can sit down Superintendent Hunt. It is Superintendent isn't it?"

"Apparently."

"I won't be a minute."

"Listen Miss…."

She looked at him over the top of her spectacles. "My name is Dr Anna Deacon – you can call me Anna if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Look, I'm not really sure what I'm really doing 'ere."

Dr Deacon smiled. "I have that feeling most days. However, in your case I think we can safely say that you're here today so that we can talk about how you're getting on since your release from hospital and to discuss how we can get you back to work as quickly as possible. Does that sound reasonable?"

Gene frowned but couldn't really find anything to fault in her explanation. "Suppose."

"Good, then why don't we sit down and have a chat and figure out an action plan for getting you up and running again." She picked up a filed from the desk and then made her way to one of the armchairs, indicating that Gene should sit opposite. "Your superior officers are very keen to have you back to work in some shape or form as quickly as possible."

"They are?" he said with some surprise. He'd imagined they might be glad to see the back of him.

"Indeed," she said consulting the file, "Commander Truman is particularly effusive in his praise of your ability but also the Borough Commander and your Chief Superintendent are very keen to see you back at work."

Gene nodded. "Well, that's good." Reluctantly he sat down opposite her, still twitching uneasily. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna spill me guts and blab like a baby for yer."

She chuckled and then leaned forward in her seat. "As edifying a spectacle as that would be for me Mr Hunt, it's definitely not compulsory – but don't let me stop you should the mood take you. Although talking is part of the therapy, what we talk about is completely up to you. I'm not a psychiatrist or a counsellor in that respect."

"What do you do then?"

"Well, as a clinical psychologist I'm here to assess your progress and recovery from your head injury and to help you understand any limitations or brain damage that may have occurred. Neuro-psychology is my specialist area and so I concentrate on patients who have undergone brain injury and trauma. Like yourself."

"Right. What happens now then?"

"Now, we have an initial chat, talk about any worries or physical symptoms you may have and plan how to get you back to work. You do want to return to work?"

"Too bloody right I do. I'd go back today if they'd 'ave me."

"That's good news. What about physically – do you feel capable of a return to work? It's quite a demanding job I understand."

"Bloody fit as a flea me," Gene said defiantly.

Dr Deacon simply arched her brow slightly as she looked at him and then scribbled something in her notes. "I see."

"Well…apart from feeling a bit tired – but that's only natural right?"

"Correct – and nothing to be worried about at this stage."

"That's what Alex said."

"Alex?"

"My wi…I mean girlfriend. She's a psychologist an' all."

"Really? How interesting. Where does she practice? Maybe I know her?"

"Dunno. She's a police officer though."

"Ah – criminal psychology then. A fascinating area I imagine. Do you live together?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you live alone or with your girlfriend?"

"Bit of both since the coma," he said hesitantly. He wasn't really sure if he was going to mention all the spooky dooky coma stuff yet – would she believe him or have him carted off to the funny farm? "She's got a daughter so we see each other when we can. And…"

"Yes?"

"Well, she's had a bit of a rough time lately. She was shot in the head by some bastard and only just lived to tell the tale."

"Good Lord – you two have been in the wars. I take it then, that Alex must also be undergoing some sort of counselling?"

"She's got an appointment next week I think. Although she doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get back to work – not that I'm bothered about that."

"Every case is different Mr Hunt. A lot can depend on what type of injury was sustained, which area of the brain was injured and a hundred other factors."

"Right."

"Well the good news for you is that your psychometric test results are mostly in the normal range," she flicked through the file, "numerical and verbal reasoning are good, although your logical reasoning and non-verbal reasoning are slightly impaired."

"Is that bad?"

"Not bad per se and quite understandable given your particular head injury. There is a possibility that they will improve over time. Of course the main symptom remains your retrograde memory loss. Has there been any improvement?"

"Not really no." Gene paused and wrestled with the conundrum of telling her exactly what had happened. Maybe she could explain it all? "Thing is…"

"Yes?"

"Thing is, I don't know what's a real memory and what's not."

"I don't understand."

"This is going to sound bloody crazy – you'll cart me off to the funny farm."

She smiled indulgently. "That's not how it works these days I can assure you." She took off her glasses and looked at her patient. He seemed like a reasonable enough man but she could tell that he was wrestling with some conundrum, hiding something that could help in his future treatment. "I can't help you unless you help yourself Gene – and anything you say in this room remains totally confidential between the two of us."

"You sure?"

"I promise. I couldn't do my job here if that weren't so. So if you're worried about your employers finding out then let me put your mind at rest. They won't hear about it from me. All they get is a general report on your health and some indication of a treatment plan and when they might expect to see you back at work."

"Can I walk?"

"Sorry?"

"Feels better when I walk about a bit."

"Of course."

Gene stood up and began to pace around the office. He wandered over to the window and looked outside. Not much to see really. The office was located in a Georgian terrace in Harley Street, neatly kept with cars parked in bays on either side of the road. He watched as a little girl in a red dress skipped along the pavement, holding onto what he presumed was her father's hand.

"I was in a coma," he said softly.

Dr Deacon remained silent but smiled encouragingly, even though he had his back towards her.

"I was in a coma but…it was like I was awake – I thought I was awake."

"Like a dream."

He shook his head. "No. Better than a dream. It felt real." He turned around and faced her. "I could feel things, touch things, taste things. It felt real to me."

"I see. Go on."

"It was…it was like real life. The people I met all seemed real to me – they all had their lives and went about their business like normal people. I was living my life too – in the coma."

"What sort of life?"

He smiled wryly. "You're never gonna believe this."

"Try me."

"Well, for a start it wasn't 2008."

"Oh." She leaned forward.

"I can't really pinpoint what year it was when I first landed there but I remember some of the sixties, the seventies and the early eighties. That's what I meant about not knowing what's real and what I remember from the coma. I lived this whole life in a different time – I worked hard, got married, looked after me mother – and now I don't know what's real and what's not."

"I see." She pursed her lips slightly as she digested what she had just heard. "Of course it could be both – real and unreal."

"Eh?"

"I mean that your memories of your coma life could include some memories that are real. Your brain will have been fighting to repair itself, restore connections – there's no reason at all why some of the things you remember didn't actually happen or why some of the people you met, you actually knew from your real life."

"So I'm not going mad then?"

"No you're not going mad. Not today at least."

He smiled tentatively. "That's good news anyway."

"If you let me, I'm going to try and help you through this and with a bit of luck we'll separate fact from fiction. But its still early days – you shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

"That's what Alex says."

"She sounds like a very intelligent woman – you should take notice."

"You psychologists ganging up on me?"

"Not psychologists Mr Hunt – women."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning Gene was still brooding over the implications of his visit with Dr Deacon, but luckily his passenger seemed completely oblivious to his introspective mood. Molly was happily distracted as they sat in traffic on their way to rendezvous with Alex.

"You alright in the back there Molls?" Gene said finally.

"What? Oh…fine," she said distractedly.

Gene turned around to see what was keeping Molly so unusually quiet. "What you got there?"

"This," she said brandishing a familiar multi-coloured cube. "I can't really see the point of it but I won't let it beat me."

"Rubik's Cube?" Gene took the proffered toy and began to explore each facet carefully. Annoyingly brief flashes of memory tugged at his brain and his fingers began to automatically twist the sections of the cube this way and that.

"Mum was scrabbling around in the loft and she came across it in a pile of other junk. She seemed quite excited about it."

"Used to be all the fashion. I remember when Chris …"

Molly stared inquisitively as Gene stopped mid-sentence. "When what?"

"Err, I mean I remember someone always playing with one of these – long time ago."

"In the eighties?"

"Yeah – must 'ave been." His fingers continued to automatically twist and turn the cube, colours gradually moving and shifting into place. A loud blare of the horn from the car behind abruptly broke the spell and Gene cursed, tossing the cube onto the empty passenger seat as he moved off again.

"Can I have the cube back Gene?"

"What? Sorry…'course." He passed it to Molly in the back seat, without taking his eyes off the road. "So, where's this hairdressers again?"

"High Holborn…the Aveda place."

"No idea what that is but I'll take your word for it."

"Gene?" Molly's eyes were like saucers as she examined the Rubik's cube, turning it over in her hands again and again.

"Yes petal."

"You did it!"

"Did what?"

"You did the cube. How did you manage it?"

"Quite honestly love – I 'ave no idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum look – Gene did the Rubik's cube!" Molly said excitedly, as Alex got into the car and settled into the passenger seat."

"Did he now?" She took the cube and examined it, raising an eyebrow at Gene. "Well, I always knew you had dextrous fingers," she said softly.

"Cheeky mare." Gene kissed her cheek as she fussed with the seatbelt. "Hairdressers closed then?"

"Now who's being cheeky?

"I'm only kiddin'," he said patting her thigh, before pulling away from the kerb, "you look good enough to eat."

"Honestly, you're incorrigible." She peered at her reflection in the vanity mirror before flipping the visor closed. Her once straggly and frankly neglected hair was transformed into a sleek chestnut bob. "I wasn't sure about the fringe."

"It looks great mum honestly. And you can't see the scar now so that's good."

Alex's automatically ran her fingers over the scar on her forehead. "Yes. That is good."

"Right," Gene announced dramatically, "where now?"

"Oh…er…lunch I think." I've managed to get a booking at a place around the corner. I think you'll like it." She smiled mischievously at Gene.

Moments later they were being ushered to a table in a chic but cosy Italian restaurant. Bottles of Chianti lined the perimeter of the room and the walls were adorned with photographs of famous Italians and Hollywood film stars, interspersed with guitars and mandolins mounted onto the wall.

"This is great mum – I love Ciao Bella," Molly said eagerly as an attentive waiter pulled out her chair and smiled indulgently.

"What do you think?" Alex asked. She watched nervously as Gene looked around the place, taking in the fussing waiters, the old-fashioned peppermills and of course a plentiful supply of breadsticks.

He smiled broadly. "I think its like Luigi's – only better."

"Yes!" she said triumphantly. "And the food is much nicer I promise you." Her mood lifted instantly as moustachioed and macho waiter returned bearing a bottle of the best Bardolino and a Limoncello for Molly. "I think Luigi's must have been mine."

"Your what?" He took a sip of wine, fully expecting to taste vinegar but was pleasantly surprised by the rich fruity flavour.

She glanced at Molly, but she seemed fully immersed in the complexities of the menu. Leaning forward she whispered in Gene's ear. "My construct…my invention if you like."

"You sure about that," Gene smirked and nodded towards a short and portly Italian making his way towards their table. He was dressed much as the other waiters but his demeanour suggested a slightly higher authority.

"Hey Mr 'Unt. Where 'ave you been for so long eh?"

Gene stood up, towering over the much shorter man. "Long story…err…" he quickly glanced at the waiters name badge, "…Franco."

The head waiter shook Gene's hand enthusiastically. "You did not tell me you were coming? I could 'ave made arrangements…something special eh?"

"Sorry, my fault," Alex piped up once she had recovered her voice, "I booked the table as a surprise_." I just didn't realise I'd been the one being surprised._ Although Franco was definitely _not_ Luigi he could have quite easily passed for Luigi's cousin once removed.

"Ah Bella," Franco bowed over Alex's proffered hand and kissed her fingers.

"Yeah, alright then Franco, no need to go overboard. This is Alex Drake – she's a very special lady."

"So I see," he said with a wink.

"And this is her daughter Molly."

"Ah piccolina," Franco patted Molly's head affectionately. "You are your mother's daughter."

Franco hovered attentively as they all sat down again and began to study the menu. He brushed off the other waiters brusquely. "I will take this order myself."

"I know what I want," Molly announced.

"Of course," Franco said with a smile.

"I'll have deep fried mushrooms and then spaghetti with meatballs."

"A very good choice little one. And you signorina?"

"Actually I'm not sure. There is something but I don't think you have it on the menu."

"Not on the menu? Is impossible mia donna. You tell me what you like and I guarantee we can cook it," he said proudly.

"Veal scaloppini?"

"No problem. My mamma has a sauce I save only for my very special customers. Is…" he kissed his fingers, "…is fantastico."

"Then that's what I'll have, with Parma ham and melon to start."

"And you Mr 'Unt? No let me guess – the prawn cocktail and grilled lamb chops?"

"You read my mind Franco."

Franco sighed dramatically. "Alas no. You come 'ere for many months and each time you 'ave the same. Franco, I say to myself, one day he will change his order - maybe the bresaola rucola or the gamberoni piccanti but…"

"But not today," Gene said firmly.

"No, not today." With a last pat of Molly's head, Franco bustled off towards the kitchen, shouting orders as he went, and smiling at the other patrons in the busy restaurant.

"So you know this place then?" Alex said, as she took another sip of wine.

"So it would seem." He looked around the restaurant which was now buzzing with the noise of customers and busy waiters. "Mind you, it is a bit familiar."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if that's because I remember it or because it's a bit like Luigi's. Like I was telling the doc this morning – I don't know which memories are real."

"Of course – how did it go this morning?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"See. I told you there was nothing to worry about. She didn't want to know your deepest darkest secrets did she?" she teased.

"Suppose not." Gene smiled ruefully and squeezed Alex's hand under the table.

"So what's the plan then?"

"She says I can go back to work."

"What? So soon?"

"Keep yer 'air on. She said there's no reason why I can't start the rehab programme the Met 'ave got lined up fer me. I doubt whether they'll let me near any real bloody criminals for a while yet. And I've got to go back to her on a regular basis until the memory stuff works itself out – one way or the other."

"Oh…I see…well that's good." Alex took another sip of wine and tried to calm her nerves. She hadn't realised that the thought of Gene going back to work made her so nervous.

"Are you going to catch scum again then Gene?" Molly said innocently, as she lifted her head briefly from her Nintendo DS.

"Molly! Language please."

Gene chuckled to himself. "Yes darlin' I'll soon be out catching the sc…" he caught Alex's disapproving look, "…catching the nasty men of London."

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully as they tucked into the delicious food and Alex declared that the veal scaloppini was quite the best that she had ever tasted, thus bringing an emotional tear to Franco's eye. After paying the bill they emerged blinking into the bright sunshine outside the restaurant.

Molly tugged on Gene's sleeve. "Can we go to the park Gene?"

"Dunno – we'll 'ave to ask the boss," he winked and turned to Alex, "can we?"

"I don't see why not. It's only around the corner and it'll be nice to walk off that lunch."

"Dunno about walking, I was thinking about lying on the grass and getting some shut eye."

"Is that all you think about?" she teased.

"Nope. But we can't do that in the park – not without getting arrested anyway."

Luckily Alex didn't have time to respond.

"Come on mum – I want to go on the boating lake."

Molly led the way as they entered Regent's Park on a rare sunny day in what had so far been a disappointing British summer. But despite the sunshine Alex couldn't help a small shiver as they approached the boating lake.

"You okay?" Gene took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just…memories…old memories."

He nodded sympathetically. This place gave him the shivers as well, especially when they passed close to the bandstand which stood as a memorial to those soldiers who lost their lives in an IRA bomb explosion in 1982 – the place where Alex had so very nearly lost her own life as she had become caught up in events. Gene increased his pace slightly and led her away from the scene of their nightmares, the sound of children playing gradually obliterating the memories of chaos and destruction.

"Come on – we can sit on the grass over there while Molly goes on the boat."

"By herself?"

"She's a big girl now aren't you Molls? Besides look," he pointed towards the children's boating lake, "load of other kids on there – younger than Molls an' all."

"Please mum?" Molly pleaded.

Alex was confronted by two sets of imploring eyes she was powerless to resist. "Oh go on then – but be careful." She watched anxiously as Gene led Molly away and then made sure she was settled into one of the sturdy child size pedallos. Gene quickly returned to her side, throwing his jacket on the grass for them both to sit on.

"You worry too much," he said.

"I know, I know – I can't help it. Maybe I am a bit overprotective sometimes."

"It's not a criticism love," he said, nudging her shoulder, "better overprotective than not protective enough." He slipped an arm around her shoulders as they both watched Molly having a whale of a time on the lake, making friends with other children and generally enjoying herself. "See, she's fine."

"Yes, she is." Alex felt the tension go out of her body as Gene rubbed her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes as he continued to massage, turning her face to the sun as the warmth eased her body. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you fine – after this morning I mean?"

Gene thought about the question as he continued to loosen the knots of tension in Alex's shoulders. "Yeah – I'm fine too. I'm just impatient to get on I suppose. Wanna get back in the saddle."

"You will I'm sure."

"Lots to do though - especially this rehab programme they wanna put me through; fitness, driving, firearms tests – all this before they even let me anywhere near doing real police work."

Alex opened her eyes and turned to face him. "But you still want to be a police officer?"

"Course I do!"

"Then it'll be worth it in the end." She smiled and stroked his face. "One step at a time."

"Yeah – one step at a time." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, his arms reaching around her body to bring her closer still.

"So what next?" Alex said when they finally broke apart.

"Apart from snogging you senseless you mean?"

She giggled. "Yes, apart from that."

"Chief Super said I can pop into the station tomorrow – just for a chat and get me bearings though – nothing serious."

"Well that's a start. And you never know – it might prompt some more memories."

"You never know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Gene stood outside Bethnal Green police station and took a deep breath before entering. Of course, the very fact that this wasn't Fenchurch East had been the first of many adjustments he'd had to make. Another fantasy conjured up by his injured brain? Didn't really matter in the long run he supposed. A police station was a police station wherever it was – and he knew that Ray, Chris and Shaz were in here so at least they'd be some friendly faces.

"Guv?"

Gene turned to find a smartly dressed young Asian man with twinkling eyes smiling at him. He looked vaguely familiar and Gene had a brief flash of this man's face contorted in fear.

"Guv – you okay?"

"Sorry – just trying to get me bearings. Memory's still not up to scratch. I do know you though don't I?"

He nodded. "Ray and Chris said you were having a few problems with your memory. Mind you – hardly surprising after what happened." He held out his hand. "Tony...Tony Das…your DI."

Gene returned the man's eager handshake but again was assaulted by a disturbing flash of memory and this time he could see another man's hand holding a knife to his DI's neck. He blinked away the memory.

"You alright Guv? Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Probably nothing. I just keep seeing something…you…in some sort of trouble."

"That would be me," Tony said with a laugh, "you're always giving me earache about it and then getting me out of trouble."

"No…something serious this time." Gene frowned as he tried to remember. "Somebody holding a knife to yer throat?"

Tony paled briefly but then recovered as they both started to walk towards the station entrance and went in. "Don't you remember then Guv?"

"Remember what?"

"You saved my life – the day you got hit over the head."

"I did?"

"Drugs bust over in Diss Street. All went a bit pear shaped and this tosser pulled a knife on me. You waded in and managed to disarm him but then just as we were leaving some other bastard started swinging with a baseball bat, caught you on the side of the head and you went down hard."

Gene gingerly touched the side of his head. "You can say that again."

"Could have been a lot worse – for me I mean. I was gutted when you went into a coma…and now you've lost your memory."

"Alright, keep your hair on Gladys. I'm alive aren't I?"

Tony laughed. "Yes you are Guv – and right on form by the sounds of it. Although I suppose I should be calling you 'Sir' by rights. Congrats on the promotion."

"Thanks. So what happens now?"

"Chief Super's asked me to show you around the place, make sure you get your bearings again. They've got an office set aside for you for when you do start back again properly."

Gene nodded and then looked continued walking through the station. He was getting a lot of nods and smiles of recognition but so far, no more familiar faces. "Seems to be a lot going on today."

"Usual stuff – but we've got a new DCS coming in so things are a bit hectic in CID as you can imagine."

"Do I get to meet him – this new DCS?"

"Of course. He's already said he wants to meet all the senior staff – he mentioned you by name."

"Oh? Do I know him then?"

"Not sure – he's just been promoted and transferred in from Hackney. Mackintosh I think."

Gene stopped in his tracks. "Who?"

"DCS Charlie Mackintosh. The great 'SuperMac' himself."

**To be continued…………..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter but 'real life' has been throwing a few curve balls recently. I will try to update as often as I can though.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites – means more than ever.**

* * *

_Alice: "__I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, because I'm not myself, you see__."  
(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_

**Chapter 11**

He was late. Alex glanced up at clock as she took a small sip of wine and tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. While she wasn't overly worried, the first prickles of apprehension were starting to make themselves known. It wasn't like he'd never been late before, she mused. And he had been to visit the station so perhaps he had gotten caught up there, maybe even gone for a drink with the team. Even so…

She jumped as he trill of her mobile phone alerted her to a text message. She grabbed the phone eagerly but was quickly brought back down to earth – it was a text from Molly who was having a sleep over with a friend. Alex quickly tapped in a few words in response, chiding herself for her disappointment. Of course, she shouldn't really expect a text from Gene – he might have got the hang of modern technology pretty quickly but that still didn't mean he liked to use it.

There was no on earthly reason why she should be worried about him. He was only 45 minutes late, he was a grown man who could look after himself – and he was a police officer for goodness sake! But the doubts still niggled at her brain – he had only just recovered from a coma and he was still suffering from memory loss. Maybe he had lost his bearings? Or maybe he had had a relapse of some sort? He could be lying somewhere injured or maybe even…

The phone burst into life and derailed Alex's morbid train of thought. "Yes?"

"DI Drake?"

"Yes I'm Alex Drake. Who is this?"

"Sorry ma'am, DC Granger here."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Shaz. How are you?"

"I'm fine ma'am. Its just…"

"What is it Shaz?"

"You won't tell the Guv I called will you. Its just I think you should know…"

"Know what?" Alex said impatiently.

"Well, you know the Guv came to the station today?"

"Yes? Has something happened?"

"Well, that's just it. I can't figure it out. Tony…that's DI Das ma'am…Tony said he was fine one minute and then he just went all quiet like. He didn't stay too long at the station…he didn't even meet the new DCS and then he just left."

An uneasy shiver travelled down Alex's spine. "What happened?"

"After work we all went down the Tavern and…"

"The Tavern?"

"Yeah. The Railway Tavern on Globe Road. It's not posh or anything - it's a real old-fashioned boozer. We always used to go there with the Guv before he ended up in hospital. He said it was how pubs should be."

Alex couldn't help smiling despite her current fears. It would seem that Gene had also 'constructed' the Railway Arms. "I see – go on."

"Well, the Guv was already there when we all piled in – looked like he'd been there for a while. He was playing darts with the locals and winning by the looks of it."

"Sounds like Gene."

"Yeah, he's really good – although Ray stepped up and was giving him a run for his money. But that's when it all went a bit funny."

"Funny? How?"

"The Guv and Ray...they had a bit of a barny over something…I thought Ray was going to punch him!"

"Really? Do you know what the argument was about?"

"Sorry ma'am I don't. They were playing darts when it happened and it just seemed to escalate out of nothing really and then the Guv stormed out."

"I see. Thanks for phoning Shaz."

"I just thought I'd better let you know. You see…I don't know if I should say this."

"Say what?"

"The Guv was in a pretty bad way when he left…I mean he'd had a lot to drink. I just wanted to make sure he got home okay but Chris said I should stay well clear – but I just couldn't stop worrying. But I mean - he's not long out of hospital is he?"

"It's allright Shaz – you did the right thing. I'll take care of this now."

"Thanks ma'am – I had a good feeling about you. I knew you'd know what to do."

Alex said her goodbyes and replaced the receiver carefully in the cradle. In a strange way, Shaz's phone call had allayed some of her fears even if it had given her something else to worry about. She wasn't sure what had caused Gene's erratic behaviour at the station but his subsequent actions were all too familiar and therefore something she could deal with. His usual pattern would be to fume indignantly for a while before heading back to his lair via a takeaway and then proceed to drown his sorrows at home.

If he could remember where 'home' was of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark by the time Alex finally reached Limehouse Marina and paid the taxi driver the extortionate fare he demanded. She supposed that she could have driven over here – she had only drunk one glass of wine after all. However, she also knew that parking was extremely limited and it wasn't an area she knew too well so a taxi it was.

The marina and jetty area were well lit and she had no problems picking out Gene's houseboat, which was moored right at the end of the jetty. She was still wearing the figure hugging red jersey dress and sky-high stilettos which she had donned for the now aborted romantic meal with Gene and now she tottered unsteadily towards the 'Lady Alexa' wondering what the fates had in store for her tonight. Would he be belligerent and still angry over his argument with Ray? Or would he have moved on to being withdrawn and morose? Or would he even be there at all? Alex silent prayed to whatever gods were looking down, that Gene had made it safely home tonight – anything else she could deal with herself.

The houseboat looked to be in darkness as she boarded inelegantly, swearing softly as she almost tripped over a coil of rope. She was just about to enter the main cabin when she caught a glimpse of something moving at the other end of the boat.

"Gene?"

There was no answer – but even if it was Gene then she didn't really expect a response. She decided to take the shortest route to the small deck area at the end of the boat where the disturbance had come from. Unfortunately, this meant squeezing past the wheelhouse and then side-stepping along the narrow ledge until she reached her destination. She gingerly looked over her shoulder to the murky depths below – while she was confident she would come to no harm if she did fall in, she still didn't really relish the prospect of a late evening dip in the Thames. Slowly she edged her way along, moving with increasing confidence as she found her feet. Too confident – she yelped as one of her smooth soled shoes slipped on a wet patch and she slipped.

"What the fuck? Bols?"

"Well don't just sit there!"

Gene quickly recovered and sprang into life, his chair scraping against the deck as he staggered across to where Alex lay, her fingers clinging to the hull. "Silly tart," he muttered as he took hold of her arms, pulling her upwards and into the safety of his arms.

"Thanks a bunch," she said as she pushed him away and then sat down in one of the wooden chairs on the small deck area, "I came to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sat down in the chair opposite and reached for the half empty bottle of whisky, slugging down a mouthful and grimacing.

"Because you didn't show tonight?"

"Tonight?" He looked at her with unfocused bleary eyes.

"Yes, tonight. Romantic meal, my place? Ringing any bells with you?"

Gene looked at her, comprehension suddenly dawning. "Shit."

"Eloquently put."

"You checking up on me then?"

Alex sighed but held her temper. "No I wasn't 'checking up on you'. I was worried about you. You didn't ring and I couldn't get hold of you – I was concerned."

"Yeah well…I'm allright."

"So I see."

They sat for a few moments in moody silence, the darkness only relieved by a flickering candle on the table. Suddenly Alex stood up and started to make her way back the way she had come.

"Where're yer going now?"

Alex turned. "Well, you obviously don't want me here so I might as well go home."

"Don't be stupid."

Alex's shaky hold on her temper finally gave way. "Stupid? So I'm stupid now am I?"

"Well you are if you try to go back that way – you nearly fell in you dozy mare!" He briefly looked over his shoulder to see her standing, eyes blazing and hands on hips. His eyes darkened as the ever-present desire for Alex stirred into life. "Besides. If you fall in then I'd have to jump in and save you, grab you by yer suspenders and haul you back on board."

"What makes you think I'm wearing suspenders?"

"Wishful thinking?" he murmured. "But if not, then I'd 'ave to grab you by yer knickers."

She smiled knowingly. "What makes you think I'm wearing knickers?"

Alex had seen the look in Gene's eyes and her hot anger turned into something else entirely. She still stood, legs apart and hands on hips, knowing this showed her figure off to its best advantage. The dress she wore certainly wasn't indecent by anyone's standards, but the jersey material did cling to every curve and she could see that Gene was itching to reach out and touch.

"Stay," Gene growled finally.

"Why?" She walked a few steps closer to him, until she could almost feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Because I want you to."

She raised a questioning eyebrow and tipped her head to one side.

"Because I need you to," he said finally.

She nodded silently and resumed her place in the seat next to him. "Can I have some of that?" she said, indicating the bottle of whisky.

He passed her the whisky and nodded approvingly as she took one large hit of the fiery liquid straight from the bottle. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar glow of the alcohol make its way past her throat and spread out into her whole body. It had been a long while since she and Gene had done this – gone head to head and drink for drink – another lifetime ago. Her body was tingling from head to toe – she wasn't sure if it was the drink or the adrenalin but whatever it was made her feel alive – more alive than she had felt since…well since 1983. Of course she felt alive whenever she and Gene made love - that went without saying but she couldn't help feeling that they had been too careful of each other…too cautious. Maybe it was time to throw caution to the wind?

Gene watched in fascination as Alex wrapped her lips around the bottle and took another drink, closing her eyes in rapture as the alcohol did its work. Even through slightly befuddled senses he knew that he wanted her. Now. Besides, he wasn't that drunk – at least not any more. In fact he had sobered up remarkably quickly after he had left the pub and started to make his way home. He shook his head in disgust. Bloody 21st century alcohol left a lot to be desired. He watched intently as Alex stretched her legs, carefully propping them on the table in front of them, her dress raising just enough to give a glimpse of stocking top. He gulped and then let his imagination run away with him.

"So. You wearing knickers or not?"

Alex smiled and opened her eyes. "Do you know – I honestly can't remember. I was in such a rush to get dressed and then of course I was expecting you to arrive for dinner so it might have just slipped my mind. Shall we find out?"

She quickly stood upright and sashayed towards him, all the time their eyes never breaking contact. She held his gaze even as she swung one leg over his lap and sat astride him, her dress rising up over her thighs and beyond. Gene's lips twitched in amusement and he ran his hands over the smooth skin of her legs and hips.

"Well, if you are wearing knickers, they're so bloody small I can't see them – or feel them for that matter."

"But I am wearing suspenders."

"Yes. Yes you are," he said appreciatively.

Alex leaned forward as Gene's hands continued to wander, her lips caressing his brow, her fingers tangling in his hair as she whispered filthy suggestions into his ever-receptive ears.

Gene spluttered with surprise. "Don't you wanna talk then?"

"Talk?" Alex said as she continued to nip at his neck.

"You know – about tonight?"

"Do you want to talk?" She ran her fingers down his throat and chest, fingers expertly flicking open the buttons of his shirt to expose yet more skin.

Talking was absolutely the last thing on Gene's mind. "No…no talking. Not yet."

"Good. That's what I thought."

_I must be dreaming or still in a coma!_ It was the only explanation he could think of as Alex continued to kiss her way down his torso, tugging and pulling at his shirt until he was almost half naked. Gene stretched out and let his mind wander even as his body stirred into life under her expert touch. It wasn't like her just to give in and accept his inability to give voice to his current frustrations. Not that he was complaining too much in the current circumstances. Of course she didn't know the whole story, didn't know that Charlie Mackintosh was real and what's more that he was still alive and kicking. Maybe he should tell her. He held his breath as she kissed his belly and fumbled with the fastenings of his belt. Later – he would definitely tell her later.

"Alex?"

"Hmmmm?" she said, her concentration focused on loosening his belt. With a smile of triumph the belt finally unbuckled and her turned her attention to his zip.

"Shit…Alex."

"What now?" Her hands slowly teased down the zip, her fingers skimming over the hard bulge concealed beneath the material of his boxers.

"I think…" He moaned as Alex increased the pressure, her fingers artfully tracing the shape of his erection. Christ, he could barely think at all.

"Think?" she repeated as she began to work his trousers down over his hips.

"I think…shit…" he grabbed her hands just as they were to about to expose him entirely. "Think we should take this indoors," he finally stammered.

"Why?"

Gene looked down at her, now kneeling on the deck between his legs. Her eyes were wide and innocent but her lips were full and knowing and she pouted slightly, biting her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"Normally I'd like nothing better than to 'ave your lips wrapped around my cock," he twitched at the very thought, "however, I don't usually like an audience."

"What audience?" She turned her eyes upwards and suddenly became aware that they were surrounded by dozens of apartment blocks.

"It might look dark love but believe me, I bet there's plenty of perverts out there who'd love a floor show." And that was without the other boats nearby. "Shall we continue this indoors?" He zipped his trousers and stood up and helped Alex to her feet.

"Spoilsport," she said with a smile. "I would have made it worth your while."

"You still will," he said with a broad smile as he pointed the way, "indoors." He followed closely as Alex made her way to the stairs that led down to the main cabin area. "Don't worry love – I'll make sure the neighbours still know what we're up to if that's what you're worried about." He ducked his head under the low roof and then straightened up when he hit the floor. He grabbed her hand as she started to walk away, spinning her into his arms and against his chest. He held her firmly, his hands holding her head as he kissed her, his lips demanding and passionate as he invaded her mouth. He still held her head as he broke the kiss. "I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud, they'll all know exactly what's happening in 'ere."

Alex laughed nervously as she felt a flutter of anticipation in the pit of her stomach. "Promises, promises," she teased.

For a few moments he could do nothing but stare at her as the teasing fell away and all that was left was the raw need that existed between them. They moved together into each other's arms as instinct took over from rational thought. Gene kissed her again, crushing her against him, wanting her to feel the physical reaction she provoked in body. They staggered back into the lounge area, garments being shed at an almost alarming rate as they both pulled and tugged at any excess material not needed for the purpose. Alex giggled as they struggled with her dress, Gene finally losing patience and simply lifting over her head until she was left standing in black satin underwear and red stilettos.

"Christ on a bike!"

"You like?" Alex posed provocatively, hands on hips.

Gene growled low in his throat as he pushed her down onto the sofa.

"I take it that's a yes." There was no reply but Alex laughed softly as a now naked Gene threw himself on top of her, covering her body completely with his own. She wrapped her legs around him, almost revelling in the power she had over this most masculine of males, but also relishing the feelings he instilled in her, the leg trembling desire she felt in the pit of her stomach as he laid claim to her body.

Gene couldn't get enough of her as he pressed his body against hers, his senses spinning as her perfume filled his head, her soft skin touching every inch of his body and her willing and eager hands pulling him even closer. He nipped and sucked at her neck feeling a primitive need to mark her in some way, claim her as his own so that no other man could take her away. However Alex was just as keen to leave her mark, her nails digging into his back as she twisted and turned beneath him. He roughly pushed down her bra straps and then tugged at the satin cups until her breasts were exposed to his gaze. Without hesitation he latched onto one nipple, suckling greedily as he stroked the other breast with his fingers, wanting no part of her to be neglected.

Alex moaned and arched her back, only jumping slightly as Gene bit gently down on her nipple, causing a flood of warmth between her legs. "God yes…ohh…please." She didn't really know what she was begging for – she was only sure that Gene was the man to give it." His fingers skipped lightly over her stomach, teasing the material of her miniscule knickers aside and dragging them off and over her legs. He quickly found the pool of warmth at her core. She moaned as he started to move his fingers over and within her, dipping into her warmth as his mouth continued to lick and suck at her nipples.

"Say my name," he muttered, as he lifted his head briefly to look in her eyes.

"Gene," she said softly. Her hips moved against his clever fingers and she could already feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach.

"Louder."

She gasped as he plunged his fingers into her hot moist core, his thumb circling her swollen clit. "God…Gene…yes…Gene."

"More," he insisted as his fingers repeatedly thrust into her again and again.

Alex almost felt like sobbing as she ground her hips against his hand, desperately wanting the release that felt so near. "Please Gene…oh fuck…"

"Oh I will, don't you worry sweetheart." He released his hold on her nipple and began kissing his way down her stomach until he reached her soft mound, kissing the swollen flesh, his tongue teasing and tormenting almost beyond endurance.

She shivered and bucked as his mouth devoured her, his fingers still pleasuring her in an insistent rhythm that finally sent her over the edge.

"Gene!" she screamed as her body bucked and thrashed, "Yes…yes…arghhhhhhh."

Without pause he flipped he over onto her stomach and dragged her up onto her knees. Quickly parting her thighs he held her hips as he drove into her, immediately feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm as he moved deeper still.

"Alex?"

"Yes…don't stop…don't you dare stop."

That was all he needed and he pressed forward deeply, filling her completely again and again as she held onto the arm of the sofa for dear life. He desperately wanted to make it last but just the sight of beneath him, her gorgeous peachy arse, the smooth skin and curves of her elegant body, made him twitch and groan as he frantically tried to hold back.

"Yes…fuck…harder…oh god." Alex pushed back against him, needing every inch of him inside her, wanting to be filled and overwhelmed with the very essence of him. She felt him reach in front of her and her whole body jerked as he stroked her, matching the rhythm of his thrusts until finally she cried out loud, her whole body overtaken by the tingling electricity, jerking back against his body until she almost collapsed beneath him.

"Alex…Alex..." He couldn't hold on any longer but as he felt her body contract around his, he realised that he didn't have too. He held onto her hips as his body erratically slammed against hers, his hips jerking out of control as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. "Shit...ohh…yesssssssss."

Passion spent they lay entwined together on the sofa, still panting and gasping, bodies covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Gene reached for her hand, their fingers tangling together as he kissed the back of her neck. "You okay?"

"Mmmm," Alex murmured. "You?"

"Not bad." He gently kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "Mind you, still waiting for that blow job you promised."

Alex smiled, squirmed out of his grasp and stood up, her toes wriggling in the deep pile of the rug on the floor. She stood before him, brazen and unashamedly naked and Gene could already feel himself growing hard again.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," she said, turning on her heel and heading towards the bedroom.

"Good girl." With a growl of anticipation he leapt up from the sofa and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not unexpectedly given the events of the previous evening, the next time Gene woke bright shards of daylight were already breaking through the bedroom shutters and he could hear the sounds of the marina stirring into life. He yawned and stretched into life, feeling a deep sense of physical contentment as well as an emotional one. The first thing he saw as he eyes finally flickered open completely was Alex. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her sleep, flat on her back with her mouth wide open, her breathing deep and even. How did she do that? How did she look so good even after a bloody good seeing too, her lips bruised from kissing and her hair looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards? Still bloody gorgeous. He reached out to brush away a smudge of something on her neck – except it wasn't a smudge of anything. He peered closely, his eyes roaming over her body only to discover more marks of passion over her neck, arms and breasts. Christ almighty! Had he been that rough?

"Shit!"

"Hmmm….wha..? Alex mumbled sleepily as she turned and rolled into his arms.

"Err…nothing…go back to sleep."

He stroked her back and for a moment he thought she had gone back to sleep. His mind raced as he tried to recall the events of last night. He hadn't hurt her had he?

"What's wrong?" she muttered as she snuggled closer

"Wrong?"

"You've gone all tense on me," she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Gene?"

"Errr – I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

He ran his fingers over her neck and throat, wincing at the vivid purple discolouration. "These….marks…bites…didn't mean to hurt you. You know I…"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "I know you didn't – you would never ever hurt me." She moved her fingers away and replaced them with her lips, kissing him with a tenderness that was nearly his undoing. "It's called passion Gene. Sometimes it can get a little…out of control. Besides," she said as she looked him over, "you didn't exactly emerge unscathed yourself."

"Eh?"

She traced her fingers over his lips. "Well, these look a little swollen for a start. And then there's this," she ran her fingers over a livid mark on his neck,"…and this," she said, pointing out the various scratches and marks on his torso. "I'd say I managed to hold my own."

"You managed to hold mine an' all I seem to remember," he chuckled.

"Oh yes," she said with a smirk. "I do like a bit of multi-tasking."

Relieved, Gene pulled her into his arms again and they lay tangled together amongst the bedclothes, content just to lie and listen to the sound of each other's breathing. Yet even as he lay there, he knew he would have to tell her about Mackintosh. He didn't want to of course. If there had been any way of keeping this from her then he would but then they'd be hell to pay when she found out – and she would. Besides, he had a feeling that he would need her help with this one. She was the only other person in this world who knew about Charlie 'SuperMac' Mackintosh – the only person who could help him try and make sense of it all. He closed his eyes again and held her tightly against him, idly stroking her hair as he inhaled the scent that clung to her skin like an exotic veil. Just a few more minutes and then he would say something.

"Gene?"

Too late. "Yes love?"

"Everything is okay – at work I mean?"

He shifted uneasily. "Not exactly."

She pulled back and stared at him with those uncompromising hazel eyes. "Ray?"

"Ray? No not Ray. I mean, we 'ad a bit of a barney last night but…" he paused as he struggled with how to say what he had to say. Why wouldn't the past just leave him alone? "Mac," he said quietly.

Alex sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with shock. "Mac? As in Supermac?"

"As is Charlie 'sodding bent as a nine bob note' Mackintosh – the very same."

"Did you see him?"

"Christ no! Soon as I found out he was in the station I legged it. I couldn't 'andle it – I must be getting soft."

"You're not getting soft Gene. Well…not if last night's anything to go by."

"Yeah well…glad I 'aven't lost me touch there."

"Trust me – you haven't. And as for Mac…"

"What the bloody 'ell is he doing here Alex? Is he the same man? What the flamin' 'ell's happening to me?"

"It's not you Gene – trust me. There's a logical reason behind this I'm sure."

"Really? Cos at the moment it just feels like I'm going doo lally!"

"Maybe you already know him – here in 2008 I mean. Can you remember anything?"

"Bugger all as usual."

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to find out something about him before you have to meet him. You do want to meet him?"

Gene thought for a moment, a deep frown creasing his brow. "Yeah. I want to meet him. Not that I 'ave much choice seeing as he's the new DCS. I wanna find out what he's up to. See if he's still the miserable lying cheating little toe-rag he was in 1982."

"Good. But there's always the chance that he's nothing like his 1980's counterpart – we may have to step very carefully."

"We?" Gene smiled.

"You didn't think you were going to handle this yourself did you? You need me."

"Don't think there's any doubt about that," he said with a wink as he grabbed her hand. "In fact I can provide compelling evidence Ms Drake. If you just put your hand here…."

Alex giggled as they both dived under the covers and Gene produced his evidence. Alex was examining his credentials intimately when the bedside phone began to trill.

"Bugger off!"

"I'll get it," she said, wiggling away from him.

Gene watched in frustration as Alex took the call. Things had just been starting to get interesting! Who the hell could it be this early in the morning – and who else knew he was here? He watched as Alex nodded and pursed her lips, her brows slowly drawing together in a frown. Finally she put her hand over the receiver and handed it towards him.

"Who is it?"

"Lilly," she said, a pinched and petulant expression on her face.

"Who's Lilly?" he hissed.

"I was rather hoping you'd tell me!"

**. . . . . .to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here? ''That depends a good deal on where you want to get to", said the Cat. "I don't much care where ," said Alice. "Then it doesn't matter which way you go, said the Cat."_

_(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_

**Chapter 12**

"Bye. Bye Mum…bye Gene." Molly waved excitedly as the car pulled away from the kerb. "See you in a few days…love you."

With a tear in her eye Alex waved back. "Love you too. Be good for your grandparents. And call me when you get there." She continued to wave as the car disappeared from view. "Love you," she whispered.

Gene put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "She'll be fine."

"I know but…"

"She's going to Brighton, Bolls – not flaming Timbuktu!" He steered her reluctantly back inside the house and away from the prying eyes of Alex's neighbours. "Not too late to change your mind you know – you could still catch the train and go down there with them?"

Alex shook her head as they headed towards the kitchen. "No." She smiled hesitantly at Gene. "This was planned way before I was shot and besides, Brian and Marjorie enjoy spending time with their only grandchild – I couldn't deprive them of that."

"Suppose not. Was quite looking forward to showing Molly around Manchester though."

"There's be plenty of time for that later – once you've got this visit with Lillian out of the way."

"Lilly," Gene corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Lilly. She doesn't like to be called Lillian." He smiled fleetingly at Alex. "Thinks it makes her sound old."

"Did she tell you that – or did you remember it?"

Gene paused for a moment, his brow creased in concentration. "Don't think she said anything – must 'av remembered it."

"Well that's good – even if you couldn't remember who she was…or remember to tell me about her." Alex couldn't resist another quick jibe at Gene's attempts to forget his mystery caller. "Anyone would think you had something to hide."

"Well 'ow was I to know she was me auntie? She could 'av been anyone – wife, girlfriend, mad axe murderer? No sense in stirring up trouble was there?"

"So you just thought you'd ignore her and she'd go away?"

"Something like that," he admitted a little defensively.

"Anyway, now we know who she is, she might be able to throw some light on your past."

"I 'ope so love, I really 'ope so."

After a difficult initial conversation with Lilly, it turned out that she was in fact his mother's youngest sister. She was also the voice of the mystery voicemail on Gene's phone, which he had then tried to ignore. Once identities had been re-established she immediately invited Gene to visit her home in Manchester – providing he was fit enough. He had waved Alex's concerns aside and accepted Lilly's invitation to visit at the earliest opportunity.

"So, you packed and ready to go?" Gene asked.

"Ready when you are." With a last minute glance around the room she followed Gene as he picked up her bag and headed towards the car.

"Blimey what you got in here? Kitchen sink?"

"Well, you did say we were staying 'somewhere posh' – a girl has to think of every wardrobe eventuality."

"I said posh Bolly," he said as he threw the heavy bag into the boot, "not Buck House. You didn't 'ave to pack the tiara an' all."

She cheekily poked her tongue out as they both settled into their seats. "You sure you're okay to drive?"

Gene sighed and gave her a long-suffering look.

"I'm not questioning your manhood you know!"

"No, just the next closest thing. Questioning a man's driving ability is right up there with mocking the size of his todger."

Alex smiled. "Well, I'm hardly likely to do that am I?"

His lips twitched slightly. "True." His face grew serious as he turned the ignition and put the car into gear. "Thanks Alex."

"For what?"

"Doing this…coming to Manchester with me. You didn't 'ave to."

"No, I didn't have to," she agreed. "But we're a team, you and I. Whenever you need me…I'll be there." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Me too. Right," he cleared his throat and started to pull away from the kerb, "let's get this show on the road."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive northwards was mercifully uneventful and they managed to avoid most of the major delays and snarl ups that everyday motorway driving was prone too. However, Alex insisted that they break they journey half way even when Gene was keen to press on.

"Well I need a break even if you don't," Alex insisted.

Gene gave in to the superior argument and they stopped at a small service station just outside of Stafford. In reality, Gene was glad of the excuse to stop and stretch his legs even if he couldn't readily admit this. As he got out of the car and stretched to his full height he had to admit to himself that he was also more than a little willing to delay his eventual arrival in Manchester – for reasons that he couldn't totally put his finger on. Maybe it was just the thought of finally finding out exactly who he was? That would be enough to make any man nervous surely? Or maybe it was just natural apprehension? He mentally shook himself. The Gene Genie? Nervous? Not possible.

As they settled with their lunch in the café Alex took the opportunity to discreetly observe Gene. On the surface he seemed to be very much his normal self and the long drive didn't seem to be having any ill effects other than on his temper. But the prospect of finally meeting a family member had to be affecting him didn't it?

"So," she said finally, "are you looking forward to meeting her?"

"Lilly?" Gene said through a mouthful of toasted sandwich."

Alex nodded. "Unless you've got any other females stashed away that I don't know about."

"Well if there are any other females love, I'm relying on you to see 'em off."

"Absolutely." She toyed with her salad as she watched him. "What do you think she'll be like?"

"Dunno. Bit like me mam I suppose - little and old with permed hair. Probably feisty with it."

"She might be able to explain a lot – about your past I mean. Might trigger some more memories."

He grunted in a non-committal way.

"Don't you want to remember?"

"Course I bloody well want to remember!"

"Do you?" she said gently, ignoring his outburst. "I could understand if you didn't. After all, you're getting your life back on track and everything seems hunky dory. It would be quite natural if…."

"I want to alright," he shouted, before suddenly becoming aware of the other customers in the café. He lowered his voice. "You have no idea."

She discreetly placed her hand over his. "Tell me."

"What if…" he looked around the room like a trapped animal looking for an escape route, "what if I'm not who you think I am?"

"Gene…"

"What if I'm some soft git who sits behind a desk all day tapping into a computer? Or what if I'm some selfish wife-beating bastard? What if I'm not the man you said you fell for Alex? What then?"

"You are the man I fell for Gene – the man I love now. Nothing will change that I promise."

"You can't say that."

"I can." She gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Your essential character remains the same Gene, no matter what memories might have gone astray – you'll still be my Gene whatever happens. Speaking on a professional level though, I think there might be something you don't want to remember perhaps. It could be something very recent or it could be something from your childhood that your subconscious is repressing – the mind is an amazing organ."

Gene smiled despite himself. "Yeah, you keep tellin' me that."

"I know – but you keep distracting me with your other 'amazing organ'. What I'm trying to say is that I don't care what we find out or what you remember. Whatever it is we'll deal with it together."

He nodded and returned the squeeze of her hand. "Thanks love. Dunno why you stick with me sometimes."

"Because I love you."

"Right. Err…me too." He pushed a small paper bag towards her. "Got you this."

"Oh?" Intrigued, Alex opened the bag and smiled as she realised what it was. "A triple chocolate cookie."

"It's the one you like?"

"My favourite," she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"No need to go overboard love – it's only a biscuit. Mind you, if you want to show your appreciation later I won't say no," he said with a wink.

"I think I might be able to manage that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is it?" Alex said doubtfully. They were both standing outside the entrance of an impressive listed building not far from Piccadilly Gardens.

"That's what she said – The Grand on Aytoun Street. Used to be a hotel I think."

"Hmm. Still – if we'd used the sat nav…"

"Listen, if I wanted some posh bird telling me where to go all the time, I've got you 'avn't I?"

Alex smiled despite herself. "I suppose you have at that. You ready for this?" She idly brushed some fluff from his jacket lapel.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gene turned and walked towards the entrance but stopped when he realised Alex wasn't following. "You coming?"

Alex took a deep breath and caught up with him. She hadn't actually planned this moment, but now that they were here it just seemed like the right thing to do. "Actually I think you should do without me."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Not that I don't want to meet her – of course I do. I just think that you'll both have such a lot to talk about…some things that are quite personal I imagine and …"

"I've got nothing to hide from you."

"I know." She moved closer and placed her hand on his chest. "But Lilly doesn't know me and she might find it easier to talk about the past – about you – without a stranger present."

Gene frowned as he battled with his own warring instincts. On one hand he wanted Alex there – she was his one constant, the one thing he could rely on in a world that he didn't recognise. On the other hand he didn't really know what Lilly was going to reveal about his past.

"Whatever happens, whatever she says, we'll deal with it," Alex said, interrupting his train of thought.

He nodded acceptance. "You'll be alright driving to the hotel?" he said handing over the keys.

"I'll be fine. I'll check us in and unpack and then come and get you when you're ready."

"I'll walk back – it's not far. Besides, hotel's got one of them spa thingy's you like. Don't wanna drag you out after you've been all pampered and what not."

Alex squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She turned and head back towards the car, only turning when she opened the door. "You'll be fine. Good luck."

"Alright for you to say," he grumbled, as he entered the impressive doorway into the concierge lobby, "you 'avn't got to spend the afternoon with an old biddy who you don't remember."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene! You're here at last."

"Auntie Lill?" Gene staggered slightly as he was engulfed in an impressive bear hug and then dragged unresisting through the front door of the flat.

"I've been on tenter'ooks all morning darlin'. And less with the 'auntie' business. You 'avn't called me that since you were 16. Now let me look at you."

Gene stood in the hallway and let himself be subject to inspection from a pair of familiar silver/blue eyes. Well, at least he knew what side of the family he got those from. He took the opportunity to size up the woman who had introduced herself as Lilly Hatton – his aunt. She certainly wasn't the stereotypical little old woman he had been expecting. While she was silver haired, it was cut into a sharp sleek bob and she was only a few inches shorter than he was. Dressed in expensive looking casual slacks and a cashmere jumper, she was…unexpected.

"You'll do," said Lilly. "You've lost a bit of weight mind. Not that you couldn't stand to but I dare say that's what hospital food will do to a man."

"Well that and being in a coma."

"Of course love. Come on, sit down and make yourself at home. Eee, I was that worried when I found out what had happened to you Gene."

"You didn't visit me though – in hospital?"

Lilly frowned. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Not really. Actually that's not quite true," he said seeing her downcast face, "I don't not remember you either."

"You always did talk in riddles young man," she laughed. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't remember any details – not just about you, about everything – but you do seem familiar."

"Well, that's a start I suppose. Fancy a drink?"

Gene nodded and glanced around the tastefully decorated room as Lilly poured drinks.

"I don't normally drink this early as you know," she said, "but I think today's a special occasion. She handed Gene a generous glass of whisky and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Here's to your health Gene." They clinked glasses, each taking a sip of warming alcohol.

"Nice place you've got – not what I expected."

"This place? I only live in it six months of the year so it suits me. I've got another place in Spain where I live for the rest of the time. That's why I didn't find out you were in hospital until later. Anyway you and your young lady will have to come and visit me in Spain some time. Where is she by the way? I thought you were bringing her?"

"I did. She thought we'd do better without her – talk about the past I mean."

Lilly smiled and nodded. "She sounds like a very intelligent woman. You'd best hold on to that one."

"I intend to."

"Good. Well, I suppose we'd best get started then. What exactly do you want to know?"

Gene took another gulp of whisky before answering. "Everything."

"Everything?" She sighed and then walked across the room to retrieve the whisky bottle and a huge stack of photographs. "You'd best get comfortable then – its going to be a long afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It _was_ a long afternoon and by the time Gene got back to the hotel room his head was aching with the effort of trying to retain so much information – although it might have been something to do with the two generous whiskies' he had downed. He nodded approvingly at the spacious room – well, more of a suite really. He had wanted to stay somewhere special for Alex's sake and the Midland Hotel fit the bill perfectly.

"Alex?"

He quickly dispensed with jacket and tie as he searched for her, finally finding her asleep in the separate bedroom area. She was utterly oblivious to his presence – and utterly beautiful too, even in sleep. His whole expression softened, a look of love that very few people had had the privilege to witness but it transformed his features entirely. He carefully lowered himself down onto the bed beside her, spooning his body around her back and wrapping his arms around her.

"Gene?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Course – unless you were expecting someone else?" He kissed the back of her neck, the soft skin like velvet against his lips. "You smell nice."

"Do I? Must be the massage oils they used in the spa. I felt so relaxed that I fell asleep as soon as I got back to the room. How was your afternoon?"

"Fine. Good." He snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes, willing the dull throb behind his eyes to go away.

"You don't want to talk do you?"

"Its not that. Just…tired. Bit of an 'eadache."

"I'm not surprised." She wriggled around to face him and began to stroke his forehead and temples firmly but gently.

"Mmm, that's good."

"I think I learnt a few things at the spa today. If you're good I might even show you later."

"I'm always good." He tried to open his eyes but found that the effort it required was just too much. He fought away a yawn as Alex continued to massage, her fingers now moving gently over his scalp.

"Go to sleep. We've got plenty of time before dinner. We could even have room service instead."

"No. Wanna take you out to dinner. Somewhere posh."

"Yes. Somewhere posh." Alex soothed him with her voice and fingers and watched as he gradually fell asleep. When she was sure he was fast asleep she quietly left the bed, pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams my darling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready Alex?"

"Coming."

She checked her appearance one last time in the bathroom mirror, carefully adjusting one of the chunky gold earrings she was wearing. At least Gene seemed fully rested and raring to go now. She had let him sleep for a good hour and a half before creeping back into the bedroom – only to discover him already awake and lying on his back staring at the ceiling. It hadn't taken much prodding on her part to get him to reveal what had happened with Lilly.

"Turns out, me past is pretty much what I thought it was – useless alcoholic wanker for a dad who was a bit handy with his fists, a mother who tried her best but still put up with the old sod until he keeled over and a drugged up, waste of space brother who was too weak to stay alive. Just 'bout sums it up really."

"Did you really expect anything else?" she asked gently.

Gene gazed into space and slowly exhaled, the sudden longing for lungful of nicotine taking him by surprise. "Suppose not. Wouldn't 'ave made any difference to me now would it?"

"Maybe – maybe not. What about Maggie?"

"Ah yes, my lovely ex-wife."

"Well? Where is she?" Alex said anxiously, "Don't tell me she's…."

"Nah. She hasn't been kidnapped and hung up from a bridge if that's what you mean."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Yeah. Just shows what a vivid imagination I've got though." He smiled mirthlessly. "Mind you, she's still getting married to Dougie Fletcher and she still had that…that abortion."

Alex sat on the bed next him and gathered unresisting into her arms. "I'm sorry…so sorry."

"Not your fault love. At least I know some of me memories are actually real and I'm remembering stuff that really happened. It just happens to be mixed up with a load of other shite that didn't happen."

"At least Lilly sounds nice?"

"Yeah…yeah she is. Not what I imagined though."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I thought she be a grey-haired little old lady. Well, she might 'ave the grey hair but that's about it. She must be 65 if she's a day but she's no little old lady. Oh, that reminds me." He reached for his wallet on the bedside table and produced a photograph, which he then passed to Alex.

She smiled when she saw the image – a very young Gene, probably about six years old, wearing a sheriff's outfit and brandishing a revolver at the camera.

"It's you." She couldn't help but smile as the young Gene grinned directly into the camera, posing with two women – one on either side of him. "Who's this?"

"One on the right hand side with her arm around me – that's me mam."

"Of course – I can see it now." And she could. Even though this woman was petite and curly haired, it was the eyes that gave it away. The same eyes that now looked intently at her from across the bed.

"The other one's Lilly."

"You've got their eyes."

"Thank god that's all I've got," he said, but he smiled with pride nonetheless. "Lilly's got a load more stuff you should see. We've been invited to tea tomorrow if you fancy it?"

"Fancy it? Just try and stop me."

After that he had changed the subject and they had both started to get dressed for dinner. Alex felt a slight sense of disappointment – both for Gene and for herself. She had learned nothing new about the man she had fallen irrevocably in love with – but then – did she really need to know anything else? All she knew was that she wanted to make his future – both of their futures – even happier than the past. And speaking of the future, she had been planning to speak to Gene tonight about her plans but now she wasn't quite sure. He still seemed quiet and subdued. He had asked her about her return to work in the past but hadn't prodded any further when Alex had brushed him off and told him she hadn't decided. Well, now she had decided but she still wanted to discuss it with Gene. Perhaps an opportunity would present itself at dinner. And if not? Well, there was always another day.

"Alex – you coming out of that bathroom or do I 'ave to come in and get you?"

She opened the door and smiled. "Tempting though that offer is – I'm ready."

"About time." He frowned as she wafted past him, desperately trying to hide the look of pride and longing on his face as her perfume filled his senses.

"Will I do?" She posed in the centre of the room and twirled for his benefit.

Gene's eyes widened as he took in the sleekly draped black dress, sleeveless and with a discreet but plunging neckline, her waist accentuated by a thin gold belt. "You look beautiful Alex." He joined her in the centre of the room and wrapped his arms around her. His kissed the top of her nose and then rested his forehead against hers. "We could still do room service you know?"

Alex laughed softly. "What? Miss out on the chance to be seen with the best looking man in Manchester? Not on your life." Alex caught sight of their reflection in the mirror. Unintentionally they were a perfect match – Gene in dark suit and white open-necked shirt and Alex in a chic black dress.

Gene laughed out loud. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know – but let's have dinner first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end they decided not to stray too far and opted to eat at the highly recommended hotel restaurant.

"Well, that wasn't bad…considering," Alex said, as the waiter cleared away the final desert dishes and served coffee and brandy.

"Considering? Oh, you mean considering it was poncy, overpriced and…flaming well French."

"Now, now. Just because the restaurant is called The French, doesn't necessarily mean the food is. You had Lancashire hotpot!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't a proper one like me mam used to make."

"I dare say it wasn't. Anyway, I enjoyed my meal."

"Good. I like a woman with a hearty appetite."

"Don't I know it, "Alex said with a laugh. "You didn't eat that much though – not hungry?"

"Not really."

"How's the head now?

"Better. Just feel a bit light headed – probably the champagne."

"Probably." Alex's brow creased a little with concern – Gene Hunt did not get light-headed from champagne. "It's been a long day – you're probably tired from the drive up. We should finish coffee and then go."

Gene smirked. "You just can't wait to get your 'ands on me can you?"

"Something like that."

"Anyway – what was it you were talkin' about earlier?"

"When?"

"When we were having starters? You started to say something about work and then we got sidetracked."

"Oh that. Nothing. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Alex," he said warningly, "You've been dancing around the subject for ages – you might as well spit it out."

Alex took a deep breath. "Well, you know I said I wasn't sure when I was going back to work?"

"Yes. And I said there was no hurry."

She nodded. "You did. But the reason I said I wasn't sure when I was going back is that…I'm not going back – at least not for a while."

"Oh?" His face creased into an expression of concern. "You're alright though – there's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that all of this has had such a profound affect on me…. well, you must know exactly how I feel having been through the same thing."

Gene nodded attentively. "Go on."

"My job here isn't the same kind of work I was doing in Fenchurch East. There it was hands on policing, down and dirty stuff and I loved it – I loved being based in a community and getting involved in real detective work."

Gene looked puzzled. "So what do you do 'ere then?"

"I'm based at Scotland Yard. I work in the Hostage and Crisis Negotiation Unit."

"I see."

"Do you? I thought I enjoyed my work Gene but now I'm not so sure. Of course it was challenging and exciting sometimes but now I'm even more aware of what might go wrong. I put myself in a dangerous position with Arthur Layton and then Molly…Molly…"

Gene reached across the table and clasped her hand. "It's alright love."

"No it's not! Molly could have been killed – I could have been killed. And all because I was too sure of myself. I thought I'd seen it all before and could handle anything – but I couldn't."

"You're a good police officer Alex. That's from one who knows."

She returned the squeeze of his fingers. "Thank you."

"So, what do you want to do – if you don't go back to work?"

"I'm not really sure but I've decided to take a year's sabbatical and see what happens. I might even get around to finishing that book I was writing."

"A book? Steamy novel?" he said with a wink.

"You wish. No, I was busy researching and writing a book on psychological trauma suffered by police officers. I really want to try and finish that – especially now that I have some first hand experience."

Gene nodded as he mulled over what he had heard. Frankly he was only too glad that she had decided to postpone her return to work – especially now he knew exactly what line of work she was involved in.

"To be quite honest love, I don't care what you decide as long as you're happy. You can stay at home and eat grapes all day and I couldn't give a toss – just as long as you're safe."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But I'm not doing this just to be 'safe'. I'm doing it because I want to see Molly grow up into the fine young woman I know she's going to be. I want to spend as much time with her as possible – not just moments snatched here and there but real quality time doing things we both enjoy. I'm not ruling out going back to the Met eventually but I just need this time for myself - and for you and Molly."

"Glad I'm in there an' all," he said quietly.

"Of course you are – I couldn't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. In fact…I was wondering…."

"What?"

"Would you…that is…God this is so awkward. Thing is, Molly and I have discussed this and we would like…I would like it very much if you consider moving in."

Gene's lips twitched with amusement. "Move in?"

"Yes."

"With you and Molly?"

"Yes." Alex held her breath as she watched his face. She couldn't quite decide if his hesitation was genuine or he was making her squirm.

"This is a bit sudden," he said, eyes shyly downcast, "what would people think?"

He was definitely making her squirm.

"Don't tease." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Course it is. You asking me to shack up with yer and then doubting the answer? Of course I wanna move in yer silly tart. I've thought about nothing else since we both woke up from that coma."

"Really? Then it's settled."

"I'm looking forward to it already. I've missed you wandering around the 'ouse in them posh knickers of yours."

"I'll see if I can make it up to you somehow."

"Oh, I'm thinking of ways already."

"I bet you are."

"And Molly's definitely okay with this? Me moving in?"

"Absolutely. In fact she was the one who first suggested it."

"Did she now? Just as cheeky as her mother then."

Gene took a sip of brandy as he gazed at Alex, luminous in the flickering candlelight. "Maybe we could get away – me, you and Molly I mean. Somewhere warm before the winter sets in. Lilly's got a place in Spain she says we can use any time."

"That would be lovely. I never did get my honeymoon did I?" she teased, remembering Gene's promises from their 1982 wedding.

"No you didn't. Mind you to have a honeymoon, we'd have to be married wouldn't we?"

"I suppose we would."

Gene took hold of her hand. "So will you then?"

Alex stared, her mouth agape with shock. "What?"

"You heard. I said will you marry me?"

"I…I…"

He gripped her hand tightly and leaned forward. "Look, I didn't really plan this and I know it's not exactly the most romantic of proposals but I mean every word Alex. I love you. Don't say it often enough but you know it's true. We were married in our heads and I loved every minute. Now I want us to be married for real. Will you?"

"I don't care," she said finally. "I don't care that it's not romantic, although actually it's probably the most romantic thing you've ever done or said. I love you Gene Hunt and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"Good. It's settled then." He kissed her hand fleetingly. "Sorry I 'avn't got a ring or anything."

"It doesn't matter. I can think of better ways you can show how much you love me – but not in public."

Gene raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Right. Well in that case – lead on."

As he got to his feet Gene suddenly felt light-headed and grabbed onto the table for support. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sudden overwhelming feeling of nausea.

"Gene?" Alex rushed around to his side of the table, placing her hand on his arm.

Snapping open his eyes he smiled brightly. "I'm fine – must have stood up too quickly that's all."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and then took a deep breath. "Don't fuss love. Lets just get out of 'ere."

She smiled tightly and took his arm as they walked out of the restaurant and towards the hotel lobby, which led on to the lifts. Alex felt a small knot of apprehension building at the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong – she could feel it. They continued to walk slowly through the elegant gilt and marble lobby and Alex took the opportunity to slip one arm around his waist. The fact that he didn't resist her help only convinced Alex even more that something wasn't quite right.

Gene was convinced that he would be alright if he could just get back to the hotel room. Beads of sweat broke out on his brow as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, glad of the constant reassuring presence of Alex at his side. "Come on," he muttered to himself, "keep going you pratt."

"Gene? This is stupid – I'm going to get help."

"No!" They came to a standstill as he was overtaken by another wave of nausea. He closed his eyes but this time all he could see was multicoloured flashes of light. "Alex…shit…I don't feel…" His knees buckled and he let go of her arm as he went crashing to the floor. As he lay there on his back, the world went dark and started spinning around and the last thing he heard was Alex's voice.

"Gene? Gene? Please God no…somebody help me please. Gene!"

**. . . . . . . .to be continued**

**A/N I really do apologise for yet another cliffhanger! I don't mean to but somehow the characters keep getting themselves in a mess. Will sort them out next chapter.**

**Once again thanks for the lovely reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

_'The time has come,' the walrus said, 'to talk of many things: of shoes and ships - and sealing wax - of cabbages and kings.'  
(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 13**

Alex sat in a small waiting area in the Manchester Royal Infirmary and stared into space, completely oblivious to the comings and goings of the medical staff and other potential patients of the busy hospital. She couldn't hear anything, see anything or feel anything – she felt completely numb, although maybe that was preferable to the heart-rending anguish she had felt on the frantic ambulance ride to the hospital. Even as she had held Gene's hand she had been praying to whatever all-powerful being might be listening. _Please let him be okay. I'll do anything but please don't take him away from me. I couldn't bear it – not again. _Now as she sat, alone and lost in her own world, she still couldn't believe this was happening. He had looked so strong tonight, so vital and handsome – how could this be happening?

"Mrs Hunt?"

Alex sat still and unmoving in mute sorrow, until a gentle hand on her shoulder disturbed her reverie.

"Mrs Hunt?"

She turned around blinking uncomprehendingly at the strangers face. "I'm not…that is I'm...oh what the hell. Is he okay? Can I see him?"

A grey-haired and cheerful nurse wearing pale blue sat in the seat next to Alex. "Well, he's awake now and being very…vocal."

Alex smiled. "Yes, that sounds like Gene. Can you tell me what's wrong –is it something to do with his head injury?"

"The doctor's initial examination there didn't uncover anything seriously wrong – temperature, heart rate and blood pressure are normal and now that his oxygen levels have been restored he seems to be brightening up. However…"

"However?" Alex's heart raced as she waited for the hammer to fall.

"Given Mr Hunt's recent medical history we've decided not to take any chances. We've requested a full history from the Royal London but in the meantime the doctor has decided to run some more tests and carry out an MRI scan."

"I see."

"We're also going to keep him in overnight as a precaution."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. Mind you he's already been taken down for his scan." The nurse looked at her watch and frowned. "He might be there a while before he's taken up to the ward. Why don't you have a cup of coffee and then make your way up to Ward 33 when you're finished. And try not to worry Mrs Hunt – he's in safe hands."

Alex nodded and watched in a daze as the nurse went about her duties. At least it sounded like Gene was conscious and not in any immediate danger – that had to be good news didn't it? But if it was such good news why did she still feel like she had a lump of concrete sitting in the pit of her stomach? She stood up and Gene's jacket fell from her lap and onto the floor – she hadn't even realised she was still holding it until that moment. She bent down to pick it up and automatically brought it up to her face, burrowing her nose into the still warm garment and inhaling deeply. She felt dizzy and tears pricked her eyes as she allowed Gene's familiar scent to overwhelm her senses, a rich, heady aroma which magically conjured up his presence even when he was nowhere near.

"Silly," she whispered, as she placed the jacket over her own shoulders, her jacket having been forgotten in the hasty exit from the hotel.

Eventually she bought a cup of overpriced coffee and found a quiet place to sit and stare out of the window. Not that there was anything to see apart from the constant coming and going of ambulances and other emergency vehicles outside the A&E department. As she sat down she noticed that there was something in his jacket pocket weighing it down slightly and she dipped one hand in to retrieve his mobile phone. She smiled and ran her fingers over the small shiny silver object. She vaguely wondered who Gene would have in his contact list and found herself tapping a key to find out. She smiled when she realised that she was first on the list but scrolled down anyway. It was concise and contained a mixture of names that she did recognise but some that she didn't. The entries were also concisely named – 'Alex', 'Ray', 'Work', 'Home', 'Lilly', 'Franco' 'Tony'.

"Lilly!' Alex gasped. Lilly hadn't even crossed her mind in the last couple of hours since they had arrived at the hospital. She would want to know surely? Alex tapped the keys and waiting as phone rang. It was late of course and she might not hear the phone – or she might ignore it.

"Hello?"

"Lilly? Look I'm sorry it's so late but…it's Gene and…"

"Where are you love?" Lilly interrupted, "I'll be right there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's good of you to come Lilly."

"Don't be daft pet. Where else would I be if our Gene's in trouble?" Lilly patted Alex's hand. "Mind you, it's not the way I envisaged meeting his new young lady but beggars can't be choosers eh?"

Alex smiled weakly as she looked at Lilly – slightly dishevelled and hurriedly dressed and yet somehow still elegant despite her casual attire.

"Now don't you trouble yourself Alex. He's in the right place now and from what you've said it doesn't sound too serious. They'll just be making sure what with the coma and everything."

"Of course, its just…" Alex bit her lips as tears threatened to overwhelm her, "I couldn't bear to lose him again."

"Again?"

Alex shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

Lilly pursed her lips and Alex could see where Gene got that expression from.

"You might be surprised Alex – why don't you try me? We've got nothing but time to waste."

And so Alex told her – not everything of course, but nearly everything. How she had been shot and catapulted back to 1982, how she had met Gene there and eventually fallen in love and married him. She tried to describe the sense of utter loss she had felt when Gene had been shot in 1983 and she thought she had lost him forever – only to discover that he was alive and well when she had woken from her own coma.

Lilly didn't say much, she simply nodded or prodded Alex with a kind word, seemingly fascinated by the whole idea of two people sharing a coma.

"I suppose you think I'm totally insane?" Alex said when she had finally finished telling their story.

"Actually no. I don't." She smiled at Alex's bewilderment. "I'm a lot older than you love, and I've seen and heard a lot of things I didn't understand at the time. Doesn't mean I won't understand it eventually though. What I do think is that you and my Gene – you must have a very special bond."

"Thank you."

"I mean it – and I'm glad of it too. Especially after that bitch of a first wife of his."

"Maggie?"

Lilly nodded and nervously rummaged in her handbag. "Times like this I wish I 'adn't given up the ciggies. Ah!" She triumphantly produced a roll of extra strong mints and popped one into her mouth. "Did he tell you about Maggie?"

Alex nodded.

"Then you'll know how much she hurt him. He was well rid of that one I can tell you."

"You love him very much don't you?" Alex said quietly.

"Love 'im? Course I love 'im. He's the only family I've got left!" she quickly lowered her eyes, "the only flesh and blood family at least."

"You and your husband never had…"

"No," she interrupted, "it wasn't to be. Me and Eddie loved each other but there were no children."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Besides, I had a busy life what with work and looking after Eddie."

"And you had nephews – Gene and his brother? They must have been a handful?"

"Oh yes, they were a handful alright– especially Gene. Always getting' into scrapes when he was a lad." Lilly smiled at the sudden rush of memories.

Alex was fascinated and couldn't resist delving deeper into Gene's childhood. "What was he like?"

"Gene? He was a right cheeky little nipper but always had a smile on his face. He could charm the birds out of the trees when he put his mind to it."

"Really?

"Oh yeah. One smile and a flash of them big blue eyes and you were lost – well, the women were at any rate." Lilly's smile suddenly vanished. "The men in his life - not so much."

"His father?"

"Was a racist, a violent bigot. Sorry to be harsh but its true."

"Gene did mention something."

"I wish I could 'ave done something to help. I tried but…" she stopped speaking and seemed to lose herself in her own world.

"Lilly?"

"Eh? Oh sorry love – what was I saying?"

"Gene's father?"

"Oh yeah…him. Stan Hunt was a sad alcoholic bastard who took out his inadequacies on his wife and children. I didn't realise until it was almost too late. I was too busy having a good time you see? Swinging sixties and all that."

"What happened?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "Well, one time, must have been when Gene was about 6 or 7, Stan was a bit too handy with his fists and Cissy, Gene's mam, ended up in hospital. 'Course, when I rushed around there she denied it like she always did. Said she'd fallen down the stairs. I was so bloody angry with him – and with her for defending him. I lost me temper, said some things I shouldn't 'ave. Poor little Gene, poor mite."

"Lilly? Please tell me? What about Gene?"

"Him and Stuart came into the hospital. He must 'ave heard me and his mam having words – surprised the whole bleedin' hospital didn't hear. I said something dreadful – I'll never forgive meself."

"What did you say?"

Lilly looked directly into Alex's eyes. "I threatened to take Gene away. I said if she couldn't protect him then I would."

"But why would you say that?" Alex was aghast that this woman, his aunt who declared her love for him so vehemently would threaten to take him away from his mother. Why would she do that? And why would she only take Gene and not his brother? She pressed her fingers to her temple as she tried to make sense of it all. She remembered the photograph that Gene had shown her, Lilly on one side of him and his curly-haired mother on the other and then she looked into Lilly's silver-blue eyes. "Oh my God," she gasped, as comprehension finally dawned. "You're not his aunt are you? You're his mother."

Lilly opened her mouth as if to deny the accusation but then changed her mind. Instead she looked up at Alex from beneath long lashes, lashes that looked so striking on Gene and were simply beautiful on her. Then she nodded.

Alex, her eyes wide with shock, put her hand over her mouth as if to stem the tidal wave of questions she could feel bubbling just beneath the surface. "I should have guessed," she said finally. "You look so alike and he looks nothing like his mother - apart from the eyes but you've got those too."

Lilly covered her face with her hands for a moment but soon recovered. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this."

"How did this happen? How did Gene end up believing another woman was his mother?"

"Christ I could do with a drink," Lilly said, as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

Alex laughed ironically. "God, you have no idea how much you sound like him."

"Do I? Well, maybe it's taken an outsider to see it." She fell quiet and licked her lips nervously. "Back then Alex, in 1963, it was such a scandal to be an unmarried mother - not like nowadays."

"It wasn't a planned pregnancy then?"

"God no! I was just having fun, having a laugh you know? The Pill wasn't available then - not for us single girls at least. You just took your chances and hoped your boyfriend knew what he were doing. Mine should 'ave know what he were doing - he was married for Christ's sake."

"I see."

"I know, I know. I was a stupid cow and I should 'ave known better. Hindsight's a wonderful thing. So there I was, 17 years old, pregnant and no husband with me mother threatening to throw me out unless I did what I was told. She told me I could get rid of it, go away and give birth and then have it adopted or there was a third option."

"You could give your baby to your sister?"

"Put yourself in my shoes Alex -what would you do? Kill your baby, give it away to a stranger or let your sister bring the child up as her own? At least I knew Cissy would love the bairn and I would get to see it whenever I wanted, I would know that it was healthy and being looked after."

"What about the father?"

Lilly snorted. "Oh he took off as soon as he got wind of it. Some sort of travelling salesmen you see. One day he took off and never came back. Cissy had only been married a couple of years herself and she and Stan seemed happy enough, even though they didn't have any kiddies of their own yet, so Cissy was quite keen to take on the baby."

"But what about Cissy's husband?"

"Stan? Well, lets just say he wasn't very happy about it to start off with but he soon came around when me dad waved some notes in his face. So, I was packed off to live with me granny in Salford while Cissy started eating for Queen and country and put weight on. Mind you, she had use padding in the end. Cissy 'gave birth' and I came back and handed over the baby."

"Just like that," Alex said bitterly.

"No, not just like that," she snapped. "You think I didn't cry my eyes out when I had to hand him over? I'd had a week with alone with him, feeding him, loving him and seeing to him when he cried - you think it was easy for me?" Lilly took a sip of water and then wiped away a tear. "It was the best thing for him - at least I thought it was at the time. Now…I'm not so sure."

"Stan?"

Lilly nodded as she tried to regain her composure. "You have to believe me Alex, I would never have handed him over if I'd known what Stan Hunt was really like. That's why I was so angry with Cissy at the hospital that day - that's why I threatened to take Gene away from her. I couldn't bear the thought of my little boy having to fend for himself against that…bastard."

"What happened - at the hospital?"

Gene and Stuart came running in - I never knew exactly what Gene had heard, or even if he'd understood, but he was crying and begging his mammy not to leave him. It was heartbreaking to see. He loved his mam so much you see - Cissy that is, not me. So, things stayed the way they were."

"That's awful," Alex said finally.

"I suppose it must sound bad, but Gene's story isn't unique by any means. They were tough times in Manchester, back then in the 60's and 70's. Gene had to grow up pretty quick to survive. You see, I don't think his dad ever forgave him for not being his real son and he used to take it out on Gene something rotten. Luckily he was a big strong lad and it wasn't too long before him and Stuart could take their dad down if he got too big for his boots. But from the time he was a young lad he always wanted to be the sheriff, the good guy. Well, he couldn't be a real sheriff so he decided to be the next best thing - a police officer."

Alex's mind was reeling with all of this new information but there was one question she couldn't help asking. "Why did you never tell Gene about all of this - when he was old enough to understand?"

"Oh I did - eventually. I admit I put it off for a long while and I thought Cissy might tell him - but she never did. Kept her mouth shut until her dying day." Lilly clasped her hands together anxiously. "I told him - but I did it all wrong. It was me own fault."

"He didn't believe you?"

"Something like that. I think I just picked a bad time. You see, it wasn't that long after his mam died and then there was all that business with Maggie. I stupidly thought that if he knew that he wasn't alone, that I was his mother, then….well I can see I was wrong now of course."

"Was he angry?" Alex could well imagine Gene's anger and confusion at such deception.

"Worse than that. He refused to even acknowledge the possibility. He didn't even shout or anything. Just looked at me in that quiet way of his and said 'No'. He walked out the door and the next thing I knew was that he'd moved to London. He wouldn't speak to me or return my calls. I thought I'd lost him forever. I kept trying of course but he wouldn't have anything to do with me. So, I decided to retire and head out to Spain. I gave up trying to contact him until I heard on the Manchester grapevine that he was in trouble. And that's when I phoned."

"And of course he doesn't remember his past now - at least not where it concerns you."

"No. And in some ways I can't say I'm sorry. I've got Gene back and I'm not sure if I could stand to lose him again."

"You have to tell him Lilly."

"Why? Look what happened last time I told him. We barely spoke for two years."

Alex reached over and gripped the older woman's hand. "It's not fair on Gene to keep the truth from him now." Alex could see that Lilly wasn't convinced. "You'll have to trust me when I say that Gene is a different man to the one he was two years ago. He's been through a lot and I'm sure he'll see this in a different light now."

"I'm just not sure Alex. What if it happens again? What if he refuses to speak to me and cuts me out of his life. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," Alex soothed. "I won't allow that to happen - for both of your sakes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Alex and Lilly had found their way along the labyrinthine corridors to Ward 33, Gene had already arrived and was being settled into a side-ward by the nursing staff. Although her first inclination was to rush to his bedside, her inherently practical nature took over and she took the ward sister to one side with Lilly in attendance.

"Is there a diagnosis yet? Do you know what's wrong?" Alex said.

"As far as we can tell, there isn't too much too worry about."

"Yes but why did he keel over like that," Lily asked.

"He fainted," he nurse said, deadpan.

Alex and Lilly looked at each other. "Fainted?"

"In simple terms yes – although you were right to bring him in to be checked out given his recent medical history."

"But he said he had a headache," Alex persisted.

The nurse nodded indulgently. "He probably did and that would have contributed to a general feeling of being unwell and nausea."

"But why did he faint?"

"Could be any number of reasons – low blood pressure, high temperature, emotional stress, hunger, exhaustion – any of this sounding familiar?

Alex nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"He's been thoroughly checked out – ECG, MRI and blood tests so if there's anything to find then we'll find it. The consultant will be around to check on him tomorrow morning but I expect he'll be discharged."

"Bolly!"

Alex turned her head as Gene's voice rang out. "I'd better go before he raises the roof."

Lilly grabbed Alex's arm. "Look why don't you go and see to him and I'll get us all a cup of tea. Give you a few minutes alone?"

"Thank you Lilly."

"Listen – you won't tell him what we've talked about?"

Alex shook her head sadly. "No. It's not my place but I do think you two need to have a long talk - when he's feeling better." Alex watched as Lilly walked slowly along the corridor. She hated keeping secrets from Gene but it really wasn't her place to tell him about this – not yet.

"Alex!"

"I'm coming." She hurried to his bedside where he was sat upright, arms folded and a deep frown on his face.

"You been gassing?"

"Just finding out what's wrong with you. I missed you too by the way."

"What? Oh yeah." He reached over and took her hand as the nurses left them alone. "Sorry…about tonight."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "You gave me such a fright Gene."

"Gave meself a fright an' all." He made an effort to return the smile she gave him. "Take me home Alex."

"What?"

"Take me home – I don't wanna stay in here."

Alex sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "No darling, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because this is the best place for you tonight. I just can't take the risk – I won't take the risk."

Gene pouted but he knew when he was beaten. "I bloody hate 'ospitals."

"I know you do. I'm not too fond of them myself." She smiled tentatively and was relived when he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. They held on to each other for a long moment and Alex closed her eyes as his hands caressed her back. "I'll stay with you," she whispered, "I won't leave you alone. Now, you should try and get some sleep. It really has been a long day."

"Wimp," he teased.

"You're the one who ended up in hospital," she said as she helped him to lie down and then tucked a blanket around him. She settled into a chair next to his bed and prepared for a long night. She watched him wrestle with the bedclothes and try to get comfortable but she could sense his reluctance to close his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

He turned over to face her. "Not sure I want to go to sleep. I just can't seem to close me eyes."

She leaned over and stroked his face. "Are you worried about something?" Given recent events it would hardly be unusual.

He nodded reluctantly. "Not about dying or anything but….Bollocks, you'll think I'm cracked."

"Hardly."

"Well…what if I go to sleep and then wake up in the 80's again? I don't wanna do that Alex – not if you're not there."

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Never said I was afraid!"

Alex suppressed a smile. "Of course not – but you're worried." She stood up and began to plump his pillows and make him comfortable again.

He nodded slowly. "I just couldn't do it Alex."

"It's not going to happen Gene."

"Yeah but…."

"I won't let it happen." She brushed his hair from his forehead and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Wherever you are that's where I'll be – I promise. I love you too much to let you go now." She continued to stroke his brow and watched as his eyelids fluttered as he struggled against sleep. "Shhh, go to sleep my darling. I'll watch over you." Eventually she could see the tension leave his face and his breathing settled into a deep steady rhythm.

"Is he asleep?"

Alex looked up to see Lilly standing at the end of the bed with the cups of tea she had gone to retrieve.

"Yes. I'm going to stay with him tonight. He hates hospitals."

Lilly nodded as she put the teas down and made her way to the head of the bed. "He always did have a thing about hospitals." She tentatively placed her hand on Gene's chest and then gently kissed his brow. "My beautiful boy."

Alex smiled sadly as she watched them together – mother and son. They were so alike – how could everyone have failed to see it for all of these years? She felt a lump in her throat but swallowed it down. "Why don't you go home and get some rest Lilly? I'll call you if anything changes – I promise."

"Oh I don't know…"

"There's nothing you can do here. You heard the nurse say there was nothing wrong – they're just keeping him in as a precaution. I'll phone you tomorrow morning and give you an update."

Lilly nodded reluctantly. "I suppose that's for the best." She turned and kissed Gene again. "Night son." She turned to Alex. "You'll phone first thing?"

"I promise. Soon as I know what's happening I'll let you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch!" Alex cursed softly as she once more changed positions and tried to stretch out an uncomfortable crick in her shoulder. The night spent sleeping in the chair had been an uncomfortable one to say the least and she slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes to face the new day. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, only then noticing that Gene was already wide awake and watching her every movement.

"Oh! You're awake."

He nodded but remained silent.

"Do you feel okay? Shall I get the doctor?" Alex placed her hand on his forehead.

"No," he said quickly. "I feel…better."

"Better? Well, better is good," she said cheerfully. But there was something about Gene this morning, something different that she couldn't quite put her finger on. So she did what she always did when she was nervous about something. She talked. "Hopefully they won't keep you too long and then we can get out of here and then …."

"I remember."

"…we can go back to the hotel or maybe we could get some breakfast somewhere…."

"Alex!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the bed.

"Sorry darling?

"I remember."

She frowned as she looked into his face. "You remember what? Yesterday? When you fainted?"

"Collapsed," Gene corrected grumpily.

"Whatever," Alex teased, glad to see him in such good spirits.

"I remember," he repeated.

Alex narrowed her eyes as she suddenly began to understand. "You remember?"

"Everything." Gene continued to look at her, waiting for her reaction, perhaps even dreading a reaction.

"Everything?" She couldn't seem to stop repeating every word he said. It was like she'd lost her own vocabulary. She sat down heavily beside him on the bed.

"Is there a parrot in 'ere?"

"Gene I…"

"It's alright love – I know it's a bit of a shock. Bit of a shock for me an' all when I woke up and realised."

"But how did you know? Do you feel okay? What do you remember?"

"Steady on – I'm only just getting' me head around it." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "It's like…it's a bit like when the fog lifts you know? There's still some patchy areas but you can see bits through the gloom and then when I woke up and I was just lying here thinking, I realised that I was thinking about things that happened here – before I was hit over the head with that baseball bat."

"Oh Gene," she hugged him tightly, "this is such good news."

"Suppose it is. Here - you don't think its anything to do with me keeling over yesterday?"

"I don't know – it might be. I really don't care as long as you're okay," she sniffled.

"Come here." He reached forward and brushed away the tears of joy now running down here cheeks. "Soft tart."

She started to laugh as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "You have no idea. I was so afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you not being you any more. I thought that if your memory came back then you might not the same – you might not be _my_ Gene."

"You really are a fruitcake aren't you? I'll always be _your_ Gene – I 'ope so anyway."

She nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Oh!" She jumped off the bed and rummaged for her mobile.

"What now?"

"I must phone Lilly and tell her you're okay. She was so worried about you and…"

"No!"

Alex stopped and turned to face Gene but then realisation gradually dawned. If he remembered everything then he must also remember Lilly. "Gene? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to phone her – not yet."

She sat down next to him on the bed and tenderly laid her hand over his. "I know – about Lilly."

"Oh? 'avin' a good old gossip behind me back were you?"

"Gene! It wasn't like that."

"Really? Exactly what was it like then? Why d'yer 'ave to go sticking your nose in?" he shouted.

"Because I love you – you stupid, stupid man. And what's more to the point so does she!"

"Funny way of showin' it."

"Please don't do this. Don't cut me out."

"I'm not."

Alex watched with tears in her eyes as he tried to grapple with the enormity of his newly remembered memories and the inevitable pain they caused. "Let me help Gene. Please."

"How? How can you help?"

"Give Lilly a chance. She was only a girl herself when you were born – you must know how difficult it must have been for her. Please…give her a chance."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the same man you were two years ago. You've had all of these strange and wonderful and terrifying experiences but I truly believe it was all for a reason. And she's your mother."

"She is not my mother!"

"Very well, she's the woman who gave birth to you, she gave you life. Just listen to her. For my sake if not your own."

After a seemingly endless pause he exhaled deeply. "Okay."

"You'll speak to her."

"Yes but not today. I'll see her tomorrow."

Alex slowly climbed onto the bed next to him and lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you. You won't regret it – I promise."

Gene closed his eyes and allowed Alex to sooth away his worries, allowing the warmth of her body and the smell of her perfume to fill his senses as he held her even closer. "Doing this for you – not for her," he mumbled.

"Yes Gene." Alex allowed her own eyes to close and could almost feel herself drifting away.

"Alex?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Something else I remember."

"Oh?"

"SuperMac."

**. . . . . . . to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I've decided to give Alex and Gene a little rest in this chapter so this is by way of a time-out for them. So, not much plot but an awful lot of fluff and a side-order of smut. Thanks for all the great reviews and kind comments about this story - they mean everything.  
**_

**

* * *

**

_'Well, now that we HAVE seen each other,' said the Unicorn, 'if you'll believe in me, I'll believe in you. Is that a bargain?'  
(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 14**

It was with a huge sense of relief that Gene and Alex finally arrived back at the hotel later that same morning. So much had happened since they had left the hotel somewhat hurriedly the previous evening and Alex was still struggling to take everything in. She watched as Gene paid the taxi driver; he looked tired, which was only to be expected of course, but she was relieved to see that the colour had returned to his cheeks and that he strode towards the hotel with his usual confidence. She quickened her pace to catch up with him and looped her arm through his. He raised his eyebrow in surprise but didn't shrug off her help, recognising the gesture for what it was.

"Think I need 'elp do yer Bols?"

"Of course not. However, I do need help – I'm still wearing my high heels from last night and they're not really conducive to running around Manchester. My feet are killing me!"

Gene cast an appreciative eye over her footwear, sky-high black patent leather stiletto heels decorated with various straps and buckles. "Right pair of tart's trotters you've got on there."

Alex laughed, more with relief than anything else. "Thank you – I think. I'm still looking forward to kicking them off. In fact," she looked down at the outfit she was still wearing from last night, "I'm feeling slightly overdressed in all senses."

"Well we can soon remedy that love," he said with a smirk.

"Honestly, can't take you anywhere can I?"

He moved closer as they stood in the hotel lobby, blissfully unaware and uncaring of the hotel's other patrons. "You can take me anywhere you want sweetheart."

"For a man who's just been discharged from hospital, you're very perky this morning."

"In more ways than one Bols," he said with a wink.

Alex shook her head resignedly. "I suppose I asked for that one."

"And I always like to give a lady what she asks for. Now," he looked around the lobby for a moment and then started walking determinedly towards the signs leading to the restaurant, "do you suppose we can get some breakfast in this place? I'm bloody starving."

"I think we might be a bit late for breakfast." She tottered unsteadily alongside him as Gene headed off in search of sustenance. However, Alex was proved right in that they had indeed stopped serving breakfast in the main restaurant. Instead they were directed to the Octagon lounge where morning coffee was being served.

"Listen," Alex said, "you order for us both and I'll just pop upstairs and quickly get changed. I really do feel a bit conspicuous dressed like this for breakfast."

"What for? You look fine to me."

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek, "but I really will feel much more comfortable if I get changed. I'll only be ten minutes I promise."

"Women!" Gene watched in amazement as she walked away from him, tottering slightly in those heels but with hips swaying magnificently. On the other hand, the delay would give him time to pop outside for a quick ciggy – God knows he deserved one after recent revelations.

By the time Alex reappeared in the lounge, Gene has smoked his crafty fag and ordered up whatever provisions he could find on the menu – in this case a mouth-watering selection of Danish pastries, hot buttered crumpets and his own personal favourite – toasted teacakes. Not quite the cooked breakfast he had been looking forward to but it would do for now.

"Ooh, this looks good," Alex exclaimed as she made herself comfortable in the seat opposite.

"So do you." Gene's eyes quickly flicked over her body, appraising and then quickly approving. Even dressed in casual grey trousers and a loose slouchy jumper she looked beautiful.

They were silent for a few minutes as they wolfed down crumpets and teacakes, Alex laughing and licking her fingers as the hot butter dripped down her chin. Gene reached across and wiped away a trace of butter she had missed, immediately feeling a sudden surge of desire as he touched her skin. Alex smiled playfully as she grabbed his hand and quickly licked the butter from his fingers.

"You'll get us locked up!" Gene said but without real disapproval.

"If they lock us up together then I don't mind."

He couldn't help smiling as he watched her devour another crumpet quickly washed down by a huge milky coffee. He really was a lucky man – even knowing what he now knew about his past…especially knowing perhaps.

"You've gone quiet," she said, "anything wrong?"

"Just thinking about things…everything really."

"Well that's only to be expected given the events of last night."

"Suppose so." He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, before gazing into Alex's eyes again. "Is that why I went back to that place and time d'yer think – in me coma?"

"Possibly." She discreetly placed her hand over his. "I certainly came to think of it as a place where you found out how things really were, perhaps to uncover something being repressed and to get an insight into yourself."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That would be spot on with me then."

"Undoubtedly finding out that Lilly was your real mother would have been quite traumatic and not something that you wanted to face up to. Maybe your journey into the past was your mind's way of making you do that?"

"Yeah but it didn't really work did it? I mean I still never really faced up to it. If anything I repressed it even further."

"Yes, but you remembered in the end – that's the main thing. And who knows, perhaps your coma experience will still help you deal with it – in the present this time."

"Maybe." He nodded to the waiter who had quietly appeared at the table to refill their cups. When he had gone Gene resumed talking. "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it ."

Alex recognised the determined set of his jaw and let the matter drop. They had probably talked about it enough for the moment and maybe he was right – they both needed a day off from worrying about the past – and the present. Although there was one subject uppermost on her mind.

"And SuperMac?"

Gene heaved a sigh. "Well, I can't do anything about him today that's for sure – but I'll 'ave to do something when we get back."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie 'SuperMac' Mackintosh is as bent as the proverbial nine bob note – same as he was back then."

"But how do you know that?"

Gene leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Because the day before I was hit over the 'ead, I'd had a bit of a tasty tip-off."

"About Mac?"

"The same. Didn't believe it at first. I mean, I 'adn't worked with Mac but I knew his reputation – good copper, straight down the line. Turns out he's got a finger in some very sticky pies."

"Can you prove it?"

Gene shook his head. "Not yet. He may be corrupt but he's not stupid as we both know. That's why I need to get back to work Alex – there's a rat in the kitchen and I need step up and grab the bull by the 'orn."

Alex's lips twitched in amusement. "You always did have a way with metaphors."

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"I knew there was a good reason. So what happens next – with Mac?"

"Soon as I get back to the station I need to start doing a bit of diggin' around – see what else I can find out."

"Maybe you should go straight to the borough commander with what you know?"

Gene shook his head. "It's not enough Bols. I need something concrete that he can't wriggle out of. Can't show me hand yet."

"You'll need to be very careful Gene – this isn't the 1980's you know – it'll be harder."

"Or easier?"

Alex looked puzzled. "How so?"

"Well, as far as Super-Dooper Mackintosh is concerned I'm not a threat to him. At the moment he thinks I can't remember a thing about recent events and I'm living in the past. Maybe we ought to keep the fact that I've got me memory back a secret for now – leastways where he's concerned."

Alex thought for a moment. It was a risky strategy but if Gene was right about Mac it would probably be for the best. "It would buy you some time to investigate and find some more evidence."

"Exactly. Now, can we just forget about SuperMac, work and Lilly – just for today?"

"Okay. It's a deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating their fill, they wandered slowly back to their hotel room, all the while Gene's arm resting casually and yet still possessively around her shoulders. Alex wasn't about to complain too much. Although Gene wasn't usually physically demonstrative in public, she found that in 2008 he wasn't averse to a little physical contact in front of strangers.

"So, what d'yer fancy doing?" Gene said, as he slumped down onto the bed.

"Well I'm going to have a nice hot shower and you should really get some rest. You heard what the consultant said."

"He didn't say anything about fussing around me like a bloody mother hen. He said I was fine."

Alex sat next to him on the bed. "He said you'd overdone it and you should take it easy. Now I'm off for that shower and you lie down." She playfully pushed him backwards until he lay flat on his back.

"I've got a better idea." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. "Sod the shower and you come and lie down with me. I bet you didn't get much sleep last night either."

"Gene," she said warningly, "you're supposed to rest."

He pouted slightly. "Well I will if you rest with me." He fluttered his long eyelashes. "Go on – you know you want to."

"Now who's doing the 'fluttering eyelash thing'?" she said as she gave up the fight and cuddled up to him, tucking herself under his welcoming arm.

"Yeah. Worked though didn't it?" he grinned.

"Yeah. It did."

Seconds later they were both fast asleep in each others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene gradually woke to a darkened bedroom, warm and cocooned in the duvet that Alex had obviously wrapped around him at some point. Alex herself seemed to be missing as a quick exploratory sweep of the bed confirmed but he wasn't too alarmed – he could he just make out the insistent rumble of water in the bathroom and surmised that she was taking that hot shower she had promised herself. Eyes still closed he rolled onto his back, still in that blissful half-aware state between sleep and full awareness as his mind wandered, images of Alex, her body wet and glistening, uppermost in his imagination. He was half inclined to join her in the shower but the thought of leaving the soft, warm and oh so comfortable bed was too much and instead he allowed himself to drift further into his imagination.

It wasn't too much later when he became aware that the sound of the shower had stopped and then a sweet smell tickled at his nostrils, a rich mix of honey and spices which only grew stronger as Alex entered the bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her, carefully pottering around the dimly lit room obviously trying not to wake him. A slow smile played around his lips as he continued to observe her unnoticed. It was almost like he was seeing her for the first time – really seeing her. Even in the half-light he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, long legged and slim-waisted with generous breasts – she was perfect. At least to him. He watched with darkened eyes as she suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, hands on hips and dressed only in simple white underwear.

"You're awake."

"Only just," he replied. He held out his hand towards her. "Come 'ere."

Alex complied, switching on a small table lamp before sitting down on the bed next to him. "Good sleep?"

He nodded. "Not bad. What time is it?"

"Not late – mid-afternoon I think. I just closed the curtains so you could sleep a little longer. How are you feeling?"

He thought for a moment. "Think I've got a temperature actually."

"What!"

"Yeah," he said taking her hand and pressing it to his brow, "I'm feeling all…overheated."

"Funny, you don't fe….oh," she said, smiling as she finally comprehended, "I see. Any other symptoms?"

"Well now that you come to mention it, my heart's racing…see?" He moved her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Hmm, that is rather fast. Perhaps I'd better do a full examination?"

He nodded quickly and then pushed back the duvet. "Come into my parlour."

Alex giggled as she pulled her legs onto the bed and lay beside him, pressing the full length of her body against him. "Oooh, I think there's a strange swelling here too."

Gene groaned as she pressed closer.

"Is it painful?" she teased, "Perhaps there's a way to make it go down."

"I'd rather you made it go up first."

"Naughty boy," she scolded. She lightly ran her fingers over his naked chest and stomach.

"You know, I was sure I was wearing clothes when I went to sleep."

"You were," Alex said, as she scattered soft kisses over his chest and neck, "I took advantage of you while you were asleep."

"Did you nowwww," Gene said, the last word gasped out as Alex licked at one of his nipples. "Well in that case, I think I should return the favour and…" he deftly flipped Alex onto her back, "…take advantage of you."

She held her breath as his fingers began to dance over her skin – softly, barely touching in fact, but it felt so erotic, so sensual that she couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"So beautiful Alex." His fingers continued to move lazily across her body, slipping the bra straps from her shoulders and unhooking the clasp with practiced ease and then casting aside the unwanted garment. Holding her gaze his fingers slipped underneath the soft material of her knickers, easing them down over her legs and then throwing them to one side.

For a while there was an easy silence between them as Gene hand's continued to lightly drift over her body. His silver-blue eyes watched her reactions intently as his fingers skimmed every inch of skin, traced every dip and curve in an effort to imprint the image in his brain forever. She was warm and soft under his touch, her skin like the softest satin against his fingers. He gazed with wonder as he continued his exploration, his hands settling on the curve of her hips. It was almost as if he were seeing her for the first time, as the layers of confusion and doubt dropped from his eyes. Maybe he was. With his memory almost fully restored he certainly felt more aware of everything – including the woman sharing his bed.

"Gene?"

He heard the question in her voice and answered it the only way he could. As their lips met he closed his eyes and finally let the emotion he was always struggling to hold back break through. "Love you so much Alex," he mumbled in between fevered kisses, "never leave."

"I won't… I promise. Love you too much." She almost wept with the intensity of his kisses, feeling the utter need and devotion that lay beneath the surface.

He began to kiss his way down her body, light tormenting butterfly kisses that did nothing to quell the burning desire inside her. She writhed under his touch, her fingers threaded through his hair as she demanded more.

"My beautiful Bolly." He kissed her stomach and then trailed the very tip of his tongue down until he reached the patch of musky scented curls. He smiled as he felt her shiver under his kiss, anticipating the glorious pleasures to come. "Gorgeous…wet…mine." He pleasured her relentlessly with his tongue, driving her onwards as she whimpered and cursed.

"Fuck…jesus….now…please."

"Tut tut – so impatient," he teased before resuming his task. He inhaled her unique scent, letting it fill his head and stir his senses, making him punch drunk with desire. His tongue swirled around her core, flicking and then lapping at her very essence. As his fingers joined in the torment he finally pushed her over the edge into ecstasy, feeling the throbs of pleasure against his mouth as she spiralled away into blissed out oblivion.

"Yes…oh god yesssssssss."

With a smile of smug satisfaction, Gene kissed his way back up her still shuddering body, not stopping until he reached her lips. "Good?"

"Very," she said dreamily.

"Good. Mind you, I've still got that swelling."

"Really? We really ought to do something about that." Her hand wandered down his body until she found his erection and took him firmly in hand. "I know somewhere nice and warm where it could go."

"Shit…oh yes." He took a deep breath as she began to work him, his hips straining and flexing into her hand. "Please Alex…now…"

"Now who's impatient?"

"Me that's who. Now, if you just put your leg over there." He swung one of her legs over his shoulder and before she had time to catch her breath, he flexed his hips entering her fully in one long smooth stroke.

"Ohhhhhh." Alex moaned with the sheer irresistible pleasure of it all, the overwhelming sensation of being filled completely, of being surrounded and losing herself and yet somehow finding herself, past and present colliding in one blissful moment.

Gene stilled as he felt Alex's body adjust and close around him. He almost laughed with the sheer joy of it. All of his life he had been restless, never content, always searching for something, looking for a place called home but never really finding it – until now. This was home – Alex was home.

She clasped him closer and they slowly began to move together, losing themselves in each other's bodies and each other's eyes as they climbed towards ecstasy. He slowed his pace, desperately wanting to give more, to experience more, but Alex was relentless, pushing back against his hips and wrapping her legs around him.

"So good Gene…always so good."

He clutched her hand tightly, their fingers entwining together as he looked down at her, beautiful, naked and glistening with passion. She caught his eye and they both grinned, a silent moment of communication passing telepathically between them, the infectious joy in their lovemaking now impossible to hold back.

"Now?"

"Oh yes….absolutely now."

Alex held onto Gene for dear life as his thrusts deepened and quickened and she felt herself teetering on the edge of a precipice. "Please…oh please."

He kissed her face, her neck, her breasts, endearments and whispered promises gasped out as punctuation. "Always you Alex...no one but you....And then he slowly caressed her body, his hand slipping down between them to her moist core and sending her instantly into spasms of pure pleasure. She jerked and cried his name as she lost control gave herself up to the moment.

Gene fought vainly as he tried to hold back but he could feel her body clamping and tightening around his and knew it was too late. As his thrusts became more erratic his hips slammed against hers and with a guttural shout of triumph his body jerked and spilled into hers, finally coming to rest as Alex wrapped her arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they lay together in the golden afterglow, Gene's fingers continued to wander dreamily over Alex's skin as they whispered together, tracing circles on her arm, wandering over her stomach and then ultimately coming to rest on the curve of her hip.

"You always did 'ave a nice arse," he said with an appreciative squeeze.

"Ha! That's not what you used to say. I think 'bony' was the word used."

"Did I? Well, 'ad to keep you in your place somehow."

"My place? And where would 'my place' be, pray tell?"

_Shit_. Sensing immediate danger he immediately changed tack and rolled Alex onto her back, covering her with his own body. "Under me of course." And without giving her a chance to draw breath he kissed the argument out of her – thoroughly.

"Hmmm." She licked her lips and regarded him through love-glazed eyes. "Nice recovery."

"I thought so."

"You're impossible – but I love you." She rested her head on his chest as he idly stroked her hair. They lay there together for some time and Alex thought that this was possibly even more blissful than actually making love – just lying there, content in each other's company and feeling so utterly connected. There were no words to describe it. However, she could also feel that Gene was mulling something over, wresting mentally with some imponderable that couldn't be put into words. All she could do was wait – and be there when he decided he wanted to speak. Luckily she didn't have long to wait.

"It wasn't all bad – when I was growing up," he said finally.

"No?" She waited patiently for him to continue.

"Dad worked at the docks a lot of the time – kept him out of the way. Mam used to take us to the park when she could – she always 'ad time for us." He fell silent for a moment before continuing. "I never would 'ave guessed."

Alex propped herself up on her elbow but left one hand resting on his chest. "Guessed what?"

"Guessed she wasn't me real mam. She always treated me and me brother the same, equals you know? Actually if anything she used to 'ave more time for me than Stu. Said I was her little saviour. I would 'ave done anything for her Bols."

"Of course you would. She sounds lovely."

He quickly swallowed a lump in his throat. "She was. But now I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her, his face full of conflicted emotion. "She lied to me – I thought I was her son but turns out I wasn't." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When Lilly first told me about it I told her she was a liar – I just couldn't 'andle it. But she wasn't the only liar was she? They were all at it weren't they? Nan and granddad, me dad, Lilly – even me mam. None of them told me the truth. Mind you, I suppose me dad came the closest – he always said I was a little bastard. Turns out he was right."

"Oh Gene." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Don't want sympathy Alex."

"It's not sympathy – its understanding…compassion."

"Yeah well. I still don't know what to think. I don't understand it."

"I know it must be difficult to comprehend but I really do think they were all trying to do the best for you."

"Do you?"

"I do. After all, if they hadn't done this thing what were the alternatives? She could have given you up for adoption to a stranger or even worse, she could have had an illegal abortion and I for one just couldn't contemplate the fact that you might never have existed. She did the only thing she could in the circumstances – she gave you to a woman who she knew would love you as much as she did."

"But me dad?"

"You can't blame her for your father's inadequacies. She told me that she had no idea about his hidden cruelty. No mother would deliberately put her child at risk like that Gene."

He nodded but said nothing more and Alex thought that was the end of it – he had said his piece and that was that.

"I should talk to Lilly," he said finally. Not a question – a statement.

"I think that would be a good idea – for both of you." She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled reassurance.

"Thanks Alex."

"What for?"

"The talking. It helps."

"Glad to be of service." And this time she could tell by the set of his jaw that the subject really was closed, although she knew from experience that he would probably still be turning things over in his mind. Maybe she could distract him for a while though – there was a whole town outside this room that she hadn't really seen yet. Some fresh air would do them both good.

"So what shall we do now?"

"Tie you to the bedposts and shag you stupid?" he said with a smirk.

"Tempting," she said with a giggle as she leapt from the bed to escape his clutches, "but I thought we might go and find something to eat – I've starving."

"Me too." His eyes flickered hungrily over her naked body as she retrieved various items of clothing from the floor.

She looked over her shoulde at him. "So I see – but I meant food."

"Spoilsport." He turned over and burrowed himself underneath the duvet.

Alex laughed but persevered. "Come on lazybones – feed me! Who knows what might happen when I've got the energy." She crept closer to the bed and with one tug pulled the duvet clean away to reveal Gene in all of his glory.

"What the… right missus woman – you asked for it." He leapt out of bed and began to give chase as Alex squealed and headed for the sanctuary of the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally emerged from the hotel it was early evening and the sun was already beginning to set, the sky typically cloudy and overcast – but Alex didn't mind. She simply linked arms with Gene as they started to walk towards the still-bustling centre of the city. A sideways glance gave her added reassurance - he looked relaxed and happy, which after yesterday's events was nothing short of a miracle.

"So. What yer fancy eating then?"

"Well, we're not exactly dressed for fine dining – let's see what we can find. Pub grub maybe?"

"Sound good to me Bolly. I need sustenance if I'm gonna keep up with you. Hold up."

"What?" They came to a halt and watch with puzzlement as Gene sniffed the air.

"This way," he said confidently.

"Where are we going?"

"Albert Square."

"Albert Square? Well I know our life is like a soap opera sometimes but…"

"Not Eastenders you div – the real Albert Square. Here."

They turned into a hugely impressive public square filled to the brim with people and stalls and the delicious smell of food being cooked and served to the hungry hordes.

Gene grinned at Alex. "You wanted food – well here it is. Manchester Food Festival." He pointed at huge poster detailing the attractions. "You wanna see what they've got?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically, her stomach already beginning to growl as the tempting aromas assaulted her nostrils. "Yes please."

Her eyes were on stalks as they wandered around the square – there was so much to see, so many different stalls each offering their own speciality – German sausages, home-made pies, a stall selling nothing but chocolate, Malaysian, Indian and modern British food – truly something for every palate. And as well as the tempting food on offer there were stalls selling drinks of every description. Speciality whiskies and real ale, weird and wonderful flavours of coffee and hot chocolate piled high with cream. Alex's mouth was watering at the very prospect. They finally made their choices and found a covered seating directly opposite a very impressive gothic style building.

"What that?" Alex said pointing at the building.

"That? That is a wonder of the Victorian age Bolly – Manchester Town Hall. Quite impressive inside an' all – we used to go on school history trips in there."

Alex smiled as she took her seat opposite Gene who was beaming quite proudly. "You love this city don't you?"

Gene thought for a moment, looking around at the bustling square filled with people of all ages, sizes and character, looked at the town hall which dominated not only the square but seemingly the city itself. "Suppose I do. I know this place Alex – I know the place and I know the people who live 'ere – and that includes the whores, nonces, dealers and crackheads and the rest of the scum that made my life hell. I've missed it."

"You could always come back."

He sighed heavily. "Nah. You can never go back Bolly. What's done is done. Now, stop yammering and let's eat before it gets cold. What yer got there?"

"Bratwurst."

He raised his eyebrows. "Typical. I bring you to sample Manchester's finest and you end up with a German sausage."

"I happen to like sausage." Alex winked before putting the sausage in her mouth and taking a huge bite.

Gene gulped. "Steady on Bols – brings tears to a man's eyes that."

Alex flashed her eyes and indicated Gene's parcel of food. "See you stuck to the tried and traditional?"

"Course I did. Fish and chips – can't beat it." He tucked in with relish, licking the tomato sauce from his fingers and smiling with content. "Lovely."

They attacked the food with gusto, each enjoying not only the food but each other's evident enthusiasm and pleasure in eating it. After washing it down with some cool German beer they continued to explore, eventually settling into a cosy pub, content for the moment just to enjoy each other's company – and play a game of darts. Eventually they emerged onto the streets again, slightly merry and weaving a little as they held onto each other for support.

"It's been a lovely lovely evening- thank you," Alex said.

"Not over yet love. Come on, I fancy a little walk – wanna show you something."

Intrigued, Alex followed as Gene led them through the streets towards she knew not what – but at least Gene seemed to know where he was going. And then she saw it.

"Ohh look! It's a big wheel –it's like a mini London Eye." She looked at him with imploring eyes. "Please? Please can we go up…please?"

He looked on in amusement as she practically jumped up and down in excitement. "Course we can – 'ave to hurry though. It's late."

Sure enough by the time they got to the entrance of the attraction, they were just about packing up. There were no other customers and for a moment Alex thought they were going to be disappointed. She watched as Gene took the man to one side where words and notes were exchanged. Then Gene turned and gave the thumbs up.

"Come on then. Nice man 'ere says we can go on."

"Really?"

"Yes really – but only if we're quick so 'op to it."

They quickly settled into one of the glass capsules and just as they were about to set off the man passed Gene a bottle of champagne and two glasses and then firmly secured the door.

"You didn't bribe that man did you?" she said with a frown. "I saw you passing him some notes."

"No Miss Smarty Pants I didn't. I'll 'ave you know I'm a fine upstanding member of Her Majesties constabulary. If you must know he charged me an arm and a leg for this champers. Mind you," he said as he wrestled with the champagne bottle, "me badge might just 'ave slipped out of me pocket when I paid him."

The cork popped and the effervescent liquid bubbled everywhere, Gene filling their glasses as best he could. "Here's to you Bols."

"No, no, no – here's to you."

"Alright – here's to us then. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and cosied up next to each other on the comfortable seats. They kissed long and lingeringly, the champagne bubbles fizzing between them until Alex broke away giggling.

"I feel like a naughty schoolgirl."

"So do I – you offering?"

Alex continued to be fascinated by the view from the window. "Oh look outside Gene! All the lights and the stars - it's so beautiful."

"What I'm looking at is beautiful," he said softly. "Alex."

"Hmmm. Oh – we've stopped." She turned to face him with a slightly worried expression.

"That's 'cos we're at the top." As Gene continued to gaze at her, he realized again how much he loved her and how impossible it would be to live without her now.

"Alex?"

"Yes Gene?"

"You know what I asked you the other night – about getting wed?"

"Yes," she said cautiously, "you haven't changed your mind?"

"Course not, you daft tart." He rummaged in his pocket and produced a very small silver box. "We'll I didn't 'ave the ring with me then – but I do now." He opened the box and showed it to Alex. "So Lady Bols, my once and future wife – how about it? Shall we get hitched?"

Alex stared dumbstruck at the exquisite ring nestled in the box. "It's the same ring." She looked up into his face with tears in her eyes. "The same as before." In the box was a beautiful art deco style platinum ring, its central diamond set in a geometric shape, with several smaller diamonds on the stepped shoulders of the ring.

He nodded. "It's me mam's ring – Lilly gave it to me with some stuff the other day. You still like it? I mean, we can choose another one if…"

"No! Of course I like it. I loved it then and I love it now." She watched as he once again extracted the delicate ring from its box and placed it on her finger.

"Good. Now, stop crying and give us a kiss."

Still caught between laughing and crying she returned his kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him as though she'd never let go. "I love you Gene Hunt – my own Gene Genie."

"Love you too Bols." He looked nervously around the still unmoving glass capsule. "Ere Bols?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't suppose he's left us up here has he?"

**. . . . . .To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Ashes - or Lewis Carroll either.**

* * *

"_It's a great huge game of chess that's __being played all over the world--if this IS the world at all…"  
(Through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 15**

Alex surreptitiously stole a glance at Gene as he gazed out of the window of their hotel room. Although at first glance anyone would think he was relaxed, hand in pocket and idly chewing on a matchstick, Alex knew better. While he did look healthy and as well as she had ever seen him before, there was an underlying tension that was only evident to her. She picked up her jacket and walked over to where he was standing.

"You off out then?"

Alex nodded as she shrugged on her jacket. "I want to buy something for Molly and well…I think its best if I'm not here don't you?"

He caught her left hand, his thumb rubbing over the newly acquired ring on her finger. "Don't 'ave to go on my account."

"Listen," she turned into his arms and brushed imaginary specks of dust from his sweater, "you don't need me here for this and I really do think that you and Lilly need to sort this out – alone."

Gene's arms tightened around her as he pulled her into an embrace. "Don't know what I'd do without you sometimes," he mumbled into her hair.

"Well luckily you'll never have to find out."

She reluctantly disentangled herself and picked up her bag and walked towards the door, Gene following close behind. She kissed him tenderly and ruffled his hair. "Just listen to what she has to say – that's all I ask. Really listen. Oh, and try to remember she's not a witness in a police interview room."

He nodded. "You got enough money then?" he said reaching for his wallet.

"Yes thanks. I can fund my own spending sprees - at the moment anyway." Besides, she had plans to buy Gene something special before they left Manchester. "Ring me when you're finished."

With a final kiss she was gone and he was left standing in the centre of the room wearing a slightly forlorn expression. When Alex left the room it almost felt like a light going out. He shook his head. "Soft bastard." However he recognised that real reason for his discomfort was the upcoming conversation with Lilly – his mother. He'd never really been comfortable with revealing his emotions or feelings to anyone else – not in the past and apparently not in the present either.

There was a soft tap at the door and Gene walked towards it, fully convinced that Alex had forgotten something – she usually did. He yanked open the door. "Alex I….oh."

"Hello Gene," Lilly said, "you expecting somebody else?"

"Lilly," he acknowledged. "I err…thought it was Alex coming back for something."

"I bumped into her down the corridor." She stood at the threshold and looked at him expectantly. "Well? You gonna invite me in you great lummox?"

"What? Oh yeah – come in." Gene stood aside, taking a deep breath as he closed the door behind him.

Lilly made her way to the small lounge area in the suite and made herself comfortable on the small leather sofa. Gene watched closely as she settled herself. Her appearance was as he always remembered her in the past – elegant, immaculate and self-assured. He had loved her when she was just his Auntie Lilly – could he love her now as his mother? Did he want to?

"Don't stand there gawping Gene – if you're gonna bawl me out might as well get it over with!"

"Alex told you then? About me memory coming back?"

"She did. Just my luck," she said, with a wry laugh before sighing deeply. "I would have told you anyway love – I'd made up me mind about that."

"Fair doos. You fancy a drink? Alex ordered some tea and…"

"Got anything stronger?"

"Yeah…course. Usual?" He wandered over to the well-stocked mini-bar.

Lilly nodded. "Bit early but I think I might need it."

Gene fixed their drinks, handed one to Lilly and then sat down in the chair opposite.

"Thanks love." She raised her glass to him. "Good health."

Gene silently acknowledged the toast and swallowed a mouthful of whisky to steady his unaccustomed nerves.

"How is your health by the way?" Lilly enquired. "What did the hospital say?"

"They couldn't find anything wrong with me – well, not more than usual. Said I'd just been overdoing it."

"And that's when your memory came back?"

He nodded. "When I woke up in the hospital it was just…there. Most of it anyway. Still can't remember much about the day some bastard hit me over the 'ead."

"That's to be expected I dare say." She took a sip of whisky and allowed the alcohol to warm through her veins before speaking. "So Gene – now that you remember everything, is there anything you want to say to me? Anything to want to ask? Or I we just going to sit here like pillocks?"

He sat grim and stony-faced. Now that the moment was here, he didn't actually know what it was he wanted to say. Finally he uttered the only thing he could think of, the one thing that bothered him most of all. "You lied to me."

"We all lied to you Gene – not just me. Although I suppose my deception was the worst of all – I am your mother."

"You're _not_ my mother."

"No," she said with sadness. "But I am the woman who gave birth to you Gene – and I didn't have to do that."

"You want credit for that?"

Lilly raised her voice to match his. "Yes I do damn it! There's some who would have done away with you and with no regrets Gene Hunt, so you just think on that!"

For a moment he was taken aback by the ferocity of her argument. There weren't many people prepared to face up to him and tell him the truth – but then she always did have balls did Auntie Lill.

"I'll tell you this young man," she continued, "it never once crossed my mind to get an abortion – not once. Not even when everyone else said it was the easiest thing to do. I couldn't do it – I couldn't kill my own flesh and blood." With shaking hands she raised the glass to her lips and took a huge gulp.

"Tell me."

"Eh? Tell you what?"

"Tell me everything. I need to know it all."

And so she did. She talked about her relatively carefree youth as the youngest in the family and how she had come to meet the man who would get her pregnant and eventually abandon her. She talked about the choice she made to keep Gene – which was really no choice at all in her opinion, and how Cissy came to be the only mother he remembered. And she talked about the decision by the whole family never to speak of it, never to let on that Gene was really Lilly's only son and not the eldest child of Cissy and Stan.

Gene listened attentively to everything she had to say and reluctantly had to admit that it made sense. Would he have been any better off if he had been brought up by a single parent? Lilly would have been shunned and cut off from her family with no support to speak off – he could have ended up being taken into care at an early age in those days. As it was, he had had a tough upbringing but he also had the undoubted love and affection from his beloved mam Cissy – and from his Auntie Lilly.

"Do you regret it – what you did?" he asked.

"Regret having you? Never," she said without a seconds pause. "Regret giving you away? Now that's a tougher question. Until recently I would have said no – but now I'm not so sure. If I'd know then what I know now – about Stan Hunt that is."

"Well that's one good thing," Gene said with a forced smile, "at least I know that bastard wasn't me real dad. You don't know how many nightmares I've 'ad thinking that I might turn into him."

Lilly leaned forward and risked patting his arm. "You won't love – you're too good and too decent a man."

"Maybe. What was he like – me real dad?"

A wistful expression came over her face and a smile played about her lips. "Tall and handsome – well I thought he was any road. Big green eyes and charming with it I seem to remember. Married obviously – all the good ones are."

"Am I like him?"

She tilted to head to one side and scrutinised him. "A little bit. I can definitely see bits of him in you. The stubborn set of your jaw, the pout when you can't 'ave your own way – and the smile. Oh you 'ave his smile alright. He was a good man Gene – oh I know what you're thinking. How can he possible be a good man when he ran away from his responsibilities?"

"Well? How can he?"

"He was just a young lad when I fell pregnant – and he was married to boot. I never really thought for a minute he'd stand by me to be honest – he was young and scared and he ran away. That was his only fault. Up till then he'd been as steadfast as anyone else around. He looked after me, always treated me well – like a lady you know? Kevin Kennedy was a good kind man – just like his son."

Gene felt the weight that had been sitting on his chest suddenly lift, a palpable sense of relief washed over him as her words sank in. He really was like his father but not in the way he had always dreaded – he wasn't like Stan Hunt, an alcoholic, violent brute of a man. He was the son of a man called Kevin Kennedy who was a good man – even if he was a coward. He wasn't the man he thought he was for all these years – the thought was slightly scary but also strangely liberating.

"Do you know when the happiest time of my life was?" Lily said.

He shook his head. "Dunno."

"The day you were born – and then the whole of the following week."

Gene frowned. "I don't understand."

"You were born in Salford – in me Nan's house. And for the whole of that week I 'ad you to meself. Oh Nan was there, hovering around and making sure we were both allright. But otherwise it was just you and me – feeding you, changing you, comforting you when you cried and getting to know you even though I knew I'd 'ave to give you up eventually. I tried to fit a whole lifetime of love into that week because I knew I'd never have the chance again." Overcome by emotion, Lilly closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the sofa. "I used to dream of running away with you – but then I'd wake up and realise that there was nowhere to go." She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, "I 'ad no money or connections love – we would 'ave been out on the streets within a month. I knew I had to go through with it – I had to give you to Cissy."

"Must have been hard," Gene admitted.

"It was. But I knew she would love you nearly as much as I did. And I had the consolation of being close to you, seeing you most days and watching you grow up. It's more than some mothers ever have and for that I'm grateful."

"Thanks – for doing what you did…what you had to do." He rummaged in his pocked and passed over a handkerchief.

She dabbed her eyes. "Fancy blubbin' like a girl eh? Ruined me make up an' all." She smiled at him through the tears. "There is one thing you need to understand though."

"What's that?"

"You'll always be my son whatever happens – even if I never get to be your mam again."

For a moment he wrestled with the conflicting loyalties he felt. Cissy was the woman who had loved him beyond all other, kissed his tears away and defied Stan Hunt more times than he could remember. Lilly was his ballsy, beautiful aunt, his refuge in times of trouble and provider of treats in abundance. He loved them both.

"Am I forgiven then love?"

Gene thought carefully before trusting himself to speak. "I do forgive you – but I just can't forget all that's happened. You'll always be Lilly to me and me mam will always be Cissy…"

"I understand pet. I just want to know that I'll still be part of your life - that you'll stay in touch and not shut me out. Whichever way you look at – we're still family aren't we?"

He nodded. "Course we are. Besides, Alex would never forgive me if we didn't stay in touch."

"Sensible girl. I'm looking forward to getting to know her better."

Gene laughed. "You might regret saying that – she'll have you analysed before you can blink."

"She can try," Lilly said as she joined in the laughter. "Well, I'd better be off love. I'm sure you've got things to be doing before you head home." She stood and began to gather her things together.

"What's the rush?" Gene felt strangely bereft as she headed towards the door.

"Well, to tell you the truth I've got a date for lunch and I don't want to keep him waiting. At my age you never know when you'll get another chance."

"Who you kidding? You'll knock 'em dead at any age."

She laughed openly this time, her voice husky from nicotine and whisky. "Nice of you to say love. Now give your auntie a hug."

He complied – tentatively at first, but then with real feeling as he felt a rush of emotion pass between them. _Mam_. He tried out the word in his head as he kissed her hair and then whispered it so softly she couldn't possibly hear. "Mam."

"Bye love. Drive careful on the way home mind…and phone me when you get there. Let me know you've arrived safely."

"I will." With a final kiss on the cheek he closed the door softly behind her.

Lilly stood for a moment in the corridor, her hand resting lightly on the closed door, a more hopeful expression now on her face. "Bye son."

In the hotel room Gene pondered on all that Lilly had told him. All in all, it hadn't gone too badly and moreover he seemed to be acquiring family at a rate of knots. However, there was still one thing left to do before he could leave Manchester – but for that he needed Alex. He wasn't entirely sure he could do it without her or even if he wanted to. He reached for his mobile and selected her number, smiling when she answered breathlessly.

"'ello love. I'm ready when you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some good natured squabbling about who should be driving, they checked out of the hotel and started driving south, Gene having won the argument by virtue of the fact that he actually knew where he was driving to. Alex didn't protest too loudly though; if this morning had been difficult as far as Gene was concerned, then their next port of call would be no walkover either. They drove in silence until they were just south of the city and beyond the M60 until they finally arrived at their destination. They parked up easily enough and then almost reluctantly left the confines of the BMW to emerge into weak September sunshine.

Alex watched Gene closely as he rummaged through his pockets, eventually finding his sunglasses and putting them on. Although the sunshine was hazy and didn't exactly warrant sunglasses, Alex made no comment. She simply retrieved a small bouquet of flowers from the back seat of the car and looked up at the wrought iron gate and the sign which clearly designated their location – 'Southern Cemetery, Chorlton-cum-Hardy'. She watched as Gene reached into his pocket and brought out his flask, taking a quick swig before he put it back in his inside pocket.

"Ready?" Alex asked quietly.

Gene nodded and then took her hand, giving it a squeeze for good measure. If she was honest, she wasn't totally surprised by Gene's decision to visit Sam Tyler's final resting place. It was a decision she totally agreed with – no matter how painful the reality of the visit might turn out to be. She was feeling a measure of apprehensiveness herself and she had far less excuse than Gene. Of course she had read Sam's file and listened to his voice on the countless tapes he had sent to her, but she had never actually met him in the flesh. She wished now that she had.

"Trust Tyler to end up in bloody Chorlton," Gene muttered, as they made their way along the seemingly unending rows of burial plots.

"What's wrong with Chorlton?"

"What's right with it more like? Full of golf playing Hooray Henry's and Guardian googling, latté drinking knob 'eads. Wankers the lot of them."

"Gene!" she said glancing around nervously.

"S'alright love – they can't hear us."

"Not the point really."

They came to an abrupt halt as Gene stopped suddenly to consult the grave plan he had been given. "This way," he said decisively.

She knew better than to argue with a man holding a map and so she followed, still clutching the bouquet of flowers and feeling a small shiver run down her spine. She wasn't overly fond of grave yards no matter how nice the surrounding area was.

"Over 'ere Bols. Found him."

She walked slowly towards the plot where Gene was standing and silently joined him. The grave was neatly trimmed and already had some reasonably fresh flowers in the containers provided. She watched Gene's face as he battled to bring himself under control, biting his lip in an effort to remain composed. She slipped her hand into his and he received it eagerly, pressing her fingers with his own until he could finally speak.

"Strange. Until I saw this," he pointed at the gravestone, "I never really believed he was dead. Not really."

"But you always believed he existed?"

He nodded vigorously. "Funny that. I never doubted his existence for a moment. Just brings it all 'ome I suppose."

"Yes it does," she said quietly, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. She moved forward and placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and then stood back and bowed her head slightly.

"Nice grave," Gene said finally, "someone must look after it – someone who loves him you think?"

"Absolutely." She read the headstone '_Sam Tyler 1969 – 2007, Beloved Son and nephew. Trusted colleague. A man for all times.'_ It was elegant in its simplicity and so utterly fitting.

"Still can't believe he's gone – not here, not now. I mean, I know he was dead in the other place but…I just though it might be different somehow. Why did he do it Alex? Why?"

Why had Sam killed himself? It was a question she had asked herself a thousand times before. But now that she had been through a similar experience herself, she thought she had a better understanding. "It was different for Sam."

"What was?"

"Well, when you and I came out of our coma we found each other again. But try to imagine if we hadn't found each other again. And then try to imagine that you have nothing to keep you here in this place and that all the things you love – all the people you love – they're all in another time and place. He had nothing to anchor him here. He made a promise and he found a way of keeping it."

Gene stared intently at the headstone as though wishing away the writing inscribed on it. He didn't really have to try very hard to imagine the scenario Alex described. When he had first woken from his coma and Alex hadn't been there he had felt such a gut-wrenching, overwhelming sadness that he couldn't begin to describe. Would he have topped himself? Possibly. Or maybe he would have found another way to kill himself – cigarettes, booze, stress and overwork would have done the job eventually. That or put himself in harms way – which was easy enough in his line of work.

"What a waste though," he finally muttered.

"Was it I wonder? He found such meaning in his new life with you and with Annie – something that he never managed to find here. He loved his new life and he lived it to the full – I don't think that's a waste."

Gene nodded reluctantly. Maybe he would never totally accept Sam's death, but without Sam's actions he may never have met Alex – in either world. And for that he would always be grateful. He produced his flask again and raised it in a toast. "To Sam. Good mate –good copper." He took a swing and then passed the flask to Alex who did the same.

"To Sam." Alex handed Gene the flask and then moved away on the pretence of inspecting some other graves, but in reality to give Gene a final moment alone with his fallen comrade. She never heard the words he said, but she turned to see him hunkered down close to the headstone as though whispering a confidence.

He stood but then turned back as though remembering something. He extracted his flask from his pocket and tucked it behind the flowers on the grave. "Something to keep you going Sam – till we see each other again." He quickly turned on his heels and found Alex waiting for him.

"Okay?"

"Let's go home love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Molly – Gene's here to take you to school."

"Coming," said a voice in the distance.

"She always like this?" Gene gratefully took the mug of coffee from Alex and sat down at the kitchen table to wait.

"First day back after the summer holidays – it's usually an absolute nightmare." Alex smiled and moved behind Gene, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him on the side of the head. "Missed you last night."

"Missed you too."

It had only been a few days since their return from their hectic trip to Manchester but the logistics of Gene actually moving into Alex's home were proving more challenging than expected. Molly of course had been over the moon when she had heard the good news – and even more excited when told that there would be a wedding in the offing.

"Of course," Alex said as she sat on Gene's knee, "you could come back after dropping Molly at school." She kissed his cheek and then whispered into his ear. "I'd make it worth your while."

Gene groaned as her hand ran along his thigh. "You're making this very hard."

"I know," she said with a giggle, "that's the idea."

"Trust me Bols, I am tempted." He regretfully removed her hand, "but it's my first day back an' all. Don't wanna be late on me first day."

"I suppose not. You sure you're ready to go back?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Besides, not like I'll be doing anything energetic is it? I'll be trapped behind a desk for the foreseeable future."

"And Mac?"

"I've got a meeting with 'im later today. We'll see 'ow the land lies then."

"Be careful Gene – please."

"I'm always careful." Seeing her doubtful face he responded. "I'm not gonna go around stirring up trouble on me first day love – especially not with that bent bastard." His arm tightened around her. "I reckon he'll be on the look out for any sign that I know something so I'll 'ave to play clever."

"Yes you will – but you're pretty good at that."

"What about you? Up to much? Painting yer toenails? Peeling a grape?"

She punched him playfully. "Cheeky. I'll have you know I've got a pretty hectic day lined up. I've got some case notes from work to finish up, final session with the counsellor – not to mention a wedding to plan. You coming to supper tonight?"

"Try and keep me away."

"And staying over?" she whispered.

"If you want me?"

"Oh I want you allright." Alex gently held his head as their lips met, gently but then with increasing passion as they hungrily tasted and teased.

"Oh get a room you two!"

They broke apart guiltily and turned to find Molly standing looking at them with an expression half way between curiosity and disgust.

"Err, sorry Molls," Gene stuttered.

"I should think so too," Molly said, "especially this early in the morning. You ready Gene?"

She marched off towards the front door.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Best go or madam there will be giving me earache all the way to school."

"She's a hard taskmaster."

"Definitely like her mother then." He kissed her cheek. "See you later love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene?"

"Yes petal?"

Molly giggled. "I like it when you call me petal – no one's ever called me that before."

Gene felt a smile beginning to crease his face. "Well in that case I'll call you petal every day. Now, how can I 'elp?"

"I was just thinking - when you and mum get married…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my dad?"

Gene gripped the steering wheel for dear life – if they hadn't been stationary to start with he was sure he would have gone into the back of the car in front of them.

"Well…I…err…"

"That's what happened when my friend Jaynie Morton's mum got married. She got a new dad – and she called him 'dad' too."

"Oh. Right." Gene's mind was racing desperately as he searched for the right words. If he didn't get this right then Alex would probably kill him. "What about your real dad Molls? I mean, he's still alive isn't he?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, don't you think he might be a bit upset if someone else was your dad?"

Molly tipped her head to one side, in a way that instantly reminded Gene of Alex - and of Lilly. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't see him very often to start with so I can't see how it matters."

"I'm sure he thinks about you all the time love, even if you don't see him very often." Privately Gene doubted this given what he knew of Alex's ex-husband but he wasn't going to say that to Molly.

"Hmmm."

They were both quiet as the traffic started moving again and Gene pulled off. And then suddenly the parallels between his and Molly's situations struck him. His world had been thrown into disarray as he grappled with the knowledge that the mother he had loved was not his real mother and now Molly's world was changing as she sought to establish a relationship with a new 'father'.

"So what do I call you then?" she said, her brow furrowing with doubt.

Gene took a deep breath. "Listen Molls, if you want to call me 'dad' when me and yer mam get hitched well…I'd be pleased as punch. But if you want to call me Gene then I'll be just as happy to be honest – as long as you're happy that is."

"So it's my decision then?"

"Too right. Its one of those rare times love, when there isn't a right answer and there isn't a wrong answer. Completely up to you."

Molly beamed a wide smile at him and seemed satisfied with his response. Which was just as well as they soon pulled up outside Molly's school and the chance for more conversation was gone. The surrounding streets were teeming with cars and children and parents on the school run – a scene that looked like utter chaos to Gene but one he suspected he would have to get used to.

Molly started to unbuckled her seat belt. "Thanks for dropping me at school Gene – you're not a bad driver really."

Gene laughed. "Thanks a lot. Be a good girl for the teachers."

"Yeah right! Bye Gene." She quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then scrambled out of the car before he could say anything.

He smiled and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He felt a surge of protectiveness as he watched her make her way through the school gates alone but then smiled when she eventually spotted some friends and was soon chatting away. He started to pull away slowly but then sounded the horn of the BMW as he passed. He waved goodbye and he could see her giggling as she returned his salute, turning to respond to the obvious enquiries his presence had caused.

Now if only his return to the station went as smoothly he would be a happy man.

**. . . . . .to be continued.**

* * *

**Thanks as always for the lovely reviews and comments - I appreciate them all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the long delay since the last chapter. Life events and Christmas fics scuppered my plans to publish before Christmas. In compensation I bring a nice long chapter – please note that there is some M rated content towards the end of the chapter**

_**Summary so far**__  
__Alex and Gene have both been transported back to 2008 – where Gene was also in a coma. Slowly they both come to terms with the changes in their lives and are determined to continue their romance. Gene cannot remember any events in his life prior to the incident that left him in a coma and he struggles to adjust to modern life. He discovers he has an aunt in Manchester and he and Alex go to visit Lilly. Unfortunately he has a relapse and is admitted to hospital for observation. However when he wakes up in the morning, most of his memories have now returned – including the fact that Lilly is not actually his aunt but his real mother. In a busy few days he tries to adjust to this news but still has time to propose to Alex and say a final farewell to Sam. On return to London, he returns to work, knowing that he must eventually confront SuperMac – who he now knows is as corrupt as the 1980's version that he and Alex remember._

Now, read on………..

**Chapter 16**

After finding his allocated parking space, Gene strode confidently through the station, occasionally shaking hands and acknowledging the nods and smiles of welcome. It felt good to be back in the environment that he knew best. He could almost feel himself growing taller as he made his way towards CID. For a very brief moment he wondered what the reaction to his return would be but then he pushed that thought away. It didn't really matter what anyone else thought. He was back – and they'd have to like it or lump it!

He pushed open the swing doors into the open plan office and then stopped as he surveyed the scene. From the number of empty desks it was apparent that not everyone had arrived, although he could see Ray chatting with a couple of the younger DC's over by the coffee machine. True to form Chris was perched on the end of Shaz's desk and she was giving him her undivided attention. Some things never change.

Which was more than could be said of the office itself. No pervading smokey atmosphere or girly posters on the walls, instead it was light and airy with computers on every desk. For a split second Gene felt a nostalgic pang for the good old days of Fenchurch East.

"Guv!" Shaz was the first to spot him and immediately stood up and started clapping.

The rest of CID soon joined in and Gene was absurdly touched by the traditional welcome back. He could see Chris, Shaz and Ray (albeit reluctantly it seemed to Gene) leading the applause, along with the rest of the team – Poirot, Lewis, Larkins, Shah, O'Leary… Gene stood with hands in pockets and took a deep breath while he waited for the applause to die down. All faces turned to look at him expectantly.

He moved into the centre of the room and looked them all in the eye, one by one.

"Looks like some people 'ave been 'aving a little rest while I've been away – letting things slide maybe?" He paced around the office and noted some of the guilty looks. "Well guess what? Break's over and I'm 'ere to tell you all, that if I ever catch any of you giving less than one hundred and ten percent to this department and this city…let's just say you'll 'ave me to answer to. Is that clear?"

"Yes Guv," Chris whispered.

"Come again? I didn't quite catch that!" Gene glared around the room.

"Yes Guv," they said in unison.

"Right, let's get on with it then. Ray – my office."

"Actually Guv…I mean Sir, you've got a new office upstairs," Shaz said.

"Later Shaz. I'll use me old office as our esteemed DI doesn't appear to be using it at the moment. Where is he by the way? Late?"

"No Sir he's….that is…"

"He's on suspension," Ray said.

"What?"

"Probably only temporary while they investigate, but Mac says we 'ave to be whiter than white."

"Did he now. Ray – my office."

Gene sat down behind the still familiar desk. Tony obviously hadn't done much to change the office in Gene's absence and then subsequent promotion – the only addition was a framed picture of Tony's wife and little baby girl. Gene left the picture where it was for the moment, but made a mental note to see if Alex had a picture of herself he could bring in.

Ray stepped reluctantly into the office. "Guv?"

Gene forward slightly and raised an eyebrow. "I think you'll find its 'Sir' now sergeant.

Ray glowered. "Yes…Sir."

"Listen Carling, I don't know what sort of ant you've got stuck up your arse but you'd better get shot of it quicker than a stripper gets rid of her knickers. We've got a job to do 'ere and we've known each other too long to be fanny arsing around. Comprende?"

"Sir."

"Is this still about that bloody barney we 'ad in the pub?"

"You called Mac a liar. You said he was as bent as they come. That's why I nearly knocked yer block off."

"You tried mate." He had always known this conversation with Ray was going to be difficult. For the moment he would have to cover his tracks – it wasn't time to let Ray in on what he knew about Mac. "Listen, I didn't really know what I was talking about. I 'ad a few drinks and started spouting off."

"But why would you say that? Everyone knows what Mac's like. Best detective in the Met they reckon."

Gene bit his tongue. "Thing is Ray, between you and me, I still wasn't thinking straight then. All this business with being in a coma and then losing me memory…it was all mixed up."

"What d'yer mean?"

"I told yer about what happened in the coma?"

"You said it was like you went back in time or some weird shit like that?"

"Exactly. What I didn't say was that SuperMac was there."

"What – in your dream?"

Gene nodded. "But it wasn't the same Mac. In my 'dream' he was corrupt. He was skimming thousands of pounds into his own pockets from robbery and corruption."

"Bloody Nora."

"So you can see 'ow I might 'ave been a bit confused?"

Ray nodded. "But you're okay now?"

"Mostly. Memory still isn't up to scratch so I'm relying on you to keep me on track."

"Course Guv…I mean Sir."

"Guv will do for now Ray – at least until Tony gets back and they kick my arse upstairs for good."

"It's not gonna be the same is it Guv -what with you upstairs?"

Gene frowned as he propped his legs up on the desk. "Not gonna lie to you Ray – it is gonna change. Why d'yer think I've been fighting promotion for all these years? But I'll still be sticking me oar in and getting in everyone's way – and I'll be making a few changes an' all. You for a starter."

"Me?"

"Yes you Detective Sergeant Ray Carling – or should I say Acting DI Carling."

"It's Carter Guv."

"What? Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. Detective Inspector Carter then."

"DI? Me?"

"Yes you, yer great div! Christ on a bike, it's a good job I came back when I did or this place would go to hell in a handbasket." A smile tugged at Gene's lips but he quickly converted it into a frown.

"Dunno what to say."

"How about 'thanks Guv – I'll make you proud'?"

"What? Oh yeah – I will make you proud Guv."

"Too right you will. Until Tony gets back, you're my second in command – I want this place running like the well oiled machine I know it is. Speaking of which – what happened to Tony exactly?"

Ray shifted uneasily in his chair. "Not exactly clear. We 'ad a tip-off that Mickey Donaldson was back in town so we paid him a visit."

Gene nodded. Mickey Donaldson was a well known miscreant who habitually wreaked havoc on Gene's patch – no surprise that CID had decided to pay him a call if he was back in town. "What 'appened?"

"Dunno. It was all going to plan and then Mickey decided to run for it. Stupid bastard. We 'ad him cornered and he looked like he was gonna give up his weapon when there was a shot. Mickey went down like a ton of bricks."

The hairs on the back of Gene's neck went up – it was all starting to sound a bit too familiar. "And? Who shot 'im?"

"They're saying it was Tony - that's why he's on suspension."

"Because he shot an armed man?"

"They're saying the shot came from his gun but…well I just can't see it meself. You know what the boss is like – not his style is it? Besides, armed response turned up out of nowhere and you know what they're like. Anyway, I'm sure Mac will sort it."

"Mac?"

"Yeah. He's taking a personal interest apparently."

"I bet he is," Gene muttered under his breath.

"Anything else you need Guv?"

"Yep. Two things. First I want an update on Arthur Layton."

Ray smiled. "That's easy. Nowt."

"Eh?"

"Nothings changed since I last spoke to you Guv. No one's seen or 'eard of him since the day he shot DI Drake. Trail's gone cold."

"Well you'd better warm it up Inspector because I want Arthur Layton behind bars for good. Understand?"

"Suppose so, but I can't why you're so interested in Arthur Layton. You don't usually let a bird interfere with work."

"That 'bird' is an Inspector in the Metropolitan Police and as such I will have Layton's balls on a plate – or I'll have yours instead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Guv. Is that it?"

"No. I want a full update of all current investigations – names, details, current position. Full briefing in two hours."

"Guv!"

"Better hop to it – Inspector."

Gene smiled in quiet satisfaction as he watched Ray return to his desk, barking orders as he hurried to do Gene's bidding. He felt bad about not telling Ray the whole truth about Mac but he simply had no choice. Until he had enough evidence then it was best that Ray didn't know what he was up to. He'd been counting on having his DI to help him out but it looked as though he'd have to do this on his own. He gazed around the office, watching as they all went about their tasks, and then he realised what was missing. Alex. Somehow it just wasn't the same without her.

The sharp trill of the telephone interrupted his reverie and he quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hunt."

He listened intently to the voice at the other end of the phone and nodded.

"Yes Sir. Course Sir. Be a pleasure."

He replaced the receiver softly back in its cradle and let out a deep breath. The moment he had been quietly dreading would wait no longer. He stood and made his way out of the office and towards his meeting with SuperMac.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

Chief Superintendent Charlie Mackintosh looked up and waved Gene into the office. "Come in Gene. Sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."

Gene sat down and let his eyes wander around as he prepared to wait for Mac to finish what he was doing. Oldest trick in the book – making someone sit and wait until they gradually got so nervous they didn't know whether they were coming or going. Gene had been around the block too many times to fall for that one and so he resisted the impulse to clear his throat or twitch nervously. Instead he peered over the desk and pretended to take an interest in what Mac was doing.

"Sorry about that Gene," Mac said as he signed something with a flourish, "paperwork eh? Doesn't get any easier does it?"

"No Sir," Gene agreed.

Mac smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad we've finally had the chance to meet – I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination."

"Oh I'm real alright." Gene forced himself to take a deep breath – he didn't want to say something out of turn and blow his cover.

"So, you're fully recovered then?" Mac enquired.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Memory still on the dodgy side," Gene said, tapping the side of his head, "can't remember much before I got hit over the 'ead. Other than that I feel hunky dory."

Mac's eyes narrowed slightly as he prodded further. "Nothing at all?"

"Not much - just flashes now and again." Gene paused for effect. "It might all come back later of course."

Mac nodded slowly. "Hmmm. Well let's hope it does. In the meantime I believe you're restricted to desk duty?"

"Well that was the case sir – until I found out that my DI is on suspension."

"Yes. Bad business that."

"DI Dass is about as straight as they come – I'm sure the enquiry will show that."

"Let's hope so," Mac said noncommittally.

"But in the meantime, that leaves me without a DCI or a DI so…"

"So you've decided to step into the breach? Very commendable Superintendent Hunt."

"Glad you think so sir. And it's just until Dass gets back and can take over as DCI again."

The two men held each other's gaze until finally Mac looked away. "Well, I think we understand each other Gene."

"I hope so sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"There is actually. I've just received the list of Commissioner's Commendations – it seems that your name is on it."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No I bloody well did not! What the 'ell am I on there for?"

Mac picked up his glasses and consulted the paper in front of him. "Extreme bravery in the face of violent menace apparently. You placed your own life in danger when DI Dass was being threatened – don't you remember?"

"Not really." At least Gene could genuinely answer Mac on that score – he still couldn't remember the exact details of that particular event.

"Well someone thinks it worth remembering – and it looks good in the press of course. All in all, things are looking very good for you Gene – newly promoted and a Commendation to boot?"

"I didn't ask for it. I was just doing me job."

"You have to play the game now Superintendent Hunt – this is what it's all about when you get to this level. There'll be a presentation of course. Sir Ian wants to make a big splash."

"Thought Blair was 'anging on by his fingertips."

"You remember that much then?"

_Shit_. "I read the papers sir." Gene hoped that he had covered his tracks sufficiently to fool Mac.

"Of course – it's hardly a secret that the Commissioner and the Mayor have very different views on policing the capital. Even more reason why the Commissioners' probable final commendation ceremony should be an event."

"That would be full uniform then?" Gene said resignedly.

"Full uniform. At the Hilton."

"Oh joy." Gene stood and started to make his way out.

"There is one other thing Gene."

"Sir?"

"You're not a brother I see."

"Come again?"

"A Freemason? I must admit that I was slightly surprised to find out."

"I don't do clubs. Not really a joining sort of person."

"Yet you joined the police?" Mac said with a smirk.

"That's different."

"Is it? Mac let the question hang in the air between them before continuing. "Still, now that you've been promoted I'm sure you'll want to take every opportunity to…fit in? I'd be happy to arrange it."

" Good of you sir but…"

"Why don't you think it over for a while…no hurry. I can wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Alex heard Gene impatiently beeping the horn outside the house, she grabbed her jacket, slammed the door and ran down to the car where he was waiting for her. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him today and her stomach fluttered slightly as she got into the car.

"No Mols?"

"No, no Mols. She wants to catch up with a couple of her school friends so I said we could pick her up later. Okay?"

Gene nodded as Alex leant over to kiss his cheek. "Is that all I get? Not sure you've missed me at all Bols."

Alex laughed as she brushed away the smudge of lipstick on his cheek. "You have no idea." She decided to rectify the matter immediately, smiling into his eyes as their lips softly touched. She was taken aback slightly as Gene wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss until they breathlessly broke apart. She stroked his cheek. "You okay?"

"Can't hide anything from you can I?"

"I hope not. Difficult first day back?"

He took a deep breath before replying. "No. Not difficult. Just…strange. Can we talk about it later? I just need to do something first."

"Of course." Alex frowned as Gene put the car into gear and pulled away. He would tell her in his own good time no doubt, but it could be incredibly frustrating waiting for him to do so. "So, what's the great mystery?"

"Mystery?"

"You sounded very intriguing earlier when I spoke to you. You said that there was something you wanted to talk about – I presume it's not about work?"

"Yeah." Gene cleared his throat. "Thing is Alex, it's about us moving in together."

"Oh?"

"I don't think it's gonna work."

"Oh!" Alex bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes of course. I realise it's a big step and that perhaps we've moved too quickly and …"

"What are you talking about?" Gene braked sharply to avoid crashing into the car in front. "Bastard useless driver."

Alex continued. "I understand if you don't feel you're ready to move in with Molly and me but…"

"Shut up Bols."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said shut up and listen. I honestly have no idea what you're wittering on about sometimes. What I was trying to say was that I don't think it's a good idea to move into your place because it's too small."

"Oh," Alex said sheepishly. "I thought you'd changed your mind."

"Yes you did didn't you?" Gene scowled as they drove over Tower Bridge. "Is that what you think of me? That I'd go back on me word?"

"No, of course not." She rested her hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry if I jumped to the wrong conclusion – and I'm glad you haven't changed your mind. Very glad."

"Hmmm. Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I don't think it's a good idea to move into your place because it's too small. I mean it would do for now but we'd soon get on each others nerves – what with being on top of each other all the time."

"I quite like being on top of each other," she said with a sly smirk.

Gene couldn't resist smiling. "Cheeky mare. Anyway, I think we need a bigger place."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea actually. "I agree."

"Good." He fell silent as he continued to drive.

"So where are we going now?" Alex looked out of the window as they drove past Southwark Park.

"Didn't I say? I think I might've found somewhere for us."

Right on cue Gene turned into a tree-lined street and pulled up outside a familiar looking house.

Alex turned to face him. "Gene?"

He smiled nervously. "If you don't wanna go in I'll understand but…"

"Aspinden Road? But this is where we lived before…back then!"

"Too spooky?"

"I'm not sure. Give me a minute." She peered out of the window at the small Victorian villa where, in a previous life, she and Gene had first become lovers and started married life. Same place, another time. "It looks the same," she murmured, "It looks exactly the same."

"Bugger. I knew it was a bad idea…I just thought…"

"No," she said, putting a restraining hand on his as he reached for the ignition, "it just takes a bit of getting used to that's all. Can we go inside?"

He waggled a set of keys in front of her nose and grinned. Alex quickly grabbed the keys, exited the car and taking a deep breath, walked past the 'For Sale' sign and towards the front door. She inserted the key in the lock but was suddenly overwhelmed by a flash of memory.

"_Now if you'll just cooperate with my enquiries Mr Hunt."_

"_Very well officer. I'll do anything you say."_

She remembered the giggling and the groaning as she had conducted a body search of Gene in this very porch – a precursor to some very interesting developments in the bedroom not too long afterwards. She was still smiling when Gene reached her side.

"You okay?"

"Just remembering."

"Something nice?"

"Oh yes – very nice indeed."

"Trust you," he said with a smirk. "Still wanna go in – or shall we reminisce some more on the doorstep?"

"We'd better go in before the net curtains start twitching."

Once inside they both fell silent, lost in memories of the past they both shared. The house was dusty and slightly neglected now, the echoing empty rooms somehow making it easier to remember the time spent here together. Alex started slightly as Gene took her hand, but smiled and returned the reassuring squeeze.

"It seems bigger," she said as they began to wander around.

"No furniture – estate agent said it's been empty for months."

They wandered into the kitchen. "This is bigger than I remember," Alex commented.

"Well you never did spend much time in the kitchen."

Alex swiped him playfully. "Cheeky. Anyway, I seem to remember spending most of my time upstairs."

"Quite right. Best place for yer. Shall we have a butchers?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up – going by the lack of furnishings I don't suppose there'll be a bed."

"Who needs a bed?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alex sighed and allowed herself to be led upstairs.

"This is definitely not the same," she said as they reached the small hallway at the top of the stairs.

"You're right love." Gene frowned as looked around. Apart from the increased size of the upstairs area there was also a further set of wooden stairs leading to another floor. He retrieved the estate agents details from his pocket. "'Attic space with permission for conversion'" he read.

Meanwhile, Alex wandered in and out of the various bedrooms, her eyes darting around and taking in every detail. "The house was converted into maisonettes before – that's why it seems so much bigger now."

Gene watched Alex as she seamlessly moved from room to room. Apart from just the sheer pleasure he got from watching her, he also liked to think that he could tell what she was thinking just from the way she held herself and the expression on her face. This time though, he wasn't entirely certain.

"So," he said finally, "what d'yer reckon?"

"Can we afford it?" she said as she finally came to a rest in front of him. "I mean, there's some work to do to bring it up to scratch – and then there's the loft conversion to do."

"No reason why not if we both sell up and chip in – there's a big garden an' all." He watched carefully as Alex leant against the banister. "But it's up to you Alex. If it's all a bit too weird coming back 'ere…?"

"No," she said hesitantly, "no, it's not weird – it's rather comforting actually. We had some good times here didn't we?"

A smiled tugged at Gene's lips. "Yeah we did. So?"

"We should bring Molly and show her the house. After all, it's going to be her home too. But apart from that, I think you've got yourself a deal Mr Hunt." She wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Just wanna make you happy Bols."

"You already do Gene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Alex snuggled up next to Gene on the sofa as he carelessly flicked through the channels on the television.

"Hundreds of channels and still bugger all to watch," he growled.

Alex reached for her wine glass and took a sip. "Still, it beats having only four channels in the eighties surely?"

"Not sure about that. Molly okay?"

"She's fine. Well, apart from being slightly over excited about the possibility of moving house. What with that and an upcoming wedding to think about I think she's very happy indeed."

"She asleep?"

"Last time I checked. Why?"

"Well, I seem to remember there was invitation to stay the night – we still on?"

"Of course. And no sneaking out early in the morning either – I think that Molly's old enough to understand." She felt a low rumble of laughter in his chest and then a flutter of anticipatory butterflies in her stomach. She turned her head to look him in the eye. "Anyway, you've been quiet since we got back. Feeling okay?"

"It's very hard to get a word in sideways with two yammering females in the house Bols!"

"Something you'll have to learn to live with I'm afraid. You sure that's all? You were going to tell me about your first day back."

"Hoping you'd forget about that."

"As if. So?"

Gene reached for his glass of wine and took a huge gulp before continuing. "Some strange shit 'appening love – not sure what to make of it really."

"Tell me."

"History repeating itself – except not exactly."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, you know with the house? I mean at first glance it was the same, but then we found out it wasn't exactly – subtle differences."

"Yes? Has something happened at work?"

"Remember before when Mac tried to make out that I'd shot that bloke – that time someone shot me?"

"Of course I remember. It was only when the doctor pointed out you were shot from behind that you were cleared."

"My DI, Tony Dass has been suspended in similar circumstances – only he didn't get shot himself, which I suppose makes it slighter better. Mac's involved and I just can't shake this strange feeling…"

"Déjà vu," Alex interjected.

"Told you before about speaking French Bols – only French thing in this house should be knickers."

"That goes without saying," she said with a laugh. "So is it serious – with DI Dass?"

"Dunno yet. But he was acting DCI when it 'appened – can't help thinking its all a bit coincidental if you know what I mean. There's something else."

"What?"

"Turns out I've been recommended for a Commissioner's Commendation."

"Oh Gene! But that's fabulous news."

"Possibly. Guess where the ceremony is?"

Alex looked at him for a moment before her eyes widened. "Don't tell me – the Hilton? In full dress uniform?"

"First prize to the lady with the sexy arse. Exactly the same as before."

"Oh God – I hope not."

"Eh?"

"You do remember the grand finale of the presentation? Mac being murdered on stage by…what was his name again?"

"Now yer asking."

"I was actually. I can't remember."

"Neither can I – that's the bloody problem. And even if I could remember his name, there's still no guarantee it would be the right name. I mean, I couldn't even get Ray and Chris' name right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"For the moment there's not much I can do is there? I'll make a few discreet enquiries, have a look at some recent cases and see if anything seems familiar – there's a few weeks yet before it kicks off. Don't even know if Mac is up for a commendation."

"He will be – if he's still the man we both think he is."

"Yeah," he said morosely. He gathered Alex closer, his fingers lazily playing with a stray strand of her hair. "I'm glad you're here. If you weren't I'd probably think I was going stark staring bonkers."

"Well you're not – and I'm glad I'm here too." Alex took Gene's wine glass and placed it carefully on the side table. She smiled as she looked deeply into his eyes, loosing herself in the emotion she saw reflected there. Hesitantly, she slowly moved forward until their lips finally met. She stifled a groan as she felt his respond, his lips yielding and yet firm against hers. His mouth opened and she deepened the kiss, fully aware of his hands at her waist, and yet also aware that he made no move, allowing her to take control. It was intoxicating – and very distracting.

She reluctantly pulled back.

"What's up? I was enjoying that."

She smiled, her fingers tracing the pout that had developed. "I've got something for you."

He smiled wickedly. "I know – I thought you were just about to give it to me an' all."

"All in good time. No, I meant this." She reached behind one of the sofa cushions and extracted a small black velvet box and handed it to Gene.

"What's all this then Bols?"

"I've been trying to find the right moment to give you this for ages – well, since you proposed at the top of the Ferris wheel in Manchester. Now, I know you said I didn't want a ring so I got you this instead. I hope you like them."

Gene carefully opened the box to reveal a pair of antique gold cufflinks, each engraved with a wonderfully regal lion prowling through a jungle of vines. "I dunno what to say Bols." He swallowed the unaccustomed lump in his throat.

"Say you like them?"

"Course I like them! How could I not?"

Alex shuffled nervously on the sofa. "I found them in a little jewellery shop in Manchester. They look art deco and the owner said he thought they were from around 1900."

"Blimey. Don't think I've ever had anything that old before. You didn't have to love."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to get you something personal, something to show you how I feel about you."

He closed the box carefully and put it to one side, before turning to look into her eyes. "And how do you feel Alex?"

Alex blushed slightly but then took Gene's hands in her own. "I love you." She shook her head in amazement. "If anyone would have told me six months ago that I could fall in love with a man like you – I would have said it was ridiculous."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Even before I met you in person, I had a vivid image in my head; overweight and overbearing, boorish, sexist - a man who I could have nothing in common with. And yet…"

"And yet…you couldn't resist my overwhelming masculine charms."

She laughed and kissed away the frown from his face. "Something like that. Even in that coma world, or wherever the hell it was we were, I grew to respect you – and then I found myself falling in love – no matter how hard I tried not to." Her face grew serious. "You saved my life in so many different ways – saved me from myself most of the time. And now I just want to spend the rest of my life living with you and loving you. Life's too short for regrets Gene and I don't want to regret anything about my time with you."

"I'll make sure you never regret a thing." He gazed at her with a surge of love and pride but also a feeling of utter contentment. At times in the past, he had always had trouble believing that this gorgeous, incredibly sexy and intelligent woman could possibly love him. Impossible! But her words tonight had banished all doubt from his mind. Even if the doubts returned tomorrow he would always remember this moment as the one in which he believed that Alex Drake loved him.

Alex stood and held her hands towards him. "Come to bed Gene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few words were spoken, only smiles and glances were exchanged as they both stood facing each other in the bedroom. Gene stood as Alex proceeded to undress him, an unspoken agreement in place that she should be in control tonight. And how she relished every second. From the moment she ran her fingers through his hair, down over his broad shoulders to his chest, where she proceeded to slowly unbutton his shirt, she was determined to make every second count. It wasn't very often that Gene gave up control to anyone and she knew that this was how he demonstrated his love for her.

She peeled back his shirt and threw it to one side, placing a kiss on his bare chest and smiling when she heard a sharp intake of breath. This was going to be fun. With Gene's arms lying still by his sides, she slowly reached for his belt buckle and then his zip, a sly grin of satisfaction on her face as she brushed against his growing erection. She felt a corresponding tingle of desire race through her own body as his trousers fell to the ground and he kicked them away. Socks and shoes had already been discarded and so he was left standing only in boxer shorts and a smile.

"So handsome." She ran her hands over his body appreciatively, roaming over his chest and back and then slipping under the waistband of his boxers to cup one cheek of his arse.

"Steady on love! Don't bruise the goods."

"Oh I haven't even started yet."

"That's what I'm worried about."

She kissed the side of his neck, nibbling down his jaw line until she reached his mouth. "No need to worry darling – this is all for you." She playfully pushed him backwards onto the bed and then helped him wriggle out of his boxers.

"You've still got all your kit on woman." One hand reached out but she slapped him away and stood up.

"No touching. You get to watch."

Alex thought she heard a frustrated groan but simply laughed as he made himself comfortable on the pillows. She wasn't exactly dressed for professional stripping but at least she was glad she'd had the foresight to wear matching underwear at least.

She teasingly started to undo the buttons at the front of her cropped cardigan, expertly ensuring that Gene didn't get a flash of flesh too soon. She turned her back and then looked over her shoulder at him, eyelashes fluttering seductively as she slowly peeled back the material over one shoulder and then the other, before flinging the cardigan away in a flourish. She turned to face him, swaying to the nameless tune in her head and glorying in the appreciation she saw in his eyes.

With a wiggle and a giggle, her hands slipped beneath the waistband of her sweatpants and drew them down, quickly kicking them to one side. She stood tall and faced Gene, posing this way and that for his delectation, running her hands over her own curves to his very evident delight. There was an answering rush of warmth between her thighs as she watched him with darkened eyes.

"Do you want me Gene?"

"Come over 'ere and I'll show you," Gene said, opening his thighs a little more to accommodate his growing arousal.

"Show me now." Alex moved a little closer to the end of the bed, her eyes wandering over his body, coming to rest on his erection. "Show me," she whispered.

For a moment Gene was non-plussed. Did she really want him to do what he thought she wanted him to do? Only one way to find out. He closed his eyes, flexed his hips and then firmly took himself in hand.

"Yes," she whispered, "look at me Gene. Tell me what you want."

His hand continued to work up and down his shaft, bringing with it exquisite sensations that were only enhanced by the sight of Alex in white lacy underwear. "Want you, wanna be inside you."

"Doing what?" She crept closer to him, kneeling by his feet, unable to tear her eyes away from his rapidly working hand. "What do you want Gene?"

"Fuck…fuck you…hard." Gene closed his eyes again, his hand beginning to work faster now, occasionally skimming over the sensitive tip of his shaft.

Alex groaned with desire and then quickly disposed of her bra, tweaking her nipples until they were peaked with pleasure. "Look at me," she commanded firmly.

Gene opened his eyes. "Oh Christ." He watched with fascination as she cupped one full breast, while the fingers of her other hand delved under her panties, her knees almost buckling as she found the wet folds at her centre. She held Gene's gaze as she continued to finger herself, moaning with pleasure and thrusting her hips in rhythm.

"Alex…please." Gene's hand stopped its own ceaseless movement as he watched - entranced by Alex's self-pleasuring.

Almost reluctantly, her fingers stopped moving and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She was so close and there was nothing really stopping her – she could quite easily come now, knowing full well that Gene would also bring her to orgasm later. But she really wanted to peak with Gene inside her – and she wanted him inside her now. Right now. She smiled into his eyes as she removed her hand from her knickers and licked one of her fingers.

"Jesus Christ woman – you trying to kill me?"

"No Gene," she said as she finally removed her knickers and crawled over the bed towards him. "No. I'm going to fuck you."

His eyes stood out on stalks as she prowled on all fours towards him, only stopping when she threw one leg over his hips and straddled him. As she leaned over to nip at his neck, Gene finally surrendered to the urge to touch her glorious body. His hands gently caressed her hips and waist, mentally noting with satisfaction that she was starting to put on weight again after her recent hospital stay.

"You always did have a lovely arse Bols," he said, patting her rump appreciatively with both hands.

"And you," she said, her hands wandering down his thighs, "have a fantastic pair of balls." She finished the sentence by lovely caressing the aforementioned, much to Gene's appreciation.

"Mmmpff." He flexed his hips, thrusting into her hands as she skilfully worked the length of his shaft. "Not sure…can't hold on much longer."

"Then lucky you don't have to." Seamlessly she removed her hand and moved her body closer, gasping as the tip of his cock brushed against her slick wetness. She stopped for a moment and then moved again until he was just inside her. Repeatedly she teased him, teased them both, moving her hips until he was just inside her and then withdrawing. Finally she looked at him with glazed eyes, "I love you so much…want you so much."

He grasped her hand, fingers threading together. "I know."

With a final moan, Alex raised her hips and pushed herself onto him, gasping as she took the full length of him in one smooth movement. "Oh god…Gene."

"I'm here love." Resisting the urge to take control he simply moved his hands to her hips and waited until she was ready.

Her eyes flashed open and then she began to move. Slowly at first, her hips circling as she relished the various sensations that each new position brought. But then the irresistible urge to move gripped her and she moved backwards and forwards, matching Gene's rhythm as he sought to match hers. Sweat beaded on their bodies as skin moved against skin, his hands moved against her body, his lips latching on to her breast as she arched her back in pleasure.

Her hips began to buck uncontrollably, her body shivering and quaking with pleasure as she finally reached orgasm. "Yes…yes…yessssssssssssss." Gene's pace quickened as the aftershocks reverberated around his own body. He thrust upwards again and again, grasping onto Alex for dear life as he felt his tenuous hold on reality slip away. The lightening shocks of orgasm raced through him, his hips bucking and jerking as waves of pure pleasure washed over his body until he collapsed limp and spent.

Alex crawled into his arms, covering them both with the duvet as they began to recover. "Good?" she enquired sleepily.

Gene stretched and yawned with contentment, wrapping his arms around her. "Not bad."

"Not bad! I'll have you know that was a first class shagging."

"Was it? Well, tell you what love. Any time you want to come and practice on me, feel free."

"I might just take you up on that."

Gene smiled as started to fall asleep. "Lovely."

… **. . . . . .to be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews - they really do mean a lot.**_

* * *

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?_

_(Alice in Wonderland)_

**Chapter 17**

"Gene?"

"Yes petal?" He glanced up from the newspaper to look at Molly who sat facing him, simultaneously eating her breakfast and peering into her BlackBerry.

"You know when you and mum get married?"

'_Ere we go._ "Yeah?"

"Will you be having babies?"

"Errrrr…." He desperately looked around the kitchen for Alex but she was nowhere to be seen. "Why d'yer ask that Mols?"

Molly smiled innocently. "That's what people do when they get married isn't it? Otherwise why bother?"

Gene grimaced and tried to collect his thoughts. It had been a few weeks now since he and Alex had shown Molly around what was to be their new home and she had thoroughly approved. Since then she had been relatively quiet on the subject of marriage – however it would seem that she had been hiding an ace up her sleeve.

"Why bother? Well, when two people love each other they…that is they…when they…"

"What Gene is trying to say," Alex said as she entered the room and snatched a slice of his toast, "is that when two people love each other and want to show the world how much they are committed to spending the rest of their lives together, then getting married is the logical and much desired next step."

"Yeah," Gene said as he slipped an arm around Alex's waist, "just what I was gonna say."

"Course you were," Alex muttered as she kissed the top of Gene's head and then went to pour herself a cup of fresh coffee.

"Was too…just not in so many words."

"So you're not having babies then?"

In was Alex's turn to look surprised but she neatly recovered and sat in between Gene and Molly at the table. "What do you think Mols? Would you like a baby brother or sister?" She felt the warmth of Gene's reassuring hand on her thigh and discreetly placed her hand over his.

After a long thoughtful pause, Molly finally replied. "I think it would be cool…only I think you should have a boy."

"Why's that darling?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how Gene would cope with another girl in the house – perhaps he needs some backup?"

"I reckon I'll probably need more than one backup to cope with you two."

"Well you'd better get a move on then," Molly said as she pushed her chair back and started walk towards the door, "you're not get any younger."

They watched her leave with matching expressions of shock and then Alex turned to Gene. "I think she meant you."

"Think she meant you actually. I'll 'ave you know the Australian boys are in full working order. Wanna check?" He reached over and dragged Alex onto his lap.

"Australian boys?"

"You know…the lads "down under" he said with a wink.

"Oh…those Australian boys." She licked her lips slowly and smiled. "I thought I'd thoroughly checked them out not less than an hour ago."

"No 'arm in double checking – just to make sure." His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled at her neck.

A small moan of appreciation escaped her lips as she began to reluctantly disentangle herself. "You have to go to work..."

"Spoilsport."

"…and I have an appointment this morning." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Maybe later?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that!"

"I hope so…I really hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat behind his desk in his office, Gene had an unobstructed view of all that went on in CID – one of the reasons that he was reluctant to 'move upstairs' when the time came. Not only could he see everything that went on in his kingdom, he could actually feel it, sense when the mood was shifting or something was going on that he should know about. He couldn't exactly explain it but some kind of sixth sense that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when something wasn't quite right. As he sat and watched Chris talking to Shaz, noting how he shifted nervously from leg to leg, how he kept anxiously glancing this way and that, a cold shiver ran down his spine.

He stood up quickly and wrenched open his office door. "Chris!"

Chris jumped about ten feet in the air. "Guv!"

"My office. Now."

"Sorry Guv, I was just…"

"Shut the door."

Chris gulped and closed the door behind him as Gene continued to scrutinise him from underneath hooded eyes.

"So Christopher – you got anything to tell me?"

"Tell you Guv? No…I mean yes…I mean Shaz and…"

"Christ I don't wanna know about yer private life!" His eyes narrowed as he saw a slight flicker of something in Chris' eyes. "'old up – maybe I do. You and Shaz getting' on okay?"

"Yeah…great…couldn't be better."

"Hmmm. Listen I don't wanna pry but…you two…yer know," he cleared his throat nervously, "…getting' serious?"

"Serious?"

"Christ do I 'ave to spell it out? You 'aven't got her up the spout 'ave you?"

"No Guv! Least I don't think so."

Gene let out a sigh of relief. "Well in that case why in God's name are you hopping about like a dog wi' nine tails?"

Chris moved closer. "Thing is Guv, I wanna take it to the next stage like…trying to pluck up the courage."

"You're gonna propose? Well, I 'ope you don't do it in my bloody CID – girl deserves a nice dinner at least."

"Yes Guv."

"You got the ring?"

"Not yet. I've gotta get the right one – I've got me eye on something but…she deserves the best."

"Sit down Chris." Gene watched as Chris slowly sat down. "You're not mixed up in anything you can't 'andle are yer?"

"No Guv."

"You'd tell me though wouldn't yer? If you were in trouble? If anyone were putting pressure on yer?"

Chris shook his head. "Dunno what you mean Guv. Honest."

"Good…that's good." He looked for a pen and then started scribbling hurriedly on a piece of paper. "If you need help with the ring go here," he passed the note to Chris."

"'Trotters'?"

"Jewellers on Bethnal Green Road. Tell Del that I sent yer – he'll sort you out – he owes me one. Come to think of it he probably owes me more than one."

"Dunno what to say Guv?"

"Just stay squeaky clean Chris – that all you've to do for me. Comprende?"

Gene let out a sigh of relief once Chris had left the room. He had no evidence that Chris was in any trouble or that someone else was planning to ensnare him but he just couldn't take the chance - especially not with Mac up to his old tricks. Hopefully that was one piece of the past that wouldn't be rearing its ugly head again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex bounded up the stairs to the entrance of the station and flashed her warrant card at the duty desk sergeant.

"And how can I help you DI Drake?"

"I'm here to see DCI…sorry, I mean Superintendent Hunt in CID."

"Is he expecting you ma'am?

"Probably not…I was just passing." Not entirely true, Alex thought as she watched the sergeant pick up the phone and press a few digits. But she had news that simply wouldn't wait. And besides, she was beginning to miss station life already and curiosity about Gene's new working environment had got the better of her.

"You can go up. Through the door on the left and up one floor." He buzzed her through the security door and then returned to his paperwork.

"Thank you."

She followed the signs and walked past the serried rows of offices until she found the office she was looking for. Really, it wasn't so different from Fenchurch East in the Eighties – apart from the proliferation of technology and the lack of smoke. Detectives were still hunched over their desks rifling through paperwork and drinking cups of tea. Same old, same old.

"DI Drake?"

Alex turned and smiled as she saw Shaz coming towards her. "Shaz. It's good to see you again."

"Err…if you say so ma'am. You're looking a lot better since the last time I saw you in the hospital."

"And feeling a lot better too I have to say. Is Gene in?"

"Guv's in a meeting but he shouldn't be too long. You can wait in his office if you like?"

"I'll just lurk around here if you don't mind."

Alex took the opportunity to glance around the office, immediately spotting Ray with an impressive pile of paperwork on his desk. Chris was sitting not too far away, tapping away on a keyboard and making occasional scribbled notes.

"Ray?"

Ray looked up and frowned. "Oh. DI Drake isn't it?" He said unenthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too Ray. Everything going alright?"

"'ave you seen this pile of paperwork? If I'd known being an Inspector was like this I'd never 'ave bothered."

"Ah yes. Gene did mention your promotion. Congratulations – you deserve it."

"Course I do but I didn't think it would be this shit."

"Rough with the smooth Ray, rough with the smooth."

"An' you're to blame for some it."

"Me?"

Chris finally looked up from his desk and joined in. "Arthur Layton ma'am. Guv's got us jumping through 'oops trying to track that bastard down."

"Layton." Alex took a deep breath to steady herself as the image of Layton's bullet heading straight for her, threatened to overwhelm her.

"You alright ma'am? You look a bit peaky." Chris said.

"I'm fine Chris thanks. Any news on Layton?"

"Nowt, nothing, nada – for which I blame these miserable good fer nothings!" Gene said as he strode across the office. "Did you miss me then Bolly? Couldn't keep away eh?"

Alex raised her eyebrows as Gene put a possessive hand on one of her shoulders. Gene might be all 21st century man now, but he still liked to mark his territory – and as far as he was concerned, Alex was his territory.

"I just thought I'd beard the lion in his den as it were."

"Do I need beardin' then?"

"Occasionally," she teased.

"Then we'd best adjourn to my office." He held his hand out, pointing the way. "After you DI Drake."

"We're being rather formal," Alex said, after Gene had closed the office door behind them.

"Well you started it, flashing yer rank at the front desk."

"My, my – news does travel quickly."

"Some things never change Bols. Fancy a cuppa?"

She nodded and watched as he poured two coffees from the coffee machine by his desk. "I wasn't 'flashing my rank', as you so charmingly put it. I just thought it was easier than trying to explain who I was."

Gene handed her a cup of steaming coffee. "You mean the future Mrs Hunt?"

"Something like that. And I am still a serving officer even if I'm on sabbatical at the moment."

"Fair doos."

She took a sip of coffee and then sat down. "You never told me that you were investigating Arthur Layton?"

"You didn't ask. But given that he's wanted for the abduction and attempted murder of a police officer I thought it went without sayin'. Got a problem?"

"No. I just think…." She stopped for a moment to pull her thoughts together – which was difficult with Gene training his laser blue eyes on her. "I just want it go away I suppose…I want to forget what happened and get on with my life…with our lives."

Gene moved around to the front of his desk and leaned against it with arms folded. "So do I love. But I can't rest knowing that lunatic is out there somewhere. He tried to kill you Alex so until his knackers are hanging over Tower Bridge, then I'll keep looking."

Alex couldn't help but smile at his colourful imagery. "Fine. But I really don't think he's a danger to anyone else. It seemed a very personal sort of thing with Layton."

"All the more reason to find him then. If it's personal then he might come back to finish what he started. So while you're 'ere, you can give a statement to Ray- he's leading the investigation."

Alex knew when she was beaten – and if it kept Gene happy then it was a small price to pay. "Actually, I came here to invite you to lunch – if you've got time?"

"Lunch?"

"You know – that thing between breakfast and dinner?"

"Very funny. Any particular reason or just can't resist the lure of my company?"

"Much as I love your company Gene, there is actually a particular reason. In fact it's my treat. Get your coat love – you've pulled."

His eyebrows shot up as he watched her sashay out of his office, casting a look over her shoulder. "Women."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They eventually decided on a pub lunch at The Royal Oak on Columbia Road. It was busy, but not unbearably so as they settled down at a table by the window. The food was quickly served and piping hot and Gene made short work of his smoked eel with Alex also speedily despatching a delicious spinach and stilton tart. However, there was still room for a sticky toffee pudding to finish, by which time there were both bursting at the seams.

Gene smiled as he watched Alex lick the spoon clean of toffee sauce. "Enjoying that?"

"Definitely too good to waste."

"So," he said, as he sipped on a steaming cup of coffee, "what's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?"

"No. But you've been like a dog with a bone since you came to the station. What's up?"

"Well firstly, I had a phone call from the solicitors this morning. Everything's going smoothly and barring any last minute hitches we should complete by the end of the month."

"Blimey! They're not 'anging about are they your buyers?"

"No reason why they should. Newly engaged, trendy first time buyers – they want to move quickly. And Arbour Square is a popular area so I'm not really surprised it's been snapped up. You know what this means of course?"

"You'll be able to treat me to more slap-up lunches?"

"Only if you're very good."

"Oh, I'm always good Bolly," he said with a wink.

"Modest as ever. Anyway, apart from _not_ expanding your waistline any further, it means that we should be able to move into the new house before the wedding."

He nodded slowly. "Never 'ad any doubts love."

"Didn't you? Well, I know you sold up very quickly but..."

"I never 'ad any doubts because I would 'ave wanted you to move in wi' me anyway – whether your house was sold or not. We would've managed it somehow." He took her hand discreetly. "I still feel married to you Alex. I know it was some sort of illusion…but whatever happened to us in that coma – I can still remember the bits about us."

She squeezed his hand. "I know. I do too. I'm looking forward to us being a family."

"Yeah. Me too. That reminds me, Molly still on for tonight?"

"Absolutely. She's really looking forward to it. Not very often she gets you all to herself and I do believe she's going to make the most of it."

"We're only going shopping – aren't we?"

"Only shopping? You obviously haven't been shopping with a 12 year old recently. Your wallet might never recover. Don't spoil her too much though."

"We'll see. And what are you up to while me and Molls hit the shops?"

Alex let out a deep sigh. "I've invited Evan around for a bite to eat."

"Oh." Gene fell quiet and frowned. "Will he be there when I get back?"

"I don't know to be honest, but I really wish you two would try to get on."

"Why d'yer need to talk to him now?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm getting married and moving house?"

"Yeah, but he knows about all that – doesn't he?"

"Yeees," she said slowly, "but I told him over the phone and I really need to see him face to face." She glanced at Gene's face which was still decidedly grumpy. "He's my godfather Gene – and more importantly he's Molly's godfather. He's been a big part of both of our lives and…"

"He's been a pillock an' all! All that business with Layton could 'ave been avoided if he'd grown a pair of balls."

"Quite possibly. But then if Layton hadn't shot me, I might never have met you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

Gene rubbed his thumb gently over her hand. "Suppose so." A faint smile played around his lips. "Can't imagine life without you now Bols – or Molly either for that matter."

"Well then – can't we let bygones be bygones? Evan's no threat to you Gene – he never was."

"Suppose you'll be wantin' him to give you away an' all?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because I know you Alex. I know what sort of person you are. So ask him tonight then and have done with it."

She slowly smiled at him."Thank you – for understanding."

"Dunno if I'll ever understand you Bols – trying me best though."

"There was some other good news," she said hesitantly.

"What's that then?"

"Well, it seems that the world _is_ ready for a book about psychological trauma after all. I had a meeting at a publishers this morning – they like what they've read so far and they're very interested in my book."

"And why wouldn't they be? I 'ad no doubts at all."

"Really?"

"Course not. Beautiful, intelligent woman like you? Surprised they didn't take your 'ands off for the chance. Well done love." He raised his glass in salute and then leaned over the table, kissing her lips quickly but very noticeably. "So, does that mean I can retire on your ill gotten gains then?"

"Hardly. I've got to finish the thing first. And let's face it, it's hardly likely to be a best seller even when it is published."

"Pity. I could do with being a gentleman of leisure."

"Trouble at work. It's not Mac is it?"

Gene pulled a face. "No more than usual."

"He's not still giving you grief about the Masons?"

"Nope. I turned him down."

"Really? Was that wise?"

"No wiser than pretending to join I reckon. Lets face it, didn't do me much good way back when did it?"

"I suppose not. So what's worrying you then?" She laid her hand over his and was inordinately pleased when he closed his fingers around hers.

"Just bloody frustrating that I can't seem to pin him down. If anything he's even more devious now than he was then. I've got some stuff but…"

"What sort of 'stuff'."

"Let's just say the evidence I've got wouldn't get past the CPS – 'inadmissible' or some such tripe."

Alex could only imagine how Gene had obtained inadmissible evidence but decided not to linger on that thought. "What about Tony Dass?"

"Still on suspension. Mind you, in some ways that's helped. Means I've been able to dig around and speak to people I wouldn't 'ave been able to if I'd been upstairs. Plus it keeps Tony out of harms way an' all."

She squeezed his hand. "Just promise me you'll be careful. If Mac finds out what you're doing, if he even suspects that you know he's corrupt…"

"I know what I'm doing – and he doesn't suspect. Or if he does, then he's putting a bloody good show on."

Alex remained unconvinced. "What about Freddie? Have you spoken to him?"

"Truman? Christ no."

"But why not? He's a friend isn't he?"

"Yes. But he's also a Commander at Scottie Yard. If I go to him with something that it had better be good 'cos otherwise he'll be all over me like a squirrel to nuts."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am. Freddie's a good bloke but if I go to him about Mac then he'd have to act – and I'm not ready yet."

Alex sighed. "It's bloody frustrating though."

"Frustrating?" he grinned and lowered his voice, "frustrating is not being able to shag you senseless before I go back to the station."

"Then you'll just have to make up for lost time later."

"Oh I will," he growled, "I promise you that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What we doin' ere Guv?"

"What we are doin' 'ere Raymondo," Gene said, exhaling a waft of cigarette smoke," is waiting for a scrote by the name of Pete Prendergast."

"Stinky Pete?" piped up Chris from the back seat of Gene's BMW.

Gene nodded. "The same."

Ray looked askance. "But he's…"

"…a past associate of Layton," Gene concluded.

"Well I were gonna say he's gone straight," Ray said. "He won't turn up."

Gene took another long drag of his cigarette. "He will. And if he doesn't then we'll just have to go and find him."

"But why 'ere Guv?" Chris looked through the window to the uncompromising vista, "this place gives me the willies."

Ray looked over his shoulder at Chris. "It's only a cemetery you div – and they don't even use it nowadays. Ain't that right Guv?"

"Far as I know. Mind you, if Stinky Pete doesn't give me the answers I'm looking for, Bow Cemetery could suddenly be open for business again."

Ray was the first to spot their man. "Ay,ay – 'ere he is. You were right Guv."

"And yet you sound surprised Inspector? Right, let him get ahead then we'll follow."

"Won't we lose him Guv?" Chris questioned as they quietly exited the car.

"Nope." Gene watched intently as Stinky Pete strolled nonchalantly through the cemetery.

"Why not?" Chris persevered.

Ray shook is head in exasperation. "Cos the Guv set the meet up you twonk."

"Will you two shut it?" Gene hissed. "Look, there he is. Told you he wouldn't get far.

"'ardly suprising though is it Guv?" Ray said. "I mean, looks like he'd 'ave an heart attack just walking down the street."

"Should make your job all the easier then," Gene countered.

"Ey up – we've been spotted," Chris noted, as their target quickened his pace.

"Well don't just stand there – fetch!"

Gene strolled towards his destination as he watched Ray and Chris hare away after their prey. It didn't take too long before there were dragging a still struggling, overweight and frankly bedraggled victim to stand before Gene.

Gene tutted and shook his head in disgust. "Pete, Pete, Pete," he said as he waggled the flesh on Stinky's cheeks, "when will you ever learn?"

"I'll 'ave you lot…police brutality! Look at the state of me coat!"

"Inspector?" Gene turned to face Ray whose face was a picture of innocence.

"He tripped and fell over."

"Very careless Inspector, make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes Guv."

"So Stinky me old mate –where's Layton?"

"Layton? I dunno what…."

Gene grabbed the man's jaw. "Don't fuck me around Stinky or I might just forget that I'm supposed to be the good guy." He tightened his grip.

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me? Resisting arrest? Assaulting a police officer? Doesn't look good does it?"

"But I…"

"Why d'yer run Pete – somthin' to hide?"

Stinky blinked in panic, his eyes looking into each copper's face and finding no sympathy. "I panicked. I saw 'im 'ere," he gestured towards Ray, "and couldn't help it."

"Well granted he's no oil painting…"

"Thanks Guv," Ray said in disgust.

"…but he's not that bad – well, the ladies seem to like him anyways."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Ray twisted Stinky's arm until he cried out in pain. "Say that again and I'll rip yer arm off."

"Steady Ray – try to remember we're civilised these days."

"Yes Guv. Just restraining the suspect… I mean witness."

"Good lad. Now, I ask again only slightly louder – where's Layton?"

Stinky Pete looked nervously around, desperately searching for an avenue of escape but finding none. "I dunno where he is…"

"Ray," Gene commanded.

"No!" he said quickly, "I 'ad a message but it didn't make any sense – something about a Hatter."

All three policemen looked at each other and then back at Stinky.

"A Hatter?" Gene said. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Mad Hatter?" volunteered Chris.

"Oh yeah," Ray said, "Alice in Wonderland - Mad Hatter's tea party."

"Will you two shut it? What exactly did the message say?"

"Something about the Mad Hatter's revenge – 'Alice will soon be crying as the Red King tumbles' – I think he's lost it Mr Hunt."

"You and me both Stinky…what the…"

"It's yer phone Guv," Chris supplied helpfully.

"Yes I know that dickhead." He fumbled in his overcoat to retrieve his mobile, snapping into the mouthpiece without even checking the caller ID. "What? …not a good time Alex," he said.

Ray and Chris exchanged resigned glances as they continued to restrain Stinky Pete.

"Slow down love…what's happened?...Where are you now?....I'll be right there." Shoving the phone back into his pocket he started to walk and then broke out into a jog towards the car.

"What's up Guv?" Ray shouted after him, as he and Chris dragged their unwilling witness with them.

"Its Alex…she's at the station." Gene stopped and turned, "Molly's gone missing."

**. . . . . . . to be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next.  
(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)_

**Chapter 18**

Alex paced frantically within the confines of Gene's office, her stomach churning as she tried to take in what was happening. What was happening was every parent's worst nightmare, the thing that Alex had dreaded since the day Molly was born – someone had taken her little girl away. Suddenly weary, she slumped into Gene's chair and held her head in her hands, her body rocking backwards and forwards. How could this be happening? Why was it happening? Hadn't she and Molly been through enough?

She looked up expectantly as the door opened. "Gene?"

"Sorry ma'am," Shaz said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Alex. "You should drink this. Guv won't be long – not the way he drives."

Alex automatically brought the mug of steaming to her lips and drank, grimacing at the overwhelming sweetness.

"Tea, hot, strong and sweet ma'am," Shaz said. "My old mum swears by it for cases like this."

"Like this?"

"When you're in shock like. You should drink it ma'am."

Alex did as she was told. "Have you heard…?"

"Nothing as yet. We've got Molly's details on the PNC and local units are out searching…"

Alex stood up. "Then why hasn't anyone seen her? Why haven't you found her yet?" Her voice grew louder. "My little girl is out there all alone – or worse – some pervert has…" She stopped and put her fingers to her mouth, unwilling to give voice to her wildest fears. "Please, you have to do something."

"We're doing all we can ma'am. Honestly we…"

They both looked up as the door to CID crashed open and Gene entered swiftly followed by Ray and Chris. Alex pushed past Shaz and ran towards Gene and collapsed into his arms.

"Gene!"

"S'alright love…I'm 'ere now." He held her tightly as she sobbed and clung onto him for dear life. "Tell me what happened Alex."

"I don't know…"she tried to pull herself together. "I went to pick her up from school and she wasn't there. I phoned Evan just in case he had picked her up but he said he hadn't. I talked to the teachers and her school friends but they couldn't remember seeing her leave."

"We got all this Shaz?"

"Yes Guv, uniform's on it and …"

"I don't want sodding uniform on it – I want everyone on it! Do I make myself clear?"

Shaz, Ray and Chris looked at each other. "Yes Guv."

"Move it then!" He turned back to Alex. "It'll be alright love – we'll find her – I promise."

She shook her head. "You can't promise Gene. Even you can't fix this." She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Gene…I feel…"

"Watch it Guv – she's goin'," Ray said, as Alex staggered slightly and then dropped like a lead weight as she suddenly lost consciousness.

"Shit!" Gene caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her into his arms. "Well don't just stand there watchin' – get a bloody medic in 'ere."

"You should take her into the rec room Guv," Shaz said, "there's a sofa in there."

Gene gathered Alex closer into his arms as Ray opened the door into the corridor. Ignoring the curious glances he strode along the passage to the rec room and barged in.

"Out!" he yelled, at the unfortunate PC who happened to be reading a magazine on his break.

Not even bothering to see if the PC had gone, he gently laid Alex down on the sofa. "Come on Alex…wake up love." He smoothed away the hair from her temple. Her skin was slightly clammy to the touch but he could see the rise and fall of her chest, which gave some reassurance. He vigorously rubbed warmth into her hands, even as he was scanning her face for signs that she was coming to. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her eyelids began to flutter.

"Gene?" Her voice was weak and slurred as she tried to sit up.

"Lie still Alex – you've had a bit of a shock."

She looked around the rec room, with its magnolia walls, shabby carpet and pool table tucked in the corner. "Where am I?" She looked into his eyes and almost smiled. "God, what a cliché."

"Rec room at the station. You passed out – gave me the fright of me life an' all."

"Molly!" She tried to sit up again as the memory of why she was here came flooding back.

"Would you be still for a minute?"

"I can't…got to find Molly," she said as she struggled to a sitting position.

He took hold of her by the shoulders. "You're not going anywhere Alex – not the state you're in. Look, everything's being done that needs to be – and if it's not then I'll be kicking some arses into gear. Best place for you at the moment is here – at least for the moment."

"But it's my fault," she wailed.

"What?"

"I was late picking her up and …"

"How late?"

"Only about five minutes but…" she shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks… "I'm sorry Molly…"

Gene took her into his arms as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "Not your fault Alex," he said as he stroked her hair.

"But…."

"No good blaming yourself love. Molly knows she has to wait doesn't she?"

"Yes but…"

"Then it wasn't your fault. Probably wouldn't 'ave made any difference. No Alex, this is not your fault or Molly's fault – it was the bastard who took her."

Suddenly Alex became quiet and pulled back to look into Gene's face. "It's Layton isn't it?"

He took a deep breath. "We don't know that Alex."

"But you know something don't you? I can see it in your eyes – something you're not telling me."

"There is something but I don't even know if it's connected to Molly." He quickly told her about Stinky Pete Prendergast and Layton's bizarre note.

"Oh my God. It can't be."

"Can't be what Alex?"

"After you were killed in 1983 I had a message from Layton – he called himself the Mad Hatter then."

"Then who the fuck's the Red King?"

She cupped his cheek. "I think that's you my love. I think he's threatening you."

Gene bristled. "He can try. Personally I think he's one can short of a six-pack meself."

"Don't underestimate him Gene."

"I won't. But if he's got Molly then he's gonna wish his mother 'ad kept her legs crossed because when I find him…" He left the threat hanging in the air.

"So what happens next?"

"Next? Well you get seen to by the doc for starters!"

"I don't need a doctor Gene I…"

"No arguing Alex – not this time. You 'ad a bullet in yer head only a few months back– we're not taking any chances."

Seeing the look of determination on his face she reluctantly let it pass. "And you?"

He smiled tightly. "I'm going to lean on Stinky Pete and see how much he really does know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex started awake, her heart pounding with some half-remembered nightmare. She heard a rustle of noise coming from the darkened corner of the rec room.

"Who's there? Gene?"

"No ma'am," Shaz said, "it's only me. Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't – not really. What time is it?"

Shaz walked closer and sat down next to Alex on the sofa. "Late…nearly midnight."

Alex felt a huge surge of despair well up and then settle in the pit of her stomach. "Any news?"

"Nothing…I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault Shaz."

"Yeah but it just feels like we should be doing something…something else you know? "

"I know." Alex involuntarily shuddered and allowed the young DC to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I feel so helpless Shaz…I should be out there."

"There's nothing you can do out there ma'am. We've got patrols out looking in all of Layton's usual hideouts, we've rounded up anyone who knows him and we've got Molly's picture out to the media and everything. We just have to wait now."

Alex leapt to her feet. "I can't Shaz - I just can't sit here waiting for something to happen. Where's Gene?"

"Guv's in his office but…" She watched helplessly as Alex quickly moved across the room and out of the door.

Alex threw open the doors to CID and was surprised to see a few detectives still milling around – some tapping into their computers or staring intently at the screen, some scribbling notes on a whiteboard and a couple huddled around the coffee machine.

"Ma'am? You okay?"

Alex turned to face the voice – a young man that she didn't recognise. "Sorry – you are?"

"DC Edwards ma'am. Jim. Just wondering if you were okay?"

"I'll be better when you find my daughter!"

Edwards flushed bright pink. "Of course ma'am."

Alex shook her head. "Sorry…not your fault. And I wish everyone would stop calling me ma'am. Please…call me Alex."

"But…"

"I'm not on duty Jim and not likely to be for quite some time. I'm just…I'm just Molly's mum – and I need to find her."

Jim smiled tenatively but didn't remind Alex of her status of 'the Guv's missus'. "We're pulling out all the stops ma'am…err Alex."

She glanced around the room searching for familiar faces. "Ray? Chris?"

"Interviewing some of Layton's past associates – they've been at all night. They won't give up."

"Thank you."

"Bolly! What are you doing up! Thought I told you…."

Alex turned at the sound of Gene's voice. He was stood perfectly framed by his office door, his face a picture of haggard frustration. "Well, as you can see – I couldn't sleep."

"My office then."

With a resigned sigh, Alex followed him into his office and closed the door behind her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as the aroma of stale cigarettes assaulted her nostrils and she quickly spotted a paper coffee cup being used as a temporary ash tray. She said nothing.

"Not going to tell me off for smokin' then?"

"Nope. I might start smoking myself at this rate." She tried to smile but failed miserably. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "She's gone isn't she? She's gone and she…"

Gene was at her side in two strides. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tight that she thought she would break in two. "She's not gone – she's out there and I'm gonna find her." He moved slightly and then took her face in between his hands, looking into her eyes with blazing determination. "I promise you that I'll find her."

"You can't…."

"I can and I will – I give you my word Alex." His thumbs brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to Molly." He kissed her lips gently but firmly and then wrapped her in his arms again.

"I love you," Alex murmured against his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart. I love you too. We'll get through this. Come on….sit down here."

Alex sat down as Gene went to one of his filing cabinets and extracted a bottle, quickly pouring a generous measure into two glasses.

Alex smiled wearily. "Old habits die hard I see?"

"Emergency supply Bols – think this classes as an emergency don't you?"

She nodded and accepted the glass, swallowing a mouthful of whisky and almost sighing as a comforting warmth flooded through her body. She looked up to see Gene watching her. "It's definitely Layton then?" she said finally.

"Only thing that makes sense love – we've ruled out everything and everyone else." He took a swig from the glass and continued. "Someone matching his description was spotted by the caretaker about 20 minutes before school finished for the day."

"Didn't he report it?"

"Yes he did but by the time local plod decided to investigate it was too late – Molly 'ad gone missing."

"I see."

"We've spoken to everyone else – teachers, school friends, neighbours…Evan."

"You questioned Evan?"

"Well not me personally…didn't think he'd respond to my particular line of enquiry so I let Chris and Shaz 'ave a go."

"And?"

"Zilch, nothing, nada. 'bout what I expected really. Told him to get in touch if Layton so much as breaths anywhere near 'im."

"So what happens now? If he touches her…if he…."

"He won't Alex. He doesn't want Molly – not really. She's just the means to an end I reckon."

"What does he want then? Money?"

"Probably." At least Gene hoped that's what he wanted – the alternative didn't really bear contemplating.

"Then why hasn't he called?"

"He's making you suffer – making us both suffer. He'll call."

"Then what?"

"Then I get to string him up by his balls and make him wish he'd never been born. And in the meantime…" he got up and took the glass from Alex's hand, raising her to her feet and guiding her towards the door. "You are going home"

"Home? I can't possibly…"

"Oh yes you can possibly missus. I don't want you flaking out on me and causing more trouble."

"The doctor said I was fine."

He retrieved Alex's coat from the hook and placed it around her shoulders. "He said that ideally he'd like to get you checked out at hospital but that you seemed fine – not the same thing." He opened the door and yelled. "Granger!"

"But…"

"Not buts' Alex. You can't do anything here now. You're going home even if I 'ave to carry you there meself!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me. Go home Alex. Try and get some rest. I promise I'll call if anything changes."

"Guv?" Shaz stood expectantly at the threshold of the door.

"DI Drake is going home now. Make sure she gets there safe and sound – and that she locks the door behind her."

"Yes Guv. Shall I take your car?"

Gene looked personally affronted. "No bloody way – you can take Ray's. It's only a Focus so it won't matter if you crash the gears."

Alex waited until Shaz moved away and then looked mutinously at Gene. "Sometimes I really hate you Gene Hunt."

"I know. Good job I still love you then." He watched as Alex stormed off towards the exit. "Alex?"

"What?"

"Phone me when you get settled at home."

"I'll think about it."

"Alex!"

"Alright – I'll phone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex watched from the doorway as Shaz pulled away after dropping her back at home. She closed the front door behind her and almost collapsed with a combination of exhaustion, fear and nausea. How on earth was Gene expecting her to sleep? Her only child…her baby, was out there somewhere with a man who would show no mercy if things didn't go his way.

She forced herself to move, each leg feeling like it was weighted down somehow, her arms like lead weights and her mind alternately fizzing hysterically or blank and fuzzy at the edges. She slowly made her way upstairs, automatically picking up dropped socks and abandoned shoes until she finally retrieved a school jumper at the very top of the banister. She slumped down on the top stair and held the jumper to her face, breathing in the unique scent of Molly until it seemed to fill her whole being.

She shuddered with emotion as the tears began once more. "Molly…I'm so sorry…" She buried her head in the sweater as tears poured out of her, her shoulders heaving with effort. Long moments passed until the storm subsided and she gradually became aware of the phone ringing. She brushed her tears away and headed towards the bedroom, no longer angry now but longing for the sound of Gene's voice. Perhaps he had news?

She quickened her step and grabbed the phone.

"Mummy…no please I want…."

"Molly? Molly is that you?" She desperately strained her ears but could only hear muffled sounds. "Molly!" she shouted.

"Hello Alex."

"Layton? You bastard – let me talk to Molly. Let me speak to my daughter."

"Temper, temper! You won't get what you want like that will you?"

"Please…why are you doing this?"

"I think you know why Alex."

"I don't. Just tell me what you want."

"Can't tell you over the phone. Need to see you in person."

The logical police trained half of her brain battled with her mothering instincts – but not for long. "Yes…of course. Where?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No…no…of course not."

"Good. Just get into your car Alex and start drivin' – I'll call your mobile and tell you where to go. Just don't even think of calling your boyfriend. I see one policeman, one person that even looks like a copper…then I'll kill Molly – and then you."

"Please don't hurt her – she's only a little girl. She's done nothing to you."

"Best get here quick then Alice."

The line went dead.

"Layton?...Layton? Shit."

Without stopping to think, she ran down the stairs, grabbed her jacket and car keys and ran out of the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene wearily pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to disperse some of the tension in his body. He stretched his neck and then shrugged his shoulders and began to regret that he'd sent Alex home. Speaking of which, she still hadn't phoned him back. Probably sulking.

He tapped out the numbers on the phone and then settled his feet on the desk, his pose displaying a relaxation that he certainly didn't feel. He gazed into the main office where there was still an unaccustomed level of activity for this time of night; Chris was peering into the screen on his desk – no doubt scanning the database for links to Layton. Ray was sifting through the piles of paper that Chris was passing to him, discarding some but keeping others.

"Come on Alex…pick up." His fingers tapped impatiently on the side of his chair as he waited…and waited. A cold shiver ran down his spine as the truth began to dawn – she wasn't there was she? She wouldn't ignore the phone – not at a time like this. Making an instant decision he leapt from his chair and grabbed his jacket on the way out.

"Ray..Chris…wi' me."

"Where we goin' Guv?" Chris asked, as he fell in alongside Ray, shrugging on his jacket as they went.

"Dunno yet…just know something's wrong."

They quickly found Gene's car and settled into their accustomed seats.

"But where's Shaz?" Chris said looking around nervously.

"Twonk!" Ray said dismissively from the front seat.

"I 'ave a feeling DC Granger will be makin' her presence felt very shortly," Gene said as he shifted gear and increased his speed along the relatively deserted London streets.

"Guv?" Chris said with bemused expressed.

"Watch and learn Christopher, watch and learn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Alex's relief she had arrived at Blackwall Yard in one piece; no failing brakes, no tanker obstructing the road as in 1983. It would seem that there would be no replay of that particular part of her past. But even as she left the security of the car and started walking towards a long abandoned warehouse, she hoped that she was doing the right thing. Her gut instinct told her that Layton wasn't really interested in Molly or even in herself for that matter – they were only a stepping stone to achieve his ultimate goal. She frowned as she remembered the words that Stinky Pete had told Gene - _'__Alice will soon be crying as the Red King tumbles'._

Alex had no doubt that Gene was the Red King – that much she had figured out from her past experiences. Layton, or someone controlling Layton, was gunning for Gene – and so for that reason alone she had decided to do this alone. She had to confront Layton and rescue Molly without Gene's help – she simply couldn't risk Layton's strange prediction becoming a reality.

She took a deep breath in the chill October air and looked around. He had certainly picked this spot very carefully; a mixture of high-tech, high rise buildings and those areas still awaiting redevelopment, he had chosen one of the very few warehouses left standing. Indeed from the sign outside she could see that its demolition would take place in the next few weeks. Perfect.

She crept into the darkened warehouse and almost immediately she spotted Molly curled up on the floor in one of the corners of the building

"Molly!"

"Mum! Watch out!"

The warning came too late and the only thing she saw next were flashes of red and gold as something heavy connected with the back of her head and she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

**. . . . .to be continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments and favouriting - like manna from heaven :-)**

* * *

_The moon was shining sulkily, because she thought the sun  
had got no business to be there after the day was done --  
'It's very rude of him.' she said, 'to come and spoil the fun!'  
(Alice through the Looking Glass)_

**Chapter 19**

_Discordant sounds and images jostled for space in Alex's head as she lay unconscious on the ground. _

_Molly terrified but still sulking, "You could have been killed right in front of me"'… "You and me Bols…" And another image – a white faced clown. "Alex". 'She's easily distracted.' Her mother smiling but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Alex", the clown's voice – a little more insistent now. Was she supposed to do something?_

_A bullet coming towards her in slow motion…brakes failing and a car bursting into flames – her heart began to race as the images kept flashing away._

"_Alex!" the clown shouted._

Her eyes flashed open but she almost immediately closed them again as a searing pain lanced through her head. The ground was cold and hard beneath her and she could already feel bruises starting to form where her body had hit the ground. Still, that meant she must be alive…right? She slowly opened her eyes again and gradually let her vision adjust to the dim lighting. She quickly scanned the area and found what she was looking for. Molly. She was quiet and unmoving, huddled into the foetal position, a huge chain around one of her ankles.

"No…please no…" Alex slowly began to crawl towards her, each movement causing her to wince in pain. Uncaring she carried on, knowing that Layton must still be there somewhere…watching.

Sure enough just as she was within touching distance of her daughter, Layton stepped out of gloom and placed himself in between them.

"Alex Drake – we'll 'ave to stop meeting like this. People will talk."

Alex looked up defiantly into his eyes. "Hello Arthur."

"Don't stare at me – I don't like it."

For a moment she held his gaze but then looked away. "I remember." Surreptitiously she checked the location of her concealed revolver.

"You lookin' for this?"

She looked up to see Layton twirling her weapon around one of his fingers. She fought not to let the disappointment show on her face.

"You're just like your Dad Alex – stupid."

"He was not stupid," she insisted calmly.

Layton shrugged. "Blowin' yer family up seems pretty stupid to me. Still – no skin off my nose." He threw Alex's gun into the far reaches of the warehouse.

"Mummy?"

Alex's head turned immediately toward Molly's' voice. "Molly? I'm here darling…everything's going to be fine."

"My leg hurts," Molly said.

Alex resumed her painful crawl towards Molly but Layton blocked her way.

"Mummy…I'm scared."

Alex took a deep shaky breath. "Please…please let me go to my daughter. She needs me."

Layton thought for a moment and looked curiously at Alex. "You think I'm a monster don't you?"

She slowly shook her head. "Please – we can't do you any harm now. You're in control."

"Yeah…yeah I am." After a long pause he moved to one side. "I'm not a monster," he mumbled.

Alex was unconvinced but still grateful as she finally reached Molly's side and gathered her into her arms. "I'm here now sweetheart. Are you hurt?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said with a tearful smile.

"We'll soon fix that when we get out of here." Alex hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay mum? He hit your head – doesn't it hurt?"

"A little bit," she said, with massive understatement.

Molly moved closer to Alex, the chain around her ankle dragging along the floor. "Gene will come though won't he?" she whispered, "He'll find us?"

Alex hesitated briefly – torn between comforting Molly and telling the truth. "Yes…yes he'll come." She sent up a silent prayer – hoping that whoever was listening could make sense of her conflicting wishes. She wanted Gene to be safe – and she wanted Molly to be safe. Maybe she couldn't have both.

She watched as Layton circled nervously around the room, his hand twitching around the revolver in his hand. He seemed anxious and kept checking the time on his watch. Alex took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pounding headache - maybe she could still talk her way out of this.

"It's not too late Arthur."

"Eh?"

"I said it's not too late – to change the course of events. You're in control – you don't have to do this."

"Don't have to Alex – want to."

"But why? Nothing good can come of this surely?"

"Can't it?" He moved closer until Alex could see the expression on his face. "It's not personal – you're just my ticket out of here. I can be a player again."

"This is just a job to you?"

Layton laughed. "Course it is – you didn't think you were special did yer? Money Alex – makes the world go around. If I do this then I'll never have to worry again."

Alex thought quickly. "Evan won't pay – he didn't the last time."

"Nah – he was useless. He didn't care much about you did he Alex? "

"He didn't understand – he wasn't to know you would shoot me."

"Yeah. But you understand don't you? You know I'm not kidding don't you?" He pointed the gun directly at her.

Alex froze but somehow managed to continue the conversation – she had to keep him talking. "Yes of course but if it's not Evan…"

"Told you – it's not about you. The Red King knows something he shouldn't – he's dangerous."

"Gene?"

Layton ignored her and rambled on. "Been upsetting a lot of people…they tried to get rid of him before….tough nut though."

Alex watched as Layton began to circle the room again, alternately mumbling and twitching nervously. She began to feel an increasing sense of dread – there seemed to be no way out that didn't involve someone getting hurt – or killed. If Gene showed up alone – and she wouldn't put it past him – Layton would kill him. And then he would kill her and Molly – he couldn't possibly leave them alive.

And if Gene didn't show up….

"I don't like him mum," Molly said, loud enough to hear.

Layton raised the gun and took aim. "Little girls should be seen and not heard."

Alex quickly stood and placed herself in front of Molly. "Please…she's only a child…"

"Yeah – she's only a child Layton – why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

All heads turned towards the voice.

"Gene! You came," Molly cried.

Alex's heart was racing as Gene emerged from the shadows, his gun already drawn and pointing directly at Layton's back. Her eyes darted around but she couldn't see anyone else or hear any sounds outside the building. She wasn't close enough to see the expression on Gene's face but she could well imagine it.

"Drop the gun Layton."

"No."

"Let me rephrase. Drop the gun or I'll blow yer soddin' head off."

"I'll shoot her first." His gun was pointed at Alex's head. "She'll die anyway."

Seconds seemed to stretch into an eternity as Alex watched Gene weigh up the options. Slowly he lowered his arm.

"Put the gun on the floor and shove it towards me," Layton ordered, his own weapon never wavering in its aim.

Gene slowly complied and his revolver skittered across the floor towards Layton.

"Good." He slowly bent to pick it up, his eyes flicking between Gene and Alex. Alex watched with growing despondency as he threw it into the far corners of the building – well out of reach. "See – that wasn't so bad was it?" His weapon was trained on Gene now. "You – keep yer hands up and walk over here where I can see you."

Gene walked slowly towards Alex. "Always knew you were a vicious little scrote Layton – threatening women and children? Pathetic."

Alex's eyes widened and she glared at Gene. What the hell was he trying to do – provoke him?"

"Shut up. I'm the one in charge," Layton said, his face flushing with anger.

"Course you are," Gene continued. "Wassa matter Layton – didn't your mummy love you then?"

"Gene…," Alex warned.

"S'alright love – he's nothing more than a one shit wonder."

"Shut up…shut up or I'll…" There was a noise from outside the building and Layton turned his head. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Alex said, "it was nothing."

"What's up Layton," Gene taunted, "scared?"

"_This is the police – the building is surrounded."_

"No! They said this wouldn't happen – he said he'd fix it," Layton gabbled, the gun swinging wildly between Gene, Alex and Molly.

"Who?" Alex edged slowly forward. "Tell us who Arthur – maybe we can help?"

Layton pointed the gun at her and she froze. "No – no one can help you Alex."

"Layton!" Gene shouted. "It's me you want."

"Yeah it is." Layton finally settled on his target and took aim at Gene and squeezed the trigger.

"Nooooooo!" Alex screamed and without thinking, launched herself towards Gene, knocking him over and onto the ground as a shot rang out.

Alex lay still in Gene's iron grip as all hell broke loose around them. Molly screamed as more shots rang out and dark figures swarmed into the warehouse shouting instructions. "Armed police…get down…don't move…" There was a burst of police radio chatter and then finally "…area secured…target contained."

"You alright down there Guv?"

Alex looked up from her position on top of Gene to see Ray leering.

Gene opened his eyes as Alex cautiously sat upright. "Never better Raymondo. One of my favourite positions as it happens." He winked at Alex. "Now, much as I'm enjoying this love, think I'd better get up and do me job."

"Impossible man."

"Yeah," Gene said as he struggled to his feet and helped Alex up, "but that's why you love me." He turned his head. "Shaz – how's Molly."

"Molly!" Alex staggered to where Shaz was tending to her daughter.

"She's fine Guv," Shaz said, "We'll just get someone to get this chain off."

Alex slumped next to Molly and enveloped her in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Mols."

"Not your fault mum. I'm okay – really."

"Are you?"

"I knew Gene would come to save us."

Alex looked over to where Gene was standing, huddled in discussions with Ray and Chris. "I suppose he did save us didn't he?"

Gene watched as Trojan officers secured Layton and began to march him from the building. "Wait." He intercepted them and stood in front of the bleeding and battered man. He moved his face to within an inch of Layton's. "Don't you _ever_ come near my family again," he hissed.

"It's not over," Layton said quietly.

Gene grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the nearest wall. "For you it is." He loosed his grip on Layton's neck but delivered a vicious kidney punch before Ray pulled him away.

"C'mon Guv – he's not worth it. Alex and the kiddie – they need you now."

Gene watched darkly as Layton was taken away. "Yeah…thanks Ray."

"Gene!" Molly cried as Gene joined them, "I knew you'd come."

"Did you flower?" He helped Alex to her feet as Chris attacked the chain on Molly's leg with a pair of giant wire cutters. "And what about you? Did you know I'd come?"

Alex shook her head. "I wasn't sure. How did you find us anyway?"

Gene smiled and turned to Shaz. "Tell 'em Granger."

Shaz shrugged her shoulders as she helped Molly to her feet. "Sorry ma'am. After I dropped you off at home, I hung around for a bit. Followed you when you came out."

Alex beamed. "I could kiss you Shaz."

"Oi! Any kissing to be done, then I'm first in line," Gene said.

"Oh I dunno though," Ray said, glancing between Alex and Shaz "could be interesting."

"You perv." Gene pushed Ray aside. "Right you lot, it's late. Get everything sorted here while I take these two to hospital."

"I'm fine Gene," Alex insisted, "can't we go straight home?"

"No."

"He hit mum over the head," Molly piped up.

"Did he?" Gene said looking pointedly at Alex. "Don't suppose you were gonna mention that were you?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Right. No dawdling then – sooner we get checked out, the sooner we can all get to our beds. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow sorting this mess out."

"Gene?"

"Yes Mols?"

"I hurt my ankle – I can't walk properly."

Gene looked at Molly for a moment as he fought to conceal his emotions. "Not too old for a piggy-back then?"

Molly grinned and shook her head. "No."

"Giddy up then." He crouched down and let Molly put her arms around his neck and climb onto his back. He stood and adjusted her weight and then took hold of Alex's hand as they walked out of the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene's breathing was smooth and even as he watched Alex sleeping in the hospital bed. With his now shoeless feet propped up on the bed, he contemplated her from underneath heavy eyelids. Considering the argument that she had put up against staying in hospital, she seemed to be resting easily enough now. Gene suspected that it was only sheer exhaustion and the presence of a bed – any bed – in the vicinity that had persuaded Alex to give up the fight. But Gene couldn't sleep. Not yet.

So he stretched out his long-limbed body awkwardly into an armchair and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. It was quite comforting really. Coincidently they were in the same room in the Royal London where she had first woken from her coma – the hospital were taking no chances once Gene had explained the events of the last few hours. The doctors were reasonably confident that she had come to no further harm but there were scans and tests just to make sure.

In the deep of the night, Gene pondered on his own reaction to recent events. Most of his feelings had come as no surprise – he knew how protective he was of Alex and he knew exactly how he felt about her. What had surprised him were his reactions to Molly's plight. As soon as he had seen her in the warehouse – chained to the wall like some dog in a kennel, he had had to fight his instinct to go in with all guns blazing. It wasn't just the plight of an innocent child in distress – it was Alex's child in distress, a child he was beginning to think of as his own. He now knew for a certainty that he would kill for Molly in the same way that he would kill for Alex. It was a sobering thought.

Alex stirred restlessly in the bed and Gene frowned as he gazed at her. There would have to be a conversation of course. He couldn't let her actions of tonight pass – not as senior police officer and not as the man who loved her. For her own safety and his peace of mind he'd have to say something. There would be harsh words, perhaps even sulks, but eventually a compromise and agreement. That's how it was these days.

"Gene?" Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh. I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Can't."

"Contrary woman," he said, half-smiling reluctantly in the darkness.

She sat up sharply as the events of the previous hours came back to her. "Where's Molly?"

"She's fine." He got up and settled the pillows around her back, pushing her back gently until she was resting comfortably again. "Just a sprained ankle remember? Evan came over – he was worried about you both. He took Molly home to rest." He sat beside her on the bed.

She relaxed slightly. "My head's still buzzing."

"D'yer wanna doctor?"

"No. Not that sort of buzzing. Just…thinking about everything. Tonight."

"Oh." He paused and then with a touch of reluctance started the conversation he needed to have. "Alex…about tonight. What you did."He could almost hear her sigh of resignation.

"What about it?"

"You should have called me – you should have told me when Layton called you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You could 'ave got yerself killed – and Molly."

"I rather thought I was keeping my daughter alive," she said sharply. "He said he would kill her if he caught sight of any police – including you."

"We're professionals Alex – we could have sorted it so he'd never 'ave known."

"I couldn't take that risk. I wasn't thinking like a police officer Gene, I was thinking like a mother." She shook her head in despair. "You wouldn't understand."

His voice raised just a notch. "Oh wouldn't I? Well sorry I'm not a member of the ovarian sisterhood, but just because I haven't got children doesn't mean I don't understand what you were feeling. You think I wouldn't walk over hot coals for Molly if she was in danger?"

"I know you care but…"

"Damn right I care, so don't give me that crap about being a mother Alex – it won't wash. You just decided to go off again – alone…unarmed….

"Actually, I had a gu…." Alex stopped short as she caught the look on Gene's face.

"You had a gun? Really? Well that makes it okay then doesn't it? And pray tell DI Drake, since the last time I looked you weren't on active duty – where did you get..." He stopped and put one hand up. "On second thoughts don't tell me…I don't wanna know."

"I can't win can I?" Alex was flushed now, her voice strident. "All because you didn't know what I was doing and you lost control. That's just you all over isn't it?"

"What?"

"You knew exactly what was going to happened didn't you?"

"Sorry, I 'avn't got me crystal ball with me – fancy explaining?"

"Shaz," Alex said triumphantly.

"What?"

"You had Shaz drop me at home at then park outside waiting for me to leave. Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought you were a dippy tart who'd go off as soon as Layton called?"

"Yes! I mean no." She took a deep breath. "You knew that Layton would call me and you knew that I'd agree to meet him and lead you to him. You set me up."

"Don't talk daft."

Her voice raised another notch. "Why else would you have Shaz on surveillance? You narrow minded, misogynistic, overbearing control freak!"

"Well that's nice coming from a tight-arsed, over-emotional, over-educated…

"Sorry – can I interrupt?"

"What?" They both turned and glared at the young doctor who had the temerity to intrude.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I…err…thought you might like the results? From the tests?"

"D'yer normally come around in the middle of the night? Gene snapped.

"It's just coming up to 7am."

"Oh. Well," Gene said impatiently "what's the news then?"

The SHO turned to Alex. "Is it okay if I speak in front of…" he gestured towards Gene.

"You cheeky bastard!"

Alex raised her eyebrows pointedly. "Contrary to appearances doctor, we are actually together…we're getting married."

"Oh…oh really?"

"Yes really. Real life's not all bloody chocolates and flowers you know. Sometimes it's hard graft. Even with someone as gorgeous as her," he said indicating Alex.

"I see?" the doctor said, not really seeing.

A slight smile pulled at the edges of Alex's mouth. Even in the midst of an almighty row, she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't help loving this man. "You must forgive my future husband," she said leaning forward and taking Gene's hand, "he's not at his best first thing. So, what have you got to tell us?"

He cleared his throat and consulted his clipboard. "Well, the CT scan was clear – no additional damage to the brain since your last scan, no soft tissue damage or bleeding. You just need to take it easy and come back if you have any additional symptoms – severe headaches, any loss of consciousness, speech slurring etc."

Gene squeezed her hand. "Well that's good news love – isn't it?"

"Told you I was okay." She returned the squeeze and felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"There is one thing," the doctor said. "An anomaly in one of your blood tests."

"Anomaly? What sort of anomaly." Gene held her hand even tighter.

The doctor cleared his throat again and glanced nervously from Gene to Alex. "Errm…it would appear…that is the result of the tests indicate that…"

"Just spit it out would yer!"

"You're pregnant!" He said looking at Gene. "I mean you're not pregnant obviously but Alex…."

"I'm pregnant?" She laid there for a moment, as the stunned expression on her face slowly turned into something else. "Ah…that explains it."

"Explains what? Alex?"

"The tiredness…the nausea – and I fainted…last night."

"And?" Gene said with growing impatience.

"Well I'm not exactly in the habit of swooning for no particular reason. The last time I fainted like that was…well…just over twelve years ago – when I was pregnant with Molly."

Gene stared uncomprehendingly. "You're pregnant?"

"It would seem that I am. We're going to have a baby." A beatific smile lit up her face as she turned to the doctor. "And everything's okay?"

"As far as we can tell – early days yet. You should make an appointment with your GP and he can arrange a scan."

"But I can leave hospital?"

"Absolutely. We'll have your discharge papers prepared and you can leave as soon as you're ready. Congratulations." He smiled reassuringly and then left them alone.

"Gene?" Alex turned to Gene who was still wearing an expression that was hard to pin down. "How do you feel?"

"How do_ I_ feel? I should be asking how you feel – shouldn't I?"

"Yes but I need to know…"

"Shocked," Gene said decisively, "shocked….amazed…bloody petrified…" Alex's face fell but Gene stood from his chair and sat next to her on the bed. "…and over the bloody moon!"

"Really?"

"Really." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and then kissed her lips. "You're having my baby Alex…our baby. Thank you…thank you so much."

"I still can't quite believe it myself." She laid her hand over her stomach as tears filled her eyes. "It's not a dream is it? I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up at any moment."

"Not a dream Alex – this is real." He kissed her again, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around her until he could feel her body pressed against his. He reluctantly released her and looked into her eyes. "Much as I'd love to continue this right 'ere, not sure the nurses would approve."

"No but I would."

"Come on then. You heard the doc. Get yer togs on and let's get out of here."

**. . . . . . .to be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was meant to be a bit of a time out for Alex and Gene after all of the recent drama - however a bit of plot did creep in there :-) Thanks all for the lovely reviews and hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_There comes a pause, for human strength will not endure to dance without cessation; and everyone must reach the point, at length, of absolute prostration._  
**(**_Lewis Carroll)_

**Chapter 20**

Gene walked quietly into the darkened bedroom, a towel around his waist, his hair still damp from the shower. He sat down carefully on the bed next to Alex and watched as she slept. She lay on her back, her mouth slightly agape but otherwise a picture of serenity. He reached over to brush aside a stray strand of hair from her face, smiling as she mumbled incomprehensibly and then relaxed again. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. How did he get to be this lucky? He was in love with a sexy, gorgeous woman – and she was in love with him apparently. And now, to top it all off, she was having his baby. It was nothing short of miraculous.

He could have sat and watched her all day, and would have done, except that the expression on her face slowly changed. A slow smile appeared on her face, almost as though she could sense him watching her. With eyes still closed she began to yawn and stretch and then her eyes flickered once or twice and gradually focused on his face.

"Morning," she said, her voice still husky with sleep.

"Nearly afternoon," he said gently. "You should go back to sleep."

She wrinkled her nose and stretched out an arm and switched on the bedside light, almost displacing the quilt covering her modesty. "Awake now. Molly?"

"Out for the count. Reckon she's good for another couple of hours. Poor kid's shattered."

Alex pursed her lips. "It should never have happened. I should have been able…."

"Enough Alex," Gene interrupted gently. "Not your fault – nobody's fault but Layton." And whoever was controlling Layton, he thought morosely.

"You're right. Mother's guilt – that's all." She let her eyes wander over Gene, her eyes darkening as she took in the damp skin, her nostrils twitching at the spicy tang of whatever shower gel had been closest to hand. "Showered already?" She reached out and touched his arm, his skin warm and soft to the touch.

"And shaved. Need to get the station some time today. See what's goin' on."

"No hurry though?" She ran her tongue slowly over her lips.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her face intently. "No. No hurry."

"Good. Come to bed."

As invitations went, it was direct and Gene didn't need any second bidding. He stood, walked to the end of the bed and whipped off the towel covering his lower half.

Alex's eyes widened in appreciation at what she saw – the long legs, solid masculine torso…and frankly splendid erection. "Up early this morning?"

"Been up for ages," he growled, as he grabbed the bottom of the duvet and dived underneath.

Alex gasped and then squealed as Gene tickled his way up her legs and over her body, tickling mercilessly until she was helpless with tears of laughter in his arms.

"Stop….Gene…no…eeeek…"

"Had enough?"

"Yes…yes…I give in."

"Do yer?" He pinioned her arms above her head as she wriggled in frustration.

"Yes...you win."

"What do I win?"

"Me of course."

Gene's face broke out into an easy smile, his eyes creasing with the effort. "Just what I've always wanted." He kissed the tip of her nose, hovering over her lips until he could bear it no longer. As their lips met, he freed her arms which then went around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Finally they broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too Alex."

"And the tickling?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to see you laugh again."

Alex returned his smiled as she stroked his face. "You really are quite something Gene Hunt. Something special."

"As the bloke said, 'you ain't seen nothing yet'." He nuzzled at her neck as she squirmed with delight, kissing the hollow at the base of her throat and then kissing his way down her body. He lingered lovingly over her breasts, teasing with his tongue as his fingers appreciated the fullness. He paused for a moment and then frowned slightly.

"What?"

"How pregnant are you exactly?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Well I wasn't pregnant when I left hospital after Layton shot me."

"Well when was yer last…" he wiggled his eyebrows, "…yer know."

"You can say the word 'period' Gene – it's not catching," she said, revelling in his embarrassment. "Anyway the doctor said it might take a while for things to get back to normal." She frowned in concentration as she tried to remember. "There was something not long after – but it wasn't enough to be called a period…"

Gene pulled a face.

"Too much information?" she teased.

"Something like that. So what you're saying is that the decorators 'avn't been in since you left hospital?"

"Eloquently put. Still, if I got pregnant the first time we had sex that would make me…about two and half months pregnant."

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, his fingers tracing circles over her belly.

"It'd doesn't really show yet sweetheart – but it will."

"Mmmm." Gene let his fingers do the talking, his hands moving firmly over her stomach and hips, his lips dotting warm kisses over her torso. She might insist that the pregnancy wasn't showing but to his eyes she looked different. There was a softness that hadn't been there before, a roundness to her hips and a slight blurring of her waistline that brought a smile of appreciation to Gene's lips. She had always been beautiful of course, but he found himself looking forward to seeing her blossom with life. His kisses went lower and lower until soft curls tickled his nose and he inhaled the soft heady scent of her.

Alex's breath caught in her throat as his tongue explored. She closed her eyes as her back arched against his mouth. "Gene…"

He looked up briefly and winked. "'nuff talking." He held her hips firmly as his tongue tasted and lapped, delving into her wet core and then teasing her clit until she finally burst with pleasure, her body throbbing against his lips. With a satisfied smile he kissed his way back up her torso until he reached her mouth, reclaiming her lips with tender passion. He pulled back to look in her eyes and was shocked to see tears forming.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm alive!"

"Last time I looked."

"No. I mean _really_ alive." It was impossible to put into words exactly what she felt – hell she couldn't understand herself so how could she explain it to him. "You saved me – again." She stroked his face and drew him down for an endless kiss.

"You saved me," he said when they finally broke apart. He rolled over until Alex was lying on top of him. "And I've got the bruises to prove it. You saved _me_ Alex – I'll never forget that."

Alex sat up and adjusted her position until she was sat astride him. "Pure instinct." She threaded her fingers through his. "I've already lost you once – no way was I losing you again."

"Not goin' anywhere love." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

She smiled and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "That's what I was hoping." She nipped playfully at his jaw line and kissed her way down his throat and chest, leaving a trail of desire in her wake. Gene grunted appreciatively as her hands wandered expertly over his body, grasping his cock with just the right amount of firmness, stroking his rigid length at just the right speed until he was flexing his hips and moaning with frustrated pleasure.

He stopped her rapidly working hand with his own. "Now Alex…want you."

Gene was relieved when Alex didn't tease or hesitate but simply adjusted her position over him and he slipped easily and gratefully into her body. He watched her with aching desire as she began to move over him, her hips moving backwards and forwards, her face reflecting every spasm of pleasure, every tingle of delight. He flexed his hips and sank even deeper into her, the wonder of her body catching his breath as he revelled in the exotic familiarity of her warmth.

Alex threw her head back as she continued to ride him, her hips moving faster as she sought the completion - just tantalisingly out of reach. As if reading her mind, Gene adjusted position, pulling her hips tighter against his and sat forward until his mouth brushed against her nipples. He latched on to one nipple, his tongue swirling around before suckling energetically.

She held his head to her breast as began to shiver and buck against him. "Yes….oh god…yessssss."

In a hazy part of his mind Gene felt Alex starting to tremble against him, felt the tell-tale contractions that urged his own body forward. He began to shake with the effort of holding back until finally his mind went blank, his hips moved into overdrive, filling her again and again until he convulsed against her, a final groan of utter pleasure that mingled with her cries of joy.

Alex collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her until they had both recovered enough to remember to breath. She recovered first and looked up at him.

"Oh my god." She smiled like a naughty schoolgirl and then started to giggle. It was infectious and Gene couldn't help joining in.

"Told yer it was me favourite position."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're frowning again."

"Am not," Gene retorted across the kitchen table.

Alex raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm just thinking."

"Ah, that's what the noise is."

"Very funny." He took a gulp of coffee from his mug and watched as Alex cleared away the debris from lunch. "Where's Molly?"

"Last time I looked she was on the phone to one of her friends. Probably telling them about the new baby."

"Oh."

Gene had been a little surprised when Alex said she wanted to tell Molly straight away but Alex had been adamant. Not only did she not want to keep this particular secret from her daughter, but she hoped it would serve as a distraction from the recent events with Layton. So far it had worked. Molly had pronounced the news 'cool' and proceeded to broadcast the impending event to all of her friends.

"It's alright you know." Alex broke into Gene's reverie, kissing his cheek as she passed behind his chair and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm scared too."

"Scared?"

"Well…apprehensive I suppose."

"But you've done it all before 'avn't yer?"

She sat down at the table and sipped on a porcelain cup of ginger tea. "It was a long time ago Gene – over twelve years since Molly was born. So much has changed and I suppose…" She paused and wrinkled her nose.

"What?"

"Well, I suppose I'd just never thought about having another baby – not really. I always said that I'd never have another baby unless I was really sure about the father. Bad enough bringing Molly up as a single parent without adding to the problem. And I never did meet anyone I wanted to have a child with," she smiled and looked up into his eyes, "until now."

"But you're happy?"

She nodded quickly. "God yes." She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I couldn't be more delighted – scared but delighted."

"I'll be here yer know. Look, I'm not saying I'll be there for every burp and fart…"

"Charming!"

"…but I'll be there when it counts – you won't be alone for this one. In fact," he paused and then looked at Alex from underneath long lashes, "we could get 'itched earlier if you like – make it legal."

"No."

"No?"

Seeing a momentary flash of hurt in his eyes, Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's a lovely idea my darling but there's really no need. You see, I know you're not going anywhere and besides you promised me a proper wedding this time – a big party."

Gene winced. "I did didn't I?"

"Yes – and you're not going to wriggle out of it now." She walked around the table and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We're going to have a lovely wedding with all of our friends and family there – and I don't care how fat I am. It's only another couple of months anyway."

"Fair enough. Just wanna do right by yer Alex."

She kissed the side of his head. "You do. Every day."

Gene wrapped his arms around her and drew her down for a kiss. They were still entangled when Molly came bursting into the kitchen.

"Oh please! Not in front of the children," Molly sighed with exaggerated dismay.

"Cheeky. You don't half take after your mother."

"Hmmm – not sure that's a good thing," Molly said.

"Thanks very much! Good job I love you." Alex grabbed Molly as she walked passed and drew her into a reluctant embrace.

"Love you too mum. And you Gene."

"Love you too petal." Gene let himself be hugged by them both and tried not to imagine how his life could have been without them. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the trilling of the phone.

"I'll get it." Molly hobbled off to the hallway.

"Be careful on that leg," Alex shouted after her.

Gene patted Alex's thigh and reluctantly tipped her off his lap. "That'll be for me I bet."

"The station?"

"I said I'd be in some time today to sort things out."

"Gene – it's for you," Molly shouted.

Alex poured another coffee and began to make a list of things she needed to do today. She was still in a world of her own when Gene finally returned to the kitchen.

"Was it the station?"

"Yeah."

There was something in his voice that made her look up. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a deep frown lining his face and a look that was somewhere between frustration and anger.

"Gene? What is it?"

"Layton," he said simply.

"Layton?" She was speechless for a few seconds before springing to her feet. "Don't tell me he's been set free? He's escaped?"

Gene shook his head. "Worse than that. He's dead."

"What? But how…"

"Shot while attempting to escape police custody…apparently."

"Shit!"

"Quite. Don't get me wrong Bols – if I'd had a chance last night I could have quite happily put the snivelling little toe-rag out of his misery. But this stinks worse than one of Ray's farts after a chicken vindaloo."

"He wasn't working alone was he?"

"Well done Miss Marple - only now we'll never find out who the fuck was pulling his strings."

"Although there is one obvious candidate."

"Who?"

"Mac of course."

"Mac?" Gene looked genuinely puzzled for a moment. "But that would mean Mac knows that I'm onto 'im."

Alex nodded. "Layton said something last night – before you arrived. He said it wasn't about me. He said that the Red King – that's you by the way – he said you'd been upsetting people and that they'd tried to get rid of you before."

"I've upset a _lot _of people Bolly - not just Mac."

Alex smiled wryly. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Part of my devastating natural charm I suppose."

"But Mac's the only one that makes sense - isn't he?"

Gene thought for a moment his mind still reluctant to come to the same conclusion. Finally he sighed loudly. "It's Mac."

Alex put her arms around his waist. "What will you do?"

"Only thing I can love. Bring him down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene strode into CID looking for all the world like an avenging angel, his dark overcoat flapping behind him as he walked, his expression set in lines of grim determination. His team were mostly going through the motions and clearing up the administrative debris left behind by the Layton incident but he heard booming laughter and turned to see Ray, Chris, O'Leary and a few others lolling around a desk – and in the centre of this circle of admiration stood SuperMac.

"Ah Gene, there you are. Just about to send out a search party weren't we lads?"

There was an embarrassed series of chuckles until Gene silenced them all with a flinty look of disdain. "I was looking after my family - Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"Quite right," Mac said, still smiling, "must look after the ladies mustn't we? Anyway, I just popped in to let you know the good news."

"Good news?" He looked around incredulously. "What I want to know what the fuck 'appened to Layton!"

Mac schooled his expression into one of concern. "Bad business that. Let's talk in your office Gene."

"Yes. Let's."

Gene took a deep breath as he followed Mac into his own office. It wouldn't do any good to lose his temper and show his hand at this stage. _Cool head Gene, cool head._

"So," Mac said as he leant against Gene's desk. "I heard it all got a bit out of hand last night. Care to explain?"

"Explain?"

"You were the officer in charge Superintendent. I'll be wanting a full report of course but…"

"There's nothing to report. In fact everything was hunky dory when I left – Layton was still alive."

"You were heard to threaten him."

"He kidnapped my wife and child and threatened to kill them!"

"Wife? Didn't realise you were married Hunt."

"As good as makes no difference."

Mac smiled knowingly. "Bound to have affected your judgment though."

"My judgement is just fine ta very much. Layton was alive when he left the scene and I wanna know what the fuck 'appened."

"Apparently he tried to escape. He was considered armed and dangerous and the Trojan commander made a split second decision – the right decision I have to say. I wouldn't have thought you would object to Layton's death Gene? Saves on a messy court case after all."

"He should 'ave been brought to justice. He shot Alex three months ago and then he kidnapped her. I just wanna know why."

Mac stood and walked over to Gene, slapping his arm fraternally. "Things don't always work out the way you want – we both know that. He's dead and won't bother your family again – you should be glad."

"Guess I like things by the book Sir."

"Ah, the jolly old book – you do surprise me Gene." Mac put his hand on the door handle but turned back briefly. "You haven't changed your mind about joining us? Fellow brothers come in useful at a time like this."

"No thanks. I'll manage."

"Have it your way. But you never know when you might need friends Gene. And you do know who your friends are?"

Gene stood facing Mac, his back straight and his hands defiantly in his pockets, a look of barely concealed loathing on his face. "I know exactly who my friends are…Sir."

"Good. Then we understand each other. Oh – give my best wishes to the lovely Ms Drake won't you."

Gene watched with eyes blazing as Mac wended his way through the office, stopping only to exchange handshakes and jokes with a couple of favoured officers. It would seem the lines of battle had been drawn.

He sat behind his desk and opened the bottom draw, extracting a bottle of Scotland's finest and pouring a healthy measure into a glass. He took a swig to steady his nerves.

Ray came bursting through the door. "Guv? Good news eh?"

"What?"

"Mac's just told us about Tony Das – he's been cleared and he's back next week."

It took a moment for the news to sink in but when it did Gene just nodded. "Good. Give us a minute Ray would yer, I just need to make a call."

"Right Guv."

He waited until Ray had closed the door firmly behind him and reached for the phone. He had just started to dial the number he needed when he stopped, slowly put the phone down and rummaged for his mobile instead. He punched a few digits and waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up. When they did finally answer he was curt and to the point.

"Put me through to Commander Freddie Truman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was rudely woken from a deep sleep by the sounds of the front door closing noisily and Gene unmistakably staggering up the stairs.

"Bugger!" he cursed as he tripped on the non-existent carpet.

Before he could let loose with any more invectives or wake up Molly, she leapt from the comforting confines of their bed, picked up the nearest item of clothing and threw it on and then opened the bedroom door.

"Shhhh," she hissed at him.

He looked at her with unfocused eyes. "Wha…?"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom. "I said be quiet – you'll wake Molly." She paid a quick visit to the en-suite bathroom and when she returned Gene was struggling to remove his tie.

"You're drunk," she said, but it was a simple statement rather than an admonition.

"An' you're wearing my shirt." He swayed gently as he reached out to touch her arm. "Looks better on you."

"Tough because it's coming off." She removed the shirt in one swift movement and hung it over one corner of the metal bed frame.

Gene's eyes narrowed and he growled appreciatively.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Come to bed Gene - it's late."

"Can't get this bloody tie off."

"Here – let me." She slapped his hands away and began to un-knot the mangled mess he had somehow made of it. "So," she began gently, "what's upset you – or should that be who?"

"Don' wanna talk about it." He rested his hands on her shoulders as he tried to steady himself.

"Good. Because neither do I – I just want to go to bed."

"Now yer talkin'…."

Alex finally pulled his tie free and pushed Gene gently but firmly until he lost balance and lay sprawled on his back on the bed.

"What the f…" He flailed helplessly on the bed as Alex grabbed one foot.

"This will be quicker if you don't struggle you know."

"Thas whass they all say love," he slurred, while enjoyed the rear view of Alex's arse as she tried to prise off his tan Chelsea boot.

Alex staggered slightly at the boot came off and she turned her attention to his other foot. She felt the pressure of Gene's foot in the small of her back as she straddled his leg and wrestled with the remaining boot. She smirked as Gene's toe massaged the small of her back – in any other circumstances there might have been erotic potential in their position but she doubted whether Gene had it in him at the moment. He certainly seemed too far gone.

Once the boots and socks had gone she turned her attention to his trousers, easily unhooking the buckle and sliding them over his hips.

"Yer very good at that."

"Practice," Alex uttered archly.

Gene lay flat on his back and watched Alex unbutton his shirt. Her brow was knitted in concentration and the tip of her tongue peeked out from between her lips in a way that was impossibly arousing. Gene closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth of her hands as they peeled the shirt from his skin. Unfortunately the room began to spin out of control and he forced his eyes open again, just in time to see Alex walking away.

"Where yer goin'?" He made a grab for her hand.

"To bed – you can manage now."

"Don't go…" He pulled her down onto the bed beside him.

She smiled and shook her head in a combination of frustration and tenderness – she couldn't remember seeing him this drunk for ages and couldn't help worrying about what had brought this on.

"I'm not going anywhere silly." She lay next to him propped up on one elbow and smoothed out strands of his ruffled hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly he grabbed Alex around the waist and pulled her close, his head resting her on her chest as she closed her arms around him. "Can't let him win Alex…won't."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about. "He won't," she soothed, "you'll find a way…we'll find a way."

He looked up at her bleary eyed. "You and me Bols?"

"Exactly." He rested his head on her heart as she stroked his hair and wrapped herself around him. "You and me Gene…always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gene woke hours later it was with a fuzzy head, a full bladder and a huge erection. He winced as he tried to remember the events of the previous evening. Christ – he couldn't remember the last time he'd been that drunk - 1973 probably. He eased himself carefully out of bed, glancing over at Alex who snuffled and then seemed to fall back to sleep. After a quick visit to the bathroom which eased at least one of his problems, he jumped back into bed and still shivering from the chill night air, pulled the duvet closer and willed himself back to sleep.

Alex rolled over and wriggled her way into his arms. "Time is it?" she said sleepily.

"Late…early…go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of her breathing but the touch of her fingers, like silk as they slowly moved up and down his spine, only served to send heat to the areas of his body that didn't really need it. And while he'd like nothing more than to sink himself deep into her body and forget everything, it wasn't really fair on her – he'd already given her enough trouble for one night. And the more he actually thought about it, the more he felt that he simply didn't have the energy to move let alone shag.

Alex moved closer, eyes still closed but hands still wandering, until she finally bumped into something warm and pleasantly hard. With a sleepy smile her hands moved from his nicely rounded buttock and took him in hand, her fingers grasping softly but firmly as she stroked persuasively.

"Trying to conceal evidence Gene?" she whispered huskily.

He groaned as the touch of her hand sent almost overwhelming sensations shooting around his whole body. "S'alright…I'll see to it meself."

"You will not." Alex laughed and her hand began to move quicker, moving from the sensitive tip and travelling the full length of his cock.

"Shit." As much as he was enjoying her attentions a small part of his mind nagged at him like a Billingsgate fishwife. She had already put him to bed and now she was giving him a perfect hand job? Selfish git!

No sooner had he made up his mind to move, than Alex beat him to it, throwing one long lovely leg over his hips and taking him inside her, adjusting her hips until he was fully embedded. He was lost then, lost to her and in her but not giving a damn. She was warm and wet and totally his. They moved together, hips rolling gently, fingers lightly skimming over skin, but no great energy expelled by either. It wasn't passionate or perfect but it was no less real, their bodies pulled to and fro by a naturally instinctive rhythm until Gene finally heard Alex gasp and clench tightly around him. With a few more lazy thrusts he shuddered in release and let his mind go blank.

With no further words needed they reluctantly disentangled. Alex kissed his lips before rolling over until they lay like spoons in a drawer as they both drifted off into a contented and dreamless sleep.

**.. . . . … . .. . .. .to be continued**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay but for all sorts of boring reasons I couldn't seem to get this done. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and comments and I hope you stick with the story - only a couple of more chapters to go.**

* * *

_  
"I'd give all the wealth that years have piled,  
the slow result of life's decay,  
To be once more a little child  
for one bright summer day."_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

**Chapter 21**

Alex lay in the bath tub with her eyes closed, completely and deliciously covered by scented bubbles. She made a deliberate effort to relax totally, but while her body seemed willing to comply, her mind resisted the lure of the lavender aroma and insisted on churning away. She sighed and ran a soapy baby-soft sponge over her body, smiling gently as she ran her hands over her ever-increasing girth. Five months. She was almost five months pregnant now and she couldn't believe how much her life had changed – how all of their lives had changed.

For a start, they were now comfortably settled into their new/old home in Southwark. Oh, there was still a fair bit of work to do on the place until it was exactly how she wanted it, bit in the main they had settled in very easily. Molly loved her new home. She had a bigger bedroom, access to a reasonably sized garden and Southwark Park on the doorstep. Not that it was exactly outdoors weather at the moment- in a few short weeks it would be Christmas and Alex was looking forward to their first Christmas together as a family. Perfect.

She hooked one leg over the edge of the bathtub and stared into one of the many flickering candles strategically placed around the bathroom. Of course, there was one event that she was anticipating even more than Christmas – the wedding. Somehow they had to fit in a wedding and a honeymoon before the festive season could begin in earnest. It was a tight squeeze but she was confident that all of her carefully laid plans would come to pass. Consequently there was only one fly in the ointment of her blissfully planned life and as if on cue there was a gentle tap on the door.

"Bols? You in there?"

She looked balefully at the door for a moment before answering. "No."

There was a moment's silence as Gene digested this conundrum. "Oh."

She closed her eyes again and sank a little deeper under the water. It wasn't Gene who was the problem exactly. She loved him, he loved her and Molly loved them both – what could be more perfect? But Gene's professional life certainly gave her some sleepless nights as she tried to figure out a way to help him. Of course she couldn't help – not really.

Ever since Layton had been shot dead Gene had been figuring out a way to bring Mac down but now two months later Gene was no further forward and Mac was still lording it over his corrupt empire. Even the return of Gene's DI, Tony Das, had provided no help to Gene – if anything it had been a hindrance. Mac had taken the opportunity to remove Gene from the main CID office and into an executive office on the top floor – not far from Mac's own. Not content with removing Gene from his sphere of influence Mac then proceeded to bury Gene in paperwork and red tape and meetings until his head began to spin. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. But her main concern was Gene and how he was reacting. She could see how unhappy he was but she didn't know exactly what to do about it.

There was another discreet tap on the door.

"Alex?"

This time she relented. "You can come in." She turned expectantly towards the door and waited for him to enter.

He came in carrying two wine glasses and then sat down on the loo seat and handed one glass over.

"Blimey, like a bloody Turkish bath in 'ere."

"Oh – and how would you know? And I shouldn't be drinking this."

"Low alcohol crap – well yours is anyway. And you'd be surprised what I know about Turkish baths."

"I bet."

Alex took a sip of the chilled white wine and then grimaced. It was certainly nothing like the real thing but she was determined to give this baby the best start in life – so no alcohol it was. Or not much anyway.

"Have you spoken to Molly?" She knew Gene liked to check up on Molly – especially when she was having a sleepover.

"Yeah. She phoned me earlier – wanted to know if I was still takin' her shopping tomorrow. I said I'd pick 'er up from her mate's house."

"Good. She'll enjoy that – you both will. But try not to spoil her too much."

"You jealous Bols?"

She poked out her tongue. "Don't be ridiculous. I just don't want her taking advantage of you. That's my job."

"Too right. Sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Evan's coming to lunch –remember?"

Gene grimaced.

"I really don't know why you two can't get on."

"You mean apart from the fact he nearly got you killed?"

"Well if I can forgive him surely you can? And besides…."

"I know, I know. If Layton hadn't shot you we would never have met..."

"Well then," she said decisively.

Gene looked mutinously at Alex but knew when he was beaten. "Look, I can't forgive him Alex… but I will try and forget what 'appened. That do yer?"

"For now."

She turned to give her full attention to Gene and was relieved to see that some of the tension that had been in his face earlier in the evening had gone – not completely but she could see that he was definitely not as on edge as he had been. Her eyes discreetly raked him up and down, approving of his casual scruffiness, the dark jogging bottoms and a pale blue denim shirt which was haphazardly buttoned. But best of all was the total lack of self-awareness of his own attractiveness – and that was quite possibly the biggest turn on of all.

Gene seemed to sense the shift in Alex's mood and did a little discreet ogling of his own. He took a sip of wine and then ran his finger slowly along Alex's exposed leg.

"You need a hand in there? I could scrub yer back?"

She laughed. "Wasn't my back I was thinking of actually."

Gene's face creased into a slow smile. "Insatiable woman."

"You complaining?"

"As if – pass the bloody sponge."

He put his glass down and knelt by her side, taking the proffered sponge and contemplating the bounty on offer – it was difficult to know exactly where to start. Decision finally made he took hold of the fingers of one hand and began to soap her fingers, slowly working his way past wrist and elbow until he reached her shoulder.

"You know…."

"Mmmm?" Alex lay back and closed her eyes, becoming increasingly blissed out by the low murmur of his voice and the gentle ministrations of his hands. She shivered as he moved to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling and arousing at the same time.

"Well, if I knew you were gonna be this randy I would have got yer pregnant earlier…much earlier."

She smiled slowly. "Well given that I think you got me pregnant the first time we had sex – I mean real sex as opposed to coma-sex – then I don't really see how. Besides," she opened one eye and looked at him, "I certainly didn't feel like this when I had Molly."

"No?" Gene's voice was soft as he continued to explore the more interesting peaks and valleys of her body.

She closed her eye again. "God no. I think I was sick for about the first five months – a mood killer if ever there was one. Besides I think you've forgotten something."

"What?"

"I was married to a wanker who wanted me to have an abortion." She took a long gulp of her taste-free wine before continuing. "He was disgusted by my body – I could see it in his eyes. Not that I actually wanted to have sex with him by then." Her eyes flickered downwards coming to rest on her bump.

Gene reached for her glass and put it to one side. "Look at me Alex."

Reluctantly she met his eyes and hesitantly smiled as she saw the familiar look of love and desire clearly reflected.

"Your body is beautiful – even more so now." As he spoke his hands moved lightly but possessively over her rounded stomach. "You have no idea what this means…" He paused as he fought to hide the emotion in his voice. He placed his hand deliberately over the peak of her bump, his fingers splaying over her warm, wet skin. "_This_ makes me want you even more. Christ, every time I think about you I get a blood hard on! Any idea what it's like 'aving a permanent erection?"

She giggled as the tension broke. "Not really."

"Bloody painful I can tell you. So…" he leaned closer and kissed her stomach, "…am I coming in or are you coming out?"

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, the first signs of his regular weekend stubble already making an appearance. "I'd better come out – unless you're planning on getting us a bigger bath tub at some point."

Gene's eyes widened as he helped her out of the bath. "Now there's an idea."

Alex gingerly stepped out of the bath, still laughing as Gene wrapped a huge white fluffy towel and scooped her up into his arms.

"You won't be able to do this for much longer," she said, as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Wanna bet? Besides, I thought you liked being carried off?"

"Yes…but only by you."

"Good."

He placed her carefully in the centre of the bed, unable and unwilling to resist as her hands quickly disposed of jogging pants and shirt and he just as quickly peeled back the towel to leave her soft, warm and naked in his arms. There was little, if any need for words at this stage and all Gene wanted to do was hold her in his arms. She felt like no other woman he had known, all soft curves, warm skin and laughter and he was content to kiss and touch and just relish the sensations she sent crashing around his body.

Alex of course was having none of it and refused to be handled like some delicate piece of china. She whispered loving obscenities in his ear, teasing his senses with promises of unending pleasure as her hands worked their magic on his body. He wreaked his own sweet revenge, his hands gentle but demanding, his mouth exploring her body like a dying man searching for water.

He entered her body slowly as they looked into each other's eyes and he heard the hitch in her throat as he pressed forward. Powerless to look away, he fell deeper into her eyes as they moved together, feeling her arms around him, gathering him closer to her, making him whole again. Complete.

Alex shuddered and wrapped her legs tightly around him, tilting her hips slightly and gasping as shards of pleasurable sensation shot through her. She smiled into his eyes and then finally allowed herself to fall, knowing that he would always be there to catch her.

As they both fell back down to earth, Gene rolled to one side until they lay facing each other, arms and legs still entwined. He stroked her face and then kissed her eyelids and then her lips. Alex smiled dreamily and summoned up the effort to speak, even though she could barely string a coherent thought together. But he caught the movement of her lips and placed two fingers on her mouth, shaking his head slightly.

"Shhhh."

He was right, Alex thought as her eyelids began to close and she became dimly aware of the duvet being pulled over her body. Some things really were too good for words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you certainly look like the cat that's got the cream."

Alex spluttered and blushed as Evan's voice finally broke into her distinctly erotic reverie. "Sorry…I was…sorry."

"No need to explain – I do remember what young love is like."

"Hardly young love," she snorted derisively.

"Well whatever it is, it certainly agrees with you. You look positively…."

"Stop! Don't say it."

"Say what?"

Alex fixed him with a meaningful stare. "You were about to say how blooming I look. Honestly if one more person says that, I swear I will…"

Evan laughed. "Well you do. In fact I've never seen you look so well Alex. Pregnancy obviously suits you - at least this time around."

She relented and smiled at him. "Thank you."

They had just finished a companionable lunch and were now sitting having coffee in the lounge. The house was relatively quiet for a change with Gene and Molly absent on their shopping trip.

Evan took a sip from his coffee cup before speaking. "So, you are happy then? With your Mr Hunt?"

She sighed heavily. "I do wish you would call him Gene. He's not such an ogre you know."

"Isn't he?"

"You know he isn't Evan or I wouldn't be here – and neither would Molly."

He paused for a moment before replying. "He's just so different from any man you've shown an interest in before. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I'm not a teenager Evan," she said impatiently. "Besides, perhaps the fact that he is different from anyone I've known is a good thing. I've known him for so long…."

"Only a few months!" he protested.

Alex shook her head. "I've known him all of my life. Trust me Evan – this is the real deal." She had long ago given up trying to explain exactly how and when she had met Gene but sometimes it was frustrating.

He put his hand over hers. "If he makes you happy then I suppose…"

"He does. We make each other happy."

And with that the subject was closed.

"How's Molly bearing up after the whole Layton thing?"

"Surprisingly well. No nightmares or obviously psychological side-effects – she gets a bit clingy at times."

Evans smiled reassuringly. "Surely that's quite normal after an ordeal like that? I imagine she wouldn't want to let you out of her sight."

Alex let out a deep sigh. "No, not with me. Gene."

"I don't understand."

"It's Gene she's become clingy with. She can hardly wait until he comes home and then barely lets him out of her sight. Every conversation its' Gene this and Gene that while I barely get a look in. God help me I think I'm jealous of my own daughter!"

Evan tried not to smile but was unsuccessful.

"It's not funny!" Alex said indignantly.

"Trust me, from where I'm sitting it is."

"Oh you're no help at all." She sat fuming quietly for a few seconds before turning to Evan again. "Thing is, I'm not sure whether I'm jealous about Molly monopolising Gene, or Gene monopolising Molly – either way I lose out."

"I wouldn't worry too much darling. You have to see it from Molly's point of view. Gene swept in and rescued you both from a very dangerous situation like a knight in shining armour – very attractive to young ladies I'm told. It sounds like a bad case of hero worship to me."

"Really?"

"Really. And I wouldn't worry too much about it. Knights in shining armour tend to fall off their steeds quite quickly. I should know."

A flash of comprehension registered on Alex's face. "Was I so bad?"

He squeezed her hand. "No of course not. You were just a typical teenager Alex – I couldn't possibly be your guardian and be a hero at the same time. You had to have something to rebel against and I think I was it. So Gene should enjoy the adulation while he can – it can't possibly last."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the time of year it was a bright sunny day and Molly and her best friend Samantha were sitting outside in the garden of Samantha's house as they waited for Gene to arrive. Molly stifled a yawn as she anxiously checked the text messages on her phone again. She was sure Gene would come – he was always there when she needed him. Sure enough, a few moments later both girls looked down the street as they heard the engine revving and screech of tyres that heralded Gene's arrival.

"He's here," Molly said excitedly, as she jumped up from the seat.

Gene got out of the car and lit up a cigarette as he waited for Molly to emerge.

"Is that your Dad?" Samantha said in hushed tones of admiration.

"Yes. He's a policeman," she said proudly, as they walked down the garden path to meet him.

"He doesn't look like a policeman."

"Duh! Well of course not. He's a special kind of policeman – he's a detective like my mum used to be. And he's off duty of course."

"Oh I see."

Molly waved as they approached the car. "Hi Gene."

Gene stubbed out the cigarette. "You ready then Mols?"

Molly nodded and then turned to wave goodbye to Samantha. "See you at school Sam." She happily buckled herself into the passenger seat as Gene shifted gear and prepared to pull away from the kerb.

"Sam?" Gene queried as they drove away.

"Samantha – only everyone calls her Sam for short. We are still going shopping?"

"Course we are love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later and Gene was under no illusions about his role in the proceedings – head cashier and chief bag carrier. Not that he minded too much of course and nor was he totally surprised – Alex had trained him too well for that. He found a wall to lean against and checked his phone for messages as Molly rummaged amongst the racks of clothes.

"What about this Gene?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly, before belatedly looking up to see Molly waving around a scrap of material that barely qualified for the name of clothing. "No! Jesus Christ yer mother'll kill me if you get that."

"I know," she giggled. "I was just seeing if you're paying attention. What about these?" She held up a smart pair of designer jeans and Gene heaved a sigh of relief. "Very nice love – not very girly though."

"I don't do 'girly'," she said waggling her fingers.

"Probably just as well or else I'd 'ave to give all them boyfriends of yours a good talking to."

Molly pulled a face to register her disgust. "Yuck. I don't have any boyfriends."

He watched as she made her way towards the till. "You will sweetheart, you will."

A short while later it was Molly's turn to sit and wait as Gene studied the complex alchemy between shirt and tie, trying many combinations in the effort to find just the right blend. They had already picked up his newly-tailored wedding suit and Molly had her instructions from Alex as to what Gene could be allowed to buy.

"Not that one!" she said, as Gene's fingers came to rest on a striped orange and black monstrosity.

"Just seein' if you're paying attention," he said, echoing her earlier words. This remark earned him a tongue poked out in defiance.

"Classic white shirt I think Mols?"

She nodded enthusiastically as Gene fell into line with Alex's wish list. "With a silk stripe?"

Gene nodded his agreement and Molly sighed with relief. Just the tie then. She frowned slightly as an attractive sales assistant hovered around Gene, fluttering her eye lashes and leading Gene off towards another rack of ties on display. She quickly followed and just caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Is she your daughter? You don't look old enough," the assistant simpered.

Her laughter made Molly's teeth stand on edge.

"Well I'm 'er step-dad I suppose so yeah she's mine."

"He's getting married to my mum soon," Molly interjected loudly.

"Is he now?" She gave Gene one final look over. "That is a shame." With a regretful shrug of the shoulders she wandered off to serve another customer.

"Come on Mols, help me choose which tie yer mother wants."

"But mum doesn't…."

"Yeah she does. I haven't been a detective for nigh on twenty-five years for nothing yer know. So let's be having you and then we can get some grub."

She rolled her eyes in defeat and then turned her attention to the ties. There were quite a few in the colour she wanted and for a moment she was confused – so many shades of blue. How was she supposed to know which one to get?

"What is it love?"

She opened her mouth and was just about to explain her dilemma when she looked straight into Gene's eyes. Her smiled widened as the answer suddenly came to her. She looked at the ties and then back to his eyes several times before finally making her decision. She picked up one tie and held it against his face before nodding sagely. "This one."

Gene shook his head in bafflement but fell into line. "You sure?"

"Yep, that's the one. Can we have some food now? I'm starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!"

"You like it Mols?"

Molly looked around the café in awe as Gene guided her towards an empty table. "It's fab!"

In truth Molly had never seen anything like it in her short life. It certainly wasn't the sort of place her mum or Evan would ever have thought of entering. She continued to stare open mouthed at the wall-to-wall yellow Formica topped surfaces and garish red seating as Gene perused the menu and chatted with a waiter.

"What is this place?" she said, when she had finally recovered her senses.

"Only the best bloody café in London," Gene replied. Gene looked around as if seeing it anew through Molly's eyes. He'd debated about taking her to one of the many fancy coffee shops and eateries in the West End but he had a sneaking suspicion that she would like this place. It was a throwback to times gone by – maybe that was why Gene felt so comfortable here. It was the sort of place where you could have roast chicken and two veg, or steak and chips with spaghetti washed down with a cup of tea and finished off with peach Melba. In short – it was Gene's sort of place.

The Italian owner was all genuine charm and bonhomie and especially attentive to Molly, promising her an extra special dessert if she had been a good girl. While Molly sighed and raised her eyebrows in typical teenage fashion, Gene could tell that she was impressed. When the food arrived it was hot and tasty and quite definitely not health food in any way, shape or form.

"Good?" Gene asked as he watched Molly wolf down a huge hamburger and chips.

She nodded enthusiastically and swallowed a mouthful of food. "Do you bring mum here?"

Gene shook his head and leaned forward conspiratorially. "This'll be our secret eh?"

Molly grinned and proceeded to demolish her plate of food. As promised, the proprietor produced dessert in the shape of a garish Knickabocker Glory complete with cherry on the top.

"Gene?" Molly said, as she continued to eat.

He recognised the tone of voice and knew he was in for a hard time about something. "Yes love?"

"You know when the baby comes?"

"Yeah?" he said slowly.

"Will you love it more than me?"

For a second Gene was taken aback by the direct honesty of the question. He could tell from her expression that she was genuinely curious and not winding him up.

"What makes you ask that Mols?"

"Well it stands to reason." She licked the spoon clean and stared directly into his face. "The new baby will be yours and I'm not really yours so…"

"Listen here little lady." He took her hand gently as he talked. "As far as I'm concerned you're my daughter. I'm not trying to take over from yer Dad or anything mind but you, me and yer mum…well…we're a family right?"

Molly nodded gravely. "I just don't see how it works. Where do you find the extra love from – for the new baby?"

_Good bloody question_. "I suppose it just grows Molly. That's what yer mum says anyway. She says there's more than enough to go around so I wouldn't worry too much." It sounded inadequate even to his own ears. "Look at it this way, you'll love the baby when it comes won't you?"

"Of course."

"But you'll still love yer mum and me just as much?"

She thought for a second. "Well duh…course I will. And Evan."

"Yeah – him an' all. Nobody gets left out is all I'm saying love – plenty of the stuff to go around…apparently."

"But babies are all cute and cuddly and beautiful – everyone loves them."

"Babies burp, fart, eat and sick-up with regularity Molly – nothing cute about that trust me."

She laughed and finished her dessert, apparently reassured. After Gene had finished his coffee and the bill was paid, Molly leapt up from her seat.

"Ready for more shopping Gene?"

"Give me strength!"

**. . . . . .to be continued**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the great reviews - quite a long chapter here but I hope you enjoy as events (some of them at least) come to a climax**

_

* * *

_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,__  
__How neatly he spreads his claws,__  
__And welcomes little fishes in,__  
__With gently smiling jaws!_

_(Lewis Carroll)_

**Chapter 22**

Gene walked purposefully through the corridors of Bethnal Green nick, barely acknowledging the nods of greeting as he made his way towards CID. Although there were still a number of people about, it was dark and it was Friday night and no one was hanging around unnecessarily. All of which suited Gene just fine as his mind was still buzzing after his meeting with Freddie Truman. They had nothing new on Mac but at least they were ready for whatever tonight's big event threw at them.

He frowned as he carried on walking. It had been his original intention simply to pop back to his own office and pick up some papers he needed for the weekend and then leave pronto; Alex would be expecting him to be home early if they were to make it to the awards bash at the Hilton on time tonight. But somehow his feet seemed to want to take him in the direction of CID before he finally left for the weekend. Habit of a lifetime he supposed.

His mind kept returning to pick over the meaat of his discussions with Freddie. To Gene's great frustration (and to Freddie's) the months of investigation and research had come to nothing so far. Not only could they not pin down Mac but Gene simply couldn't say with any great confidence what would happen at the ceremony tonight. Oh he was reasonably sure that Mac would end up getting shot again – both he and Alex remembered that vividly from the 1982 version of events. But any other details were proving to be elusive and just when he tried to latch onto a stray memory – off it went like a rat up a drainpipe!

Both he and Alex had repeatedly wracked their brains and tried to recall the exact events that led to Mac's shooting but their collective memories were fading quicker by the day. Between them all they had managed to piece together was that Mac had been shot by the brother of one of Mac's accomplices in revenge for the said brother's death at Mac's hands. It was flimsy stuff and not surprisingly Gene could find no-one connected with Mac who might be involved. He hadn't even wanted to mention it to Truman but Alex had insisted – how would he feel if Mac was shot again? He had almost replied 'bloody relieved' but he could see what Alex was getting at. However corrupt Mac was Gene couldn't allow him to be gunned down a second time. Besides, he wanted Mac strung up by his balls and then hung out to dry.

CID was almost deserted when Gene entered through the swing doors - which was what he had more or less expected. No sign of Ray or Chris, although Shaz was at her desk, peering into her PC screen, fingers flying over the keyboard and so totally engrossed that she didn't hear Gene until stood by her desk.

"Working late Shaz?"

"Guv! You didn't 'alf give me a fright."

"Tony's yer Guv now."

Shaz flushed. "Sorry G…I mean Sir. Its just that you've always been my Guv…never had anyone else."

"I know. Times change though eh? Is he in?"

She nodded he head towards the door. "Yeah. He'll be glad to see you – seems a bit…"

"What?"

"Dunno really. Just not himself I suppose."

"Thanks. You should get yerself off now Shaz."

"Yes Guv."

He started walking towards Tony's office door but stopped then turned his head. "And Shaz?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Give Tony a chance eh?"

Shaz looked as though she were about to argue – but then changed her mind. "Yes…Sir."

Gene paused at the threshold of his old office – Tony's office now. He peered through the glass door but it was obvious that Tony hadn't even realised that he was there. His former DI and now acting DCI sat at the desk resting his head on one hand as though he couldn't support its weight. Gene tapped on the glass and then entered.

"Tony."

For a few moments Tony seemed disorientated, blinking his eyes in confusion as he stared at Gene. "Guv?"

"Problems?"

Tony cleared his throat and then began to shuffle some papers. "No more that usual. Didn't expect to see you here. Thought you'd be off getting ready for the big event."

Gene leaned against his old familiar filing cabinet and studied Tony for a few minutes before answering. "Well given that there's a choice between squeezing meself into uniform or standing talking to you…"

Das managed to raise a weary smile. "Don't envy you that. But at least everyone else is in the same boat."

"True. Everything settled down here now?"

Tony shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Not the same without you Guv."

"They givin' you hassle?" Gene nodded his head towards the main CID offices.

"Not really."

Gene sighed in exasperation – it was like trying to get blood out of a bleeding stone! "Err, listen Tony. I just wanted you to know that the team are all behind yer but more to the point so am I. Whatever you want to do, I'll be right behind yer. It's your team now and you need to do things your way."

"Thanks Guv. I really appreciate it."

"I know there's got to be an official process for permanent DCI but I'll back you all the way. You're the best man for the job."

"Am I? Is that what Mac thinks?"

Gene moved closer. "You listen to me Tony. I don't know exactly what went on with that shooting but you were cleared by the disciplinary panel and that's more than good enough for me." Gene looked around at the empty office and then back to Tony. "Listen Tony, not now, but I need to have a chat early next week."

"Oh? What about?"

"About Mac."

"What about him?" Tony said quickly. "I mean I…."

"Not now. I'll explain everything on Monday. It's just I might need yer help with something."

"Anything I can do Guv – you know that."

"Is Mac still here?"

Tony nodded. "He was down here looking for you earlier. He didn't look very happy."

"Great. Just what I need. I'd better head off and get it over with. Have a good weekend Tony. And don't forget what I said. You're gonna make a good DCI – just takes time."

Tony straightened his shoulders and stood up to face Gene. "Thanks Guv…for everything.

He stuck out his hand and Gene eyed it curiously but then took hold and shook it firmly. "See yer. Give my best to the wife." He closed the door and left Tony alone in his office once more.

"Bye Guv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene girded his loins as he stood outside Mac's office and then rapped at the door, entering without waiting for an answer. His nemesis was sitting behind his desk, his face flushed and his expression murderous.

"Where the bloody hell have you been," Mac spat.

"Nice to see you too Sir," Gene said calmly.

"Skiving again I suppose? If you can't hack it, you'd better ship out Hunt."

"Is there any point to this conversation or we just gonna trade insults?" Gene stood defiantly in front of Mac with his hands in his pockets.

"I know what you're up to Hunt and it won't work."

_Shit_. "No?"

"No!" Mac said, his voice growing louder. He picked up a folder from his desk. "You're trying to get your man in as DCI but I'm telling you it won't work."

Gene almost breathed a sigh of relief as he realised Mac was talking about Tony. "If you mean DI Das then I reckon he's a shoo in for DCI isn't he? He did the job for months while I was out of action so…"

"His face doesn't fit."

"Eh?"

"I said his sort of face doesn't fit in around here."

Gene's face creased in genuine puzzlement. "He's from bloody Hackney Marshes! How can his face not fit?"

Mac raised an eyebrow and suddenly Gene understood. "Oh you have got to me kiddin' me. Just 'cos his granddad came from the Punjab…"

"You seem to be implying that I'm racist Superintendent Hunt. No, I'm just saying that he hasn't got the experience…the connections to be a permanent DCI. And then there was that shooting business…" he let the words tail off.

Gene shook his head in disgust. "Tony Das is as good a copper as they come."

"We'll see."

"Is that all Sir, only we've got this bash on tonight and the missus'll be waiting."

Mac stood and began to pace around his office. "Ah yes. How is the lovely Alex?"

"Fine. Great."

"Really?" He sidled up to Gene. "You seem a bit tense Gene – she treating you okay?"

"None of your bloody business." Gene felt his skin crawling and disgust welling up in his throat at the thought of Mac simply thinking about Alex.

"Well, these pregnant ladies can be a bit temperamental can't they? Hormones everywhere, moody as hell I bet. And sex! Well you can probably kiss goodbye to that." He leered suggestively and moved closer. "That why you're cranky Gene? She not putting out then?"

A red mist descended and Gene grabbed Mac and threw him up against the nearest filing cabinet, his hand closing around Mac's throat. "You fucking bastard – don't you dare talk…no, don't you dare even dare think about Alex."

Mac squirmed in Gene's grip but otherwise seemed remarkably unconcerned. "You're finished Hunt," he finally hissed triumphantly. "Assaulting a senior officer? I'll have your badge so bloody quick you won't have time to take a piss."

Gene's eyes narrowed menacingly as his grip on Mac's throat tightened. "Really? In for a penny, in for a pound – maybe I should just finish the job?"

Mac's eyes bulged as Gene applied more pressure to his throat, his hands flailing and grasping at Gene as he struggled. And then just as suddenly it was over as Gene let go.

"I wouldn't dirty my hands," Gene whispered quietly. "You're filthy and you're dirty and a disgrace to the badge and I'm ashamed to be a part of any organisation that's got you in it." He wiped his hands against his clothing as though trying to rid himself of the traces of Mac's corruption. Calmly he turned on his heels and walked towards the door.

"Your finished Hunt!" Mac shouted after him. "I want your badge. Now!"

Gene turned and faced Mac calmly. "You'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning. But as fer me badge…don't hold yer breath."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood in front of the full-length mirror and fussed with her long midnight blue strapless evening dress. Sighing deeply she stood in profile she pushed her belly out, deliberately exaggerating an already impressive bump. This was the first time she'd ever had to dress up whilst being five months pregnant and she was finding it difficult to adjust to the fact that the dress she had chosen accentuated rather than disguised her pregnancy. The gossamer light material both clung and yet gently floated over her belly to the ground, her full breasts supported by another band of silk which crossed over her impressive décolletage and thence over her shoulder.

She allowed her hands to wander over her belly as she watched her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't as if she didn't feel supremely sexy and sensual – she did. Gene saw to that. It was just the thought of waddling into a room full of smartly dressed police officers and their wives that sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine. And is if that wasn't enough to worry about there was Gene's mood to contend with and that the fact that they were in total disagreement about tonight.

She heard him clearing his throat as he entered their bedroom and their eyes met in the mirror.

"You look good Bolly," he said simply.

"Thank you." She studied his reflection in the mirror, long legs encased in the dark blue, almost black material of Met regulation uniform trousers, his pristine white shirt still open at the neck, and a black tie slung around the collar waiting to be tied into place. "You look good too." _Very good._

He said nothing but his eyes said everything she needed to know, darkening with want and flickering over her body appreciatively. He moved closer and stood behind her, their reflections now joined in the mirror as his arms wrapped around her midriff and his lips gently kissed her shoulder and then the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the feelings his touch inspired.

Gene also closed his eyes and continued to rest his head lightly on her shoulder and for a moment entirely succeeding in blocking out the rest of the world – in fact Alex _was_ his world. She was home, rest and refuge; the place where you were understood and welcomed, the place where you gave and received pleasure with no questions or recriminations. He wanted to talk to her endlessly, eat with her, sleep with her and walk along long stretches of sunset beach with her – stupid, soppy things. All the things he had never wanted to do with any other woman and all the things he could never put into words.

He heard the gentle sigh of contentment as it passed from her body straight through his, and for the first time today he felt the tension ease out of his limbs. Her fingers reached up and touched his cheek and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Gene?"

He met her eyes in the mirror as he moved his body even closer to hers, his hips pressing against her deliciously rounded rump. "You know what I'm thinking?" He kissed the side of her neck as his hands began to explore.

Alex laughed seductively as she arched her neck against his kisses. "Well, unless that's a truncheon in your pocket I've a fairly good idea."

He laughed, a short bark of appreciation, and then continued. "I think I'd really like to get into your knickers Ms Drake."

It was Alex's turn to laugh as she turned to face him. "They wouldn't fit you."

"Oh I dunno." His hands wandered over her hips and then cupped firm cheeks. "If your arse gets any bigger I reckon they'll be plenty room."

Alex pouted and then pushed him away. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should never joke about the size of pregnant woman's arse – especially if you want to get your hands on it any time soon?"

"I'm joking love – you know I've always had the highest respect for your arse. The more the merrier in my books." He pulled her back into his arms and whispered into her ear. "Want me to prove it?"

"We haven't got time – remember?" She pulled away and sat down at her dressing table, skilfully retouching already perfect make-up. "Not that I agree with this whole charade."

"It is not a charade." He stood in front of the mirror and began to knot his tie.

"Well I don't know what else you'd call it." She turned around in her seat to face him. "A man could die tonight Gene."

"Nobody is gonna die."

"You don't know that! It's what happened last time so why shouldn't it happen tonight?"

"It won't"

"You are so annoying! All I know is that Mac was shot at the last awards ceremony we went to and I don't see how you can possibly take that risk again." She finished applying powder to her face. "Does he know? Have you told him?"

"Course not! That would defeat the whole bloody object of the evening wouldn't it?" He finished knotting his tie and hunkered down beside the chair she was sitting in. "Everything's under control. Me and Freddie…"

"You explained all of this to him? And he believes you?"

"I wouldn't be doing any of this without his say so. Besides, this is the only way – we've tried everything else and we just can't pin him down."

"So you're going to let him be gunned down in cold blood?"

"What the fuck do you take me for Alex?" Gene took a deep breath and tried to reign in his temper. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of that himself. If Mac was shot surely that would be the answer to all of his problems?

"Well?"

"We don't even know if anyone will show up tonight. It happened in a coma Alex remember? And not everything that happened then has happened now? I might be left looking like a first class idiot if nothing happens."

"But if it does happen?"

"If something does happen, then we're ready this time. Listen, I want Mac taken down but not like that. I want him to be recognised for the dirty, corrupt, dishonest copper that he is. I want him to be put on trial as an example to any other coppers thinking about feathering their own nests. And then I want him to spend the next 15 years in prison with his back permanently against the wall wondering if he dares take a shower."

Her eyes softened slightly in the face of his utter frankness. "All right. I'm just nervous I suppose." Her hand wandered automatically to her belly.

Gene's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "You think I would deliberately put you in danger?"

"No it's not that but…"

"You really think I would put you or our child in danger? You really don't know me at all do you?" He stood abruptly and walked away.

"Then talk to me! Tell me what's happening." She stood and followed him to where he had stopped, wrapping her arms around him. "I just need to know. I need to know that you're not putting your own life at risk."

He turned around and took hold of her shoulders gently. "It's just better that you don't know exactly what's happening tonight – less chance of you giving it away."

"Oh thanks a bunch. Leaving aside the fact that I'm a police officer…."

"On leave…."

"….and a highly trained psychologist. I thought you trusted me?"

"I do Alex. Probably more that I trust anyone else alive. But there's something else you need to know."

"What?" she said warily.

He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground like a guilty schoolboy. "Things sort of came to an 'ead with Mac earlier tonight."

"How?"

"We had a bit of a barney I suppose you'd call it. He questioned my competence; I questioned his manhood and his mother's morals. Standard stuff."

"You had an argument then?"

"Bit more than that. Brute force may have been employed – by me."

"Oh Gene. That's exactly what he wanted."

"You don't need to tell me that. Anyway, top and bottom of it is that I've resigned. Well, it'll be on his desk first thing Monday."

Gene waited for the explosion but when he looked into her face he saw only sympathy and understanding.

"You know that's what he wanted as well – your resignation." She folded him into her arms.

"I know." He let Alex's arms sooth him for a few more minutes. "I just couldn't take it any more love. Dunno what I'm gonna do next though."

"Well," she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Let's just get tonight over with first. Things may work themselves out one way or another."

"And if they don't?"

"If they don't?" She leaned over to kiss his lips before replying. "Then we'll work it out my love. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be right here next to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex took a deep breath to steady her nerves and then took hold of Gene's arm as they began to ascend the grand staircase at the Hilton hotel on Park Lane. The sense of déjà vu was almost unbearable and she had to pause for a moment as a particularly vivid flash of memory almost overwhelmed her. She tried to blink away the image of Mac's shocked face as he fell and the blood…the blood...

"Alex? You okay?"

Gene's voice brought her back to the present day. She nodded. "I'm fine."

"I could take you back home."

"No. I need to be here."

Gene nodded stiffly and they carried on walking upstairs to the grand reception room where there was already a considerable crowd of people milling around. He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Alex. She gulped down a big mouthful to Gene's amusement.

"Steady on love – gonna be a long night."

"Trust me, it's going to take more than one glass to see me through."

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Nothing might happen tonight Alex – could all be just a big mistake."

"We'll see." She took another sip of champagne and forced herself to relax. Whatever else was going on this was also Gene's big night. A Commissioner's Commendation was not to be sniffed at and she couldn't wait to see him collect his award on stage. It was just the rest of the night's possible events that left her feeling uneasy.

"You look gorgeous yer know Bols?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Flattery will get you precisely nowhere."

"Yeah? Worth a try though eh?"

"Mr Hunt?"

They both turned towards the voice and Alex was momentarily stunned by the sheer size of uniformed policeman in front of her. Tall, dark and brooding, he was a proverbial man-mountain. He even loomed over Gene.

"Good lord!" Alex heard herself exclaiming.

"Johnno. Got yer mates with yer?"

"Yes Sir." Johnno nodded his head towards a small group of similarly sized uniformed officers standing nearer the bar. Just waiting for orders."

"Good man."

"Aren't you going to introduce us darling?"

Gene looked at Alex and then to Johnno. "Oh. Right. Alex this is Johnno, otherwise known as Inspector Martin Johnson. Johnno, this is the lady I was telling you about – my wife to be, Alex."

Alex felt her hand engulfed in Johnno's paw like hand. "Pleased to meet you Inspector Johnson."

He shook her hand gently, as if all too aware of his size and power. "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise. I don't think we've met before – can I ask which station you're based at?"

"Twickenham, ma'am."

Alex smiled. "Ah. That would explain it."

Johnno turned towards his comrades and signalled that they should approach.

Gene beamed knowingly as they were surrounded by the pack of uniformed muscle. "Bols, I'd like you to meet some fine upstanding young officers. Johnno – do the necessary."

Johnno took his cue. "Ma'am I'd like to introduce Constables Moody, Lewsey and Wilkinson and Sergeant Vickery."

"Very pleased to meet you all."

"Anything to report Johnno?" Gene enquired.

"Not yet Sir."

"Good man. Well go mingle - you know the plan?"

"Operation Diamond – all under control."

"Excellent."

Gene and Alex watched as they all wandered away, seemingly haphazardly but Alex could see the eye contact going on between them.

"Gene?"

"What?"

"You're up to something. Tell."

"Just pulled in some favours Alex that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"And those strapping young men?"

"They just play a bit of rugby is all," he said innocently. "Anyway, you'd better get used to them 'cos they're on our table for dinner."

"I'll be surprised if there's any dinner left for anyone else after they've finished."

Before Gene could reply another voice hailed them in greeting.

"Alex…Gene!"

"Sir," Gene said formally, as Freddie Truman arrived beside them.

"Cut out the 'sir' crap Gene for Christ's sake. It's supposed to be a celebration. Besides, have you seen the number of uniforms around here? We'll never get started if everyone's 'sir-ing' each other. And how are you Alex?"

She leaned forward for the obligatory air kiss but as always Truman dismissed such airy-fairy notions and gave a sound smacker on the cheek.

"I'm very well Freddie…considering the circumstances."

"Well hopefully the circumstances won't turn out to be what you think. And if they are then let's hope we can stop history repeating itself." He turned to look at Alex and a small frown appeared, creasing his brow. "You know, I always feel that I've known you for ages."

"You have Freddie – or to be more precise, I feel that I've known you for a long time."

He sighed. "Well, you're a well matched pair of fruitcakes that's for sure. Good job I happen to be partial."

Gene was busy peering into the throng and suddenly spotted who he wanted to see. "Fred – look after Alex will yer? Need to talk to someone."

Alex watched Gene go and then turned her attention to Freddie. "Alice not here? Or is it too dangerous?"

"Don't be narky lass – Gene is doing his best. And Alice is here – just in the ladies doing whatever you ladies do."

"Oh. Sorry. I just feel so helpless." She looked around and lowered her voice. "We can't just stand by and watch Mac be killed – can we?"

"No we can't. And we're not Alex. Listen, I don't exactly know what happened while you were both in that coma but something bad from what Gene tells me. But this is the only way to bring Mac down. If his killer shows up tonight, then that same killer could have the vital evidence we need to send Mac down once and for all."

She looked out across the room and spotted Gene talking to a group of fellow officers. She held her breath as she saw Mac approaching.

Freddie put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright lass – they won't kick off in public."

"You heard what happened earlier? Gene has tendered his resignation."

"I know – he told me. Can't say I blame him to be honest." He patted Alex's shoulder. "We'll sort it out one way or another Alex – lets just get tonight over with."

"That's what Gene says." She watched apprehensively as Mac and Gene exchanged words. She could tell that Mac was obviously taunting Gene about something but was relieved when just Gene walked away.

"See. Told you they wouldn't kick off."

Alex smiled tightly and watched as Gene approached. "Everything okay?"

"Super Duper."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a haughty voice announced, "Dinner is served."

"Come on Bolly. They're playing my song."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had to admit that the dinner itself had been highly enjoyable. For an all too brief period, she had even managed to forget why they were here and the potential disaster waiting to strike. Gene and Freddie were the picture of relaxation as they joshed and joked with their rugby playing junior officers. Even Alex was entranced as Johnno and crew told stories of their rugby playing antics against rival stations. The food was delicious and she was starting to feel extremely mellow as Gene leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"How was the food?"

"Lovely." She glanced around the table at her dining companions, who had formed a protective circle around Gene and Alex. "Was this your idea?"

"What?"

"The oversized body guards on our table," she said with a smile.

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to yer Alex – they'd 'ave to get through this lot first."

"My own personal ring of steel - you really are quite sweet sometimes…oooh!"

"What's wrong? Alex?"

The whole table turned towards them as Gene raised his voice in concern. Alex laughed as she noticed the worried looks being exchange by Johnno and his mates.

"Sorry boys – nothing you can do to save me from this I'm afraid. It's just Hunt junior making their presence felt." She placed her hand on her belly and shifted position but winced as another kick connected.

Alice and Freddie Truman smiled indulgently and Alex saw the look that meant a request to touch the bump was in the offing. Not wanting to refuse, but desperate for ownership of her own belly she grabbed Gene's hand and placed it where she had felt the last kick.

Gene held his breath and waited for something to happen, seemingly unconcerned that he had an audience. His patience was rewarded and he smiled with amazement. "That's my boy."

"Or girl," Alex gently reminded him.

"Kick like that – gotta be a boy. Play for Man City with a kick like that."

The whole table joined in the laughter as the lights were dimmed and the assorted worthies took their place on stage. Gene dragged his chair closer to Alex as everyone settled to listen to the inevitable speeches. Perhaps there was a little more interest shown tonight than would be usual; Sir Ian Blair had recently resigned as Commissioner after a spat with Mayor Boris Johnson and tonight the Acting Commissioner, Sir Paul Stephenson, would be handing out the awards.

Freddie leaned forward and spoke sotto voce. "He'll be the next Commissioner mark my words."

"Well he's got no real competition has he?" Gene retorted. "Still, better than Blair at any rate."

Sir Paul obliged them all by saying little of consequence and saying it in as short a time as possible, before turning to the main event. Alex grew increasingly nervous as assorted officers received their awards – perhaps Mac wasn't going to be recognised after all? However all worries were swept aside as Sir Paul began to read the next commendation.

"The next award goes to an officer who I know many if you respect and admire. Recently transferred from the GMP, he has proved a diligent and remarkable leader of men, who inspires respect from all who know him. Detective Superintendent Hunt showed extraordinary courage by putting his own life at risk when one of his subordinates was placed in a life-threatening position. His recovery from a coma and return to active duty has been just as inspiring. I'm pleased to award Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt the next Commissioners Commendation."

The applause that followed was deafening and Alex knew that she had never felt so proud of anyone and so pleased that he was finally being recognised by his peers. Freddie stood up and Alex struggled to join him, leading the applause as Gene collected his award, mumbled a few words to Sir Paul and then returned to his seat.

"Well done Gene," Freddie clapped him on the back.

Alex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you darling."

"Just doing me job," he mumbled, as he sat down again, but Alex could see that he was secretly pleased.

Gene sat back and relaxed for a moment as the ceremony droned on. He discreetly cast furtive glances around the ballroom but everything seemed normal. He could see Mac at the far side of the room, surrounded by his cronies and beaming with bonhomie. By the smarmy look on his face Gene knew that Mac would be called up on stage soon, even though Mac wasn't officially listed as receiving an award. However, Gene still had hopes that Mac's killer wouldn't show this time and that it had all been just a bad dream.

The Acting Commissioner's voice cut into Gene's reverie. "And now for the final commendation of the evening. This is awarded to a man who has given his life to the service of the Metropolitan Police but this particular commendation recognises the courage, diligence and determination during the course of several recent and important investigations. Detective Chief Superintendent Charles Robert Mackintosh."

The room burst into applause and Gene felt Alex take his hand as he watched Mac make his way towards the stage. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Mac held out his hand to Sir Paul. Gene shook away the intrusive images of 1982 and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

Alex's eyes darted around the room but she could see nothing out of the ordinary – just a sea of uniform. Then just out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and her grip on Gene's hand tightened. "Gene!"

Gene turned his head just in time to hear an anguished voice shouting.

"No!"

Gene and Truman were immediately up and away and Alex was just as quickly encircled by her beefy dinner companions. She turned her head to see a commotion in the far corner of the room but so far no gunshot. She watched helplessly as Gene rushed towards the mass of officers who had surrounded one particular table. Meanwhile, Truman had made his way to the stage where Sir Paul and SuperMac looked bemused.

"Problem Freddie?" Sir Paul asked mildly.

"Nothing we can't handle Sir. May I?" he gestured towards the microphone.

Sir Paul nodded his assent.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Ladies and Gentlemen please!" The room quietened and they all looked expectantly towards him.

"I apologise for the unexpected interruption to planned events but I can assure you that everything is now under control." He looked towards the back of the room where a shrouded figure was now being hustled towards the exit. "Superintendent Hunt?"

"All under control Sir."

Freddie nodded with satisfaction and turned to Sir Paul. "Apologies Sir Paul."

"My office first thing Monday if you don't mind Commander Truman."

"Course Sir."

Freddie returned to the table where Alex was still surrounded by her protectors. "All right lads – you can stand down now. With me Alex if you please." They hurried out of the ballroom as the event continued without them.

"Where's Gene?"

"He won't be far but I knew you wouldn't rest until you saw for yourself." He collared a passing waiter. "See a group of policeman passing this way lad?"

"Yes Sir," he pointed down the corridor. "Just gone into the Wellington Suite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Wellington Suite, Gene looked on with amazement as Mac's putative assailant was revealed.

"Tony!"

"Guv," he said blankly.

"I don't understand – what the fuck are you playing at?" Gene turned to one of the police officers holding Tony. "There's no mistake?"

"No Sir. I was on the same table as DI Das here. He pointed a loaded weapon at the stage."

"Where is it now – the weapon?"

"It's been made safe Sir."

Gene turned back to his errant DI. "Was it you Tony? Are they telling the truth?"

"Yes Guv. I just…I just couldn't stand it any more."

"We should get him out of here Sir," one of the officers said. "We need to do a proper interview."

"And we will. Just gimme five minutes will yer? He's my DI."

The man nodded slowly and then reluctantly moved away to allow Gene some privacy.

"What 'appened Tony?"

Tony looked up sharply. "What do you think happened Guv? Mac happened that's what." He held his head in his hands as he began to talk. "It was after the botched drugs raid – the one that landed you in a coma. He was really good you know? Understanding. Said it wasn't my fault that it all went wrong…."

"Well of course it wasn't!"

Tony ignored Gene's outburst. "Said he'd look after me. Made me acting DCI while you were in a coma. He said…" he tailed off as he raised his eyes to look at Gene.

"Go on."

"Said if you died…then I'd be a dead cert for promotion."

"Charmed I'm sure," Gene muttered.

"He said that even if you didn't actually die you were up for promotion anyway, so I'd better do as I was told. So I did."

Gene shook his head as he desperately tried to make sense of it all. "But why? You would 'ave got promotion anyway – you were always good enough."

"I wanted to fit in Guv – I _needed_ to fit in…to belong. You'd think that in this day and age being Asian wouldn't make a difference – but it does Guv. Trust me. Anyway, Mac said he would make things easier, introduce me to the right people – if only I'd do a couple of things for him. Look the other way. Lose a file. Frame a suspect. He said he'd get me into the Masons."

"And you believed him?"

"I wanted to believe him so much – you don't realise what it's like on the outside. You weren't there!"

"What 'appened next? What about that shooting you were involved in?"

Tony laughed bitterly. "I started to have second thoughts – well more than second thoughts actually. When you finally woke up from your coma I knew I'd be able to talk to you – that you would help. So I started to defy Mac. Told him that I didn't want any part of his crooked schemes. I told him I was gonna tell you all about it."

"And what did he say?"

"He just laughed in my face. And then a few days later, that's when the shooting happened and I found myself in the frame. Mac arranged it all."

"Can you prove it?"

Tony shook his head. "No. But I can prove the other stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Names, dates, bank details. I've got in all on computer. It's not just Mac – he's got a whole network of people who do him 'favours'."

"Will it 'old up in court."

Tony looked him straight in the eye. "Yes Guv."

"Then why this Tony? You were gonna kill him tonight weren't yer?"

He nodded slowly. "Couldn't see the way out. No, more than that. I wanted revenge Guv. He ruined my life and prison is too good for him. I'm only sorry that I didn't finish what I started."

"Gene?"

He turned around to see Alex and Truman waiting for him. He turned to the patiently waiting officer. "You can take him away now. Make sure nothing 'appens to 'him okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Gene watched sadly as Tony was led away in cuffs.

"Bad business all around Gene," Freddie said.

"Yes Sir."

Freddie nodded understandingly. "We'll talk tomorrow." He walked smartly away leaving Gene and Alex alone.

"I'm sorry," Alex said as she approached him, "you really liked him."

"I trusted him Alex. I should have seen something. Done something. Now his life's in ruins."

"Because of Mac – not you."

"Yeah. Suppose."

"And have you got Mac now?"

Gene nodded. "Looks like it. Tony says he's got evidence and I believe him."

"And Mac's still alive. How did you manage that by the way?"

"We had an armed man on each table looking for the first sign of trouble. Took a bit of arranging I can tell you."

"But it worked – that's the main thing."

"Is it?" He looked at her almost imploringly.

"Yes. You're a good man Gene Hunt. You know you did the right thing tonight." She wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer. After a while he spoke.

"Take me home Alex."

"Gene?"

"I swear to God if I see another bent copper I might just lose it. Take me home."

Silently she took his hand and led him away.

**.. . . . . . . .. . . . to be continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here it is – the final chapter. I really want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourite this story and in fact any of my other stories. I couldn't have managed without your encouragement and comments. **

**Hope you enjoy….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 23**

Gene gradually surfaced from a vaguely disturbed nights sleep and glanced at the bedside clock. As he had more or less expected it was still early, his body clock obligingly waking him up at his normal workday time. At least today he didn't have to haul his sorry arse into work – in fact he wasn't due in work for another couple of weeks and his body consequently relaxed in that knowledge. Didn't mean he had to get out of bed though! It was dark and cold outside and snug and warm in bed and the only sound he could hear was Alex breathing quietly next to him.

As he lay on his back contemplating nothing in particular, his mind automatically began to review the events of the past week. So much had happened that it was hard to believe that only seven short days had passed since the cataclysmic events at the Hilton. He still found it almost impossible to beleive that Tony Das had not only been a corrupt copper but had then planned to shoot Mac down in cold blood. Gene still felt some responsibility even though logically there was nothing he could have done. This sort of thing only happened in the past surely? Not in the here and now, not in the modern, bright and shiny 21st century world of policing? Gene had finally been forced to confront his demons and admit that modern policing was still not as squeaky clean as it should be.

He turned his head as Alex mumbled in her sleep, and watched her face as she continued to dream on, blissfully unaware that her sleeping companion was alert and watchful. He gently moved a stray lock of hair from her face but was careful not to wake her. She had been the one saving grace in this whole thing. If she hadn't been by his side, he dreaded to think what state he might have got himself into. Not only had she been by his side on a personal level but she had also been drafted in to help with the psychological aspects of the case. Truman wanted the best profiler the Met had on its books – and that was Alex. She had been only too eager to help even though initially Gene had not been in favour. However he now recognised that his objections had been purely personal. Logically there was no reason why Alex shouldn't help in this investigation and she would report directly to Truman for the next couple of months. Not only would she be helpful in steering the corruption investigation in the right direction, targeting the most likely offenders and possible future offenders, she had helped Gene enormously in preparing to interview SuperMac.

He scowled in the darkness as he contemplated his former superior officer. Although the initial plan had been to wait and see exactly what evidence Tony Das could provide before confronting Mac, he had been uncharacteristically stupid and had attempted to do a runner. Luckily Truman had been on the ball and Mac had been under surveillance, meaning that he was caught trying to leave the country at Heathrow, passport in hand, on the day after the Hilton fiasco. That admission of guilt along with Tony's damning evidence meant that it wasn't long until Gene was able to charge Mac with misconduct in public office, perverting the course of justice, fraud, embezzlement and anything else that Gene could think of including not having a television licence! Oh yes, Mac would certainly be enjoying a long stay courtesy at a correctional facility courtesy of Her Majesty in the not too distant future.

Alex sighed and rolled over and into Gene's arms. "I can hear you thinking," she said sleepily.

"Witchy woman," he muttered affectionately as he kissed the top of her head.

She kissed his chest and then snuggled closer, arms and legs entwining as she greedily sought the warmth of his body. "You should let it rest sweetheart – at least for now."

"I will," he promised. "I'll try anyway."

She smiled and looked up into his clear blue eyes. "Guess I'll have to think of new and exciting ways to keep you distracted in the next couple of weeks then?"

"Now that sounds like a very good plan." His hands slowly wandered over her body, delighting in the newly formed curves and delicious bounty he discovered. He kissed her slowly, lingeringly, their tongues curling and twining together until a strange sound disturbed them.

"Was that your stomach or mine?" he said looking down at the offending areas.

Alex laughed as she patted her stomach. "Mine I think. I always seem to be hungry these days."

"I could make you some breakfast – sausage and eggs?"

She smiled seductively as she ran one finger down his chest. "There's only one sausage I want Mr Hunt, so you'd better start sizzling."

He laughed at her cheek but then moved in to start nibbling at the side of her neck. "I'd better turn the heat up then hadn't I love?"

Alex lay back and relaxed as his deft fingers began to explore. "Mmmm, yes please."

Gene's eyes darkened as he gazed at her body in the morning half-light. Lush, beautiful, curvaceous – and all his. There were so many attractions that he didn't know where to start, although inevitably his attention was drawn to her now magnificently ample breasts. He made himself comfortable as his fingers danced over the ripe fullness and cupping them in his hands.

"More than a handful?" Alex giggled.

"Yeah – but what a handful," he sighed. "No waste there love." He was profoundly grateful for Mother Nature's blessings, and even if said blessings weren't exactly meant for him, then at least Alex was very generous and sharing. The baby could always have them later.

Alex gasped as his tongue flicked over one swollen nipple, shards of pleasure rippling like an aftershock through her body. It didn't really take much to get her going these days and Gene was an expert at pressing all of the right buttons. She moaned appreciatively as he lavished attention on her breasts, squeezing gently, stroking one breast as his mouth latched onto the other, his tongue swirling around and driving her onwards and upwards towards ecstasy.

"Oh god….yes…so good…"

He slowly kissed his way down her silken belly – and there was a lot more belly to kiss these days. He didn't mind – more the merrier in fact. He loved the plump roundness of her body and the fact that she was carrying his child only made him want her more.

"'ello baby," he whispered to her stomach.

"Are you talking to our baby?" she said in amazement.

"Yeah? Just as I was passing – seemed polite."

"You really are a very strange man Gene Hunt."

"I know. But you love me right?"

"Yes. I do. Now can you please carry on with what you were doing?"

"Patience woman, patience. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Here I think."

She gasped as his fingers brushed against the intimate curls of hair between her legs and almost went rigid with pleasure as his tongue swiftly followed.

"Ohhhhhh." She clung onto the bed for dear life as his tongue continued to do unspeakably pleasurable things to her body. He lapped at her core, his tongue darting into her body and out and then swirling around the moist heat at her centre.

"Please….oh please…" She pounded the mattress with her hands in frustration as he continued to tease, holding her still as he worked her into a state of acute pleasure. "Gene I swear to god if you don't fuck me now…."

"Temper, temper! Course I'll fuck yer – only had to ask." Truth be told he could hardly hold on much longer himself and what with her turning the air blue – something about her swearing in that posh voice of hers always drove him crazy.

"Oooh – you are so…" she tailed off in annoyance.

"Handsome? Virile? Manly?"

"Well I was going to say annoyingly frustrating and…" she stopped and then groaned as he slowly entered her body. "…big…so big." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he drew her closer, adjusting position to accommodate the baby bump.

He began to move, slowly at first, ever mindful of the child they had created sitting between them. But gradually the movements became quicker, the gasps louder, the thrusts stronger and stronger as passion began to overtake them both. Gene watched Alex through glazed eyes, his body reacting instinctively to the sight of hers as it shook with the force of their lovemaking. He reached on hand towards her, touching her cheek with tenderness and then slowly tracing a line down her body, reaching the warmth between her legs and with a few deft strokes sending her over the edge into oblivion. Even as he felt her body contract around his, his strokes became more erratic until he finally gave up the fight, flooding into her again and again before slumping exhausted onto the mattress beside her.

Alex recovered first and slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "That was wonderful."

"Mmmm," he agreed. After a few more minutes, he recovered sufficiently to speak. "I could lie here all day," he said, his fingers absentmindedly stroking her arm.

Alex sat up and grinned at him. "Actually, you can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because my sweet, we're getting married today."

Gene watched in confusion as she got out of bed, struggled into her dressing gown and left the bedroom. Then it clicked.

"Shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going Gene?"

"We are gonna get married Mols. Well, me and yer mam are anyway."

Molly sighed. "Yes but this isn't the way."

"Yes Gene," Alex pitched in, as all three sat in the back of the hired Bentley, "where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise. Given that you've done most of the organising Bols, I just wanted to give you a surprise."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Yes but you do that most days."

Molly coughed loudly. "Excuse me – children present."

"Sorry darlin'." Gene beamed and ruffled Molly's hair. "And can I say how beautiful you two ladies are looking today?"

Molly blushed appreciatively, smoothed the skirt of her sapphire blue velvet dress and then continued to look out of the window as they crossed Tower Bridge.

Alex smiled as she felt tiny butterflies of excitement fluttering around her stomach. She was glad that she and Gene had decided to eschew the more traditional wedding day arrangement of making their way separately to the venue. After all they were both grown ups and living in the same house so there was absolutely no need. It also meant that they could arrive as a family, all three of them. Or three and half if you counted Junior.

"Here we are," Gene said brightly, as they car came to a halt.

Alex stepped out of the vehicle and looked around hesitantly. "Gene? Why exactly are we at Tower Bridge Pier?"

"Because we are going on a little boat ride. Would you like that Molly?"

"Will it go really fast?"

"Fast as yer like."

Molly ran off in front as Gene took Alex's arm and guided her towards their destination. They finally came to a halt on the private pier and Alex's mouth dropped open as she saw the speedboat bedecked in wedding ribbons.

"You've got to be kidding…haven't you?"

"Nope!"

"But…but…I'm wearing a wedding dress!"

"Oh stop whinging. You've got a great big bloody cloak on."

"…and I'm five months pregnant."

Gene held her hand as she climbed aboard the speedboat.

"The baby'll love it." Gene jumped in and sat next to Alex and Molly. "Ready when you are mate."

"Put your hood up Mols," Alex said quickly as the driver revved the engine. She did the same and then turned to Gene. "I'm only surprised you're not driving the damn thing."

"Don't be silly love – 'aven't got a license."

Molly squealed with excitement as they pulled away from the pier and negotiated their way onto the open river. The excitement was infectious and as the boat speeded up the river towards Greenwich, Alex couldn't help but smile. It was certainly one way of arriving for your wedding in style. In what seemed a very short time later, they pitched up at Greenwich Pier only slightly more bedraggled then when they had started.

"Can we do it again Gene?" Molly said as he helped her out of the boat.

"Maybe not today Mols. Definitely later on though."

"Can I come too? Or is this a father and daughter thing?" Alex said, as Gene took her arm and carefully assisted her onto dry land.

"Course yer can come. Although might be worth waiting until the baby's born eh? Don't want to give 'im too much of a shock."

"Well it's one way to induce labour I suppose."

Gene's face went white. "Christ yer not…"

Alex laughed. "No I'm not – you should see your face though."

"I could go off you."

"I do hope not – we're getting married in fifteen minutes."

They all hopped into the waiting car and after a short drive pulled up outside The Trafalgar Tavern.

"You know Bols, when you said we were getting hitched in a pub I didn't really believe you."

"Well I had to find some way of enticing you here."

"All you 'ad to do was flash yer knickers love – I would 'ave been 'ere like a shot."

"Gene! What on earth have you been doing to that poor woman? Dragging her up the Thames in a speedboat in her condition?"

They both turned to see Lilly swooping towards them, with Evan not far behind.

"Hello mam."

"Never mind 'hello mam' – that won't cut any ice if Alex suddenly goes into labour."

"Its fine Lilly…honestly," Alex said, "quite exhilarating really. Is everyone inside?"

"Everything's under control Alex," Evan volunteered. "Lilly has got them all doing her bidding."

"I can imagine," Gene muttered.

"Less of that cheek young man – just 'cos its your wedding day."

They all walked together into the impressive old Victorian tavern – Gene took Lilly's arm, Alex took Evan's and Molly skipped on ahead.

Lilly squeezed Gene's arm. "You know I never thought I'd see the day."

"What? You were there for me last wedding weren't yer?"

Lilly nodded. "But it wasn't the same was it?"

Gene nodded slowly. He knew exactly what she meant.

They were led into a small room where the registrar went through the preliminaries – Evan and Lilly remaining in their role as witnesses. Finally the paperwork was completed and they could proceed with the ceremony. But before they left to go to ante-room where the ceremony would be held, Gene took Lilly to one side.

"Can you just give us a couple of minutes alone – take Molly."

She patted his arm as tears threatened. "Take all the time you need love."

Finally they were left alone. Gene took a deep breath as Alex stood before him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"More than okay." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently but thoroughly. "I just wanted to say that I love you Alex. This day means more to me than you'll probably ever know."

The declaration caught Alex slightly by surprise and tears began to gather in her eyes. "And you have no idea how much you mean to me my darling. I love you so much. Now. Forever. In whatever decade you prefer." She leaned forward to kiss him and was once again enveloped in the warmth and security that he seemed to embody.

"Right. Shall we get this show on the road then Bols?"

She nodded and then picked up her bouquet of cream roses and blue forget-me-nots. They walked towards the door together until Alex suddenly stopped.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Help me off with this cloak."

"You sure? Might be a bit nippy?"

"No point in having a wedding dress if people can't see it."

"True." Gene pulled at the ties at her neck and watched in awe as the cloak fell away.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Gene was momentarily lost for words. "It's…it's…"

"Gorgeous?" she supplied.

"Breathtaking," he said as he stood back to admire the view. In truth it was actually a very simple dress, but its very simplicity allowed Alex to shine. Layer upon layer of chiffon had been fashioned into a simple Grecian styled dress, adorned around the bust line with beading that then formed a thin halter-neck strap. She looked beautiful and stunningly pregnant.

Alex saw the admiration in his eyes and knew that the dress had done the job she wanted. "Shall we make it legal then Gene?"

"Oh yeah!"

Gene took her arm and led her through the doors to the waiting guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scant thirty minutes later and Gene and Alex were officially man and wife. Again. They were both beaming uncontrollably when the registrar made his pronouncement and they exchanged a kiss to the encouraging cheers of assembled guests. As Gene led Alex through the impressive oak panelled doors that led to the Nelson Banqueting room, she felt a huge sense of relief that everything had gone to plan and that the rest of the evening could be devoted to simply enjoying themselves.

The room where they were holding the reception was warm and inviting against the now cold, dark evening. There were candles everywhere lending a shimmering magic to the seasonal hues of gold and white. A magnificent chandelier cast its warm glow over the proceedings as guests began to pour into the room. Even Gene was suitably impressed.

"Not bad for a pub," he declared.

Soon the celebration was in full swing and the champagne flowing as Gene and Alex circulated amongst the guests. Most of CID was here of course along with Freddie and Alice Truman and selected guests from Alex's former workplace at Scotland Yard. They mingled easily enough together apart from the somewhat inevitable jibes between CID and the Yard.

Alex was somewhat relieved when dinner was announced – not only was she positively starving but it was also a welcome opportunity to take the weight off her feet. The guests tucked into a hearty and unpretentious meal of leek and potato soup, followed by sausage and mash and rounded off with a choice of chocolate or lemon tart. Coffee was accompanied by individual creamy cup cakes as a replacement for the more traditional wedding cake.

"Well Bolly," Gene said as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and stretched out his legs, "this has to be the best wedding I've ever been to."

"I should hope so too," she said laughingly.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I mean it Alex. I know I 'aven't been much help in arranging all this. You did a great job."

"I just wanted everyone to have a good time."

"Well if I know this lot, they probably will. A very good time."

"Well they can't start having a good time yet."

"Why not?" he said, lifting another glass of champagne to his lips.

"First dance?"

"Bugger. I'd forgotten about that."

"Please tell me that you didn't forget to sort the music?"

"Ladies and Gentleman. The happy couple will take to the floor for the first dance of the evening. Gene and Alex."

As the announcement faded, Gene took Alex by the hand and led her onto the otherwise empty dance floor. At this point Gene had to admit to feeling a distinct lump in the pit of his stomach that wasn't the sausage and mash he had just eaten. For one, he hated dancing and dancing in public was probably last on his list of things to do. And for another, he had no idea if Alex would like the song he had eventually settled on. They didn't have a song that defined their relationship. Nothing from the past or present that had an emotional resonance or happy memory attached. Still, she had given him the job of finding one and after and extensive search through his record collection he had finally found one that seemed appropriate.

They stood facing each other and Gene slowly took hold of her hand and placed his arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"I have no idea what's coming next," she admitted.

"Good."

The unmistakable sound of a soft rock acoustic guitar filled the room quickly followed by the distinctive voice of David Gates_; 'Hey have you ever tried, really reaching out for the other side, I may be climbing on rainbows, but baby here goes…"_

"I know this song," Alex whispered, as she pressed closer to Gene. "It's lovely."

"Shush. Just dance – and listen."

The whole world seemed to fall away as they swayed in time to the music – not elegantly, but meaningfully, as the music washed over them and took them away to another place. Lilly and Evan smiled as they watched, Lilly discreetly dabbing a tear away as the song reached its conclusion.

'_Dreams they're for those who sleep, life is for us to keep, and if I chose the one I'd like to help me through, I'd like to make it with you…'_

As the music ended, Gene and Alex reluctantly came to halt still wrapped in each others arms.

"Can't we tell everyone to go home now?" Gene whispered.

"Much as I'd like that, I think some people have come to party." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Thank you. That was beautiful."

He nodded and for a moment didn't trust himself to speak. But then the lighting dimmed, the disco lights began to swirl and the sound of Dexy's Midnight Runners filled the air. Alex raised her eyes to the ceiling as the somewhat inevitable strains of 'Geno' filled the air.

Gene grinned as the cheers from CID, led by Chris and Ray filled the air. "Come on then wifey. Best get you off the dance floor before you get trampled in the rush." And before she could protest he swooped down and picked her up in his arms, staggering towards their table to the sounds of raucous comments and renewed cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later and Alex had retired defeated from the dance floor and made herself comfortable on Gene's willing lap as they watched the antics of the their guests. She laughed as she watched Chris and Shaz dancing with Molly, and Ray trying his luck with a bumptious redhead.

"Some thing's never change."

"Eh?" Gene peered onto the dance floor. "Oi Carling! If yer gonna perform a strip search then do it your own time!"

Ray made a discreet but rude gesture and Gene cracked up laughing. "Nah. He hasn't changed much."

"Is he okay – about Mac I mean?"

"He'll live." He took a swing of champagne. "I admit he took it harder than most mind. But he'll come through." He kissed her bare shoulder. "You okay _wife_?"

She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm very well indeed _husband_." Even as she said the words she realised that somehow it didn't seem at all strange to be calling him 'husband'. In fact it seemed absolutely perfect. Even so she couldn't help stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit. It's been a long day." She rested her hand on her belly.

Gene placed his hand over hers. "We'll go in a bit."

"Hmmmm," she agreed distractedly. She was too busy watching the couples on the dance floor as the music changed from a lively 70's disco tune to something a little bit more relaxing. She watched with interest as Evan and Lilly took to the dance floor together. Alex couldn't help thinking how well matched they were. Lilly threw back her head and laughed at something Evan had said, while Evan in turn smiled into her eyes.

"So that's how the wind blows."

"What are you on about Mrs Fruitbat?"

She pointed to Lilly and Evan as they seamlessly moved around the dance floor in each other's arms. "I think they're very suited. Don't you?"

Gene stiffened as he caught sight of them. "Don't you start matchmaking Bolly."

"I don't think I have to."

He pouted indignantly. "That's my mother he's dancing with!"

"I know," Alex laughed. "And that's my godfather. Isn't it lovely?"

"Not so sure about that." He watched intently and then took another healthy slug of champagne. "I might have to ask 'im what his intentions are."

"I'm sure his only intention is to make Lilly happy. Besides, I'm sure she can look after herself."

"Yeah." Gene agreed finally. "She's a tough old bird."

"Well then. They should grab whatever happiness comes along shouldn't they?"

He tightened his arms around Alex. "With both hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex looked out of the window as their plane flew high above the clouds and onto warmer and hopefully sunnier climes. The London they had left behind had been wrapped in a typical grey and chilly cloak and Alex was looking forward to a little rest and relaxation in the Spanish sunshine. After a perfect wedding and reception and much to her surprise, Gene had whisked her off to spend the night at The Grosvenor House hotel – although she had felt slightly guilty as she had been unable to keep her eyes open for very long. Not exactly the traditional start to the honeymoon! Still, the long sleep in the extremely comfortable bed had obviously done the trick as they had spent their first morning a married couple giggling under the bedcovers and having an very good time indeed.

"What you smiling at?"

She turned to face him. "Just thinking about this morning actually."

"Yeah, that breakfast was pretty good."

She punched him playfully. "You know what I mean"

His lips gradually formed into a teasing smile. "Oh that. You mean the pre-breakfast entertainment? Yeah. That was pretty good."

"_Very_ good actually. I hope you know that I expect that sort of treatment every day on our honeymoon."

"Blimey! I'd better start building up me strength then."

"Absolutely." She sighed with contentment and rested her hand on Gene's arm. "It was good of Lilly to let us have her villa for the honeymoon. Any idea what it's like?"

"Not really. Seen a couple of pictures and it looks okay." He turned to look at Alex and instantly noted the slight worried expressed on her face. "She'll be alright you know?"

"Will she?"

"Course she will. Molly's a tough kid – just like her mam. Besides it's only for a week and then Lilly will bring her out to Spain for the second week."

"Actually it was Lilly that I was worried about."

"Mam? She'll be fine love – trust me. Her and Mols get on like a house on fire. Lilly's found someone to spoil and Molly loves being spoiled – match made in heaven!"

Alex laughed. "I'm sure you're right."

"Trust me. I am. So it's just you, me and Junior for a whole week. I know I'm lookin' forward to it."

"So am I. And do you know what the best thing is?"

"No. What?"

"The best thing is that I finally get to go on holiday with you after all these years."

"Eh?"

"Well it only took 26 years Gene – but I finally got my honeymoon."

Gene raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "Good job I love you Mrs Hunt. Now move yourself over here and give yer husband a kiss."

"Your wish is my command."

And as they kissed the aeroplane soared through the azure sky towards their new life.

_"In__ a Wonderland they lie, __Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:  
__Ever__ drifting down the stream  
Lingering in the golden gleam.  
Life, what is it but a dream?"_

_(Through the Looking Glass, Lewis Carroll)_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

….but not quite. There will be a small epilogue to this story - a little glimpse into what happened next for Gene and Alex.


	24. Epilogue

**This is it – the absolutely final instalment of Rage Against Time. The epilogue is longer that I thought it would be but as always I just got carried away with the story. Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

"Mummy, Mummy. Molly say's I'm a baby!"

"Hmm?" Alex looked up from her book as her youngest daughter came skittering across the sun terrace to where she was lying on a lounger. "What is it darling?"

"Molly says I'm a baby!" she repeated indignantly.

"Well she is a baby," Molly countered before plugging herself back into her music.

"Am not! Not any more. Mummy?"

Alex reluctantly put her book to one side and turned her attention to the insistent little girl tugging at her arm. She smiled and brushed her daughter's wayward dark curls to one side. "Lola I think…"

"Not Lola," the little girl said as she stamped her foot, "am Weesa!"

"Weesa?" Alex thought for a moment and then the penny dropped. "Ah Louisa." Louisa was certainly her given name although almost from the day she was born a little over four years ago she'd been called Lola by just about everyone.

"That's what I said – Weesa!" She pouted and just for a moment took on a startling resemblance to her father. She scrambled onto the sun lounger next to Alex.

Alex ruffled her hair. "Well _Louisa_ I think that you're getting to be a very grown up little girl indeed."

Lola preened and stuck her tongue out at Molly. "See! Mummy says I'm a big girl now." Triumphant she leapt up and ran towards the interior of the white-washed villa.

"Where are you going?"

"Want to see the puppy."

Alex started to heave herself upright but was interrupted by Evan.

"It's alright – I'll see what she's up to. I was going to get a drink anyway."

Alex smiled gratefully as she watched him go but she got up anyway and clutching a bottle of sun lotion as an excuse, went over to where Molly was stretched out catching the sun's rays.

"Make sure you don't burn Mols."

Molly opened her eyes reluctantly. "I'm not a kid."

Alex sighed deeply. There seemed to be a theme developing amongst her daughters today. "Yes I know." She sat down next to Molly on the lounger. "I'll put some on your back and then you can toast for as long as you like. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Molly humphed loudly but then rolled over and submitted gratefully as Alex began to cover her in Factor 20.

"You shouldn't tease Lola so much," Alex said gently.

"Well she _is_ a baby."

"And you're a grand old lady of 16 so give her a break." On getting no reply Alex continued to apply sun lotion. "Are you still sulking over Sebastian?"

"His name is Seb. And I'm not sulking."

Alex's lips twitched in amusement. "Of course not."

Molly turned her head. "I'm not. But I still don't see why he couldn't come on holiday with us?"

"Because…"

Molly interrupted. "…because Gene said so I suppose."

"Yes because Gene said so. And on this occasion I happen to agree with him."

"Mum!" She abruptly sat up and faced Alex.

"Listen sweetheart I know it's difficult and you're almost an adult now but that's exactly why this holiday together is so important."

"I don't get it."

"This might be one of the last chances we get to do this – just us as a family. Next year you might decide you don't want to come – you might want to go off with friends for the summer. Or maybe, just maybe, you can bring a friend here. But after all we've been through I just think being together as a family is important."

"Suppose," Molly agreed reluctantly. "But it's not like me and Seb are having sex or anything!"

Alex's eyes widened. "I'm very glad to hear it. Just don't mention sex in front of Gene will you or you may never see the light of day again."

They both laughed and Alex put her arm around Molly. "Why don't we invite Seb to dinner when we get back? I'd love to meet him properly."

"What about Gene?"

"He'll be fine and it will give him a chance to see that he hasn't got anything to worry about."

"Thanks mum." She kissed Alex on the cheek. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to work on the tan."

"Okay. I know when I'm not wanted." She turned on her heels and started to walk towards the house. "Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't give Gene too much of a hard time. He does love you, you know."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex retreated to the cool interior of the villa and poured a cold drink for herself before standing at the terrace doors to contemplate her growing family. Molly had settled down to sunbathe, Lola was busy chasing the Yorkshire Terrier puppy that Evan and Lilly had recently acquired, while Lilly herself was resting under the shade of a large umbrella, looking immaculate and stylish as ever in a coral bathing suit and oversize sunglasses. Alex counted her blessings as she had so many times in past. She watched Lilly smiling affectionately at Evan as he stood at the edge of the pool and then dived in to a round of applause. Alex was glad that Evan had finally found someone to love and that, miracle of miracles, Lilly returned that love tenfold.

Of course it wasn't the first time they had visited Lilly's home, the Villa Julia. This had been where she and Gene had spent a very exhausting but happy honeymoon and they had returned at Lilly's invitation every year since. Alex had initially been overwhelmed by Lilly's home – not really expecting the huge and elegant six bedroom villa that she had encountered. But Gene had an explanation.

"_She's a wealthy woman is our Lil," he explained._

"_But how?"_

"_Her husband, god rest him. Eddie Hatton."_

_Alex still looked blank._

"_Hatton Estate Agents? Big chain of them all over Manchester. Anyway when he died she inherited everything and then when she decided to retire she sold the whole business and moved to Spain. She's a wealthy woman in her own right Bols."_

It has certainly been an eye opener for Alex and Lilly had been very generous with her home, inviting Gene and his growing family to visit at every opportunity. Of course, with Evan now retired and married to Lilly there was even more of an excuse to visit. In fact Gene was already dropping hints that he'd like to retire here himself one day.

But that was for the future. For now Detective Chief Superintendent Hunt had his hands full as head of the Met's anti-corruption squad. It was a position he had initially resisted, but after working under Freddie Truman in Operation Artemis for two years, he was more than qualified to run the 'Ghost' squad, as it was known. To Gene's own surprise he seemed to have developed a knack for ferreting out corrupt police officers and he was respected and sometimes feared by his peers and subordinates alike. He was good at his job although Alex suspected that his zeal was fuelled by past experiences with Tony Das and SuperMac.

Alex frowned as she recalled Gene's struggle to come to terms with Tony's fate. He had eventually been charged with attempted murder – unfortunately there were 500 witnesses who could testify and Tony never even attempted to deny it. Gene had done what he could and there were mitigating circumstances but in the end Tony had been sentenced to six years at a medium security prison. Alex knew for a fact that Gene still visited Tony regularly, although he never talked about it. Still, Tony had been the model prisoner and he was due for parole soon. She was sure that Gene would want to help him when he was released and that wasn't a bad thing.

As for SuperMac, Alex privately thought he could go to hell – although there was a fat chance of that. He was currently residing at Her Majesty's Pleasure in a category C prison in Norfolk. Scarcely 'hard bird' as Gene had disparagingly commented. But as Alex had pointed out at the time, he had actually received a longer sentence than Tony Das – eight years, and been dismissed in disgrace from the Met. 'Not enough', Gene had said. He was probably right.

Her old colleagues from Fenchurch East were doing pretty well too, each finding their niche in their own individual ways. To absolutely no one's surprise Shaz was proving as ambitious as the day was long, and Gene had finally recognised her talents and steered them in the right direction. She was currently a Detective Sergeant in Shepherd's Bush nick and doing very well for herself. Meanwhile Chris was still a Detective Constable but he had found his place working for Gene, using the latest technology to extract information about potential fraud and corruption suspects. And as for Ray, he too had found his ideal role – still at Bethnal Green station as Detective Inspector. Gene told him he was a lucky bastard and that DI was the best rank to be – still free enough to hit the streets and collar villains personally but with just enough pay and responsibility to make it worth while.

At least Alex didn't have to worry about Met police politics any more – at least not on her own account. She had removed herself from the fray and officially resigned from the Met not long after Lola was born. Of course Freddie had tried to tempt her back to work for him but she was adamant – she wanted to spend time with her family and to develop her writing. Her first book on the psychology of trauma had been a great success and was widely regarded by experts and laymen alike. So much so that she was now working on her second book which dealt with the psychology of corruption. She occasionally worked for the Met as a consultant so all in all it was a pretty perfect life.

She smiled as Lilly approached, looking as cool as the proverbial cucumber.

"Had enough sun love?" Lilly enquired.

"Just taking a breather. Thank you again for inviting us. The girls really look forward to it."

"Nonsense. You're my family – where else would you be. Besides, I can never repay you. Not only did you bring Gene back into my life, you also brought Evan."

"You're happy then?"

Lilly looked out to where Evan was lying in the shade with Lola now tucked beneath his arm fast asleep. "I always wanted a toy boy," she said with a hearty chuckle. "Never thought I'd find love again at my age. I'm very lucky."

"I happen to think that it's Evan who's the lucky one."

"Bless you love. And speaking of lucky, where's that son of mine? He's been gone a long time."

"Oh I know exactly where he'll be – in fact I was just going to find him."

"Don't hurry back on our account – we'll keep an eye on Lola." Lilly winked at Alex and then wandered back towards the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex drifted quietly along the cool corridors, her feet padding softly on the tiled floors towards her destination. As she got closer, she could hear the gentle murmur of Gene's voice talking softly.

"…of course it wasn't all bad son. I got to meet your mother."

Alex smiled and paused at the threshold of the bedroom as he continued.

"…most beautiful thing I'd ever set eyes on – even if she was wearing a skirt so short you could see what she'd 'ad for breakfast."

She raised her eyebrows as she wondered exactly what information Gene was going to impart to his son.

"…anyway, long story short, life was never the same again. Your mother's an extraordinary woman – don't forget that…"

Alex quietly opened the door and crept through.

"…mad as a box of frogs mind, but extraordinary." Gene's eyes flickered away from the baby in his arms and met Alex's. He smiled and then kissed the top of the baby's head. "Remember what I said now James. And don't tell your mother."

"I thought I'd find you here."

Although she'd rarely been privy to Gene's tête à tête's with his son, she knew they took place. He'd done the same with Lola when she was a baby and the habit had continued after James was born three months ago. He might draw the line at nappies and he conveniently developed acute deafness in the middle of the night but when it came to bottle feeding babies, he certainly knew his stuff.

"Man-to-man talk Bolly."

"Of course." She sat down on the bed and watched as Gene cradled the baby in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly in the old rocking chair. She swallowed a lump in her throat and had to close her eyes for a moment. It was absurd to feel jealous of Gene's closeness with his own son but after the traumatic birth, she sometimes felt that it was someone else's baby and not hers. Stupid.

The truth was that she had almost died giving birth to baby James. Everything had been going well, the labour hadn't been any more difficult than expected, Jamie had been born – and that's when it had all started to go wrong. She had started bleeding. And bleeding. Concerned frowns had given way to restrained panic as efforts to stop the bleeding failed. She remembered hearing shouting and Gene's voice demanding to know what was happening. She vaguely remembered being wheeled at high speed along a corridor and then…nothing.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed attached to a drip, with Gene dozing in a chair at her side and the baby in a cot beside her bed. She was officially classified as 'poorly' for quite a few days, drifting in an out of consciousness, with hazy visions of her mother, The Clown and Gene floating through her head. It was Gene's voice that finally pulled her back though. _ "Come on Bols, you can't leave me now. Not after all we've been through. Your kids need you Alex. I need you."_

She came back from brink to Gene's obvious relief. But the end result was that it had been initially difficult to form a bond with her youngest child. Those vital hours and days necessary for bonding had gone and there was nothing she could do to get them back. She loved James and that love was getting stronger by the day but it was Gene who had looked after him during that first week of his life, Gene who had fed and looked after him until Alex had finally been well enough. Gene who had bonded with him.

She opened her eyes to find Gene standing by her side with James in his arms.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Wanna hold him?"

Alex nodded and Gene carefully laid the baby in her arms.

"Did he have the whole bottle?"

Gene chuckled. "Yeah the greedy bugger."

"Takes after his dad."

As she spoke the baby opened his clear blue eyes and looked directly at Alex. Her heart lurched into her stomach. He really did look like his father in many ways. Those intensely blue eyes, the blond hair and by the look of it, he had inherited his father's long, lean limbs. He was all Hunt this one. Alex took hold of one tiny baby hand and James' fingers latched onto hers. She watched entranced as, lulled by body warmth and a full stomach, his eyelids began to flutter and close. Alex kissed his brow gently. Whatever the rocky start to their relationship, she was determined to give her son as much love as he needed. There would be no more babies after all.

Gene sat on the bed next to them both and wrapped his arm around Alex as they looked down on the baby.

"He's perfect isn't he?" Alex said.

"Apart from the farting and puking you mean?"

"Yes, apart from that."

"Yeah," Gene said softly, "he's a good boy." He kissed Alex on the cheek. "Shall I put him down to sleep?"

"No. I'll do it."

She carefully got up from the bed cradling the precious bundle, and walked to the adjoining door to the small nursery. She smiled as she settled him into the crib – he really was a very placid baby compared to his sisters.

When she walked back into the main bedroom, Gene was standing at the threshold of the small balcony with a glass of white wine in his hand, staring off into the distance. A wave of love mixed with a healthy amount of lust washed over her. After only a couple of days in the sunshine he looked absolutely gorgeous, with a light tan already developing. He was dressed casually in a loose, pale blue linen shirt and beige cotton trousers, his feet bare, his hair bleached lighter by the sun. He turned to Alex and smilingly held out his hand. Yes, his hair had streaks of grey now, but that only served to enhance his steely blue eyes.

She joined him at the balcony and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Drink?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Molly still sulking about that boyfriend of hers?"

"A little but she'll get over it – and so will you."

Gene grunted and moved back into the bedroom. It had been his first serious disagreement with Molly and it had unsettled him to say the least. He was an indulgent father to his daughters but this was one area where he simply wouldn't be moved.

"I've said she can invite Seb to dinner when we get back."

"Seb? What kind of a poncy name's Seb? And what d'yer mean you've invited him to dinner?"

"It's called compromise Gene. Besides if he comes to the house that means you can give him the third degree."

Gene's eyes lit up. "True. I still don't like it though. He's too old for her."

Alex laughed. "He's only 18 – barely two years difference."

He crossed the room to where she was and stood behind her, placing one hand on her waist as he moved her hair aside and started to nuzzle her neck. "Blokes learn a lot in two years. Fancy a demo?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her neck and along her shoulder, fingers smoothly pulling at the ties of her loose kaftan until it fell away from her body and pooled at her ankles. With a growl of appreciation Gene traced the shape of her body with his hands, lingering over her breasts before moving onto her belly and hips.

"You're a beautiful woman Bols," he whispered.

"I'm a mother of three children," she said pragmatically.

"Makes no odds to me. I'm hardly love's young dream either."

Alex opened her eyes and turned around to face him, examining him closely. He had a few more lines around his eyes to be sure and a touch of silver in the hair. But there was still something in his face that made her heart skip a beat – especially now with his holiday stubble coming along nicely.

"No. Not love's young dream. My dream. My reality."

Wordlessly she undid the few remaining buttons on his shirt and pushed it from his body. Meeting his eyes, her fingers trailed lovingly over his lightly sun tanned chest, ghosting over his nipples and then boldly skimming his belly until she reached the waistband of his trousers. She fumbled slightly with the fastenings and Gene's laughter rumbled in his chest.

"Just pull to release."

"That's exactly what I was planning," she said, smiling up into his face.

"Ooh goody."

When they were both naked, they stood facing each other, revelling in the sensation of the afternoon sun streaming into the bedroom and warming their bodies. Alex sighed appreciatively as her hands wandered over his body, caressing his shoulders and back, lightly squeezing his buttocks before turning her attention finally to his, by now, quite obvious erection. She heard a small groan of approval as she took him in hand, her fingers grasping his cock lightly but firmly and then stroking his length with firm, smooth strokes.

"Alex…" Gene rocked on his heels as she began to work him, her hands moving possessively over him, cupping his balls and then working the whole length of him in an insistent rhythm until he was gritting his teeth. He didn't want to waste this – they were only just getting back to normal after the baby was born! He wanted to be inside her, feeling her warmth, feeling her clench around him as her made her come.

And then she stopped.

He looked at her quizzically but she was still smiling at him.

"Time to take this to the horizontal level I think. Come to bed Gene."

He watched her walk to the huge bed in the centre of the room and then lounge provocatively…waiting.

"You know, I could get used to these siesta thingies."

He covered the distance between them in short shrift and was soon beside her, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight her naked body beneath his. He touched her, hesitantly at first but then with sure intent, the smooth warm skin beneath his fingers felt like silk, sending ripples of pure lust ricocheting through his body.

"You have no idea…" he whispered.

"Of what?"

"How much I love you…how much I need you."

The air grew hot and heavy, despite the cooling breeze through the open balcony door. She reached up to touch his face.

"Show me."

She lay back and luxuriated in his kisses, clutching him closer, desperate for the touch of his skin on hers. She giggled softly as his fingers tickled her sides, feeling deliciously wicked as his mouth found her breast. As parents of young children time alone together was often hard to find. And yet here they were – making love on a soft bed in the full glare of the afternoon sun. It was too erotic for words.

Gene felt it too. The shedding of responsibility combined with the Mediterranean sunshine – it was a heady mix which went straight to his head. Alex was the mother of his children, his wife and his partner. But more than that she was the best friend he had ever had. He could talk to her about anything and everything – there was no one else on earth that he was closer to. And on top of that she had a body to make grown men weep.

He kissed his way down her body and breathed in her scent – musk and lavender, sunshine and coconut oil. It all combined to leave his senses reeling. And she tasted as good as she smelled. He lapped at her goodness, swirling the tip of his tongue around her core as he tasted her like a fine wine.

"Gene…oh god…" Alex wriggled and squirmed under his touch, her hips lifting towards his mouth as she desperately sought her climax.

He grinned wickedly. "Like back and think of England love."

He really was impossible. Alex moaned as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her body, the absolute climax always just tantalisingly out of reach. But she loved the way he loved her, loved the way he knew exactly when to stop and when to press on, she loved the renewed familiarity of their lovemaking and just couldn't get enough.

"Please…"

And then he was there, inside her and all around her, filling her senses and making her feel as though there were no one else in the world. He edged slowly forward, deeper and deeper until he was fully embedded. Alex quickly wrapped her legs around his hips just in case he was tempted to go anywhere else.

As if.

Gene slowed to a complete halt, almost holding his breath, afraid that even the slightest movement would send him off – and it was way way too soon for that. Instead he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, kissed her eyelids as he held her head between his hands; kissed her mouth with all the passion he could muster and then gently began to flex his hips against hers.

They moved together seamlessly, confident of where the journey would take them and both enjoying the ride. Gene quickened the pace, suddenly conscious of Alex's increased need as she writhed underneath him, tilting her hips and letting loose with a few choice oaths. He held her hips steady and thrust hard and deep, again and again, until he felt the first quiver of her body as it began to clench around him. He reached between then and stroked her intimately and was immediately rewarded as Alex bucked underneath him, the expression on her face registering a silent scream of orgasm. His own climax was not far off and he felt the sudden rush of electricity through his body, the loss of control as hips went into overdrive and the sudden emptiness as he shouted her name and then collapsed into her arms.

"Wow!" Alex said breathlessly, when she finally came back to her senses.

Gene raised his head and looked at her. "Good?"

"More than good." She sighed contentedly as he rolled off her. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the comforting thump, thump of his heartbeat. "We really must do this more often."

A low rumble of laughter echoed in his chest. "Well that was the plan."

They lay in contented bliss, legs entangled, letting the soft breeze cool their bodies. Alex could feel herself drifting away but forced herself to speak before the thought got away from her.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really am happy you know. Very."

He angled his head to look at her. "Really? After all that's happened?"

She kissed his shoulder and laid her arm over his chest. "Really. In fact I do wonder sometimes…no, it's silly."

"Go on…"

She sat up slightly, resting her head on his chest and looking up directly into his eyes. "I sometimes wonder if we ever woke up from our respective comas. I mean, I've got you and Molly and now Lola and James - is it too perfect? Are we still dreaming?"

Gene looked at her with a quizzical expression before answering. He stroked her cheek, one finger tracing over her lips. "Would it matter?"

She thought for what seemed like an eternity but was only a microsecond. "No – as long as I have you and the children, I don't care where I am."

"Good. Now stop talking woman. Man can't get any peace at all around here."

Gene felt her breathing become slower and steadier as she finally fell asleep. He was content to lie there for a few moments longer, quiet and still as he listened to the sound of her breathing and feeling the warmth of her skin against his. He thought back to when James was born, how terrified he had been that he was going to lose her again. But he hadn't. She was still here and so was he.

He smiled and then closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke slowly, gradually becoming aware that the sun had shifted in the sky and that there was an empty space in the bed beside her. She stretched her limbs one by one and then rolled onto her back, taking the rare opportunity to hog the bed and just lie there and think. She felt wonderfully sated and relaxed – probably the best she'd felt since giving birth to James. She might not be able to have any more children but she adored the ones she already had. She had a husband she was besotted with and who was equally besotted with her, children she worshipped and a warm and loving family – everything she had always hoped for. And if this was a dream, she never wanted it to end.

As she lay she heard the sound of voices from outside filtering in through the open balcony door. She couldn't hear what exactly was being said but she heard Lola squealing with delight and then Gene's gruff voice teasing and she could imagine them playing together. She forced herself to move, rising from the bed and throwing on her kaftan as she walked towards the nursery.

James was wriggling, eyes wide open and gurgling contentedly.

"Hello gorgeous."

James responding by smiling and opening his eyes even wider.

"Oh you are so beautiful aren't you darling?" Alex picked him up and settled him against her chest. "Shall we go and see what everyone else is doing?" She walked over to the balcony, just in time to see Lola running circles around Gene and Molly casually looping her arm with his as they walked off together towards the beach.

"Mummy!" Lola squealed as she spotted Alex.

Gene looked up and waved. "Just going for a quick walk – back in ten"

Alex waved as she watched them go, quietly pleased as she saw Molly laugh in response to some remark that Gene had made.

"Mummy, mummy – bring the baby. Want to see baby! We're gonna have a bee queue."

"She means barbeque love," Lilly supplied, still lying on her sun bed, Evan lounging by her side.

"Be right down."

She stood for a moment watching her family enjoying themselves, her heart full of absolute contentment. She suddenly remembered something someone had said a long time ago. '_If you're smart, you'll learn that being where the Guv is, is the right place to be' _And for once in his life Ray had been right_. _This was the right place to be.

She smiled down at her son. "Come on sweet baby James, time to face the masses."

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story and for all the reviews, comments and support for all of my stories. Not sure what I'm going to write next or when but I just want to thank everyone for reading my ramblings here._


End file.
